El lobo que me enamoró y el cuervo oculto
by Lily Boom
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Vulturi no se hubieran rendido tras la pelea final de "Amanecer"? Si aún conservaran interés en los Cullen y encima el hecho de que estos parezcan tener a un grupo de cambiaformas-lobo bajo su control 'relativamente' fuese aún más atractivo para los Vulturi que verlos muertos por una híbrida. Si se hubieran propuesto aprender más sin ser descubiertos.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: PILOTO

**CAPÍTULO 1: PILOTO.**

((DISCLAIMER: Yo no soy la propietaria de los personajes que todos conocemos ni del pasado de "Amanecer", su autora es Stephanie Meyer, del resto... bueno, espero que no os moleste que haya OCs, y si no os gusta... pues os recomiendo no seguir leyendo, igual que si sois fans a ultranza de la pareja Jacob-Nessy y esperáis a que esta crezca y procree, en serio, prefiero no tener líos por estas cosas así que... disclaimer hecho y fans avisados. Dicho esto, espero que os guste y lo leáis.

Ya espero vuestros comentarios de qué os parece, de momento tengo hechos 12 capítulos y creciendo. XD.

Saludos...))

"¡Ahí está!" Gritan mientras llego a una curva en el bosque donde la tierra se acaba en un enorme acantilado.

"Oh, joder." Digo mientras paro a milímetros del borde. "Mierda, mierda, mierda."

"Ya te tenemos, zorrita." Me dice el de los piercings.

"¿Creías que podrías correr de nosotros?" Me dicen.

"Vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente." Afirma el calvo sonriendo. "Y a nosotros nos va a encantar."

Y es justo en ese momento, justo cuando me levanta la mano el de los piercings que oímos algo en el follaje y miro directamente a sus ojos mientras murmuro antes de mirar a un lado asustada para ver unos lobos del tamaño de caballos, entonces noto cómo me empujan y me caigo para sujetarme al borde gritando.

Entonces maldigo, cuando supe que vería ese paisaje nadie me dijo que me caería por el borde.

"¡Cógete a mi mano!" Me pide un chico moreno con el pelo muy corto.

"¡Me caigo!" Le grito notando que mis dedos, heredados de mi madre, comienzan a fallarme.

"¡No, no lo harás!" Afirma el chico estirando más la mano. "¡Cógete a mí!"

Lo intento, y entonces noto cómo el pequeño saliente al que estaba agarrada se quiebra y me caigo al vacío hasta tocar el mar y notando un golpe fuerte contra la espalda que me hace perder el sentido mientras noto algo ardiendo contra mi cuerpo y poco después, cómo floto en el aire.

Entonces un único nombre viene a mi mente, una única cara apenada si muero.

La única cara que me ha mostrado algo de ternura desde que lo perdí todo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Apenas 1 mes antes

"Ya es hora." Afirma el maestro. "¿Dónde está?"

"Mi señor." Le dice Heidi sonriendo suavemente. "Me temo que estaba…"

"No me digas que está en esa maldita pantomima." Afirma el otro maestro para que todos callen. "Llamadla ahora mismo." Afirma. "¡AHORA!" Grita antes de mirar al maestro Aro. "No sé por qué ese interés en eludir su deber yendo a distracciones… mundanas."

"Una chica joven siempre es una maldición." Afirma el maestro sonriendo. "Mucho ocio y poco sentido de la puntualidad y el deber."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Sonrío en la puerta donde estoy apostada tras haber danzado en la plaza con otras decenas de jóvenes, cuando Marco, el hermano de la recepcionista me hizo recordar el viaje que debo hacer decidí que era mejor no dejarme ver demasiado fuera, así que al final había vuelto a entrar en la mansión y me había ocultado en la puerta principal, en las sombras que proyectaban la arcada diseñada para que pudiéramos salir al aire libre sin que nos diese el sol directamente.

Y entonces presiento la presencia de alguien tras de mí y sonrío al oler el típico olor a olivas que lo precede.

Entonces noto una mano en mi costado y mi sonrisa se ensancha al notar lo ancha que es.

"Siempre me gustó ese vestido." Me dice una voz grave refiriéndose al primer vestido que me regalaron inocentemente cuando cumplí mis 7 años.

Del mismo color que las olivas verdes del país, de un color un poco más oscuro que mis ojos cuando estoy hambrienta.

"Es un obsequio de alguien muy especial." Afirmo girándome para mirar a sus ojos rojos.

Recuerdo el tiempo en que ese color me daba miedo, pero curiosamente, los suyos nunca me produjeron ese efecto.

"Los maestros han mandado buscarte." Me dice mientras otra figura más se distingue en el marco de la puerta.

"Lo había olvidado." Afirmo levantando la cara y borrando la sonrisa. "Ahora mismo voy. ¿Debo pedir escolta?"

"No es una opción." Afirma Demetri. "Sino una obligación."

"A los maestros les molesta tus constantes faltas al deber." Me dice Félix fríamente mientras pasamos por los túneles que guían nuestros pasos hacia el salón principal donde esperan los maestros.

"Lamento haberles hecho esperar, maestros." Afirmo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza reverencial.

"Tu ociosidad comienza a convertirse en una falta a tu deber." Afirma el maestro Cayo.

"Cayo, cayo…" Le dice el maestro Aro sonriéndole. "No hace falta ser tan… duros con ella. La necesitábamos y hela aquí. Eso es suficiente."

"Lo lamento, maestros." Afirmo.

"¿Recuerdas nuestros planes para ti?" Me pregunta el maestro Aro.

"Cada palabra, cada punto y cada coma." Afirmo.

"¿Y qué harás, niña?" Me dice.

Niña, siempre me han llamado así, como muestra de desprecio camuflado con palabras neutras, "niña", una bofetada verbal, recordándome que no soy salvo alguien a quien consideran indigna de su círculo, una extraña que acogieron y han criado.

"Cumpliré sus deseos, palabra por palabra, punto por punto, maestros." Afirmo haciendo una leve reverencia para remarcar mis palabras.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Apenas una hora más tarde

"Dime que no es cierto." Me dicen tirándome de la mano para encerrarme en una sala donde me encajona contra la pared. "Dime que no irás, que Heidi con su lengua viperina mintió para mofarse de mí."

"Me temo que no puedo." Afirmo. "Es cierto, me voy, ahora mismo."

"No puede ser cierto." Me dice sacudiendo la cabeza. "A ti no, hay mucha gente más preparada aquí, Heidi…"

"Sabes perfectamente que no soy como vosotros." Le digo. "Precisamente por eso soy la persona ideal para esta misión."

"¡Es peligroso!" Me dice sujetándome las muñecas con demasiada fuerza. "¡Te matarán!"

"No, no lo harán." Afirmo. "Soy rápida, y lista, no me descubrirán, para cuando se den cuenta…"

"An, por favor, no quiero perder otro ser querido." Me susurra.

"¿Te enfrentarías a los tres maestros?" Le digo para obtener silencio y ver que duda por lo que coloco mi mano en su mejilla suavemente. "No, no quiero que lo hagas. Tú no, no soportaría seguir si no sé que estás aquí, a salvo."

"Eso debería decirlo yo." Me dice acercándose más a mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

De vuelta al momento actual

"Está mal." Oigo decir mientras mi cuerpo va recuperando los sentidos. "Podría quedar paralítica, pero aún es pronto para saberlo."

Dios me libre de quedarme paralítica, me regeneraré rápidamente, pero ellos no lo saben y tampoco tienen por qué saberlo.

"¿Cómo se hizo esto?" Pregunta la misma voz.

"Unos fríos la estaban atacando." Afirma una voz grave. "Embry intentó subirla cuando se calló por el acantilado al ser empujada por ellos, pero no tuvo suerte."

"Salté tras ella, pero no llegué a tiempo." Afirma otra voz igualmente masculina.

"Al menos veo que no la habéis movido demasiado, eso es bueno." Afirma la primera voz.

No deben saber que les oigo, así que finjo seguir inconsciente mientras evalúo si es seguro para mí o no el despertarme.

"¿Sabéis de dónde viene?" Pregunta el primero cuya voz reconozco como la de Cullen Carlisle. "Podría tener familia."

"No sabemos nada más que era presa de unos fríos." Afirma la segunda voz. "No llevaba gran cosa encima, pero Jared encontró una mochila a unos metros de donde la atacaron, había apenas un par de documentaciones y folletos. Debía dirigirse a un camping cuando la encontramos."

"Tenía un recorte de periódico con una oferta de trabajo rodeada en rojo." Afirma una cuarta voz. "A mí que buscaba trabajo. Y no queda lejos de la reserva."

Al menos eso había servido, se habían tragado el cebo, con boya y todo.

Me hace falta apenas un ligero vistazo fugaz a través de un par de rendijas que abro los ojos una centésima de segundo para saber que estoy en una habitación y a mi alrededor hay nada menos que 6 chicos morenos, uno de ellos el que me tendió la mano en el acantilado y la persona que corroboro como Carlisle Cullen.

"¿Se ha movido?" Pregunta el cuarto de los chicos morenos.

Entonces noto un ligero pinchazo en el pecho y me veo obligada a moverme gimiendo y exagerándolo un poco para dar credibilidad a mi molestia real.

"Tranquila." Me dice Carlisle mientras comienzo a parpadear y finjo asustarme. "Soy el doctor Cullen, te has caído y te has dañado la espalda."

"¿Quiénes sois?" Pregunto suavemente. "¿Qué hago aquí?"

"Nosotros te encontramos." Me dice un chico alto y fuerte, moreno con el pelo negro como el ébano. "Somos de la reserva Quileute. Llamamos al doctor para que viniese en cuanto pudiese porque no nos atrevíamos a moverte demasiado."

"Te hemos traído a mi tienda." Afirma otro. "Es lo más cercano."

"¿Ah, sí?" Pregunto haciéndome la tonta.

"¿Tienes idea de quiénes eran los que te atacaron o por qué?" Me pregunta el primero en hablarme.

"No, yo… no recuerdo nada." Afirmo. "¿Somos amigos?"

"Un momento." Dice Cullen levantando una mano hacia los chicos. "¿Puedes decirnos cómo te llamas?"

Guardo silencio un segundo antes de gemir y sujetarme la cabeza como si se me fuese a partir en dos, justo como cuando Jane me decía que le molestaba mi presencia sin abrir la boca.

"Tranquila, ya está." Me dice Cullen.

"No recuerdo nada." Afirmo gimiendo como si estuviese a punto de llorar. "No sé quién soy."

"¿Y qué hacías aquí?" Me pregunta el segundo en haberme hablado.

Sacudo de nuevo la cabeza y fijo estar comenzando a asustarme al ver desconocidos ante mí, entonces Cullen vuelve a tomar el mando para mandar al resto salir antes de comenzar a mirarme el fondo del ojo que no le acabo de permitir dado que la luz directa me molesta bastante.

Cuando sale un momento, le oigo hablar con el resto, y entonces me doy cuenta que no tengo mi ropa sino una especie de pareo semi-transparente y una camiseta de chico que huele demasiado a perro así como una venda en la muñeca donde me hicieron una herida esos neófitos.

Entonces vuelvo a prestar atención a la conversación que llevan fuera, recordando mi misión allí.

"Yo creo que es cierto." Afirma Cullen. "Podría ser una amnesia postraumática o bien que con el golpe algo en su cabeza se desconectó."

"¿Y qué hacemos con ella?" Pregunta el primero que parece ser el jefe de la manada.

"Uno o dos días puede estar en la tienda." Afirma el chico de la misma. "Mañana me toca a mí trabajar aquí, no me importa que se quede en el almacén, puede dormir en las colchonetas."

"Ya, pero no sabemos quién es, podrían estar buscándola." Afirma el otro que parece un cargo, probablemente un delta o un beta.

"Avisaré a Charlie para que ponga una orden de búsqueda." Afirma el líder. "Le explicaré lo que ha pasado y que no recuerda nada. Pero podrían pasar semanas hasta que encontraran a su familia, si es que tiene una."

Sonrío al darme cuenta que mi plan está saliendo mucho mejor incluso de lo que lo había planeado.

Si me dejan estar por allí y realmente me ayudaran a buscar a mi 'inexistente' familia, eso me permitiría hacer mi tarea más fácilmente.

Ellos mismos me iban a facilitar mi trabajo demasiado. El problema era que iba a tener que hacerme la amnésica.

"Y no podemos dejarla irse así como así." Afirma el segundo. "Si hay fríos persiguiéndola podrían volver por ella, al menos deberíamos asegurarnos que está fuera de peligro, Jake."

"Vale, pues que se quede un par de días en la tienda y mientras que Charlie busque algo sobre ella." Le contesta el primero, que deduzco se llama Jake.

"Por mí no hay problema." Afirma el dueño de la tienda.

Durante una centésima de segundo sonrío antes de volver a adoptar la cara de alguien que no sabe dónde está, lo cual no está tan lejos de la realidad dado que nadie de mi círculo había estado nunca tan lejos de la frontera permitida a los de nuestra raza.

Sin embargo, enseguida entra uno de los chicos y le miro.

"Debería irme." Le digo incorporándome y estirándome el trapo que me cubre las braguitas.

"Pero no puedes irte." Me dice cogiéndome suavemente de la mano por lo que me suelto rápidamente. "Lo siento, es… no pretendía asustarte."

Sacudo la cabeza suavemente.

"Yo… no os conozco, pero he abusado de vuestra… ¿ayuda?" Le dije.

"Ah, no importa." Afirma sonriendo de una forma que hace que mi corazón dé un doble mortal en mi pecho. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es… no importa." Afirmo.

Ya estoy acostumbrada, me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que probé la sangre de Félix, apenas unas gotas cuando sangró; pero esta vez ha sido más fuerte.

"Tengo que irme." Afirmo.

"No, por favor, quédate." Me dice, esta vez haciendo solo el gesto de detenerme pero sin pararme. "No sabes quién eres, ni siquiera si eres de por aquí. Vamos a llamar a la policía para que te intente identificar."

"¿Policía?" Digo.

"¿No sabes lo que es la policía?" Me pregunta el que me tendió la mano en el acantilado.

"Hum." Niego.

"Vale, comencemos por algo fácil." Afirma Carlisle suavemente. "Tu nombre."

"No lo sé." Afirmo tras fingir pensar.

"Edad debes de estar entre los 18 y los 25." Afirma. "¿Dónde ibas cuando te encontraron?"

"Ah, ah." Niego de nuevo.

"Vale, lo único que sabemos es que tiene entre 18 y 25 años, que apostaría por entre 18 y 22, no parece mucho más mayor que nosotros." Afirma el que parece el líder para Carlisle. "¿Reconoces esta mochila?" Me dice mostrándome una mochila marrón que había llevado conmigo.

"Me resulta… familiar." Afirmo.

"Al menos parece que reconoces tus cosas." Afirma tendiéndomela. "Tiene un par de pelos que parecen tuyos."

"¿Sabéis quién soy?" Les pregunto esperanzada.

"No había identificación dentro." Me contestan.

"Pero sí había este papel." Afirma el chico de la mano en el acantilado mostrándome el recorte de periódico que había recortado para buscarme una tapadera. "¿Se te ocurre algo más?"

"No, pero parece que me interesaba este… ¿trabajo?" Digo dudando.

"Podría ser que eres tendera." Afirma el joven del grupo mirando al resto.

"No lo sé." Afirmo. "Pero debería irme."

"Espera." Me dice el líder mientras otro tapa la salida. "Esta noche sería mejor que te quedaras aquí, vamos a llamar a la policía para intentar que te identifiquen. Y es peligroso que vayas por ahí sola si no sabes nada de nada."

"Puede que no recuerde quién soy o nada de mi vida, pero aún soy capaz de andar y buscarme la vida." Afirmo antes de fingir un mareo y que me sujeten.

"Será mejor que alguien pase aquí la noche." Afirma el del acantilado.

"A mí no me importa quedarme." Afirma el menor levantando una mano. "Puedo decir que estoy patrullando o algo así."

"¿Eres un guarda?" Le pregunto.

"Er… no, es que… a veces salimos a beber por ahí." Me dice el que deduzco que es el de la tienda.

"Y hacemos la labor social de llevarnos al benjamín por unas cervezas." Afirma el líder de brazos cruzados. "Así que si se queda y le dejan, sería un gran alivio."

"Hum." Asiento asimilando los datos.

"O sea, que Seth se queda aquí para vigilarte y nosotros nos vamos a beber por ahí." Me dice el otro lobo de la sala. "Simple y claro."

"Ya veo." Asiento. "Pero no creo que a él le haga mucha gracia. Quiero decir… no nos conocemos de nada ¿o sí?"

"No." Niegan.

"Entonces no debería aceptar la oferta, podríais ser traficantes de órganos o algo peor, violadores." Afirmo.

"No somos ni lo uno ni lo otro." Afirma el cabecilla. "Solo queremos protegerte, por si acaso vuelven los tipos de antes."

"Estos chicos son buenos." Me dice Cullen con una sonrisa leve. "Al menos quédate hasta que mañana para que puedan llevarte a la policía y te puedan identificar por las huellas."

Sí, ya, por las huellas me iban a identificar.

Solo esperaba que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en eso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, las colchonetas ya están." Afirma el chico de la tienda. "Debería servir para unas noches."

"Gracias." Le digo asintiendo suavemente. "Por cierto, aún no sé cómo se llaman mis salvadores."

"Yo soy Quil." Afirma el de la tienda. "Embry." Añade señalando al que me tendió la mano en el acantilado que me saluda con un gesto de mano. "Jake." Sigue señalando al líder del grupo. "Paul." Afirma señalando al que no ha dejado de observarme casi ni un minuto desde que desperté, como si buscase algo extraño en mí. "Jared." Añade señalando a uno que parece un poco más mayor que el resto. "Y Seth, que es quien se va a quedar esta noche aquí." Añade señalando al benjamín del grupo que no ha parado de sonreír en todo momento casi.

"Vaya, eso son… muchos nombres." Afirmo sonriendo.

"No te preocupes y descansa." Afirma Jacob incorporándose. "Esto es seguro, nadie buscaría a una persona aquí dentro, y en la trastienda no hay ningún punto por donde salir luz."

"**Será mejor que nos vayamos ya**." Afirma Paul en una lengua que desconozco. "**Hay que avisar a Sam y tenemos que ir a casa antes de que la gente se preocupe demasiado.**"

"**Mañana tenemos que llamar a Charlie para que intente identificarla y avise a su familia.**" Afirma Jacob. "**Es lo único que se me ocurre. Mientras tanto vigilaremos, hay que encontrar al vampiro que se escapó.**"

"Ten, si tienes alguna molestia no dudes en avisarme." Me dice el médico dándome una tarjetita con un número de móvil. "El golpe ha sido muy duro, no me extrañaría que te hubieran quedado secuelas."

"Gracias, es muy amable." Asiento. "Pero no puedo pagarlo, yo… no tengo dinero."

"Por eso no te preocupes." Me dice sonriendo. "Digamos que hago esto como buena acción."

Eso me hace sonreír por dentro y por fuera. Me parece una buena persona, y los maestros me habían dicho que era… demasiado 'buena persona' como para no avergonzarse de él.

Pero el hecho de que haya dicho eso… no sé, me hace sonreír suavemente.

Y antes de que me de cuenta, el resto se han ido y estamos solos el chico de la tienda o Quil, el benjamín o Seth y yo.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Me pregunta Seth.

"Sí, es… intentaba recordar pero…" Le digo frotándome las sienes.

No, no puedo ablandarme. Tengo una misión que cumplir, para la 'familia', para poder volver.

Ellos me dieron un lugar para volver, tengo gente que me espera cuando vuelva, me gusta esa ciudad, me gusta mi vida, me gusta…

"Creo que necesito un baño." Afirmo.

"¿Ahora?" Me dice Quil.

"Sí, ahora." Afirmo. "Iré… iré al mar."

"Aquí tenemos un retrete." Afirma Quil.

"¿Y una ducha?" Le pregunto para que sacuda la cabeza.

"No tardaré, yo… me puedo meter… desnuda." Afirmo.

"Espera, al menos llévate esta toalla." Me dice pasándome una toalla doblada que hay cerca. "Es la que uso para tumbarme al sol a veces, pero te servirá para secarte un poco antes de volver."

"Gracias." Le digo un poco sorprendida de su amabilidad.

Esos chicos no parecían para nada lo que me habían dicho todos.

Sí, vale, eran lobos, pero no parecían tan peligrosos para nosotros. Para empezar, no me habían tratado mal en ningún momento, al contrario, me habían ayudado y me estaban poniendo bastante fácil lo de acercarme a ellos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Cuando volví a entrar, me encontré con que Quil estaba sentado junto a una estufa en medio de las dos colchonetas.

"Seth ahora vuelve." Me contesta. "Ha ido a casa a coger unas cosas, tiene que estar al volver."

"Ah." Asiento.

"He puesto la estufa porque por la noche he pensado que tendríais frío." Me dice. "Estabas helada cuando te sacamos del mar. Pero es lógico, el agua estaba helada."

Vaya, no había caído en ese detalle: mi temperatura siempre estaba un par de grados más fresca que la de una persona normal, pero nunca tan fría como el resto de la 'familia'.

Y gracias a dios, justo en ese momento oigo ruidos al otro lado, de algo de 4 patas corriendo por la arena y parando poco antes de que llamen a la puerta y entre Seth.

"Hola." Le saludo.

"Hola." Me contesta devolviéndome la sonrisa. "Mira, he traído comida y algo de ropa."

"Ah, yo…" Le digo suavemente. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué." Me dice sonriendo mientras saca unas fiambreras con comida dentro y un termo además de un par de pantalones cortos y otros largos y un par de camisetas, calcetines y un par de deportivas. "No es gran cosa, solo sobras y ropa vieja de mi hermana."

Ropa y comida, un par de necesidades básicas para todo el mundo, así que supongo que me tomaban por una humana más, alguien a quien proteger.

Eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Sí, este trabajo iba a ser fácil y rápido, ellos mismos me lo estaban poniendo en bandeja.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: PRIMEROS PASOS

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Apenas he pegado ojo en toda la noche, aunque he fingido dormir el tiempo que una persona normal suele necesitar dormir, y me he echado una ligera cabezadita también, entre el viaje en avión desde Italia, la carrera con esos neófitos hasta el acantilado y luego la tensión al saberme en terreno extranjero y hostil si me descubren… bueno, el cansancio ha sido más fuerte.

Pero al final me he despertado temprano y he decidido que podía arriesgarme a mandar un mensaje con el móvil que no me han sido capaces de encontrar. De todas formas, me alejo un poco de donde el joven lobo descansa aún para mandar un mensaje breve con el móvil en silencio y sin vibración.

Apenas unos minutos después recibo la contestación.

_Nos ocuparemos de la coartada, tú ten mucho cuidado. Los lobos son peligrosos._

Sonrío. Ni una sola palabra de más, ni una sola de menos. Ni una sola palabra de cariño, aunque en esas breves frases hay mucho más oculto que lo que parece.

Así que sonriendo, vuelvo a entrar y me vuelvo a recostar a la espera de que alguien intente despertarme para fingir que me despiertan entonces.

Hoy será un largo día, me van a llevar a la policía para intentar identificarme por las huellas dactilares, supongo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Muy bien… vamos a ver si encontramos quién eres…" Me dice un hombre de mediana edad no demasiado viejo con bigote que parece ser el jefe Swan de la policía. "¿Y dices que tienes amnesia?"

"Eso dice el médico." Asiento.

"No sabes quién eres, ni cómo llegaste allí o quiénes eran los que te perseguían ¿no?" Me dice.

"Ahá." Asiento mientras rezo por que en casa hayan hecho lo que me prometieron y aparezca algo en esa pantalla, al menos para que no se pongan en guardia conmigo.

"Vale… bueno, esto puede… tardar un poco." Afirma mirándome. "¿Café, té o agua?"

"¿Café?" Pregunto suavemente dudando.

"Ah, claro. Se me olvidaba que no…" Dice levantándose para moverse del cubículo que ocupa.

Miro un segundo hacia atrás y entonces compruebo que algunos policías me están mirando, así que vuelvo a mirar al escritorio y sonrío unos segundos al darme cuenta que la naturaleza de mi padre es fuerte en mí y he heredado su apariencia superior a lo humano y ese imán para la gente.

"Bueno… aquí tengo un par de cafés y… un poco de té." Afirma poniéndome delante un par de vasos de plástico desechables, el de té más pequeño que el del café. "A ver si ha sonado la flauta por casualidad…"

"¿Sabe ya algo?" Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Aún nada." Afirma. "Pero diría que no eres americana, o ya te habría encontrado." Añade mirándome. "¿No recuerdas nada de nada?"

"No." Niego dejando el vaso del café más insípido que he probado nunca, en parte porque mi lengua comienza a atrofiarse como producto de mis genes paternos y comienzan a saber todo igual, y eso es a barro.

"Genial, la máquina vuelve a estar averiada." Afirma tras probar el suyo. "Lo siento por el café aguado."

"Ah, no importa." Afirmo suavemente. "Aprecio el gesto, y no está tan mal."

"Acabo de descubrir algo sobre ti, además de mona eres encantadora." Afirma sonriendo. "Ah, tiene algo." Afirma cuando por fin pita el ordenador centrándose en la pantalla. "Ahá. Bueno… no es mucho pero…. Al menos sabemos que te llamas Ann, y llegaste aquí hace unos días, aeropuerto de Phoenix."

¿Cómo había encontrado eso? Yo había llegado allí pero pensaba que pondría otra cosa.

"Una suerte que los aeropuertos tengan cámaras ¿eh?" Me dice sonriendo.

"Ann… me gusta." Afirmo continuando con la coartada. "¿Cuál es mi apellido?. ¿País?"

"Pone que vienes de Suiza." Me dice.

Gran paraíso fiscal, alguien en casa había hecho un buen trabajo.

"¿Soy Suiza?" Le pregunto.

"Eso parece." Me dice. "Y no tienes antecedentes penales, Ann Von Ravenna."

"¿Y por qué estoy aquí?" Le pregunto.

"No lo sé." Afirma. "Pero con tu nombre podemos buscar algo más."

Una hora más tarde, aún seguía buscando, por suerte para mí, vinieron refuerzos para mí.

"Perdón, Charlie." Dice un hombre joven viniendo con el llamado Paul. "Hemos encontrado otro cuerpo quemado."

Eso me hace escalofriar ligeramente. El fuego me da miedo, morir quemada viva era mi peor pesadilla.

"Parece que estamos ante un psicópata." Afirma el jefe Swan mirando unas fotos antes de guardarlas.

"¿Se sabe ya quién es ella?" Le pregunta el llamado Paul.

"Ann Van Ravenna, pero no sabemos mucho más." Afirma mirándoles. "Viene de Suiza, pero no aparece en ningún otro lado que en la reserva del viaje. Estoy pidiendo información a la policía suiza, pero me cuesta un poco escribir en francés."

"¿Y falta mucho?" Pregunta el otro hombre.

"Mucho, creo que va a tener que pasarse otro rato." Afirma el policía. "Y por dios, dejarle una chaqueta, LA POLICÍA DEBERÍA CENTRARSE EN SUS CASOS EN LUGAR DE LAS DAMAS." Afirma elevando la voz para hacer que los chicos del cuerpo que nos miraban se volviesen a sus trabajos. "Perdona, iba por ellos." Me dice viendo que me he tapado la cara abochornada.

"Ya." Afirmo.

"Bueno, pues vamos a llevárnosla de aquí antes de que cause un abandono del deber policial." Afirma el otro hombre. "¿Tienes dónde ir?"

"Vive en la tienda de Quil." Afirma Paul.

"Ahora que sé el nombre podría pedir dinero a casa." Afirmo. "Cuando… encuentren… dónde vivo o… a mi… familia."

"Pues vas a tener que hacer algo, porque esto podría ir para largo." Afirma el jefe de policía.

"No creo que a Quil le importe que siga viviendo ahí unos días más." Afirma Paul.

"O podría… buscar un trabajo." Afirmo enseñándoles el recorte que tenía del trabajo.

"Conozco esa cafetería." Afirma el hombre. "Está cerca de la casa de Emily."

"Ah, creo que ya la recuerdo." Afirma Paul. "¿No es la de la vieja esa? Sí hombre, la de los caramelos a cambio de llevarle las bolsas de compra de la tienda a la cafetería."

"Ah, creo que sí." Afirma el hombre joven para mirarme. "Igual podrías encontrar algún sitio barato para el sueldo que ganes."

"Creo que eso es lo que pensaba cuando corté esto." Afirmo. "O tal vez no."

"Probablemente sea que sí." Afirma Paul. "Suena cabal."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aquí es." Me dicen parando el coche frente a una casa muy tipo a las indígenas. "Dejaremos el coche aquí y te acompañaremos a pie, no está muy lejos."

"Ah, vale." Afirmo saliendo del coche y quedándome allí mientras ellos entran en la casa, solo que cuando el mayor de los dos llega a la puerta y entra, al cabo de unos segundos vuelve a asomarse.

"¿No vienes?" Me dice.

"¿Eh?" Le digo.

"No seas tímida y entra, hay magdalenas recién hechas." Me dice el llamado Embry sonriendo tras el hombre. "Emily hace las mejores magdalenas de la reserva."

"Vamos, pasa." Me dice Sam. "Enseguida te acompañamos a ver esa oferta."

"Con permiso." Afirmo entrando por la puerta siguiéndoles para ver que hay un par de chicas más además del llamado Quil y Embry.

"Así que tú eres la famosa chica amnésica." Me dice la de pelo corto mientras no puedo evitar fijarme en que la otra tiene la cara surcada por un zarpazo por lo que le aparto la mirada.

"Eso parece." Afirmo.

"Parece ser que se llama Anna, Anna Von-no-sé-cuántos." Afirma el hombre. "Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado aún, yo soy Sam, y esta es mi prometida, Emily." Añade cogiéndo suavemente de la cintura a la mujer del zarpazo.

"Encantada." Afirmo suavemente para ir a darle dos besos y que sonría un poco extrañada cuando nos separamos.

"Y ella es Leah, es la hermana de Seth." Me dice el llamado Quil.

"Seth… Seth…" Digo.

"El que se quedó contigo anoche." Afirma Embry.

"Ah, ya lo recuerdo, es cierto, se llamaba Seth." Afirmo sonriendo.

"¿Qué te ha dicho la policía?" Me pregunta Embry con interés como el resto que me miran directa o indirectamente.

"Que me llamo Ann, sin la e, Ann Von Ravenna, parece ser que podría ser suiza y llegué a Phoenix hace unos días." Afirmo. "Eso y que parece ser que tampoco tengo penales."

"Eso es bueno." Afirma Emily sonriendo.

"Al menos parece que eres buena." Añade Leah. "Y yo me voy a ir yendo, tengo cosas que hacer. Ya nos veremos otro día, Ann-sin-la-e."

"No se lo tengas en cuenta, Leah es un poco… especial." Me dice Quil sin apartar la vista de su magdalena.

"Ya veo, me gusta la gente como ella." Afirmo sonriendo.

"¿Bordes?" Me pregunta Paul.

"No me lo ha parecido." Niego suavemente.

Era extraño, todo el mundo sabía que los lobos eran irascibles y huraños; pero en cambio, estos era bastante cálidos.

Me encontraban y me acogían sin más solo porque había perdido mi memoria, aunque fuera una farsa; me presentaban a otros como ellos y me acogían en su círculo aunque fuera porque me veían como algo necesario de protección.

Todo eso era casi lo opuesto a lo que siempre había oído que eran los hombres lobo de cualquier tipo.

"¿No te gustan las magdalenas?" Me pregunta la mujer de la casa, Emily.

"Ah, no lo sé, creo que sí." Afirmo suavemente mordiendo una y recordando que debo dejarme ver comiendo. "Son buenas."

"Gracias, las he hecho yo." Me dice.

"Entonces debería pedir la receta." Afirmo haciéndola sonreír.

Es curioso, pero mientras la mujer me cuenta un montón de cosas sobre esa tontería que es hacer pastelería, me siento bien, me reconforta que me lo explique tan cálida y abiertamente.

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos acercándonos ya a la tienda." Afirma Sam calmadamente mientras el reloj de la pared marca la mediodía. "Enseguida estaremos de vuelta."

"Tendré la comida hecha para entonces." Afirma la mujer sonriéndole antes de mirarme a mí de nuevo. "Habrá jamón asado y pasta. ¿Vendrás?"

"¿Yo?" Pregunto confusa.

"Claro." Asiente. "Supongo que no tendrás aún dónde vivir ¿no? Me han dicho que vives en la tienda de los Ateara."

"Duermo en la tienda de… oh, se apellida Ateara, ya lo pillo." Afirmo callendo en la cuenta.

"No te preocupes, hay comida de sobra, siempre hago de más por si aparece alguien más." Me dice sonriendo.

"Yo… gracias, pero…" Digo.

"Di que sí o se apenará un poco." Me susurra Paul pasando junto a mí por lo que miro a Sam que asiente casi imperceptiblemente.

"Claro, será… será un placer, Emily." Afirmo. "Pero primero tengo que…"

"Creo que va a ser la nueva tendera de la anciana del fin del camino." Afirma Sam.

"Puedo ir sola." Afirmo suavemente. "Si está al final del camino no puedo perderme ¿no?"

"Mejor vamos contigo." Afirma Paul.

"Pero puedo ir sola." Afirmo mientras Sam coge algo más antes de acercarse y darle un beso a Emily antes de abrir la puerta.

"No importa, pensábamos comprar algo allí." Afirma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Pero no sé… eres muy jóven…" Me dice la señora.

"Precisamente por eso creo que podría trabajar aquí." Afirmo suavemente. "Soy joven y fuerte, soy resistente y trabajaré duro. Tan solo necesito dinero para poder comer y vivir aquí."

"Ya pero…" Afirma suavemente.

Echo un ojo por encima de mi hombro para comprobar que los dos lobos están ocupados en la tienda y levanto una mano hacia la mujer antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"Soy joven y resistente, necesitas sangre nueva en el negocio y soy guapa, atraeré a clientela y conseguiremos aumentar la clientela." Afirmo mirándola a los ojos mientras compruebo que comienzan a vaciarse. "Soy la candidata perfecta, no quieres a ninguna otra porque ves el potencial en mí." Afirmo antes de mover la mano rápidamente ante sus ojos para bajarla de nuevo a mi lado viéndola parpadear. "Creo que puedo aportar mucho al negocio."

"Yo… sí, claro." Afirma para sonreír. "Está bien, creo que eres una joven realmente prometedora. Podrías comenzar mañana mismo." Añade.

"Mil gracias." Afirmo sonriendo.

"Mañana mismo estaré aquí, a primera hora de la mañana." Afirmo.

"Bueno, bueno, tranquila." Afirma sonriendo divertida. "Ven a las 9 y…"

Oímos un portazo y eso hace que nos giremos.

"Muchacha." Le dice la anciana mientras una mujer morena y con pelo de ébano liso pero salvaje vestida con apenas unos shorts-culotte negros y una camiseta amplia con rotos como si le hubieran arrancado la parte del abdomen hasta el final y unas deportivas sueltas para en seco para mirarnos. "Eve." La llama. "¿De dónde vienes?"

La oigo decirle algo a la anciana antes de irse, sin embargo, hay algo más en ella, porque juraría que desde que me vio al parar, no había dejado de vigilarme ni un momento.

"Esa mujer… era muy bella." Afirmo.

"Es Eve." Me dice. "Es mi bisnieta, su madre murió al dar a luz a su hermana hace unos años. Desde entonces… bueno, tiene un carácter difícil."

"Pensábamos que se había ido." Afirma Sam. "Si está por aquí… bueno, seguramente no necesite una tendera ¿no?"

"No, me gusta esta chica." Afirma la anciana. "Además, Eve… tiene un carácter difícil, realmente difícil. Es demasiado independiente. A veces pienso que no vive aquí."

Realmente esa mujer era extraña, si bien no podía ver qué había mal en ella, aunque era demasiado… huraña.

"Parece que has tenido suerte." Me dice Paul.

"Bueno, ya tienes trabajo." Afirma Sam. "Has tenido suerte."

"Sí, es cierto." Afirmo. "Pero… me parece que tendera no estará tan mal." Añado sonriendo. "Ahora solo necesito… un lugar donde vivir."

"Bueno, bueno, tranquila." Afirma Sam. "Ya tienes un trabajo, ahora tómate el resto con calma, la casa puede esperar."

"No puedo seguir causando molestias a Quil." Afirmo. "Puedo estar 3 noches más allí, pero luego qué."

"Encontrarás algo." Afirma Sam. "No llevas ni 3 días aquí y ya has encontrado un trabajo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"_Nombres coinciden._" Escribo rápidamente en el teclado de mi móvil en el reloj. "_Una coartada de trabajo adquirida. Búsqueda de alojamiento tras 3 días en marcha. Procederé a ganarme una vía de infiltración entre lobos._"

El plan sigue en marcha, he aprovechado un despiste de los lobos para escribir el mensaje rápidamente y mandarlo antes de que se den cuenta que puedo contactar con alguien fuera de aquello.

Sonrío antes de seguir el camino hasta llegar a un saliente desde donde puedo ver la playa y vuelvo a sonreír.

Siempre me han gustado los espacios abiertos y altos, en casa siempre subía a lo más alto del edificio para sentir el aire contra mí. A veces acompañada, pero nunca descubierta ante los maestros.

Entonces miro alrededor, olfateo el aire en busca de cualquier traza de olor que me descubra que no esté sola, pero ni mi oído ni mi olfato me desvelan presencia alguna de lobos en las cercanías, así que subo a saltos a lo alto de un árbol y trepo veloz hasta perderme entre lo alto del árbol llegando a la copa donde el viento se encarga de revolverme el pelo entre sonrisas mías mientras me lo muevo con la mano para quitármelo de la cara.

El aire fresco siempre me encanta, sentir el aire contra mi piel, entre mi pelo… me encanta el aire, me encanta sentir que si me concentro, puedo estar junto a los míos.

Y entonces lo veo, allí abajo está la tienda de los Ateara, y poco más allá, en un lugar recóndito de la playa, hay una cabaña cerca del acantilado, oculta tras vegetación y aparentemente medio destruída.

"Si pudiera acercarme…" Afirmo para mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Apenas una semana más tarde

"Vaya, esto va tomando forma." Me dice Jake desde la puerta. "¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?"

"Aquí arriba." Afirmo asomándome por el borde del tejado. "Estoy reparando unas tejas, he puesto un tejado debajo de las tejas. Parcheado de metal."

"Hay que ver lo que has hecho de una choza." Me dice Embry. "¿Tienes cocina?"

"Tengo un fogón a la puerta." Afirmo acabando de poner la última teja de vuelta a su sitio sobre el sub-techo de metal que prevendría las goteras antes de deslizarme por la escalera y ver que Seth vuelve a estar dentro de la cabaña. "Lo siento, no te había oído llegar."

"Estaba montando esta mesa." Me dice mostrándome que ha hecho una mesa con unas tablas, plegable con unas bisagras sabiamente colocadas en las patas para plegarla, así debía ser cómo la había podido meter en la casa. "Mira, he conseguido arreglarte esa puerta." Añade sonriendo y mostrándome que la puerta que se calló porque estaba podrida cuando la encontré se había acabado por romper.

"Vaya, creo que con noticias como estas no puedo quejarme por encontrarte aquí." Afirmo sonriendo.

Es curioso, ese chico no para de merodear por casa, es como tener una mascota, algo que nunca me permitieron en casa.

"Es una suerte que el abuelo de Quil me vendiera esto por tan poco." Afirmo sonriendo y cogiendo una botella de cerveza de la nevera para invitar a esos chicos que poco a poco han ido trayéndome cosas para amueblar la choza hasta hacerla una decente y pequeña casa de dos habitaciones, retrete suficientemente grande como para poner una barrica y hacerla bañera y una cocina en un rincón de la estancia principal que he convertido en salón. Además de un cobertizo anexo que originalmente fue el lugar de guardar los aperos de caza y que he reutilizado como cobertizo donde guardar mis cosas, ocultando pues una cámara donde he trabajado en la noche, excavada en el suelo y donde he guardado parte de los secretos que traje de casa, salvo por lo que me vincula directamente con el lugar donde está mi corazón, mi móvil-reloj que siempre va conmigo en mi muñeca.

"_Tus dólares están de camino._" Me llega un mensaje que compruebo mientras guardo martillo, clavos y cinturón que usé para llevar todos en el tejado. "_Ten mucho cuidado. Prima primero tu bienestar sin olvidar la misión._"

Como siempre sonrío unos segundos antes de volver a adoptar la normalidad de mi papel.

"Aquí tenéis, cerveza." Afirmo sonriéndoles.

"Encontré esas estanterías mientras iba con mi padre hoy." Me dice Jacob mostrándome unos muebles viejos en una esquina junto a un sofá.

"Son viejas, pero con un lijado y un barnizado quedarán como nuevas." Afirmo mirándolas. "Esta tarde trabajo, pero por la noche comenzaré a hacerlo junto al fuego."

"Deberías encontrar una estufa." Afirma Embry.

"Me gusta el aire puro." Afirmo. "El mejor techo es el plagado de estrellas y la mejor calefacción es la de una buena hoguera en la playa. Hasta he hecho un banco para sentarme al fuego mientras se hace mi buena cena."

"Eres una suiza rara." Afirma Quil divertido. "Pero es cierto lo de la hoguera en la playa."

"La vida es breve." Afirmo. "Hay que vivirla, nada me garantiza que mañana siga recordando quién soy o que siga viva."

"No digas eso." Me dicen.

"Hace días que no te atacan ¿no?" Me dice Jacob.

"No, parece que fue algo aislado." Afirmo. "Pero… aún sigo temiendo."

"Nosotros tenemos orejas en todos sitios." Afirma Jacob.

"No te pasará nada." Afirma Seth rápidamente a pesar de las miradas de Jake y Quil. "Si hace falta vigilaremos nosotros mismos, y la policía busca a quienes te atacaron."

"Charlie siempre encuentra a los malos." Me dice Jake.

"Eso espero." Afirmo. "Siento que no me gusta vivir atemorizada."

"Eres valiente y resistente." Afirma Seth sonriéndome. "Pero todo el mundo necesita un hombro en quien apoyarse."

No lo entiendo, ese chico… Seth, no entiendo por qué me trata así, tan diferente al resto como para saltar a una mínima y nimia provocación mía.

Y entonces vuelvo a sentirlo, alguien nos vigila, pero cuando me arrimo a la ventana… nadie.

Nadie a la vista para identificar como el espía, pero ahora ya estoy segura de algo: me espían. La pregunta es quién.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO A LAS MANADAS AG

**CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO A LAS MANADAS. AGRADECIMIENTO.**

"Vaya, parece que no tengas nada que hacer." Le digo a Seth divertida viéndole llegar con otros chicos de su misma apariencia que me hace pensar que sean los lobos 11 a 15 sin contar con los 10 adultos que me dijeron que había cuando los maestros habían ido a la guerra contra los Cullen y que no dudaba que eran el resto de lobos que había visto: Jacob de los Black, Quil de los Ateara, Embry de los Call, Seth y Leah de los Clearwater, Sam de los Uley, Jared de los Cameron, Paul de los Lahote y los jóvenes Collin de los Littlesea y Brady de los Fuller. Además en aquella guerra había habido 4 más, todos ellos demasiado jóvenes. Esos debían haber sido los de hoy, más otro que debía haber sido un accidente.

"Y tú parece que hayas hecho un bar." Me dice uno de los otros riendo mientras Seth les intenta calmar sonriendo.

"Me gusta esta cerveza." Afirmo refiriéndome al cubo que han mirado bajo el falso techo de tela que hice a unos metros de la caseta en la arena, a un par de metros de la pequeña covacha en la piedra donde guardo el alcohol y los sacos de café que mantienen mi pulso y mi temperatura constantes y templados.

Hacía menos de un día que había puesto la puerta, hecha a medida por los mismos chicos a cambio de unos dólares para materiales y un par de repuestos de un coche que había encontrado en el acantilado en una de mis excursiones nocturnas a nadar a la luz de la luna.

"Con todo esto podrías montar un bar." Me dice uno de los chicos.

"Y tú eras…" Le digo apareciendo que es el único rubio y parece teñido.

"Jeff, Jeff Sparrow." Me contesta. "Y como gorrión iría a beber a un bar que estuviera en la playa, bajamos mucho por aquí."

"Yo bajaría por otro motivo." Afirma un moreno de ojos claros que, sinceramente, si no fuese un lobo me podría haber planteado seducir para acercarme a la manada impunemente.

"Ese es Rudy Darkshadow." Me dice Seth. "Los hermanos Abe y Jeremy Beaver." Añade señalando a los dos que parecían hermanos salvo por el tamaño y algún rasgo diferencial que no suficientemente como para no decir que eran familia. "Y él es Saulo Lacotta." Añade señalando al otro que parece un poco más mayor que el resto salvo por Ruddy.

"Y tú Seth y yo Ann." Afirmo. "Intentaré recordarlo dado que sois junto a Embry los que cogéis mis cervezas impunemente." Añado bromeando.

"Oh, perdón." Afirman mientras Seth les dedica una mirada curiosa.

"No, si ya da igual." Afirmo haciendo un gesto de mano para que lo dejaran pasar. "No me gustan los botellines abiertos."

"La próxima vez preguntaremos." Afirma el mayor de los Beaver.

"Te traeremos unas botellas grandes para compensar." Afirma Seth.

"Nah, no importa." Afirmo divertida. "Me gusta la compañía. ¿Habéis venido a bañaros?"

"Ese era el plan." Afirman mientras acabo de tallar la madera para la placa de la puerta que diga mi nombre ficticio. Ficticio pero sin ir tan desencaminado.

"¿Y no estará demasiado fría el agua?" Le pregunto.

"Un poco, pero los hombres nunca se quejan de frío ¿no?" Me dice Rudy bromeando.

Eso me hace sonreír divertida.

"Entonces supongo que me tocará actuar como una dama medieval y quedarme aquí para cuidaros las toallas." Afirmo bromeando.

"¿Veis?" Dice el mayor de los Beaver. "Os dije que era de las nuestras."

"¿Y puedo saber quiénes son las vuestras?" Le digo divertida.

"Divertidas." Afirma su hermano quitándose la camiseta para dejarlas en la arena junto al hueco donde estoy trabajando bajo una sombrilla. "Vives la vida tal como te viene, aprovechando cada momento."

"Bueno… ya pensaba que era algo grave." Afirmo divertida para parar de trabajar y cogerme un botellín de cerveza y beber un trago. "Bueno, venga, ir a bañaros. Yo os cuido esto."

"¿Y tú?" Me pregunta Seth.

"Seguiré con esto." Afirmo. "Cuando acabe con esta placa me pondré a ver si convierto una tabla que me trajisteis en unos estantes para poner mis libros. Son pocos, pero me gustan."

"Está bien, volveremos en un rato." Afirman divertidos los chicos antes de ver cómo salen corriendo hacia el agua.

"Qué envidia, están tan… vivos…" Murmuro para mí volviendo a mi tarea en la madera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Es curioso, nunca pensé que me pasase algo así, quiero decir… Embry lleva más tiempo, Leah lleva casi tanto como él, yo soy el benjamín, en cambio…

"Qué envidia, están tan… vivos…" Murmura sonriendo antes de volver a ponerse a tallar la madera que había estado trabajando cuando llegamos hasta allí.

No parece haberse dado cuenta que estoy aquí, que me he retrasado un segundo dudando sobre ir con el resto o no porque no he llevado bañador y me parece mal bañarme desnudo con ella por allí.

Pero entonces no me caben dudas, hay algo en ella que no me acaba de cuadrar y a la vez me duele.

Su sonrisa es triste, como si realmente nos envidara sanamente pero a la vez se apenara por algo.

Entonces la veo quitarse el pelo de la cara, desde que la vi por primera vez, desde ese primer momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez y noté el cambio en mí, no he podido dejar de fijarme en pequeños detalles sobre ella.

Su pelo es negro como el carbón pero brillante como una joya, suave como la seda pero duro como el acero y ligero como una pluma.

Es pálida, pero viniendo de suiza no sería de extrañar y su piel es brillante como si estuviese cubierta de aceite, cosa que impregna su piel desde la mañana puesto que parece tener miedo a quemarse y dice que tiene la piel muy sensible por ser pálida.

Es alta, pero no tanto como nosotros, aunque una vez más, lleva tacones desde la mañana a la noche, salvo cuando está en la arena que anda descanza.

Y su sonrisa, siempre es franca y sincera, o al menos la mayoría de las veces; alguna vez la he visto sonreír tristemente cuando cree que no la miran, en las noches. Pero nunca tan tristemente como ahora, como si realmente tuviera envidia sana de alguien.

"¿Qué te hace tan triste?" Le pregunto suavemente.

"Vaya, pensaba que estabas con el resto en el agua." Afirma. "No, mi mente me ha jugado una mala jugada, es evidente que faltas." Añade sonriéndome tras contar con un dedo la gente.

"Se me ha olvidado el bañador." Afirmo. "Así que me quedaré aquí."

"Si quieres puedo dejarte una toalla luego para que te cubras y te metes con los pantalones." Me ofrece. "O sin nada, necesito coger madera de atrás, así que… no miraré." Afirma incorporándose.

"Ah, no te preocupes, no me importa no bañarme." Afirmo.

"Una pena, el resto parece pasárselo bien." Afirma haciendo un gesto de saludo cuando oigo cómo me llaman el resto desde el agua. "Hasta yo pensaba ir a meterme hasta la rodilla cuando acabe de seleccionar maderas. Hace calor."

"Entonces podría hacer lo mismo." Afirmo para sonreír. "Te ayudaré a seleccionar tablas y así acabaremos antes."

"Vale, me gusta." Afirma sonriendo. "Por cierto, hoy Emily se pasó por la tienda. ¿Es la mujer de Sam?"

"Ahá… veo que alguien te ha puesto al corriente, pero no están casados." Afirmo. "¿Quil y esa chica castaña que bajaron aquí el otro día?"

"¿Quién?. ¿Kim?" Le digo al ver que me señala a a Rebecca con Kim paseando por la orilla haciendo footing. "Es la chica de Jared. Y la que va con ella es la hermana de Jake, la novia de Paul."

"¿Todos salís con chicas?" Me pregunta mirando una tabla con ojo crítico.

"A Jake no le hace gracia, y Paul y Rachel no están saliendo, aún." Afirmo. "Pero ya caerá."

"Y estás tan seguro porque…" Me dice.

"Porque ninguna de las chicas en que pongamos los ojos podrían resistirse a nosotros." Afirma Paul tirándole otra tabla casi a sus pies. "Ten, he encontrado esto en el garaje, pensé que podría servirte."

"Vaya, esta está ya pulida." Le dice. "Y no creo que seáis tan espectaculares como para tener a cualquier chica que os dé la gana."

Eso me hace sonreír, antes de darme cuenta que eso me incluye, y no es bueno.

"¿Insinúas que no te parecemos guapos?" Le digo.

"No he dicho tal cosa." Afirma evaluando la tabla de Paul. "Solo que no sois super-modelos tampoco. Probablemente podáis tener facilidad para ligar gracias a vuestro aspecto, tenéis un buen cuerpo, pero eso no es nada." Afirma levantando la mirada y bajando la tabla para colocarla a un lado. "Si no sabéis encandilar a la dama en cuestión."

"Habló la entendida." Le dice Paul. "Nosotros conseguiríamos cualquier corazón que nos propusiéramos. ¿Verdad, Seth?" Afirma mirándome con ironía y los brazos cruzados sabiendo mi 'pequeño secreto'.

"Seguramente." Asiento.

"Repito que no." Afirma ella tranquilamente.

"¿Qué corazón se resistiría?" Le dice Paul. "El tuyo."

"No lo sé." Afirma. "Pero estoy segura que no podríais conseguir un corazón que ya tiene dueño."

No sé por qué pero esas palabras me hacen encoger el corazón, porque por un momento, diría que lo que realmente pretende decir es que su corazón ya tiene dueño. Aunque es imposible, no sabe quién es, solo su nombre y posible nacionalidad, pero nada de su pasado o sus gustos.

Aunque su personalidad crece y florece cada día más y nosotros estamos siendo partícipes de ello, para nuestro gusto y el mío en particular.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

Es bien entrada la noche cuando mi reloj vibra en medio de la oscuridad de mi cabaña mientras leo un libro a la luz de la luna.

Con cuidado, cojo el mensaje y lo leo para sonreír.

_Cada noche me descubro más preocupado por ti. Aunque ponga mi vida en peligro no puedo evitar escribirte pidiendo, no, rogando buenas nuevas. Necesito saber de ti, no solo las breves misivas._

Sonrío ampliamente antes de ponerme en pie y guardar silencio tras la puerta para comprobar que no me vean salir mientras recojo mi toalla para meterla en mi mochila y salir tras coger aire para salir e internarme en la línea de playa antes de comprobar de nuevo que no me espíen y desnudarme para correr a internarme en el agua y nadar un poco antes de hundirme y caminar bajo el agua para salir a coger aire lo justo antes de volver a hundirme, una y otra vez.

Hasta llegar a un punto frente a la costa donde hay un peñasco de tamaño suficiente como para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Así que saco el móvil que oculté en una falsa piedra y le quito el protector de la humedad para marcar tranquilamente el número y esperar hasta que me cogen al otro lado.

"**Ciao, amore**." Le digo sonriendo.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta. "No deberías llamar, es peligroso."

"Tranquilo, estoy a salvo, estoy fuera de sus terrenos, ni siquiera un lobo podría oírme aquí." Afirmo. "Además, cada día me acerco más a los chicos."

"Me preocupa que puedan descubrirte y matarte." Me confiesa.

"No me descubrirán." Afirmo sonriendo. "Pero me encanta que te preocupes así por mí."

"Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti."

"Ya no tengo 7 años." Le contesto divertida.

"No, pronto cumplirás 20." Afirma con un tono sonriente. "Aunque sigues siendo demasiado joven. Pero tu apariencia sigue siendo de 16 o 17 desde hace tiempo."

"Comparada a vosotros sí parezco demasiado joven." Afirmo. "Pero no lo soy para los que me rodean."

"An, no son tus amigos." Me dice. "Son lobos, podrían ser el enemigo. No te fies de ellos."

"¿Te crées que me chupo el dedo?" Le digo. "Me ofendes, claro que sé que no son amigos. Pero… no sé, no me parecen tan peligrosos. Más bien me parecen críos. Quiero decir… no sé, me protegen mucho. Cuando no es uno es otro el que está cerca echándome un ojo. Y por las noches y algunos ratos de día siguen buscando los rastros de los 'peones' que convirtieron para mi coartada para acercarme e infiltrarme en su círculo."

"Siempre supe que podías convencer a cualquiera de lo que fuera." Afirma sonriendo divertido. "Pero aún así…"

"Estoy a salvo, no te preocupes." Afirmo. "Qué tal por allí."

"Como siempre." Afirma. "Pero desde que te fuiste esto está demasiado tranquilo."

Eso me hace sonreír.

Es cierto, yo soy diferente a ellos, porque ellos no se mueven de los subterráneos y las sombras y yo disfruto de la vida en la ciudad cuando el sol no es demasiado intenso para evitar brillar como si estuviese cubierta de aceite.

Ellos parecen muertos en todos los sentidos y yo aún reboso vida y juventud, claro que yo soy joven y ellos… bueno, solo parecen jóvenes, la mayoría pasan ya del siglo.

"¿Y tú?" Me dice.

"Cumpliendo con el plan." Afirmo. "Me infiltro y espío a los chicos mientras ellos me protegen."

"¿Y qué has hecho hoy?" Me pregunta.

"Pues…" Afirmo para ir contándole lo que hice en el día y luego el día anterior y así hasta que le he contado todo.

Realmente le echo mucho de menos, al menos más de lo que había esperado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Es ya casi la madrugada cuando decido pasarme por la cabaña de Ann, solo para comprobar que esté bien, porque hemos olido trazas de vampiro cerca, y esa tarde los chicos olieron a vampiro por la playa.

La caseta está a oscuras y eso me hace sonreír, sin embargo, cuando voy a tocar en la puerta…

¡Splash, splash!

Me giro rápidamente y veo cómo alguien se acerca por el agua, así que corro a esconderme mientras me convierto en lobo para ver cómo de las olas sale una auténtica sirena de piernas firmes y largas que se envuelve en una toalla que había sobre una piedra alta antes de escurrirse el pelo y caminar hacia la caseta donde entra sin preocupación.

¿Qué hacía en el agua y desnuda?

Con cuidado me convierto de nuevo en humano y me pongo los pantalones para ir a la puerta y encontrarme de frente con ella que me abre mirándome con una cara curiosa que cambia al instante que me ve.

"Disculpa, me pareció verte despierta y…" Le digo.

"Ah, sí, estaba preocupada." Me contesta. "Así que decidí salir a nadar un poco, no pensé que… bueno, que nadie me vería. ¿Y qué hacías tú aquí a estas horas?"

"Lo mismo." Afirmo. "Quiero decir… estaba preocupado y no podía dormir, se me ocurrió bajar a la playa para correr un poco."

"Ah, pues no te molestaré." Afirma dejándome un poco chafado al darse la vuelta para cerrar la puerta un poco antes de volver a abrirla. "Voy a hacerme una cafetera. ¿Quieres también?"

¡Sí!

"Un café suena bien." Afirmo calmadamente. "Puedo ayudarte."

"Ah, no te preocupes." Afirma suavemente. "Tú corre, yo voy a secarme un poco y a vestirme."

"Vale, claro." Asiento antes de que cierre la puerta sin echar la llave siquiera.

Sinceramente, no sé por qué había dicho lo de la excusa de correr, podía haberle dicho cualquier otra cosa. Pero no, tenía que buscarme una excusa tan mala.

Aún con todo, me puse a correr un poco para dar el pego, sin embargo… bueno, no pude evitar mirar cuando vi una de las luces dentro encenderse y vi su silueta recortada contra la tela que había puesto a modo de cortinas. Eso hace que me tropiece y me caiga de rodillas a la arena para incorporarme y mirar la ventana frente a la que podía ver a Ann cambiándose sin darse cuenta que podrían verla de fuera.

Y entonces, por primera vez en toda mi vida, noto que algo dentro de mis vaqueros cobra vida propia al imaginarme cómo sería ver lo mismo sin esa maldita tela en medio.

"Oh, genial." Afirmo. "Esto no me lo había dicho."

Espero un poco antes de volver a ir a su puerta cuando comienzo a oler el café; entonces llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y verla de espaldas a mí, haciendo café con granos enteros hirviéndolos en agua en un fuego que hizo en un hueco en una esquina.

"Vaya, esto huele bien." Afirmo.

"¿Ya has acabado?" Me dice sonriendo.

"He pensado que es mejor estar en compañía que solo corriendo." Afirmo. "¿Acaso molesto?"

"Para nada." Afirma sonriéndome. "Enseguida estará listo el desayuno."

Me gusta su sonrisa, cada vez que me sonríe es como si el sol brillara directamente sobre mí, el resto del mundo desaparece y solo que da ella. Cada vez que la ve todo se desvanece y ella parece brillar con luz propia.

Pero eso ya lo sabía por Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam y hasta Jake.

Entonces recuerdo en lo que me había llevado allí en parte también.

"Ah, me acabo de acordar que te traía algo." Afirmo para sacar la bolsa cerrada que había llevado entre los dientes antes de trasformarme y meterla entre mis ropas. "No es gran cosa, pero… bueno, mi madre siempre hace muchas galletas y bollos, y no creo que eche de menos una bolsa."

"Vaya, gracias." Me dice primero un poco sorprendida por el presente y entonces sonriendo ampliamente. "Gracias a ti, ya tengo algo que ofrecerte con el café. Pero primero… tengo que salir un segundo."

"Ah, gracias, pero… bueno, los dulces yo no…" Le digo.

"Ahora vuelvo." Afirma antes de salir. "Aún no tengo baño aquí."

Es curioso, lleva razón. Desde que llegó a aquella choza hecha polvo, esta había cambiado y radicalmente.

Ahora ya no era para nada una choza deshecha, ahora era una auténtica cabaña, digna de vivir en ella si bien bastante austeramente.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con estanterías hechas a mano, había muebles tallados a mano por unos u otros de la manada y en su mayoría, por ella.

Sillas, mesa, un sofá que le habíamos llevado raído y manchado que habíamos encontrado en Forks porque alguien lo regalaba a la puerta de su casa y ella se las había apañado para, con tela de unas cortinas que Emily había comprado para ella, convertirlo de nuevo en un bonito mueble en que descansar frente a la estufa colocada en el centro de la cabaña.

Y entonces reparo en algo y sonrío.

Decorando la pared, justo sobre el sofá, estaba la talla de madera que yo le había hecho, una replica de un cuadro de un libro donde aparecía una ilustración para representar Verona en la obra de _Romero y Julieta_.

Mi grabado y no cualquier otro regalo de cualquier otro.

"Siento el retraso." Afirma volviendo y pillándome con la mano sobre el cojín que había hecho con unos trapos que le habíamos llevado Leah y yo. "Ah, lo siento. Al final me dio pena convertirlos en trapos de cocina, he profanado las telas que me trajisteis con mi pobre costura."

"No me parece pobre." Afirmo sonriéndole y viendo que lleva la red mohosa que encontró en la caseta y ahora parecida convertida en un zurrón al que habían cosido un trapo para evitar que se cayera nada de dentro. "Pensaba que te habrías deshecho de eso."

"Ah, aún sirve para su cometido." Afirma sonriendo. "Y mira, he encontrado esto cerca del váter." Afirma sacando unos huevos de algún animal.

"¿Y eso que llevas ahí?" Le pregunto señalando a un par de liebres.

"Mi comida." Afirma quitándoselas tranquilamente del cinturón para echarlas a un cubo que tiene en el suelo, enterrado en un agujero. "Parece que hoy tendré guiso de conejo."

"¿Cómo los has cogido?" Le digo confundido.

"Pongo trampas aquí cerca." Afirma ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Las compruebo al amanecer, antes de ir a trabajar. Así consigo comida para unos días, como lo guiso casi todo… de una ración saco 5."

"No está mal." Afirmo.

"¿Un huevo o dos?" Me dice mirándome.

"Pero pensaba que eran…"

"Bueno, no he crecido en una cuadra." Afirma. "Me habéis traído demasiados presentes, así que para vosotros siempre habrá un sitio en esta casa y un plato caliente en esta mesa y cuando no quepamos… bueno, ya haré otra mesa."

"Eres una chica curiosa." Le reconozco.

"Soy una chica con modales, y honor." Afirma levantando la sartén para echar el huevo en un plato.

Era divertido, ver a una mujer aparte de Leah decir esto era… cuanto menos extraño, y divertido.

"¿Vas recordando algo más?" Le pregunto.

"No, pero voy descubriendo cosas." Afirma.

"¿En serio?" Le digo.

"Sí." Asiente. "Sé cocinar, soy buena trabajando con estas." Afirma levantando las manos un momento mientras hace otro huevo más. "Me gusta el mar más de lo que nunca pude llegar a imaginar y me gusta vivir tranquila. Sé nadar y parece que también cazar."

"Y el café, bebes mucho." Le digo dándome cuenta que ha tomado otro más desde que llegué.

"Me gusta el sabor, y me gusta también cómo me hace sentir." Afirma sonriendo mientras oigo cómo algo se acerca por la arena al trote antes de cambiar los 4 golpes de pata por 2 de pies revelándome que están acercándose otros chicos de la manada. Sin embargo ella no parece darse cuenta hasta que no llaman a la puerta.

"Yo que tú escondería lo que no quieras que se coman." Le susurro para que asienta sonriendo y meta la bolsa en un cajón antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

"Buenas, pasabamos por la carretera y hemos visto luz." Le dice Jake. "¿Podemos?"

"Hay café y galletas." Afirma ella. "Y solo me queda un huevo, pero si lo queréis y lo repartís…"

Realmente era un encanto, y tampoco parecía ser tan mayor comparada conmigo. Quiero decir… yo parecía más mayor, tal vez un par de años más que ella, pero claro, lo mío era por el cambio de la conversión.

Aunque aún con todo… bueno, no parecíamos desentonar tanto ¿no?


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: HERIDAS Y LOS CULLEN

**CAPÍTULO 4: HERIDAS Y LOS CULLEN.**

(Voz de Ann)

"¿Ann?" Me llaman mientras trabajo en la tienda de la señora mayor y estoy ordenando cajas.

Es curioso, pero entonces me doy cuenta que hay un olor extraño en la tienda.

"¿Ann, estás aquí?" Vuelven a llamarme.

"Aquí estoy." Afirmo parando y saliendo para secarme el sudor inexistente de la frente con el dorso de la mano. "Vaya, no sabía que estabais aquí. ¿Compráis algo?"

"Veníamos a acompañarte." Afirma Embry.

"Habla por ti." Afirma Quil. "Yo venía de parte de mis padres, habíamos pedido un cargamento de cera de tabla para surf."

"Ah, así que era para vosotros." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Está bien, estaba acabando de meterlas antes de ponerme a ordenar cajas. Iba por la 100."

"No te preocupes, podemos esperar si me das 10 para esta tarde." Me dice.

"Claro." Asiento. "Ahora mismo saco la caja y comienzo a contar a partir de 100, podrás coger las que quieras."

"Muchas gracias." Afirma sonriendo. "Si no hubiera necesidad de unas pocas para acabar la tarde…"

"No necesito explicaciones." Afirmo cogiendo la cesta donde la anciana conserva las pastillas de cera artesanales y la caja que estaba preparándole a los Ateara para empujar el taburete y colocarme junto al mostrador a contar más pastillas. "Vale, 101, 102, 103… coge las que necesites, yo acabaré de prepararte el pedido en un momento."

"Antes era un placer hacer negocios con la mujer y ahora contigo lo es aún más." Afirma Quil cogiendo 10 pastillas de su caja. "Trabajas bien."

"Talvez en mi casa fuese tendera." Afirmo sonriendo y siguiendo con mi mascarada mientras sigo contando. "¿Tienes ya todo lo que necesitas?"

"Sí, voy a llevarlo a mi madre y volveré." Afirma sonriéndome para irse mientras Embry se queda allí.

"¿Tú querías algo más?" Le pregunto.

"No, pero miraré un poco alrededor antes de acompañarte." Afirma sonriendome ampliamente. "Hoy parece que has tenido trabajo."

"Ha habido reparto." Asiento llegando a las 175 pastillas. "Y 175, solo faltan 25, y las cajas no van a ordenarse solas."

Mientras cojo las cajas, miro el reloj y maldigo la insistencia de los chicos a veces. Falta menos de media hora para que vengan a traerme provisiones a mí; pero si los chicos están allí...

"Vaya, pensaba que ibas a ordenar cajas." Me dice mientras saco un par de cajas fingiendo que me cuesta más de lo que realmente me cuesta.

"Y he de ordenarlas, pero tengo 3 que son para reponer." Afirmo sonriéndole y volviendo a frotarme el sudor inexistente haciéndolo venir y parándole con la mano. "Tú sigue mirando, seré la tendera, pero si la jefa viene y te ve ayudándome me ganaré un buen problema." Afirmo.

"No debería ser legal que…" Me dice para que la puerta se abra de golpe y aparezca de nuevo la mujer morena y silenciosa que habita la casa.

Y como cada día que la he visto, me mira fijamente sin decir palabra y da un vistazo rápido a Embry antes de irse sin decir de nuevo ni palabra.

"¿Qué le pasa a esa?" Dice Embry.

"Es la nieta de la jefa." Afirmo. "Siempre hace lo mismo, nunca habla, al menos no a mí."

"Pues trabajando como trabajas para su abuela ya podía saludar al menos." Me dice.

Sí, probablemente, y me preocupa su comportamiento, no es normal, nunca he conocido a nadie tan huraño como ella.

"Había pensado ir a tomar algo fuera de la reserva." Le digo a Embry preparando el terreno para desaparecer un rato.

"Aquí dentro hay unos buenos bares." Me dice. "¿Has ido al del viejo Jebediah? Ahora lo lleva su hijo, creo que es de la edad de Sam."

"No te ofendas." Le digo intentando sonar natural y normal para una chica de su edad allí. "Pero quería conocer a chicos. Necesito ampliar mi círculo. Ahora mismo solo conozco a la familia de la jefa y a vosotros."

"Podrías ir con Leah." Me dice. "Creo que ella también está siempre quejándose de la falta de hombres por aquí."

"Ya, claro." Les digo. "Y con esa super-modelo indígena al lado nadie se fija en la pobrecita morena y pálida. Que no, quiero ir sola."

"¿Y qué hay de…?"

"So-la." Afirmo marcando cada sílaba. "Si voy con alguno de vosotros seguro que no se me acerca nadie."

"Pero las chicas te envidiarían." Afirma sonriendo divertido.

"Y los chicos os temerían." Afirmo contestando rápidamente a su broma. "Voy a conquistar hombres, no mujeres."

"Sí, pero…"

"¿Sabes que como sigas intentando acompañarme pensaré que te gusto?" Le digo volviéndome para hacerle chocar contra mí y sujetarme para evitar derribarme. "Eso o que me intentas acosar."

"No era mi intención." Afirma sonrojándose. "Y no me parece que seas fea, pero no podría salir contigo."

"Además indigna." Afirmo bromeando. "Cada vez echamos más leña al fuego."

"Yo…" Me dice.

"Es broma, tonto." Le digo riéndome. "Parece mentira, para estar siempre riéndoos cuando estáis juntos vuestros chicos y tú siempre estáis riéndoos. O casi siempre."

"Pero mira qué graciosa." Me dice volviendo a recuperar su humor de siempre. "Dentro de nada comenzarás a parecer una habitante más de la reserva, si te pusieras más morena."

"Soy Suiza, amigo mío." Afirmo divertida. "Poco conocéis de las suizas si no sabes que nuestra piel es demasiado propensa a quemarse si me pongo demasiado al sol."

"Aquí no hay demasiado sol." Me dice más calmado. "No sé si es tan malo para ti pues. Pero el sol es bueno para la playa. Y hay mucha gente que viene a las playas."

"Ya me he dado cuenta." Asiento. "Hay gente que se queda hasta que anochece, a veces les he visto desde casa. Y desde que puse el cenador con suelo de madera… chico, no sé que os da a todos con ir a sentaros ahí a beber."

"Será porque es el mejor sitio." Me dice. "Con un par de barriles y un mostrador podías tener hasta un bar."

"Comienzo a pensar que sea una buena idea." Afirmo viendo otro punto de inflexión donde poder recoger información.

A fin de cuentas, es sabido por todo el mundo que los camareros son los mejores confesores. Todo el mundo les contaba secretos que no contarían a nadie más, así que eran los mejores puntos donde obtener información.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que… la fierecilla salvaje tiene problemas con un trabajito de medio pelo." Me dice Seamos.

"No es un trabajo de medio pelo." Afirmo. "Me juego el cuello, son lobos lo que me rodean, no vulgares corderitos."

"Puaf, chuchos sarnosos me parecieron a mí." Me dice escupiendo a un lado.

"No menosprecies a la gente, Seamos." Le digo cogiendo la botella de sangre que me ha pasado de contrabando para poder seguir manteniéndome sana dado que la sangre de conejos y alimañas que caen en mis trampas no es ya suficiente para mantenerme al cien por ciento. "Podría matarte un día."

"Sabes que no he llegado tan lejos en vida solo por esta cara y este cuerpo." Me dice tranquilamente. "¿Acaso no estoy haciendo lo que se me pidió? Entro y salgo de las fronteras de esos chuchos tanto como puedo, esquivo sus mandíbulas con mis habilidades naturales mejoradas a lo largo de años… y te paso estas bebidas tal y como tú me pediste."

"Sabes que no me gusta matar, ni animales ni mucho menos gente." Afirmo. "Y necesito más, pero por desgracia no está en las manos de ninguno de vosotros el proporcionármelo."

"Tú y tus secretos…" Murmura derrotado. "Me sorprende que tus 'maestros' no te lo hayan sacado aún."

"No puedes sacar algo que no te interesa ver." Afirmo viendo que pone mala cara. "Oh, vamos, no es nada tan malo."

"No es por ti." Me dice. "¿Sabes que te han seguido?"

"Imposible, no dejé rastro." Afirmo.

"Aquí huele a chucho, y preciosa, tú sigues oliendo a flores frescas." Afirma con ironía sin perder el gesto duro.

"Pégame." Afirmo.

"¿Estas de broma?" Me dice. "Oye, no quiero líos con los tuyos."

"Pégame y vete." Afirmo. "Si me ven herida se pararán a atenderme, y tendrás una opción de huir."

"No pienso hacerlo." Me dice antes de salir corriendo.

"Por desgracia para ti, yo sí." Afirma una voz tras de mí. "Graham era mi novio."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Leah)

"¡Jake!" Le grito mientras veo cómo la mujer nos ha visto y ha salido corriendo dejando atrás a la chica que ahora todos protegen por haber sobrevivido a un ataque.

"Seth y tú quedaros con ella." Me dice. "Nosotros tres la perseguiremos, cuando salga seremos más rápidos."

Asiento. Desde que me convertí en su beta todo ha sido más fácil, pero ahora con lo de mi hermano…

Es doloroso ver cómo se arrastra por ella, cómo se ha tirado a por el tipo sin importarle que puedan verle explotar en ese maldito callejón.

Por suerte, no parece abrir los ojos hasta que Seth no le toca la cara suavemente animándola de palabra a despertar.

"Seth, apriétale el trapo contra las heridas." Le digo tirándole el pañuelo del cuello que llevaba mientras yo comienzo a encargarme del resto de sus heridas. "Oh, coño. Está perdiendo bastante sangre."

"Tenemos que llevarla al médico." Afirma mi hemano.

"Llama a Jake." Le digo. "¡Hazlo! Joder, aguanta un poco. Enseguida estarás bien."

"Jake." Dice mi hermano por el móvil que le quito.

"Jake, esta chica está mal." Afirmo. "Está perdiendo bastante sangre, necesitamos hacer algo ya."

"Avisa a Carlisle, con un poco de suerte no tardará mucho en llegar." Me dice. "Estamos a punto de sacarla fuera de la ciudad, es una neófita lista."

"Llamaré a Carlisle." Le digo.

"No, llévala a su casa, yo le diré que vais." Me contesta antes de colgar.

"Seth, vamos a llevarla a casa de los Cullen." Le digo. "Podríamos correr, pero creo que será mejor ir en coche, si sigue perdiendo sangre…"

"Yo sé conducir." Me dice.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Carlisle?" Me llama Seth llamando a la puerta.

"Lo siento." Afirmo quitando la vista de esa chica. "Parece más grave de lo que realmente es."

"¿En serio?" Le pregunto.

"Sí, pero está necesitando demasiadas bolsas de trasfusiones, y me preocupa que haya perdido más sangre de lo que pensabais, pero en ese caso… no debería seguir viva." Le digo explicándole mis preocupaciones.

La chica estba amoratada, pero las heridas en su abdomen eran profundas, tanto que había tenido que ponerle puntos de sutura, aunque con un poco de suerte no le quedarían marcas.

"Pero no morirá ¿no?" Me pregunta.

"No." Afirmo sonriéndole intentando apaciguarlo un poco. "Ha tenido suerte."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

Llevaba un rato consciente sin poder despertar dado a la debilidad. Me había alimentado bien esa noche, pero esa zorra me había hecho malgastar mi comida y había vuelto a quedar débil, pero aún así podía oír lo que decían a mi alrededor.

¿Suerte?

La mujer había tenido suerte de pillarme entre la espada y la pared, estaba atada de pies y manos por la presencia de los chicos cerca y no querer descubrirme fácilmente. Eso además del hecho de que era una 'completa' y eso significaba que era más fuerte, veloz y ágil que yo. Pero yo tampoco era una cualquiera.

Esa zorra había tenido suerte y no yo.

Y tendría más suerte si eran los chicos quienes la encontraban porque si era yo… vive dios que moriría y de una forma nada agradable.

"Carlisle." Dice otra voz masculina recordándome que debería tener la mente en blanco debido precisamente a la presencia de alguien más en esa casa. "Creo que deberías saber que os oyen."

"¿Está consciente?" Pregunta Seth.

"No exactamente." Afirma mientras lleno mi mente de mentiras y tonterías mortales que puedan confundir a ese chico. "Pero deberías saber que está llena de rabia y su mente es… caótica."

"¿Otra?" Dice otra voz, esta vez femenina.

"No creo, no huele a ellos." Afirma Carlisle.

"Si fuese como nosotros lo sabríamos." Afirma Jake.

Así que estaban todos allí.

"Tal vez debería pasar la noche aquí." Les dice Carlisle.

"Yo me quedaré con ella." Afirma Seth.

"Traerla a mi casa." Afirma el mentalista de la familia. "Será más fácil, yo la controlaré."

"Iré igualmente." Afirma Seth.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Es casi el alba a juzgar por la luz que se cuela por mis párpados cerrados cuando vuelvo a activar mi cerebro en forma activa en lugar de pasiva como lo he tenido hasta el momento.

Vuelvo a tener energía, la sangre en mi organismo comienza a hacerse fuerte y me sana, así que intento despertar y tras un poco de esfuerzo lo consigo para parpadear ligeramente.

"Por fin vuelves a despertar." Me dice una voz femenina haciéndome reparar en que hay una mujer castaña con pelo fuertemente ondulado mirándome desde un tresillo. "No te preocupes, no diré nada."

"No sé de qué hablas." Afirmo para que se toque el estomago.

"Me llamo Carmen." Me dice. "Eleazar me dijo quién eres."

Inmediatamente me pongo en guardia. ¡Me han descubierto!

¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar?!

"También me dijo que no eres exactamente una amenaza." Me dice. "En primer lugar porque no eres como nosotros."

Siempre esa maldita restricción.

"¿Y en segundo?" Le pregunto.

"En segundo porque no percibe mal en ti." Afirma. "Él una vez también trabajó para tus amos, ambos los conocemos bien. Y no me pareces como ellos, ni como el resto. Y nadie que consiga una fidelidad como esa puede ser tan sospechoso." Afirma mirando suavemente y con una sonrisa a un lado de mi costado.

Así que con cuidado, miro a mi lado y veo a Seth dormido con su mano al lado de mi cuerpo sin tocarme del todo.

"Ha estado ahí toda la noche." Me dice la vampiro llamada Carmen. "Por lo que dicen Carlisle y su familia esos chicos son realmente fieles cuando se trata de alguien de su confianza."

Eso me hace sentir un poco mal, sorprendentemente.

"¿Por qué no vas a decir nada?" Le susurro.

"No me pareces como ellos." Me dice sonriendo. "No sé lo que estarás haciendo aquí, pero si te convirtieses en una amenaza… bueno, los Cullen podrían ocuparse fácilmente."

"No sé de qué me hablas." Afirmo.

"Tus heridas, ya casi han sanado, así que si quieres seguir manteniendo la farsa tendrás que abrírtelas cada día durante unos días." Afirma. "Y conozco ese anillo que llevas." Me dice mirándome la mano donde lo llevo y que además llevo el gotero de sangre para trasfusiones casi acabado ya. "Se lo vi a alguien de los Vulturi, no hay que ser demasiado listo para saber que si esa persona te lo dio es porque eres uno de ellos."

"No he venido por vosotros." Afirmo dándome cuenta que me han descubierto.

"Y no seremos nosotros quienes te delatemos." Me dice. "Aro y Cayo ya mataron a una de mis hermanas, no busco un baño de sangre, pero tampoco esperes que te cubramos las espaldas."

"No lo necesito." Afirmo.

"Mejor." Afirma. "Oh, y deberías volver a hacerte la enferma, viene alguien y tu amigo podría despertar."

"Si ellos se enteran que lo sabéis…" Le digo.

"Nosotros no le diremos a nadie quién eres realmente y tú no les dirás a ellos que lo sabemos." Me dice. "Creo que es justo."

"Justo." Asiento percibiendo que hay gente junto a la puerta ya y haciéndome la enferma antes de que entren en casa. "Es justo aquí."

"Veo que ya estás despierta." Me dice otra chica castaña entrando con una niña pequeña, Jake y el mentalista de los Cullen.

"Me he permitido cambiarle las vendas." Afirma Carmen sonriéndoles y tocando a la niña.

"¿Y Eleazar?" Pregunta la mujer castaña que debe ser Isabella Marie, también llamada Bella Cullen desde hacía algo más que un año.

"Salió a cazar algo antes de volver a casa." Afirma Carmen. "Debe estar al llegar."

"Está cerca." Afirma el mentalista para mirarme. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Mejor que anoche." Afirmo. "¿Quiénes sois?"

"Me llamo Edward, soy el hijo de Carlisle, y estudio medicina." Afirma. "Esta es mi mujer Bella y mi hija Reneesme."

"Eres joven para ser padre." Afirmo suavemente como si me costase hablar.

"Nos casamos jóvenes." Me dice Isabella sonriendo.

"Debería irme a casa." Afirmo incorporándome ligeramente. "No me encuentro demasiado bien. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"

"Te trajimos de casa de Carlisle. Seth y Leah te llevaron allí." Me dice Jake. "Tuviste suerte de que te encontrásemos."

"Yo… no sé qué pasó." Afirmo. "Estaba pasando por una calle para ir a un bar y…"

"Últimamente hay una ola de crímenes bastante grande." Me dice Edward. "Probablemente pensaran que podían sacar algo de ti."

"Ah, ya veo." Afirmo. "Pero… soy pobre."

"Aún no sabemos nada de tu familia." Me dice Jake de brazos cruzados. "Podrías estar podrida de dinero."

"¿Y entonces porqué vendría a buscar trabajo aquí?" Le digo para hacerle callar. "Vivo en una cabaña y construyo mis muebles, dependo de vuestra caridad para vivir. No creo que si estuviese podrida de dinero viviera así."

"Probablemente no." Afirma Edward.

"Creo que me voy." Afirmo levantándome y fingiendo un mareo. "En cuanto consiga ponerme en pie." Añado cuando Seth me sujeta y se levanta para sujetarme mejor.

"Igual deberías descansar más." Me dice preocupado.

"En mi casa." Afirmo.

"Deberías esperar aquí." Afirma Jacob. "Al menos hasta que se te pase el mareo."

"Se me pasará andando." Afirmo.

"En realidad tienen coche." Me dice Edward.

"Perfecto." Asiento volviendo a levantarme y tratabillando como si estuviese débil, o al menos más humanamente débil de lo que realmente estaba.

"Espera, deja que te ayudemos." Me dice Jake uniéndose a Seth que me lleva del otro lado.

"No estoy inválida." Afirmo molesta de que mis piernas me molesten tanto.

"Lo que digas, pero será mejor que no te caigas por el camino." Me dice Jacob.

"No te preocupes, el coche está cerca." Me dice Seth para acompañarme y abrirme la puerta para dejarme pasar.

Mientras se despiden, no puedo evitar echarme un ojo por casualidad a mi herida del costado para ver que está cubierta por una gasa que parece húmeda de algo amarillento reciente y algo de sangre.

Sin embargo, cuando los chicos regresan al coche, me doy cuenta de que parecen algo más serios de lo normal.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto.

"No, es que hemos pasado mala noche." Me dicen.

Entonces Seth sonríe a medias.

"Le he dicho a Jake que de camino a casa podría pararme en el supermercado para comprar algo de comer." Me dice. "Salchichas, bacon… y esta noche si nos puedes prestar la hoguera podríamos hacer una fiesta."

"No sé si tengo yo el cuerpo para fiestas." Afirmo.

"Oh, vamos, será divertido." Me dice.

"Y desde luego no tendrás que hacer nada." Me dice Jake. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer todo."

"Avisaremos a todos y podemos hacer una noche de leyendas." Afirma Seth.

"No creo que sea tan buena idea, Seth." Le dice Jake.

"¿Qué es eso?" Les pregunto.

"Una noche que nos juntamos a hacer barbacoa y a contar historias y viejas leyendas de la tribu." Me dice Seth. "Será divertido."

"Seth, no queremos asustar a Ann." Le dice Jake. "Además, te recuerdo que tiene la tripa con unos cortes preciosos."

"Igual no es tan mala idea." Cedo. "Quiero decir… no soy de quedarme en casa compadeciéndome de mis miserias, y me sé unas cuantas leyendas de terror. ¿Os sabéis la de Dracula?"

"De memoria." Afirma para sonreír y hacerme sonreír ante su sincronización, uno a mi izquierda conduciendo y el otro a mi derecha.

"Está bien, tendré que contar otra." Afirmo divertida. "Aún tengo unas cuantas en la manga."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz extraña)

Es extraño, pero mientras estoy con mis compañeras cerca de la costa preparándome para nuestro ritual de nuevo esta noche, veo que alguien se acerca a la cabaña donde he descubierto que llevaba el rastro que había seguido.

Es una mujer con dos chicos que parecen ayudarla a caminar, puedo oler su sangre y coincide con la que mi hermana consiguió arrancarle con los dientes.

Entonces me acerco más para observarles desde el agua.

"_Marina._" Me llama Aaroon.

"_Aaroon, ve a informar a la tribu de que he encontrado al asesino de Shelly._" Le digo con nuestra mente compartida por ser familia. "_Diles que esta noche nos encargaremos de ellos._"

Sí… el olor es fuerte en esa cabaña, pero esos chicos también están impregnados de su olor.

Pero nosotros éramos más inteligentes, habíamos estado viviendo en aquellas tierras durante siglos, acudiendo a las playas en las noches de luna llena cuando teníamos más poder.

Y esta noche era luna llena.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: SHELKIES Y HOGUERAS

**CAPÍTULO 5: SHELKIES Y HOGUERAS.**

(Voz de Seth)

"¿En serio?" Dice Jared. "Quiero decir… ya van dos veces ¿no?"

"Sí, y ambas diferentes personas." Afirma Jake. "Esta vez era una mujer, la anterior no había ni una sola, el que escapó fue un hombre."

"Además, la de anoche era el rastro minoritario, aún nos falta el prioritario." Afirma Embry.

"¿No deberíamos centrarnos en por qué ella?" Les pregunto.

"Que esa es otra." Afirma Jake. "Edward dice que su mente es como una tabla rasa, es caótica y está sin sintonizar."

"O sea, que no puede sacar tampoco quién es." Afirma Paul. "Esto comienza a olerme mal."

"Paul." Le digo molesto. "Recuerda de quién hablamos."

"Lo sé, pero por mucha impronta que sea… no puedes negar que es raro." Afirma contestándome con fuerza. "Para empezar, no sabemos más que su nombre y que es Suiza, no sabemos por qué vino o qué hace aquí."

"Por cierto, dónde está." Pregunta Quil.

"Dijo que estaría un rato tumbada en casa." Les digo. "Leah está con ella para ayudarla a venir cuando despierte."

"No deberías haber dicho que hiciéramos noche de leyendas y haberla invitado." Me dice Jake.

"Jacob, no es alguien sin más." Le dice Billie.

"Se me hace raro que ya haya 6 chicos de la manada imprentados." Afirma Sue. "Y uno de ellos mi pequeño."

"Mamá…" Me quejo.

Es justo entonces cuando oímos ruidos en la caseta que Ann llama casa y vemos abrirse la puerta para salir Leah con esta que camina con algo más de energía que cuando llegamos.

Estoy por levantarme cuando mi hermana me hace un gesto de que me quede y Quil me retiene.

"Vaya, pareces cansada." Le dice el Quil Sr.

"Seguro que es otra de las obsesas de las dietas." Afirma Billie.

"No, pero cuando tienes lo justo para vivir no te gastas ni un centavo de más en comida." Les dice.

"Pues no te preocupes que hoy pagamos nosotros." Le dice Jared divertido. "Come lo que quieras."

"Esto ha tenido que saliros por un ojo." Le dice ella levantando una ceja. "¿Seguro que no son las provisiones para una semana?"

"En la carnicería nos hacen descuento ya." Le dice Billie divertido. "Por aquí comemos bastante carne."

"Ah, ya veo." Asiente ella.

"Bueno, pues cógete un plato y pide de lo que quieras." Le dice Jake.

"Yo que tú me daría prisa en coger cuando quieras algo o te lo robará alguien." Afirma mi hermana divertida.

"No somos tan salvajes." Le riñe Sam.

"Tal vez a ti te hayan domado, pero no al resto." Afirma encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vale, tomaré nota." Afirma Ann sonriendo divertida con las defensas bajadas de nuevo.

Eso me hace sonreír mirando al resto que también sonríen.

"Jake me ha dicho que te interesan las leyendas." Le dice Billie.

"Ah, siempre me gusta escuchar cuentos de miedo." Afirma ella. "Historias de seres sobre naturales… me encanta contar historias alrededor de una hoguera comiendo con buena compañía."

"Dice que se sabe muchas." Les digo yo.

"Bueno… contra vosotros me atrevería a competir, pero es evidente que aquí hay pesos pesados de leyendas." Afirma haciendo reír a varios e incluso sonriendo ella misma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"Y entonces… ¡apareció la anciana a su espalda!" Afirma Paul haciendo que varias chicas se peguen al cuerpo de los chicos asustadas.

"¿Tú no te asustas?" Me dice Seth susurrando.

"¿Debería?" Le pregunto. "Quiero decir… no tengo a quién pegarme si me da miedo."

"Puedes pegarte a mí." Me dice sonriendo.

"Anda ya." Afirmo divertida.

"Mi turno." Afirma Billie.

"Esperemos que esta vez sea algo más de miedo que las vuestras, chicos." Digo bromeando.

"Ah, espero que te den miedo las cosas sobrenaturales." Me dice el hombre de la silla de ruedas. "Porque deberías saber que se dice que los quileutes descendemos de los lobos."

Eso se ponía interesante.

"¿Cómo esos gemelos que fundaron roma?" Le pregunto inocentemente.

"No exactamente." Me dicen.

"Lobos de verdad. ¡Auuuuuuu!" Me contesta Paul riéndose con el resto y las chicas.

"Vaya, esto se pone interesante." Afirmo.

"Es una leyenda vieja." Afirma Seth.

"Y por vieja quiere decir que la sabemos todos al dedillo." Afirma su hermana.

"Ejem." Carraspea el hombre en silla de ruedas para llamarnos la atención.

"Leah, deberías recordar que las tradiciones son importantes." Le dice la única mujer entre los adultos.

"Perdón." Se disculpa.

Así que esa historia que me cuenten será verdad, al menos hasta el punto de que ellos la tengan como verdadera.

Y la verdad, según voy escuchando su historia para el primer vampiro que vieron, me voy dando cuenta que suena a cierta.

El primer vampiro que vieron era un cazador, en sus tierras. Lo pillaron cazando humanos en sus tierras, algo que podía comprender porque todos en mi 'familia' y amigos eran cazadores, de uno u otro modo.

Ellos habían explotado convirtiéndose en los primeros lobos de su tribu, para defender sus tierras y a sus gentes.

No podía culparles por eso, si alguien amenazaba a los míos también yo 'explotaba' y mataba a quien osara atacarnos.

Pero los maestros no me habían llevado con ellos a la guerra, porque no creían en mis habilidades de pelea. No pensaban que fuese capaz de hacer daño, porque ellos solo veían la parte superficial de mí.

"Y entonces… la tercera esposa se clavó un puñal en el vientre." Afirma el hombre en silla de ruedas haciéndome casi salta en mi asiento y sonreír a todos. "Eso atrajo la atención de la mujer lo suficiente para que Taha Aki la matara."

Ellos pensaban que me había sobresaltado, y en parte así era, porque no había pensado que pudiera haber un humano tan valiente o loco como para dar la vida así.

Yo era en parte humana aún, podía entender los sentimientos humanos o al menos la mayoría de ellos, pero no podía entender cómo alguien podía sacrificar así si vida.

Y sin darme cuenta, me envaro, esperando la continuación de esa historia, pero el hombre para sonriendo.

"¿Y ya está?" Digo. "¿No hay más?"

"¿Qué quieres que haya?" Me dice Leah. "Es una leyenda vieja."

"Ya, pero en la del primer vampiro acaban con él y hay final feliz." Afirmo.

"En esta también." Me dice Emily. "Quiero decir… mataron a la mujer fría."

"Sí, pero la tercera mujer muere ¿no?" Digo. "No es justo que alguien que ha dado tanto al final se quede sin su mujer."

"La vida rara vez es justa." Me dice Leah para levantarse. "Y si crees que lo es deberías volverte a donde sea que hayas venido, porque dudo que vengas del mundo real."

"¡Leah!" Le dice la señora mayor.

Yo guardo silencio, no puedo hablar. No entiendo qué he dicho o hecho para que esa chica se haya enfadado así.

"Perdona a Leah." Me dice Seth. "Es… la vida no ha sido justa con ella."

"No, es… probablemente sea mi culpa." Afirmo suavemente. "Disculpadme un momento, voy a buscarla."

"Oye." Me dice Jacob sujetándome de la mano para sacudir la cabeza.

Con un gesto rápido me suelto y doy unos pasos más.

"Jacob tiene razón." Afirma Sam. "No es algo que puedas hacer nada. Es un problema suyo."

"¿Y vosotros sois sus amigos?" Les digo. "Un amigo no te deja solo cuando lo pasas mal. Aunque no sea por su culpa siempre está ahí para ponerte el hombro para que te apoyes." Afirmo ante de girarme.

Dios, soy idiota, mi misión era infiltrarme, no darles lecciones. Además, de dónde ha salido ese discurso. Yo no tengo amigos, nadie me pone el hombro cuando estoy mal, nadie en mi 'familia' me apoya, la mayoría ni siquiera me consideran salvo alguien inferior a ellos.

Y entonces veo a Leah, voy a acercarme, pero entonces veo que no está sola y me paro.

Allí hay un chico, demasiado guapo y atractivo como para obviarlo y parece bastante afanado en coquetear con ella, y ella en dejarse.

No, no sería justo que molestase esa cita a escondidas, probablemente hubieran quedado y ella hubiera montado el paripé para poder escaparse de allí; así que doy media vuelta maldiciéndome por ser tan temperamental.

Pero cuando estoy pasando por las rocas piso algo, algo suave que cae al agua y recojo pensando que es una toalla para darme cuenta que realmente es una piel de foca, y no solo hay una, hay varias.

"¿Qué puñetas…?" Murmuro suavemente para cargarlas tras encogerme de hombros.

Si las han tirado puedo quedármelas y hacerme un abrigo con ellas, o venderlas, probablemente me lleve una buena pasta si las vendo, parecen auténticas.

Sin embargo, cuando ya me he atado una, la más blanca de todas a forma de falda para intentar mantener las piernas algo más cálidas que lo que las llevo, veo que en la hoguera no están solos tampoco, un grupo de chicas ha aparecido, y realmente no están nada mal.

Así que echo las pieles rápidamente al cobertizo donde las cierro con llave para correr a la hoguera.

"Perdón, creo que me he perdido algo." Afirmo sonriendo.

"Qué bien que hayas llegado." Afirma Seth con una morena despampanante y con un peinado algo aleonado y mechas rubias así como el flequillo, vestida de rojo con un trapo atado en una cadera y un top de rejilla y tela rojas que muestra más que lo que tapa. "¿Has encontrado a mi hermana?"

"No." Niego encogiéndome de hombros. "Parece que es demasiado rápida para mí. Veo que al final han venido más chicas a la hoguera."

"Las acabamos de conocer." Afirma uno de los adultos sonriendo de una forma un tanto boba.

"Hola." Me dice una rubia no menos exótica que el resto con ojos que parecen hechos de agua marina pura y sonriéndome con unos labios que incitan a besarlos y la piel perlada con agua y rastros de sal. "Me llamo Marina." Añade sentándose sin ningún disimulo entre Seth y yo y cogiéndose a su brazo mientras me habla. "Habíamos venido a darnos un baño nocturno y vimos a esta gente aquí. ¿Sois amigos?"

"Sí." Asiento mientras veo cómo todos parecen atontados con las recién llegadas y otro par de chicos más. "¿Sois de por aquí?"

"De cerca." Me dice sonriendo.

"Ah, yo trabajo en una tienda aquí." Afirmo. "Pero no os había visto nunca."

Su olor, incluso para alguien que no es 'completa' como yo, es demasiado salado, demasiado marino como para dejarlo pasar.

"Los chicos nos han invitado a una barbacoa." Me dice la morena. "Espero que no te haya importado que me haya comido una de tus salchichas, las chicas son vegetarianas."

"No, para nada, yo casi no como esto tampoco." Afirmo.

"Claro, tú prefieres la carne cruda." Susurra la rubia.

Justo entonces me doy cuenta que la mitad de la gente ha desaparecido ya y parecen ir hacia el agua mientras las chicas juguetean en el agua incitándoles a ir.

Y de pronto, todas las piezas me encajan mientras recuerdo una maldita leyenda.

"¡Eh!" Les grito a los chicos. "¡Volved aquí!. ¡Es peligroso nadar en el mar!"

"¡Tranquila, no hay peligro!" Me dicen. "¡Ven a bañarte, Seth!"

"No vayas." Le pido sujetándole de la mano para hacerle mirarme.

"¿Tienes miedo por tus amigos?" Me dice la rubia llevándose a Seth. "No te preocupes, no les haremos demasiado daño."

"Créela, solo quieren jugar." Me dice la morena.

"Jugar ¡y un cuerno!" Afirmo levantándome de un salto para correr al límite de mi velocidad aprovechando que todos miran a esas chicas y el par de chicos para volar a mi cabaña para coger todas las pieles de golpe y regresar al fuego.

"¿Qué haces?" Me dice la morena.

"¡SOLTADLES AHORA MISMO!" Grito atravesando todas las pieles de golpe con uno de los palos haciendo que todas las extrañas me miren retorciéndose. "SI LOS DEJÁIS LIBRES Y NO VOLVÉIS MÁS OS LIBERARÉ."

"Creo que no sabes lo que dices." Me dice la morena.

"¿Acaso te crees que sabemos de qué hablas?" Me preguntan.

"¡SÉ LO QUE SOIS!" Les grito. "¡LAS QUEMARÉ SI ES NECESARIO Y NO PODRÉIS VOLVER!"

Entonces veo cómo intentan venir y la morena se levanta para intentar acercárseme y suelto las pieles para recogerlas antes de que se prendan entre el grito de terror de todos.

"¡SOY PLENAMENTE CAPAZ DE QUEMARLAS SI OS ACERCÁIS MÁS!" Les grito. "¡LIBERAD A MIS AMIGOS!"

No sé por qué estoy haciendo eso. Si esas criaturas los matasen me ahorrarían trabajo, podría volver a casa, sin embargo… allí estoy, jugando y apostando fuerte para evitar que les maten.

Y entonces oigo ruidos de foca mientras ellos se mueven antes de que se aparten y dejen que todos los componentes del grupo pestañeen como despertando del sueño y salgan a la orilla ante mi llamada.

Ver que están bien me hace respirar hondo y mirar a la morena.

"Tú mataste a alguien." Me dice la rubia. "Era mi hermana."

"Lo siento mucho." Afirmo. "No sabía que era una mujer marina."

"Una foca con ojos humanos." Me dice la rubia.

"Lo siento, de verdad." Afirmo. "Y ahora iros y no volváis a acercaros a este lugar nunca más, no con esta gente."

"¿Por qué?" Me dice. "Nosotros llevamos viviendo aquí mucho antes que tú, no tienes derecho a echarnos de nuestras tierras."

"Pero tengo derecho a alejaros de la gente que quiera." Afirmo.

"Esto no quedará así." Me dice.

"Ya lo creo que sí." Afirmo. "Y puesto que me acabas de amenazar… quemaré las pieles para asegurarme que tú te quedas."

"¡NO!" Me gritan todos estirando las manos hacia mí cuando voy a tirar el puñado de pieles al fuego.

"Mi piel es la que llevas." Me dice la mujer rubia. "Por favor, no obligues al resto a vivir atados siempre a tierra."

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunto.

"Es mentira." Me dice el chico que estaba con Leah. "Esa es mía, la suya es esa negra."

"Muy bien, quemaré ambas pues." Afirmo acercándolas al fuego mientras todos me observan.

"Por favor." Me pide él quitándomelas para echar la blanca al montón del resto a mis pies y ofreciéndome la negra de rodillas y agachando la cabeza. "Por favor, coge esta. Yo seré quien se quede, mataste a alguien importante para mí, no le quites también al resto de mi gente su libertad."

"Debo estar ablandándome…" Afirmo para mí dando una patada a las pieles para alejarlas del fuego y atándome la negra a la cintura. "Está bien, te quedarás tú. El resto pueden irse y si vuelvo a verles cerca de esta gente… quemaré tu piel y volveré a encontrar las del resto y las quemaré, tantas como gente dañen."

"La crueldad de los tuyos no tiene límites." Me dice la rubia recogiendo con lágrimas en los ojos y gesto orgulloso la piel blanca que había llevado antes que la negra.

"No lo sé, pero me gusta cubrirme las espaldas." Afirmo "Y ahora…"

Una a una veo cómo todas salen corriendo por la playa para ir a los acantilados.

"No entiendo ni una gota de lo que ha pasado aquí." Afirma alguien a mis espaldas haciéndome recordar que no estaba sola en la playa.

"Digamos que… bueno, pretendían haceros cosas muy malas." Afirmo para ir mirando uno a uno a los ojos notando cómo flojean mis fuerzas. "Intentaban robaros y les he espantado, y cuando parpadeéis recordaréis que salieron corriendo cuando dije que llamaría a la policía."

"¿Siempre modificas la mente de tus amigos?" Me dice el chico con ironía mientras todos comienzan a parpadear.

"Cállate, _selkie_." Le gruño entre dientes. "Harás bien en apoyar mi mentira, no creo que os interese que se sepa qué sois."

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Seth.

"Dios, he pasado mucho miedo." Afirmo. "Menos mal que se han tragado lo de que llamaría a la policía."

"¿Y quién es ese?" Me preguntan mirando al chico.

"Soy Arik, encantado." Les dice el chico-_selkie_.

"Y eres…" Dice Seth.

"Mi nuevo compañero de cabaña." Afirmo rápidamente. "Me sobraba una habitación y me faltaba dinero. Arik va a ayudarme a abrir ese bar que me dijisteis."

"¿Tienes experiencia?" Le pregunta el hombre en silla de ruedas escamado.

"Eso parece." Afirma mirándome con ironía.

"Nos pasaremos más a menudo a echar un ojo…" Afirma Seth.

"¿Y no a tomar algo?" Pregunta Arik.

"Arik." Le llamo. "Deberías ir entrando para aposentarte, hoy puedes dormir en el sofá y mañana buscaremos otra cama para ti."

"Igual no deberías dejar entrar a tu casa a cualquiera." Me dice el hombre que parece más anciano de todos.

"Estos están por ahí cada dos por tres." Les digo. "Y no, no me molestan, al menos no normalmente. El caso es que si fuese por eso, no debería haberme fiado de ellos en primer lugar, no les conocía de nada y ya estaban ofreciéndome una mano."

Eso les cerró la boca, o eso esperaba, porque por lo visto, Seth no pensaba dejar así ese cebo.

"Nosotros solo queríamos protegerte, ya lo sabes." Afirma.

"Seth." Le advierte alguien.

"Y aprecio el gesto, solo intentaba decir que no era tan malo el dejar vivir a ese chico ahí a cambio de que trabaje para mí." Afirmo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Sabe esa gente qué eres?" Me dice el chico-selkie cuando consigo librarme de los chicos-lobo. "¿Saben que tienen un animal en su casa?. ¿Qué tienen una asesina y que podrías matarles mientras duermen?"

"No sabes nada de mí." Le digo. "Y si aprecias tu pellejo y no el que llevo yo sino que que llevas tú… no abrirás tu boca para contarles nada, porque entonces en lugar de un selkie muerto habrá dos, y todos los que vengan con la idea suicida de vengarte."

"Los de mi especie somos gente de mar, los de la suya de tierra." Afirma. "No les diré nada." Afirma. "Pero ni con esas diferencias puedes pedirme que no me de cuenta de lo que pasa con ese chico."

"¿Qué chico?" Le digo.

"El pequeño, el de la hermana bonita pero atormentada." Afirma.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Le digo.

"Tú… no lo sabes…" Me dice. "Los de tu tipo no tenéis eso…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le digo.

"Ese chico no te mira como el resto." Afirma. "Para él eres mucho más que una extraña, mucho más que una chica que proteger y mucho más que una chica."

"¿Qué insinúas?" Le digo.

"Que cuando mates a alguien, tendrán que matarle a él también." Afirma. "Porque se pondrá en medio de quien haga falta, por protegerte. ¿Y qué pasará cuando tú te vayas?"

"No es mi problema." Afirmo girándome para darle la espalda en mi cama. "Vete al sofá." Añado con un tono más cansado del que nunca imaginé.

"Oye, no es mi problema." Afirma. "Pero sé lo que es de lo que hablo."

"Qué sabrás tú." Afirmo. "Solo eres gente de mar."

"Es cierto." Afirma. "Pero soy un selkie. Soy un animal que adopta forma humana, y ellos humanos que se trasforman en animales. En el origen de los tiempos, fuimos iguales."

"Vete al sofá…" Le digo entendiendo lo que decía.

Podían gustarme los chicos lobo, podían ablandarme el corazón, pero nunca podría ser como ellos, porque ellos estaban vivos y yo… yo había muerto cuando alcancé la edad de 7 y me estanqué. Aún sangraba, respiraba y podía comer comida normal sin vomitar, podía parecer viva, me gustaba sentirme así, pero tarde o temprano acabaría muriendo, y solo era cuestión de tiempo, poco tiempo ya que cada día soportaba un poco peor la comida y mi sueño era cada día más corto.

Acabaría convirtiéndome en uno de ellos, y eso era lo que esperaban. Pero siempre sería una parte de ellos de 3ª categoría o menos.

En cambio… con los lobos… todo era diferente.

Me habían incluido en sus tradiciones como manada sin ser parte de ellos, sin saber quién era exactamente o nada de mí aparte de nombre, edad ficticia y nacionalidad aparente.

Me protegían porque creían que los vampiros tenían interés en mí, pero incluirme en sus tradiciones… eso no tenía nada que ver con aquello, proveerme con presente o ayudarme a recomenzar mi vida allí distaba mucho de la simple protección.

El problema era por qué.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"Buenos días." Saludo al chico Selkie cuando despierta a mis espaldas mientras tallo una balda donde poner los botes de hierro que añadir a mi dieta dado que en la última semana apenas he podido cazar. "Tienes comida en el aparador."

"Sigo sin entender por que no quieres comer." Me dice.

"Las algas para la gente de mar, yo tomo otras cosas." Afirmo.

"¿Cómo puedes comer delante de todos? Debe resultarte repulsivo comer su misma comida." Me dice. "¿No se preocupan por la cantidad de cadáveres que dejas?"

"La próxima vez dejaré que te pudras sin comida." Afirmo.

"Perdona, pero no puedo olvidar que mataste a mi hermana." Me dice.

"No seas cínico, no era tu hermana." Le digo. "No sé qué es eso de la impronta, pero sé que ella era. La chica de la piel blanca. Ella era la hermana de verdad."

"¿Cómo has podido…?" Me dice.

"Su sangre era parecido." Afirmo.

"Si te has atrevido a tocarla…" Afirma tirándome un golpe que paro al momento haciéndole daño.

"No seas estúpido." Le digo. "Yo no mato gente, no gente que conozca."

Cada día que pasa, él está más débil, solo ha pasado una semana pero ya noto cómo él se debilita cada día, y yo… cada día noto más cómo algo dentro de mí va cambiando.

Mi fuerza crece, tal y como demuestra lo que acabo de hacer; mis reflejos y velocidad se incrementan a cada día y la comida comienza a saberme cada día más igual. Además, comienzo a ser capaz de prever la presencia de vida por el olor de su sangre.

Y cada día más, necesito correr libre, cada día y cada noche.

Me escabullo con las excusas más estúpidas, tengo que perder el rastro de los lobos y eso comienza a ser difícil porque comienza a llamar la atención.

"Necesito un favor." Le digo.

"¿Y qué saco yo de eso?" Me dice.

"Te dejaré nadar, una vez al día." Afirmo. "Podrás recibir visitas, ellos podrán acompañarte a nadar y yo conservaré tu piel todavía."

"Para ser una asesina fría sabes demasiado sobre razas que permanecemos en secreto desde el albor de los tiempos." Me dice.

"Y para ser una raza que permanece oculta tras un velo de leyendas no parecéis demasiado al tanto de lo que pasa en un mundo que tanto odiáis." Le digo mostrándole mis heridas aún por curar. "Ya deberías saber que un vampiro no sangra y tampoco recibe magulladuras."

"¿Cómo es posible?" Me dice.

"No soy lo que todos creéis." Afirmo lacónica. "No soy lo que los lobos piensan, tampoco lo que vosotros los selkies pensáis."

"Muy bien, te ayudaré." Afirma tras unos segundos de silencio. "Pero solo hasta que descubra quién eres."

"Me parece justo." Afirmo sacando el silbato de focas que conseguí de un acuario del país por e-Bay en el trabajo para hacerlo sonar con la puerta abierta, una vez, dos, tres… hasta que oigo ruidos en la oscuridad relativa del amanecer que me indican que se aproxima su gente.

Y la rubia encabeza la comitiva formada por otras dos chicas más que se acercan a nosotros pero no entra.

"Aquí está mi parte del trato." Le digo notando cómo el viento me llama. "Puedes ir con ellos, pero necesito que me compréis unas horas. Aprovecharé siempre la noche."

Soy consciente de los riesgos que corro, de que me traicionen, de que huya… no estoy segura de que las leyendas que conozco de ellos sean ciertas, podría no necesitar su piel siempre y cuando estuviera entre los suyos.

Sin embargo, otra cosa más me llama la atención y antes de que salga le freno la salida.

"¿Por qué no entráis?" Les digo dirigiéndome a la rubia.

"Sé quién eres." Me dice. "Tengo un primo tercero que vive cerca de las costas de Alaska, conoce a gente como tú. Tiene un pacto de que nadie de los tuyos matará nunca a uno de los nuestros."

"El aquelarre de Denhali." Murmuro para mí.

"Carmen le contó que había conocido a dos como tú en su vida." Me dice. "No eres como ellos. Ella parece confiar en ti, pero nosotros no somos de vuestra raza, no tenemos por qué fiarnos de ti."

"Marina." Le dice Arik para sacudir la cabeza y hablarle con sonidos de foca antes de mirarme. "Dos horas, les entretendremos 2 horas."

"Yo iré con él." Me dice la rubia. "Pero el resto esperarán aquí y entretendrán a cualquiera que venga a buscarte."

Asiento una vez antes de salir corriendo e internarme en el mar para correr bajo la superficie y respirar saliendo a la superficie con saltos hasta llegar a un punto donde salgo para comprobar que es un bosque virgen y no hay lobos cerca dado que puedo ver luces en sus casas desde lo alto.

Así que no tengo por qué controlarme.

Sonrío y echo a correr para notar que soy más rápida que lo que nunca antes fui; veo mucho más allá y mis sentidos son mucho más agudos.

En contrapunto, me encuentro peor que nunca, como si me ahogara y me estuvieran quemando viva.

Tanto es así que acabo tropezando y por tercera vez en mi vida me caigo al suelo y me raspo el brazo, costado y demás partes del cuerpo.

"Oh, joder…" Gimo.

Siento que la cabeza se me va a partir y mi estómago se revuelve sintiendo arcadas, como si se me fuera a dar la vuelta solo.

Entonces me encojo notando que le pecho parece a punto de partírseme.

"No… ahora no…" Gimo. "No puedo rendirme ahora… Necesito… tengo que… volver a verle… tengo que… demostrar que soy digna de…" Afirmo antes de desmayarme.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de 'X')

"Qué me pasa…" Gimo mientras noto cómo algo en el pecho me quema mientras me froto con fuerza la piel que me arde.

Noto flaqueza, pero he comido hace poco, Heidi trajo ayer mismo un montón de turistas y todos nos alimentamos hasta casi reventar.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo y corro hasta estamparme contra el mostrador de la entrada.

"Demetri." Le llamo viendo cómo llega.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me pregunta mirándome con duda mientras me sujeto el pecho.

"Rastréala." Afirma. "Dime dónde está."

"Sigue en América." Me dice. "No se ha movido de allí, pero está a unos kilómetros de donde debería estar. Dentro del área."

¿Entonces por qué notaba esa sensación?

Solo lo había notado otra vez más, y fue porque estuvo a punto de morir y nosotros la habíamos salvado.

Desde que había comenzado a dejarle alimentarse de mí en un par de ocasiones al año que no nos vigilaban de cerca ojos de los maestros no había dejado de notar si ella estaba en peligro mortal, y esta vez… con mucho estaba siendo la peor.

"¿Y si la han descubierto?" Murmuro para mí. "Podrían estar quemándola viva."

"Es tan normal que seguro que es totalmente imposible que la hayan descubierto." Me dice Demetri que también sabe mi preocupación por esa chica tan… ordinariamente humana. "Los maestros hicieron bien en incorporarla a nuestras filas. Está siendo un gran peón."

Es cierto, siempre había sabido que el que el maestro Aro hubiera camelado con ayuda de la dama que cambiaba los lazos sentimentales entre personas para dejarla embarazada de Ann y posteriormente matar a su guardiana para hacerla venir aquí al cambiarle sus lazos hacia nosotros también era todo parte de un plan mucho más elaborado para vengarse de los Cullen y evaluar hasta que punto eran… un peligro sus lobos.

Siempre había sabido que ella era un peón, y por eso esa mujer nos permitía conservar los lazos formados entre ambos, para mantenerla unida a los maestros a través de mí. Y aunque al principio todo esto había de Ann había sido un sentimiento de protección porque era importante para el plan de los maestros, de protección para el clan, como experimento para crear más como ella en un futuro… y para el plan de venganza hacia los Cullen…

Bueno, hacía un tiempo que había cambiado nuestra relación y a mí no me había importado.

Ya no podía verla solo como un peón en la pantomima de los maestros. Ya no era una simple unidad de los maestros que estaba muy por debajo del resto de nosotros y a años luz de los maestros.

Para mí era demasiado importante, y si su vida volvía a estar en peligro…

"Demetri, necesito que la encuentres." Le digo. "Necesito saber que está bien." Afirmo sujetándome el pecho.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Me dice.

"No lo sé." Afirmo. "Es cien mil veces peor que aquella vez que casi matan a Ann."

"Por casualidad no estarás unido a ella ¿no?" Me dice levantando una ceja. "No la habrás alimentado tú mismo ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que no!" Afirmo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

Es extraño, me noto ligera, es como si todo hubiera pasado en segundos.

Sin embargo, el sol está ya a medio camino de alcanzar el ocaso y yo estoy en un prado al sol mientras mi piel brilla con esa capa perlada similar al aceite de bronceado o el sudor.

"Cómo he llegado aquí." Murmuro dándome cuenta que estoy desnuda. "Qué hago desnuda. ¿Me he dormido? No recuerdo nada."

Es extraño, los dolores y el ardor han pasado.

"Por fin despiertas." Me dice una voz masculina tirándome una tela por encima.

"¿Jacob?" Le pregunto viéndolo con una chica joven a su lado. "¿Qué… qué me ha pasado?"

"Llevamos buscándote todo el día." Afirma. "Por suerte Edward pudo localizarte antes de que te pasara nada. Llevas un buen rato ahí tirada."

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" Le pregunto. "Yo… no recuerdo nada. ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?"

"Estabas ahí tumbada y desnuda cuando te encontramos." Afirma la chica suavemente.

Hay algo extraño en ella, su piel también tiene un brillo extraño, y sus ojos tienen el color del ámbar amarillento.

Entonces me doy cuenta de quién es y abro los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Jacob poniéndose en medio.

"Tú… tú eres…" Murmuro.

"Me llamo Renesme." Me dice sonriéndome. "Renesme Cullen."

Esa era la famosa niña de los Cullen, pero… no lo entendía… ella era… no era una vampiresa, ni tampoco era humana…

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Jacob. "Oye, tú llevabas lentillas antes ¿no?"

"¿Qué dices?" Le digo poniéndome en guardia.

Entonces la chica sonríe y viene a mi lado para quitarse su abrigo y echármelo por los hombros.

"Jake, deja de mirarla, es violento para cualquier mujer que un hombre la mire mientras está… desnuda." Le dice suavemente.

"Yo solo decía que sus ojos parecían más… brillantes ahora." Afirma girándose para darnos la espalda. "Y también es… más guapa." Afirma carraspeando. "Seth se alegrará."

"¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?" Pregunto.

"Fue a verte y no te encontró, fue a la tienda y le dijeron que no habías ido." Me dice mientras la chica me ayuda a meter los brazos por las mangas y siento cómo hay lobos comenzando a rodearnos. "Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados. Seth estaba a punto de volverse loco; créeme, es fácil saberlo."

Poco a poco voy viendo cómo los lobos van convirtiéndose en personas y veo cómo van poniéndose pantalones encima.

"Lo siento, es… no sé cómo he llegado aquí." Afirmo abrochándome la ropa. "A decir verdad ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Esto no parece ningún lugar que conozca."

"Estás fuera de los terrenos de la reserva." Me dice Jake.

Debía ser cierto, ahora que caía, la niña estaba allí, solo que ya no parecía una niña, sino la joven que hubiera resultado de la foto que tenía de esa niña.

Y entonces noto un par de brazos apresándome con fuerza, tanto que de la sorpresa me quedo sin aliento.

"Seth…" Le llama Sam.

"Menos mal, estás bien." Me dice Seth que parece ser el que me abraza por la espalda.

"Seth… la estás ahogando." Le dice Jake divertido para que afloje el agarre y se separe un poco mientras yo finjo la tos propia de alguien que se ahogaba, y curiosamente noto algo parecido pero no tan fuerte como notaría un humano. "¿Lo ves, por eso te decía Jared que tienes que controlar la fuerza?"

"Y eso que parecía fuerte." Afirma Jared divertido.

"Sois… muy fuertes." Afirmo.

"No más que yo." Afirma un vampiro moreno que no acabo de reconocer pero cuyos rasgos me suenan.

"Eso dices siempre, Emmet." Le dice Paul. "Pero aún no te he visto ganarnos a ninguno en un pulso."

"Cuando queráis." Afirma el moreno que debe ser Emmet Cullen.

"Paul, este no es el momento." Afirma Sam mirándome.

"No parece herida." Afirma Jake. "Solo desorientada. Deberíamos llevarla de vuelta a casa."

"Yo la acompañaré." Afirma Seth.

Es curioso, sigo sin entender para nada a ese chico.

¿Realmente le ha aliviado tanto encontrarme antes?

Y esa era otra, lo último que podía recordar era correr por el bosque, sintiéndome fatal porque me ardía todo y me notaba débil y llena de fuerza a la vez, con el estómago a punto de partirse en dos y… bueno, y ahora estaba perfecta.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Me pregunta Sam poniéndome la mano en la frente. "No tienes ni pizca de fiebre, de hecho estás un poco fría."

"Estaba…" Comienzo a decir.

"Su ropa está hecha trizas en el bosque." Afirma la chica Cullen, Renesme. "Así que le he dejado mi abrigo."

"Tengo un poco de frío." Afirmo frotándome los brazos para fingir mientras me maldigo preguntándome cuántas horas hace que no he tomado café que caliente mi sangre.

"En el coche pondré la calefacción." Afirma Jacob. "Seth y Leah, deberíais venir con nosotros."

"Yo puedo volver a casa corriendo." Afirma la chica.

"De eso nada, Nessy." Le dice Jacob. "Te podemos…"

"Será mejor que venga con nosotros." Le dice Emmet Cullen. "Esa chica parece tener problemas mayores, y es amoral llevarla por ahí solo con el abrigo de Nessy."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Me pregunta Embry mientras me acompañan a casa Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth y él mismo.

"Desde luego no tiene buena cara." Afirma Leah. "Debería tumbarse un rato y… Vaya, ahí está ese tío."

"¿Por qué no le echas directamente?" Me dice Seth haciéndome reparar en que Arik en efecto está allí, con los pies en el mar y sentado con la rubia selkie que nos miran cuando nos acercamos.

"Si total no te ayuda porque aún no has montado lo del bar." Afirma Embry.

"Tengo que pedirle que me consiga las cosas para montar la barra." Les digo. "Eso le entretendrá."

Sin embargo hay una pregunta que no para de rondarme la cabeza, algo que no puedo preguntar hasta que no estemos solos y los chicos y chica que me acompañan se hayan alejado para no oírnos si pegan la oreja.

Entonces veo cómo la rubia se levanta y Arik la sigue para despedirse y que él venga a la plataforma de madera donde ha puesto una hamaca colgada de un par de vigas.

"Veo que ya la habéis encontrado." Les dice mirándome. "Vaya, no tienes buena… cara."

"Creo que necesito echarme un poco, es… no sé qué ha pasado." Afirmo. "No recuerdo nada desde que salí esta mañana hasta que me he despertado en un prado."

"Vamos, entraremos a tu casa y podrás echarte un poco en la cama." Me dice Leah. "Y mientras los chicos que se porten como hombres y traigan madera para la estufa."

"Ah, he encontrado un par de troncos aquí cerca." Afirma Arik. "Si todos arrimamos el hombro podemos traerlo en un par de viajes, pero necesitamos un hacha."

"Tengo una en el coche." Afirma Jacob.

"Pues venga, no sé qué esperáis, ya tenéis trabajo." Les dice Leah mientras abre la puerta de casa. "Y de paso traerle algo de carne, apuesto a que necesita comer también."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Este es el último trozo." Afirma el chico que vive con Ann tranquilamente mientras nos repartimos la carga de madera que habíamos comenzado a llevar a brazadas a la cabaña antes.

"¿Quién se cree que es?" Le digo a Embry molesto. "Solo vive de la caridad de Ann para pagarle el trabajo que ni siquiera hace."

"Bueno, tampoco es que ella tenga dinero para pagarle tampoco." Me dice. "Y al menos le tenemos controlado todo el rato."

"Esta noche me voy a inventar cualquier cosa para quedarme con ellos." Afirmo. "No me gusta que le haya pasado algo y vuelva a haber olvidado todo."

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos reíamos de la impronta del resto?" Me dice. "Bueno, pues ahora Jake y tú sois iguales a ellos."

"Lo siento." Afirmo.

"No te preocupes, tienes motivos." Me dice poniéndome una mano en el hombro mientras tiramos la madera a la pila donde Paul está colocando leños que parte a manos desnudas gracias a los cortes de hacha que tienen cuando los llevamos.

"¿De qué habláis?" Nos preguntan mientras el chico, Arik, dice que va a coger un poco de musgo seco para prender la madera cuando sea.

"De que me preocupa que Ann haya vuelto a tener eso de amnesia." Afirmo.

"Primero se le borra todo y ahora no sabe lo que ha hecho en todo el día." Afirma Quil calmadamente. "Es para preocuparse."

"Además estaba desnuda cuando la encontramos." Añade Jake. "Eso es más preocupante."

"¿Podría haber sido otro ataque?" Pregunta Paul.

"No creo." Niega Jake. "No tenía signos de violencia, ni tampoco sangre."

"¿Y mordiscos?" Le pregunto.

"Los mordiscos dejan sangre." Me dice Embry.

"Seth, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero… créeme, no tenía nada." Me dice Jake.

Claro, él podía entenderme, tenía a Nessy; y Quil tenía a Claire y Paul a Rachel, pero Embry…

"Vaya, sí que sois fuertes." Afirma el chico llegando con una brazada con musgo que echa junto a los troncos. "¿Queréis entrar o seguís discutiendo aquí fuera?"

"Yo entro." Afirmo. "Creo que le prepararé un café, seguro que eso le anima."

"No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto." Murmura Arik divertido.

Eso hace que me revuelva el estómago y estoy a punto de contestarle cuando noto la mano de Jake en mi hombro.

"Eh, puede que a ella le caigas bien, camarero-de-playa." Le dice Embry. "Pero a nosotros no, así que si quieres decirnos algo, nos lo dices a la cara."

"Decía que a ella le va a encantar el café." Afirma en voz alta. "Y el sentimiento es mútuo."

De nuevo siento una rabia asesina y esta vez es Paul quien me para.

"Déjalo, no vale la pena." Afirma. "No pueden descubrirnos ¿recuerdas?"

Por un momento siento que lleva razón, hasta que entro en la casa y veo que Ann está sentada junto al fuego, con su propia ropa ya y envuelta en una manta.

Entonces voy rápido junto a ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le digo mirando para ver que Leah está frente a ella y el chico, Arik, sentado en una silla junto a la ventana que da al mar. "Deberías estar en la cama."

"Tenía frío." Afirma suavemente.

"Voy a hacer café, con eso entrarás en calor." Afirmo. "¿Puedo coger tu tetera?"

"Hum." Asiente para señalar el armarito donde tiene todas las cosas que usa para cocinar. "Seth, no hace falta."

"Claro que sí." Afirmo. "Tienes que comer algo, y beber. Debes estar hambrienta, seguramente no hayas comido en todo el día."

"Yo me he ofrecido a prepararle huevos, pero no ha querido." Me dice mi hermana.

"Eso no se ofrece, Leah." Le digo bromeando. "Se hace."

La verdad es que no costaba nada hacerlo, y aunque no era bueno cocinando, estaba seguro que ella se comería lo que hiciera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"¡Seth, que se te está quemando!" Le dice Paul desde el sofá.

"¿Ya vas a atreverte a comer lo que sea que te cocine este?" Me dice Jacob.

"Lo está haciendo con toda su buena intención." Le digo asintiendo y viéndole quejarse de tener que hacer la comida al fuego.

"No sirve de gran cosa si te dejas el estómago por comer lo que te haga." Me dice su hermana. "Y créeme, mi hermano es realmente malo cocinando. Siempre deja todo medio crudo o quemado."

"No importa." Afirmo sonriendo suavemente movida ante la dulzura de ese chico.

"Lo siento, creo que se me ha pasado por fuera y por dentro está crudo." Me dice enseñándome una salchicha quemada por fuera pero que al morderla sigue estando cruda y con algo de sangre por dentro.

"No importa, está genial." Afirmo sonriéndole suavemente.

"No deberías comer basura." Me dice Paul. "Hará que te duela la tripa."

"¡¿A qué llamas tú basura?!" Le dice Seth molesto.

Eso me hace sonreír, se les ve tan ruidosos… tan llenos de vida…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Deberías salir a cazar." Me dice Arik en medio de la noche.

"¿Por qué no has huido?" Le digo.

"Sabes perfectamente que no puedo irme sin mi piel." Afirma.

"Sí, pero podías haber huido y vuelto bien entrada la noche para robármela." Le digo suavemente para no despertar a los lobos que duermen fuera. "Y yo he desaparecido todo el día."

"Te contestaré si tú me contestas a algo." Me dice. "¿De verdad estás aquí para dar caza a estos chicos?"

No contesto, ha pillado la mitad de mi cometido.

"No me fui porque no quería dejarte sola." Afirma. "No aún. Ya estás bastante sola aquí. Lejos de los tuyos y en terreno hostil. Puedo vivir aquí mientras pueda nadar en el mar de vez en cuando, y si me acompaña alguien, puedo nadar como si tuviera mi piel casi. Será suficiente por un tiempo."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que esté sola?" Le digo molesta por haber sido pillada.

"Yo tampoco soy de esa familia de selkies." Me dice. "Los tuyos mataron a mi familia."

"¿Mi familia?" Le digo.

"Vampiros, humanos, da igual. El caso es cazarnos y robarnos la piel mientras estamos en forma animal." Afirma. "Pero tú realmente pareces diferente, no creo que supieras que cazabas a uno de los nuestros, y Marina comienza a sospechar lo mismo que yo. Así que si lo que quieres saber es por qué sigo aquí; sí, comienzas a caerme bien, y no me importa estar un poco más aquí."

"Sabes que si te cruzas en mi camino morirás antes de poder delatarme o pararme ¿verdad?" Le digo. "Que si se diera el caso te mataría sin dudarlo."

"Podrías intentarlo, pero correré ese riesgo." Afirma. "Y ahora intenta dormir, aunque duermas menos horas que cualquiera aún duermes. Yo mantendré un ojo abierto y otro cerrado hasta que despiertes."

Un selkie, un chico del mar, criaturas legendarias que cambiaban la forma entre focas y humanos. Los antecesores del mito de la sirena y, por desgracia, más reales que unas mujeres medio pez que engatusaban a los hombres con sus canciones.

Podían engañar a cualquiera, pero yo no me fiaría nunca de nadie. No, nadie que no fuese yo misma.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

**CAPÍTULO 7**

(Voz de Demetri)

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunta el amo Aro.

"Mis amos, no…" Comienza a decir Giana.

"Maestro." Afirma Felix dando un par de pasos adelante. "Hace una semana que se puso en contacto con nosotros."

"Ah… veo que la chica sigue teniendo sus… preferencias." Afirma el maestro Aro sonriendo.

"Mandó un mensaje a la centralita y como no había nadie, yo mismo lo cogí." Le dice escurriendo un poco el bulto.

"¿Por qué no tenemos noticias?" Pregunta el maestro Cayo sin tanta paciencia y más malhumor.

"Dijo que estaba en una situación complicada." Afirma Felix.

"Los lobo comienzan a acercársele demasiado." Añado yo. "Lo mencionó en sus mensajes anteriores."

"¡Su deber!" Grita el maestro Cayo golpeando su trono molesto. "Es espiar e informar. Encontrar sus puntos débiles y permitirnos aniquilarlos a todos de un solo golpe."

"Cayo, Cayo, Cayo." Le dice Aro negando con un gesto de dedos. "La chica es importante para nosotros, somos una familia, y en la familia, nos cuidamos todos y confiamos en el resto. Nosotros somos los padres, y como padres que somos, tenemos que cuidar de nuestros hijos."

"Tan solo…" Dice Félix rápidamente para carraspear. "Dijo que tan solo necesita tiempo, maestros. Se pondrá en contacto en cuanto pueda, pero de momento la vigilan."

"¿Nos dio datos?" Pregunta el maestro Cayo. "¿Puntos flacos?. ¿Nos ha dado algo?"

"Dicen que son fuertes, les ha visto levantar casi 4 veces su peso." Afirmo echando una mano con los datos que tenemos. "Y veloces, no tanto como un vampiro, pero nunca van solos, así que cazan a la presa en grupo. Aparte de eso… no ha podido indagar mucho más."

"¿Solo eso?" Dice Cayo.

"Es un poco… escueto." Afirma el maestro Aro decepcionado.

"Perdón, maestro." Afirma Félix. "Pero afirma que es difícil para ella contactar, la tienen demasiado bajo control. Contactar más a menudo sería arriesgado para ella y para el plan."

"Si la descubren será cría muerta." Afirma Jane sonriendo con suficiencia. "Los lobos la despiezarían fácilmente y estaría sola."

Ahora podía verlo, salvo por Félix y por mí que teníamos un cierto cariño hacia esa chica, el resto de gente no tenía interés alguno en ella.

Y de hecho, para gente como Jane, Alec o algún otro, Annuk ni siquiera era digna de un mínimo de respeto como el resto; porque para ellos, ella no era siquiera como nosotros, ella era algo extraño y peligroso, algo que temer y a la vez despreciar por ser en parte aún humano.

Y tan pronto como puedo, me acerco a Felix.

"Tienes que controlar tus muestras de interés por ella." Le aviso.

"Está en peligro." Me dice. "El otro día sentí cómo si estuviésen matándola, fue… fue un presentimiento, pero parecía real."

"Sabes que no puedes ir." Le digo susurrando. "Está sola en esto."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Un poco más a la derecha… más… más… un poco menos, hombres." Nos dice Leah que nos guía mientras vamos poniendo la estructura de la barra que será el bar nuevo en la playa, con parte en la playa y parte junto al aparcamiento dado que habrá caminos de madera que unan ambos al bar que está montando Ann. "Ya está, perfecto."

"Menos mal, comienzo a pensar que sea una obra arquitectónica." Se queja Jared.

"Gracias por la ayuda." Nos dice Ann. "Es un alivio tener a tanta gente fuerte ayudándome, yo sola no podría hacer tanto en tan poco tiempo."

"No importa, de hecho nos estás alimentando tú." Le dice Leah.

"Pero qué cara tienes." Le dice Paul. "Tú no haces nada duro."

"Faltaría más, soy una mujer y vosotros hombres." Les contesta mi hermana.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo?" Le pregunto.

"La nieta ha vuelvo a llegar en medio del turno y se me ha quedado mirando." Me dice encogiéndome de hombros. "Comienza a incomodarme un poco, pero aparte de eso… bien, cada vez viene más gente a que les sirva cosas para llevar. Y la cafetera ha vuelto a averiarse, así que hemos vuelto a repasar el café 'al puchero' y me he pasado la mañana haciendo café así."

"Menos mal que aquí usarás café de sobre." Le dice Leah.

"Sí, pero también voy a hacer café de grano, he encontrado una cafetera para el fuego que es una maravilla." Afirma ella sonriendo.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Le pregunto reparando en que la camisa no está exactamente igual que esa mañana.

"Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo." Afirma sonriendo mientras Embry se nos acerca y ella se aleja para que Arik la siga segundos después y vea cómo ambos parecen hablar algo dentro de la cabaña donde alguien se dejó la radio puesta por lo que no puedo oír lo que dicen.

"Hoy han vuelto a reñirle." Me dice Embry. "Ha salido a tomar un café y a dar una vuelta porque no se encontraba bien y ha vuelto a desaparecer durante casi una hora, cuando ha vuelto juraría que estaba con arañazos, pero es evidente que me confundía."

"Esto comienza a sonar peor que mal." Afirmo. "Igual deberíamos avisar a un médico."

"Estoy de acuerdo, necesita ir a un médico." Afirma Jake. "Comienza a no ser normal que pierda la noción del tiempo durante tanto tiempo y tan seguido."

Eso comienza a preocuparme, porque tal vez lo que tuviera no fuese simple amnesia como decía Carlisle, tal vez fuese algo más. Podía ser algo grave.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"Te digo que estoy bien." Le digo.

"Pues entonces deberías fingir mejor." Afirma. "Los chicos han estado hablando de que les preocupa tu constante pérdida de memoria durante periodos de tiempo."

Eso también me preocupaba a mí. Nunca antes me había pasado, y era mentira que perdiera el conocimiento, era solo que… me costaba recordar.

"No sabes lo que es vivir así." Le digo.

"No, tal vez no, pero si quieres seguir viviendo aquí más te vale que pienses en cómo vas a hacer para salir de esta si te llevan al médico."

Eso sería un problema gordo, y no podía pedir ayuda a casa, ya tenía suficientes problemas con no poder informar en unos días porque no me dejaban sola casi ni a sol ni a sombra. Como para encima ahora añadirle más problemas aún.

"Sabes que el chico que no para de aparecer por aquí ha pegado la oreja a lo que hablamos ¿no?" Me sobresalta.

"No creo que haya oído nada, tenemos la música alta." Niego.

¿Y si lo había oído? No, era imposible, yo tampoco podía oírles lo que hablaban fuera.

"Ese chico parece realmente preocupado por ti." Me dice Arik pasándome una bola que huele a algas que apesta. "Ten, muerde un poco, es un viejo remedio de mi gente para las cosas del estómago y la mente."

"No quiero que me envenenes." Afirmo.

"Oh, vamos, todo te sabe a barro, no vas a morirte por un poco de medicina." Afirma para morder un pedacito y tragarlo. "¿Ves? No pasa nada."

No me fío del todo de ese chico, pero realmente me siento mal, así que tímidamente muerdo un trozo para comprobar que no hay respuesta sospechosa por su parte y masticar ese trocito que me sabe a barro mezclado con algas antes de tragarlo.

"Vale, come poco a poco si quieres, pero vete comiéndotela y ya verás como enseguida te encuentras mejor."

Entonces noto cómo hay alguien en la puerta y esta se abre para que Seth entre y se ponga serio al vernos allí.

"Ya hemos acabado de montar la barra." Me dice. "Me han pedido que entrara a preguntar si tenías algo para anclarla al suelo."

"Ah, ahora mismo te la doy." Afirmo. "Arik me ha traído unas escuadras para fijarlas y…"

"Como no." Murmura para él mismo.

"¿Perdona?" Le digo fingiendo que no lo he oído.

"Decía que creo que servirá." Afirma sonriéndome.

"Eso espero." Afirmo sonriendo. "Por cierto, estaba pensando que necesitaré camareros, así que… bueno, pensaba que tu hermana podría echarme una mano ¿tú qué crees?"

"Que podrías intentarlo, no creo que te muerda si se lo ofreces." Me dice. "Y yo podría trabajar también y así no tienes que tener a…"

"Agradezco la oferta, pero tú tienes que ir a clase." Le corto rápidamente. "Y de paso decirme qué es lo que coméis todos vosotros para estar así de grandes y cachas."

"Se llama entrenamiento." Me dice Paul bromeando.

"Tú tampoco es que estés tan mal." Me dice Jacob. "Comparada con otras, claro."

"Espero que eso no sea un intento de ligar porque no me gustas de ese modo." Le digo levantando una ceja.

"¿Acaso hay otro?" Me pregunta bromeando.

"No lo sé, podría ser." Afirmo encogiéndome de hombros.

"Pero no lo recuerdas ¿no?" Me pregunta Quil.

"Entonces aún hay posibilidades." Afirma Embry divertido.

"Sí, supongo." Afirmo rindiéndome a las evidencias y encontrando otro hilo donde tirar.

Si siguiera las técnicas de Heidi… bueno, podría sacar información fácilmente y a la vez estaría cubriéndome las espaldas sobre lo que a protección contra ellos se refería en caso de que me pillaran.

Pero no, yo no era como ella, para ser tan perra había que servir, y yo quería pensar que aún conservaba aunque fuera un trocito de alma y mi orgullo intactos.

Además, esos chicos no se merecían eso.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Me pregunta Sam.

"Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo." Afirmo.

"Emily me ha dicho que cuando ha pasado a comprar estaba lleno." Me dice.

"Sí, mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo." Afirma Seth sorniendo. "Eso es bueno ¿no?"

"Sí para las ventas y no tanto para mí porque me deja totalmente reventada." Afirmo para sonreír. "Pero vale la pena porque me está pagando el bar, y a la gente que me echáis un cable con esto, la comida y bebida que puedo ofreceros."

"Tan solo ten cuidado." Me dice. "Trabajar duro está bien, pero si no cuidas de ti misma, no te quedará nada con qué trabajar."

¿Acaso eso era preocupación?. ¿Por mí?

Pero no era posible, quiero decir… casi no me conocían y desde el primer momento me habían hecho todo demasiado fácil, y ahora… ahora se preocupaban por mí de verdad, en algo tan nimio como que si trabajaba demasiado duro y no descansaba acabaría por enfermar, teóricamente.

"Gracias." Le digo. "Lo tendré en cuenta."

Eso le hace sonreír y vuelve a su trabajo mientras yo me dedico a ayudar a poner los bancos de pie para comprobar si sirven para la barra y entonces voy a ayudar a juntar peldaños del camino para poner hacia la playa y el aparcamiento.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Oye, voy a salir un poco con Marina." Me dice Arik mientras cenamos haciéndome reparar en que ya ha acabado y nosotros aún seguimos cenando. "Haremos una fiesta en la playa a media noche, así que no te preocupes por mí."

"Vale, diviértete." Le digo con un gesto de mano.

"¿No deberías decirle que vuelva pronto porque mañana tiene que madrugar para ayudarte en lo de montar el bar?"

"Nunca deja de trabajar por tener sueño." Les digo negando suavemente.

Sé que en cuanto comiencen con la fiesta en la playa, seré libre de perderme y correr a cazar, porque con lo que me habían mandado y tenía en la cueva… bueno, últimamente sentía que no era suficiente, me daba un poco de mal estómago y a la vez me llenaba, lo que era una contradicción.

Claro que no podía alimentarme tanto como me gustaría porque siempre tenía a uno u otro cerca y eso me limitaba demasiado; por no hablar de que seguía sintiendo esa mirada de alguien que me espiaba clavada en mi nuca.

"Igual podríamos ir a la fiesta en la playa." Dijo Embry. "Solo para controlar que no se salga de madre."

"Di la verdad, te gustan las chicas amigas de Arik." Le digo divertida.

"Oye, que soy el único que no tiene novia aquí." Me dice digno.

"Ni Quil, ni Jacob, ni Seth… y Leah creo que tampoco tiene noviA." Le digo.

"Estaría bueno." Afirma la aludida entendiendo que pretendía ser una broma.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Me dice Jacob llenándome el vaso de cerveza. "¿Recuerdas si hay alguien especial?"

"No, pero siento que hay gente a la que he olvidado." Afirmo.

¿Por qué no podía mentir y simplemente decir que no había nadie?

Si creían que no había nadie, podía mostrarme más abierta hacia eso con cualquiera de ellos, de los que no tenían pareja.

¿Por qué me sentía mal mintiéndoles?

"Entonces… digamos que si alguien te propusiera algo… tú podrías pensarte si salir con esa persona ¿no?" Me dijo Embry.

"Supongo que estás de broma, pero sí." Asiento. "Podría pensármelo."

Eso hace que a Seth se le iluminen los ojos y incluso yo soy capaz de notar que su sonrisa ha cambiado casi imperceptiblemente.

"Oye, te echo un pulso." Le dice Embry a Seth. "El mejor de los dos saca a la dama a tomar algo el fin de semana."

"Acepto." Afirma Seth.

"Oye, un momento." Le digo riéndome. "¿Acaso no tiene la dama algo que decir?"

"Sí, el lugar y el día." Afirma Embry. "Oh, vamos, tienes que salir de aquí."

"La verdad es que es un poco deprimente ir del trabajo a casa y a seguir trabajando para hacerte la casa." Me dice Jared.

Entonces les veo comenzar a hacer pulsos, primero uno y luego otro, y al final eso acaba degenerando en pulsos porque sí y yo sonrío mientras me cojo mi botellín de cerveza.

"¿Te apetece echarme a mí uno?" Me pregunta Leah cuando Jacob le da un codazo para señalarme con la mirada.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Afirmo sonriéndole sabiendo que probablemente fuese más fuerte que ella gracias a mi padre. "Es evidente que me ganarías, tienes unos bíceps que me dan envidia."

"Oh, venga, prometo tomármelo con calma." Me dice.

"No, en serio, no creo que sea buena idea." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Si me ganases tendrías que competir contra ellos y si les ganas tendría que ir a donde sea contigo."

"Si tengo que llevarte ten por seguro que te llevaría a un bar para conocer a chicos guapos, estos… bueno, quitando a mi hermano que es mi hermano… bah, no vale la pena ni gastar saliva."

Eso hace que sonría divertida mientras los chicos se quejan; entonces se me ocurre una buena idea para poder alejarme, y eso sería cuando cayera la noche en serio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Es muy tarde por la noche cuando me incorporo en mi cama y en ropa interior voy a la ventana para comprobar que fuera, a unos cuantos metros, la fiesta sigue, y que hay algunos lobos allí si bien la mayoría se han ido a sus casas.

Entonces me preparo y salgo, me pongo apenas un bañador y una camiseta antes de abrir la puerta y pegarme a la pared cerrándola de nuevo cuando estoy fuera para caminar rodeándola y pegándome a las piedras para intentar fundirme con sus sombras, correr al agua donde corro casi por la superficie levantando agua para saltar de cabeza tras mirar a la gente de la playa y ver cómo Arik asiente mirándome y para cuando los chicos miran hacia donde él ha mirado, yo ya he desaparecido bajo el agua en un salto largo para sumergirme.

Nadar nunca me ha supuesto un problema, y trepar menos aún porque es realmente fácil cuando eres más ágil y fuerte que una persona normal.

Cuando llego arriba de mi camino vertical, me escurro un poco el pelo. Es una manía mía que el resto de familia no tolera demasiado, no le ven la importancia ni el uso a hacer eso porque creen que es un modo de perder segundos de tiempo, pero para mí sí es importante.

"Bueno, en marcha." Afirmo para mí comprobando que no me han seguido y tampoco parece haber nadie cerca. "A correr."

Sonriéndo, corro por le bosque, hasta que me quedo sin aliento casi y entonces sonrío aún más para saltar un cortado y caer casi en el borde.

Félix o Demetri hubieran podido saltar cuatro veces más, pero lo mío tampoco está mal.

Y entonces lo detecto, la respiración de otro ser cerca, algo grande, así que salto a un árbol para trepar solo por si acaso.

Y entonces voy saltando por los árboles para ir bajando de vez en cuando con los saltos y volver a trepar.

Hasta que consigo encontrar una presa, un ciervo, eso me daría comida para una buena temporada, y tengo que ahorrar energías, si pudiera cazarlo… tendría cubierta mi sed por unos días.

Olfateo el aire al verle olerlo a él también, y entonces salto sobre él, solo que no soy suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo y tras un forcejeo, acaba escapando herido, dejándome a mí en el suelo en medio de una espantada de otro par.

Pero yo soy más rápida y agarro de la pata a uno de ellos para derribarlo y saltarle encima y atacar a su garganta rápidamente.

Es rápido y brutal, escupo a un lado el trozo arrancado antes de succionar con avidez el caliente líquido granate que corre dentro de él hasta dejarlo seco de toda vida y mi estómago lleno, entonces mi propio estómago se revela y me doblo para vomitar sin vomitar la sangre que ha llenado mi estómago.

Y entonces los percibo, vienen acercándose deprisa, a una velocidad inusual por lo que salto rápidamente a los árboles para alejarme de sus afilados dientes y correr saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que llego a un cortado con una cascada donde veo frente a mí a los Cullen.

"Elige." Dicen. "Ellos o nosotros te cogerán."

Me aterroriza pensar que puedan matarme, que me hayan descubierto.

Así que tomo aliento y estoy a punto de saltar cuando me pego tronco al ver otra sombra saltando hacia los Cullen, un hombre, ojos rojos como el fuego y cabellos rubios.

Mi corazón va a mil mientras me mantengo pegada al tronco, temblando de miedo, notando las rodillas flojas y bailando con vida propia.

Cierro los ojos mientras noto de nuevo las arcadas y entonces noto un lobo golpeando el árbol donde estoy, no tengo más opción, así que arranco un par de ramas y me tapo con el follaje mientras salto para caer al agua mientras pierdo la conciencia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Aún estoy en la playa con el chico que vive con Ann cuando percibo un olor extraño y veo que él se levanta alarmado con la chica rubia y la morena que se sientan siempre con él, es solo entonces cuando miro tras de mí y veo que hay algo en el agua, en la orilla, algo que repta ligeramente un par de metros antes de caer desplomado a la arena.

Entonces yo también me levanto alarmado para casi correr cuando me doy cuenta que ese 'algo' es realmente una persona.

Adelanto a todos y me caigo de rodillas al comprobar que quien se ha arrastrado, no es otra que Ann.

"Ann… no, no… venga, despierta…" Le pido moviéndola.

"Espera, déjame." Me dice Arik.

"Apártate de aquí." Afirmo cogiendo a Ann en brazos.

Es extraño pero vuelve a estar caliente, como si tuviera fiebre muy leve.

"¡Leah, llama a un médico!" Le grito mientras corro a llevarla a su casa.

De nuevo y como siempre, su puerta está abierta, cosa que no me extraña puesto que si estaba en la playa y mojada como estaba, juraría que era porque había salido, el problema era que no la habíamos sentido salir siquiera.

"Seth, el médico está de camino." Me contesta Leah.

"Esto no le va a gustar." Afirma Arik.

"¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?" Le pregunto furioso.

"Nada, solo que cuando se despierte no le va a gustar un pelo." Me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿A ti qué coño te pasa?" Le pregunta mi hermana. "Joder, está inconsciente, y tiene fiebre. No está en posición de decidir."

"Sí, bueno, eso es raro." Afirma. "Pero aún así, no creo que sea tan buena idea."

"Pasemos de él." Afirmo. "Voy a coger agua fría para ponérsela en la frente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Es extraño." Afirma el médico tras medirle la presión y hacer las comprobaciones pertinentes en Ann.

"¿Qué tiene?" Le pregunta Jake.

"No lo sé." Niega. "Pero a simple vista parece estar perfectamente, salvo por esas décimas de fiebre que ya no tiene porque ha bajado su temperatura drásticamente, sin embargo, sigue dentro de lo humanamente posible."

Eso era malo también ¿no?

"¿Y por qué se desmayó?" Pregunta Leah.

"No lo sé." Niega el doctor. "¿Habéis dicho que tenía amnesia? Podría ser un problema neurológico."

"¿Podemos hacer algo por ella?" Le digo.

"De momento controlarle la temperatura." Nos dice. "Si le sigue bajando lo mejor será que se la subáis con ropa, mantas… y si sube darle esta medicina, es un anti-térmico. Oh, y en cuanto podáis decirle que vaya a ver a un neurólogo."

"La llevará alguien mañana mismo." Afirma Jake de nuevo.

"¿Sois familia?" Nos pregunta.

"No exactamente, pero somos los tutores legales." Afirma Paul. "Algo parecido."

"Está bien." Afirma firmándonos un papel. "Cuando despierte que se tome esto, le ayudará con el malestar."

Es extraño, si no fuese porque está inconsciente juraría que Ann no está mal.

Mientras oigo cómo se van despidiendo del médico que ha venido hasta allí para encargarse de Ann, yo no puedo evitar mirarla a ella.

Está tan quieta e inmóvil que parece muerta, su pecho casi ni se mueve al respirar y respira demasiado lento.

"Nosotros vamos a ir yéndonos ya." Me dice Jake.

"Yo preferiría quedarme." Afirmo. "Al menos hasta que despierte."

"Yo vivo aquí, puedes irte sin problema." Me dice Adrik.

"No voy a irme." Le digo. "Así que más te vale ir haciéndote a la idea de que voy a estar."

"No lo decía por mí." Me dice. "Sino por ella, no creo que le haga gracia encontrarte aquí cuando despierte."

"Y eso por qué." Le dice Jake.

"Por sus sentimientos." Afirma Adrik. "Por sus sentimientos, la está ahogando."


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

(Voz de Seth)

Son horas, las horas muertas, esperando que Ann despierte, dándole vueltas a las palabras de ese tipo que ahora dormía en el camastro improvisado en un lado de la cabaña.

"Que mis sentimientos la ahogan…" Susurro para mí viendo como ambos duermen, él dormido y ella inconsciente aún. "Que chorrada…"

Es entonces cuando oigo un móvil.

Pero allí no hay móviles, a decir verdad ni siquiera hay línea telefónica, pero entonces descubro un pequeño aparato, pero no está dentro, sino debajo de la caseta, y para encontrarlo tengo que meter la mano en el fuego apagado y hacerme arañazos, hasta clavarme un par de astillas del suelo hasta llegar al aparato escondido dentro de un casco.

"Ann, por dios." Dicen por el otro lado cuando descuelgo al ver que en el identificador de llamadas sale la palabra 'nº oculto'.

"Disculpe, quién es." Le pregunto escamado. "¿Es usted familia?"

Entonces me cuelgan.

"¿Oiga?. ¿Oiga?" Le llamo para recibir por respuesta el pitido agudo de que se ha cortado la conexión.

Pulso rellamada, pero la lista de llamadas está vacía. No hay llamadas emitidas ni recibidas.

Sin embargo, quien llamara conocía su nombre.

Entonces me doy cuenta de una cosa, y es que Arik está despierto y me mira.

"¿Qué miras?" Le digo.

"No tendrías que haberlo cogido." Me dice.

"¿Qué sabrás tú?" Le digo. "¿Quién ha puesto este móvil ahí?"

"No preguntes lo que no quieres saber." Me dice girándose de nuevo mientras llaman a la puerta. "Ya voy yo."

"No abras." Le digo poniéndome entre él y la puerta.

"La he llamado yo." Afirma.

"Me da igual, no abras." Le digo.

"Eh, capullo, abre la puerta." Afirma una voz al otro lado.

Con un simple movimiento, Arik me aparta y abre la puerta revelando a la chica rubia con la de rastas rosas al otro lado.

"Ya era hora, joder." Afirma la de las rastras rosas.

"Arik, espero que fuese importante." Le dice la rubia fijándose en que yo estoy ahí también. "¿Qué hace él aquí?"

"Es imposible separarle de ella." Afirma. "Vosotras ignorarle."

"De eso nada." Afirmo.

Es curioso, siempre que he visto a esas dos, ha sido junto al fuego e iban en bañador.

Pero hoy van con ropa normal, de hecho, demasiado normal.

Shorts vaqueros tipo surfista, la rubia con una camiseta de algodón ancha que le cae por un hombro y la de rastas rosas con una camiseta suelta y atada bajo el pecho que se cubre con lo que diría que es una cinta de precinto policial amarilla.

"Arik, tienes que estar confundido." Le dice la rubia que ahora que me fijo ha conseguido llegar junto a Ann y está tocándola la frente y la muñeca. "Esta chica no es como nosotros."

"Eso es evidente." Afirma la de rastas.

"Y yo os digo que no." Afirma el chico. "Tenía fiebre, y dice que no recuerda grandes periodos de tiempo. La he estado observando, es cierto que no sabía lo de tu hermana."

"Eso no la exculpa." Afirma la rubia.

"Marina, se puede morir." Le dice Arik.

"No le debemos nada." Afirma de nuevo.

"Yo creo que deberíamos echar una mano." Afirma la de rastas. "Es evidente que no es todo lo que parece."

"Tonterías." Afirma la rubia. "La he visto, no es buena persona. Por mí como si se muere."

No puedo aguantarlo más, me tiro contra ella y la inmovilizo contra la pared mientras Arik me intenta retener.

"Eres una zorra." Le digo. "¿Cómo puede darte igual una vida?"

"Calmaros un poco, todos." Afirma Arik. "Seth, Marina tiene motivos para odiar a Ann; y Marina, Seth siente algo muy fuerte por esa chica, así que no va a dejar que le hagáis ningún daño. Daño que, por cierto, no pretendéis."

"Esto es increíble…" Afirma la chica de las rastas haciéndome dar cuenta que le ha abierto un ojo a Ann y la está mirando como si fuese algo extraño.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora, Maya?" Le dice la rubia.

"Sus ojos, tienes que verlos." Afirma. "No son como los del resto."

"¿Cómo que no son como los del resto?" Les digo intentando inclinarme sobre Ann para que me tapen la vista las dos chicas.

"Pero eso es imposible." Afirma la rubia mientras veo cómo los ojos vuelven a adoptar un color verde extraño.

"¿Y si no lo fuera?" Pregunta Arik. "¿Y si hubiese ocurrido?"

"Eso explicaría las pérdidas de memoria y su fiebre." Afirma la de rastas mirándoles e ignorándome de nuevo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto apartando a los tres de ella. "¡No la toquéis!"

"Cálmate." Me dicen levantando las manos.

"Dime que no está…" Le dice la chica rubia.

"Cómo va a estarlo." Afirma la de rastas. "El fin de eso es asegurarse la procreación, y esa cosa no debería poder procrear."

"Ann no es una cosa." Le digo mordiendo las palabras.

"Tranquilo." Me dice Arik. "No te preocupes, no vamos a hacerle nada, pero tenemos que tocarla para intentar curarla."

"¿Tú te crees que os voy a dejar?" Les digo. "El médico ha dicho…"

"Sé lo que ha dicho." Afirma Arik. "Y sé que no podría ver nada."

"No la tocaréis." Afirmo sujetándola mejor antes de separarme para parar al chico.

"Arik, deja de jugar." Afirma la de rastas dándome un golpe en la espalda con un dedo que hace que me caiga al suelo sin fuerzas.

"¿Qué me habéis hecho?" Jadeo.

"Dejarte calmado." Me dice ella poniéndose delante de mí en cuclillas. "Marina, date prisa."

"Ya va, ya va." Afirma. "Creo que está bien, está estable y vuelve a ser como siempre. Arik, si es lo que insinúas… sin duda tiene más de ellos que de nosotros, y tampoco la has visto nunca en su forma perfecta."

"No, pero sé que es como nosotros, al menos en parte." Afirma.

"Es evidente." Afirma. "Su regeneración es increíble. Y su olor no es tan pestilente como el del resto."

"¿De qué puñetas habláis?" Les digo jadeando.

"No te importa." Me dicen.

"Marina, no ha venido por nosotros. No dirá nada de nosotros." Afirma. "No sé cómo ella pudo reconocernos, pero no dirá nada."

"Más le vale." Afirma la de rastas.

¿De qué iban?

¿Cómo es que era diferentes?

¿Por qué hablaban de Ann como si fuese algo peligroso?

No, Ann era nuestra protegida, había perdido la memoria pero era una mujer joven y sana, al menos hasta que había comenzado a tener pérdidas de memoria así de feas.

"Vale, sanará." Afirma la chica rubia. "Pero si por lo que sea pasa algo… será tu culpa."

"Acepto el riesgo." Afirma. "Y que sepáis que él si tiene derechos, sobre esa chica pesa una impronta."

"Lo que quieras, pero que no vuelva a acercárse a nadie de los nuestros." Afirma la de las rastas.

"Te recuerdo que tú tampoco eres de nuestra especie." Le dice él tranquilamente. "Y aún así, nosotros te aceptamos."

La veo refunfuñar y salir airada.

"Te has pasado un poco." Le dice la rubia a Arik.

"Intento ser sincero." Afirma encogiéndose de hombros. "Gracias por venir tan rápido."

"¿Tienes idea de qué puede ser?" Le pregunta.

"No, pero sea lo que sea, su cerebro no es capaz de asimilarlo." Afirma Arik.

Es justo entonces cuando siento movimiento, en la cama, y veo cómo Ann se remueve hasta caer de la misma para quejarse y frotarse la cara.

"Tranquila." Le dice Arik mientras le hace un gesto a la rubia de que se vaya antes de que Ann despierte del todo. "El médico ha dicho que tienes que descansar."

"¿Qué medico?" Pregunta para mirarle y luego mirarme fijamente a mí.

"El que hemos llamado para que te echara un ojo." Le digo.

"No he podido pararles." Le dice Arik.

"Pero no es posible." Dice. "Yo… estaba…"

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le pregunto.

"No lo sé." Niega. "No recuerdo nada."

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le pregunto.

"¿Qué ha dicho el médico?" Pregunta.

"Que tenías fiebre, pero tu temperatura ha vuelto a caer, no te preocupes." Le dice Arik suavemente.

"Esto no es posible." Afirma ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Joder… joder, joder, joder…"

"La primera vez que te oigo decir más de un taco en la misma frase y son cuatro en una de cuatro palabras." Le digo asombrado.

"Seth, qué… qué haces aquí." Me dice reparando por fin que estaba allí.

"¿Acabas de verme ahora?" Le digo para que asienta. "No me fío de ese, estaba cuidando tu sueño. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Me duele todo." Afirma suavemente. "Pero estoy bien, me encuentro… bien."

"Vuélvete a la cama." Le digo suavemente.

"Te haré un caldo." Le dice Arik. "No sé si te hará algo pero…"

"Vale, gracias." Asiente ella suavemente.

Entonces, con cuidado, me acerco a ella y le pongo la mano en la frente para ver que vuelve a tener la frente fresca.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le pregunto.

"No, un poco." Afirma.

"Espera. Esto… ¿puedo?" Le pregunto abriendo los brazos.

"¿Eh?" Me dice suavemente para darse cuenta de lo que dice. "Hum."

Sonrío para rodearla con los brazos mientras miro al otro chico marcándole el terreno con esa chica. Me da igual, esa chica es para mí. O cuanto menos, no era para él.

"Enseguida te tengo el caldo." Le dice Arik. "De pescado, lo que… encontré esta mañana."

"Gracias." Afirma ella mientras yo la rodeo un poco más.

No sé, ella parece un poco… no me gusta la relación que hay entre esos dos, pero para ser justos, nosotros tampoco es que tengamos una relación especial.

"¿Te gusta pasear?" Le pregunto suavemente para intentar que Arik no se entere.

"A veces." Me dice. "¿Por qué?"

"Mañana no tengo planes, había pensado ir a pasear, igual podríamos ir juntos." Le digo. "O al cine, o a Forks. No es muy grande, pero si tienes que comprar algo es el mejor sitio que quede cerca."

"Prefiero pasear sola." Me dice dejándome planchado. "Pero lo de ir a ese sitio… me parece buena idea, tengo que comprar unas cosas. Aunque será aburrido para ti, supongo."

"No importa." Afirmo sonriendole feliz de poder pasar algo más de tiempo con ella y sin molestias llamadas Arik ni compromisos con mi manada… solos los dos. "He acompañado a mi hermana muchas veces."

"Ah." Me dice suavemente. "¿Esa chica es tu hermana?"

"¿Leah?" Le digo. "Sí, al menos desde que tengo uso de razón, así que sí, creo que es ella."

"Es muy guapa." Afirma suavemente. "Apuesto a que está con alguno de tus amigos, son todos tan… maduros."

"Nah, estuvo con Sam, pero él se… quedó con Emily." Afirmo.

"Es curioso, yo me quedaría con tu hermana." Me dice. "Aunque creo que tiene malas pulgas."

"Solo está un poco cabreada." Le digo.

"Me imagino." Afirma. "Yo también lo estaría si estuviera con alguien y me dejara por otra."

"¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?" Le digo divertido. "De mi hermana lo creo, no deja pasar la oportunidad de demostrar lo molesta y furiosa que está contra todo eso."

"¿Y ya está?" Me dice. "¿Solo eso?"

"¿Te parece poco?" Le digo.

"Yo hubiera convertido todos y cada uno de los días de vida que le quedaran a ese chico en un suplicio para recordarle que no se rompe conmigo." Afirma. "Convertiría su vida en un infierno para hacerle pagar."

Eso da miedo, pero entonces decido reírme.

"Creo que deberías avisar a todo el mundo." Afirmo. "No creo que nadie quiera que le pase eso."

A mí no me pasaría, yo nunca podría hacerle eso porque ella era mi impronta.

"Odio interrumpir esta bonita conversación, pero te he traído tu caldo." Afirma Arik. "Deberías tomarlo antes de que se enfríe y te sepa mal."

"Gracias." Le dice ella suavemente incorporándose mientras capto un liger olor a sangre antes de ver que tiene la palma atravesada por una línea roja de un corte reciente.

"¿Te has cortado?" Le pregunto.

"Me cuesta cortar los pescados." Afirma mientras ella le mira por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Mañana te viene bien que vayamos a esa ciudad que has dicho?" Me pregunta ella suavemente mientras él se va a su camastro.

"Claro." Afirmo.

"Siento cortar tan interesante conversación." Afirma Arik. "Pero creo que deberías saber que te han llamado, y lo ha cogido ese chico."

"Oh." Dice suavemente.

"¿No vas a preguntar quién era?" Le pregunto.

"Sí, claro, es… no sabía que…"

"Solo preguntaron por ti, no sé quien era." Afirmo. "Un hombre, pero te conocía. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacía un móvil bajo el suelo?"

"Se me habría caído." Me dice.

"¿Tú tenías móvil?" Le pregunto.

"En realidad era mí." Afirma él tras unos segundos de silencio. "Se lo regalé porque no lo usaba."

"Seth… creo que tu hermana se preocupará por ti." Me dice ella suavemente. "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

No podía dejarla sola, sin embargo…

"Claro, mañana." Afirmo intentando sonreír y parecer normal.

"Vale, pues… te acompaño a la puerta y cierro." Me dice. "Aún me encuentro un poco mal."

"Supongo que tendría que dejarte descansar." Le digo dejando que me lleve a la puerta y nos despidamos para alejarme notando que me vigilan antes de ir a esconderme donde puedo vigilar la cabaña.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"Eh, dónde vas." Me pregunta Arik mientras me pongo calzado.

"Arik, sabes perfectamente que aunque me cubras con lo del móvil, el problema sigue estando ahí." Afirmo atándome los cordones.

"¿Acaso sabes quién te llamó?" Me pregunta mientras cojo una cazadora con capucha.

"No, pero solo hay tres personas que conocen mi número, y solo una me llamaría por este nombre." Afirmo. "Tengo que devolver la llamada."

"¿Tan importante es?" Me dice. "Esos chicos te olerán y sabrán que ya no estás aquí."

"Tengo que hacerlo." Afirmo mirando fuera para comprobar que no hay moros en la costa antes de salir de la cabaña y ocultarme un poco en las sombras para mirar alrededor buscando rastro de alguien que pueda estar vigilándome y parando en un punto para decidir que mi vista me ha debido jugar una mala pasada y no hay nadie.

Entonces camino hasta la pared de roca para trepar rápidamente y con dificultad antes de llegar al borde donde me interno en el bosque y corro al límite de mi velocidad sabiendo que no me seguirá nadie.

Entonces llego a una carretera y paro, haciendo que un coche esté a punto de atropellarme y esquivándolo con un solo salto que me lleva más allá de lo que nunca salté antes.

Parar en el bosque es peligroso, así que decido ir a un punto donde no me encuentren: una ciudad.

Y esta vez no paro hasta que no estoy en la puerta de un bar donde entro echándome la capucha mejor.

"¿Qué va a ser?" Me pregunta una camarera mientras veo un par de agentes sentados en una mesa.

No podré beber ahí.

"Un café, bien cargado, por favor." Afirmo. "Para llevar."

El móvil vuelve a vibrarme, pero solo es una alarma. Así que marco el botón de marcación abreviada y enseguida me da tono, pero no lo cojen, así que llamo al número 3.

"Más te vale ser breve y tener una razón de mucho peso para llamarme." Afirma una voz masculina al otro lado.

"Félix no me coge." Afirmo.

"Creo que te llamó antes." Me dice. "Las cosas están mal por aquí, y es por tu culpa."

"No puedo hablar mucho." Afirmo. "Los lobos no me quitan ojo, he tenido que escaparme y exponerme a que me pillen por correr a una velocidad que ningún humano podría."

"Te recuerdo que no eres nadie para darme órdenes." Me dice. "Además, Félix no está aquí."

"¿Dónde está?" Le pregunto.

"No lo sé, pero tampoco está en la ciudad." Me dice. "Puedo sentir su rastro alejándose, cada vez más."

"Gracias." Le digo antes de colgar y golpear la mesa clavando el puño ligeramente.

Con cuidado, saco unos dolares de mi bolsillo y se los dejo a la mujer en la mano que traía mi café para llevar.

En cuanto salgo del bar, marco otro número más, esta vez el del teléfono de la cabaña para que lo coja Arik.

"Arik, invéntate lo que sea, pero tengo que irme unos días." Afirmo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me pregunta.

"Quien llamó antes es un amigo, uno de los soldados." Afirmo. "Está viniendo para aquí. Tengo que encontrarle antes de que se acerque demasiado y lo fastidie todo. Si viene y no puedo encontrarle irá a buscarme y…"

"Mantenlo alejado." Me dice tras unos segundos de silencio. "Ya me inventaré lo que sea."

"Gracias." Afirmo.

Noto que me quiero derrumbar, pero soy demasiado lista y estoy demasiado bien entrenada por mi misma como para permitirme eso en esos momentos.

Necesito estar centrada.

No sé por dónde entrará en el país. No sé si vendrá en avión como yo o cruzará a nado el océano. Pero estoy segura que si viene por mí como creo, estará ya de camino, y eso me deja poco tiempo.

Y entonces lo noto.

Es un olor demasiado fuerte, nunca lo había olido tan fuerte antes: lobos.

Me han seguido, alguien debió encontrar mi rastro y me ha seguido.

Intento correr aún más rápido para perderles, pero me es imposible y lo llevo conmigo hasta que consigo perderle el rastro en el tufo del puerto de Seattle.

Entonces vuelvo a intentarlo, vuelvo a llamarle al móvil y esta vez, de nuevo me lo coge Dimitri.

"Está cruzando el océano." Me dice.

"¿Dónde saldrá?" Le pregunto sin darme cuenta que me vigilan.

"Nueva York." Afirma. "Y luego irá a Seattle, sabemos dónde cazar cerca de allí."

"Seattle." Afirmo. "Eso está cerca de aquí."

"Haznos un favor y dime cómo va tu misión." Me dice.

"Está complicado." Afirmo. "Los lobos comienzan a olerse algo raro en mí. Y he tenido problemas."

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" Me dice.

"No lo sé, pero no me he encontrado bien." Afirmo. "Como si algo dentro de mí no estuviese como debiera."

"Ya." Afirma. "Intenta que no te descubran. Los maestros estaban muy molestos por tu falta de noticias."

"No podía hablar." Afirmo. "Los lobos…" De nuevo ese olor. "Están aquí…" Susurro.

"¿Cómo dices?" Me dice.

"Intenta contactar con Félix." Le digo. "Avisame si cambia de ruta, voy a ir a Seattle en cuanto pueda, pero primero tengo que despistar a los lobos, creo que ha captado mi rastro."

"Llama en cuanto puedas." Me dice. "O los maestros te llamarán a ti, y no podrás decir que estás ocupada o que hay lobos cerca." Afirma amenazadoramente antes de que corte y guarde el móvil en el bolsillo para intentar salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, no es hasta que no llego a los puertos de Seattle que no me alcanza un lobo pequeño y dorado que se esconde por lo que yo aprovecho para intentar despistarlo saltando y trepando por un pilar hasta colgarme en el techo del pasadizo a mi derecha.

"Sé que estás ahí." Me dice Seth mientras yo me escondo pegándome más al techo colgada solo de unas argollas que salen. "¿Cómo has corrido tanto?. ¿Quién eres?"

Entonces salto del techo.

De todos los lobos que podían seguirme, ha tenido que ser él; el único que ha llegado a caerme medianamente bien como para hacerme notar algo especial.

Con un simple gesto rápido, lo dejo inconsciente y me lo cargo encima.

Félix no llegará, al menos no aún, me da tiempo de hacer algo con ese chico.

Lo primero que se me ocurre es hacerle un corte, sencillo, rápido y preciso, dejando un poco clavado para evitar que deje de manar sangre lentamente.

Tiene pinta de ser delicioso, mucho mejor que la sangre de Arik que había en el caldo para que recuperara fuerzas, mil veces mejor que cualquier sangre que haya probado nunca.

Mojo la punta de un dedo y cuando estoy a punto de llevármela a la boca… aparto el dedo.

Ese chico es un lobo. Es imposible que sea mi '_cantata_'.

Sacudo la cabeza y lo llevo hasta un callejón junto a la policía donde veo un mendigo con una botella; así que salto contra él estampándolo contra la pared con mi boca en su cuello y sujetando la botella en mi mano noto cómo su vida va abandonándole en mis brazos hasta dejarle resvalar sin vida contra la pared.

"Gracias." Afirmo para quitarle la jeringuilla que usaría para heroína del bolsillo y sacando un poco de aquel vodka de 'garrafón' para pinchárselo al pobre Seth en vena antes de rociarlo con el mismo líquido y llenarle la boca y garganta del mismo antes de dejarlo tirado frente a las puertas de la comisaría.

Aún me aseguro que le encuentran y le toman por borracho comatoso antes de salir corriendo hacia el puerto donde me siento a esperar.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: ATAQUES EN SEATTLE DUDAS

**CAPÍTULO 9: ATAQUES EN SEATTLE. DUDAS.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Mmmm… mi cabeza…" Gimo.

"A ver, se ha despertado el bello durmiente." Afirma alguien.

¿Bello durmiente?

"Oye, chaval." Afirma alguien que veo un poco borroso aún pero parece un policía que no conozco. "¿Puedes hablar ya?"

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto.

"En la comisaría de Seattle." Me dice. "Te encontramos anoche en las puertas, borracho como una cuba. ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?"

"Soy Seth Clearwater." Le digo. "De La Push, es una reserva en… ¡Ann!"

"¿Ann? No conozco esa ciudad." Niega.

"¡No!" Niego. "Es… Ann, es la chica que estaba conmigo."

"No había ninguna chica." Me dice.

"Mierda… estaba ahí, estoy seguro que estaba ahí." Afirmo.

"Madre mía… sí que bebiste anoche." Me dice sonriendo. "Bueno, volvamos a ti. Vienes de…"

"La Push, junto al río Quileute." Afirmo. "Está cerca de Forks."

"Vale." Afirma tomando nota. "¿Y has venido a Seattle porque…?"

"Seguía a una amiga que…" Le digo para darme cuenta que eran asuntos que no eran para policía normal. "Celebrábamos una despedida."

"Muy bien…" Me dice. "¿Edad?"

"18." Miento.

"Bien…" Afirma tomándome nota. "Por aparecer borracho en la comisaría no hay más que una multa, pero como no eres de la ciudad… creo que puedes pagarla antes de 3 días en tu ciudad. Así que, firma aquí y aquí… y podrás irte."

Tengo que buscarla, no sé dónde está Ann, y lo último que recuerdo es haberla llamado en un callejón, así que no puede haberse ido demasiado lejos. Si volvía al mismo sitio donde la había visto por última vez…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Félix)

Malditas ciudades de yankies de mierda.

Odiaba a esa gente y a sus ciudades que eran sucias y apestosas. Pero la disponibilidad de comida libre era genial, era una barra libre. Solo de camino a aquella ciudad del demonio llamada Seattle había comido a un par de familias, estudiantes de universidad y unos cuantos mendigos que nadie echaría en falta.

Y justo en aquel lugar… mi primera parada es el puerto. Allí siempre hay obreros prescindibles y fuertes.

Y entonces lo huelo, es un olor que hace que todo me tiemble, giro la calle y veo una mujerzuela de vida alegre.

"Eh, guapetón." Me dice sonriendo. "¿Buscas compañía?"

No le doy tiempo a acabar. Es morena, no demasiado alta pero trigueña y joven, no me cuesta demasiado partirle el cuello y morderle para comenzar a beber.

"Jesús, sí que tienes que tener prisa para comer esa basura." Afirma una voz tras de mí que me hace soltar a la mujerzuela para girarme lentamente hasta encontrarme un ángel sentado en unas de las cajas de almacenaje enormes que hay por allí apiladas formando callejones.

Con un salto, aterrizo sobre ella derribándola.

"¿Has cambiado de olor?" Le digo.

"Llevo un tiempo viviendo entre chuchos." Me dice. "Supongo que algo de olor se me ha tenido que quedar."

"No, es… algo ha cambiado." Afirmo apretándola con fuerza la mano que hacía tiempo que no sujetaba.

"Algo no va bien." Me dice. "Es… tengo miedo, creo que algo está cambiando en mí."

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunto.

Como respuesta, me pide que espere y da unos pasos atrás para coger carrerilla y saltar distancia considerable que aunque no llega a un salto nuestro, se le acerca mucho y es, sin lugar a duda, mucho más que lo que la he visto saltar nunca. Una para alejarse y otra para regresar.

"Y no solo eso." Afirma. "Mi sed ha crecido, corro mucho más rápido que nunca y salto mucho más."

"Pero eso es genial." Afirmo. "Estás… estás mejor que nunca."

"Gracias, pero no lo creo." Afirma con un gesto que me da qué pensar. "No me encuentro bien, comienzo a tener miedo y los lobos cada vez están más cerca de mí."

"Eso es bueno para ti." Afirmo. "Mira, te estás infiltrando bien. Cuanto más cerca estés de los lobos, más fácil te será determinar qué grado de amenaza suponen para nosotros."

"Ya… sobre eso…" Me dice.

"No estarás dudando ahora, ¿no?" Le digo.

"No, claro que no, pero… no parecen una amenaza." Afirma. "Quiero decir… les he observado, no parecen más que chicos normales y corrientes. Toleran el alcohol mejor, pero… sobre ser un peligro… no parecen interesados en nada que pase más allá de sus tierras."

"¿Podrían atacarnos?" Le pregunto.

"Aún no lo sé." Niega suavemente.

"¿Y los Cullen?" Le pregunto.

"No lo sé, no están cerca." Niega. "Pero he visto a la niña."

"¿En serio?"

"Creo que es la pareja de uno de los lobos."

"¡Oh, por favor!" Le digo asqueado.

"Ya, lo sé." Afirma. "Aún tengo que infiltrarme más para saber algo, pero…"

"Creo que tal y como lo describes pronto podrás tener esa información." Le digo. "Estaba preocupado."

"Os dije que cumpliría con mi misión." Me dice. "Solo necesitaba más tiempo, pero creo que necesitaré aún más, últimamente… no me encuentro demasiado bien."

"Podría ser parte del paso." Le digo. "No sabemos demasiado de…"

"Ah." Afirma. "Es… de pronto pierdo el conocimiento y… bueno, no sé nada de lo que ha pasado en horas. Y tengo dolores de cabeza y mareos."

"No estarás…" Me dice. "No, qué tontería."

Era imposible que lo estuviera. Por lo que sabíamos, las mestizas eran estériles como las vampiresas puras.

Entonces le sonrío y la rodeo con los brazos teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño debido a la diferencia de fuerza.

"Te echo de menos." Le digo. "Pensar que estás lejos, que arriesgas tu vida aquí…"

"Yo también te echo de menos." Me dice pero con una tristeza y falta de fuerzas inusuales mientras responde a mi abrazo sin fuerza. "Quiero acabar con esto rápido, pero… no quiero que me descubran."

"Ten cuidado, pero si se diera el caso… recopila toda la información que necesites, mata a uno o dos lobos mientras duermen y vuelve. Y mata a todo el que se interponga en tu camino." Afirmo haciéndole una caricia suave. "Eres capaz de matarles y más.

"Sí, claro." Me dice suavemente para carraspear. "Lo siento, estar lejos de vosotros me ha hecho dudar por momentos. Haré lo que tengo que hacer."

"Esa es mi chica." Le digo para besarla con propiedad, como un hombre debe besar a la dama que atrae su interés. "Vamos, te invito a desayunar." Añado ofreciéndole mi brazo.

"No sé si sería sabio atraer la atención así." Me dice. "Los maestros no saben que estás aquí, y los Cullen están aún por la península."

"Somos parte de la nobleza, los maestros son los vampiros más grandes del viejo y nuevo mundo." Le digo para ver que entiende lo que le digo y sonreír. "Lo haremos parecer una acción de algún cazador errante si eso te hace sentir mejor."

"Gracias." Me dice sonriendo.

Me gusta esa sonrisa.

Aunque no sea más que una mestiza, algo… demasiado imperfecto, Ann ha demostrado ser más fiel que muchos puros como nosotros.

Era una chica joven y eso era evidente en su forma de ser, pero salvo por el pequeño hecho de que aunque bebiera sangre de vez en cuando, sus ojos seguían siendo de un color perfectamente humano algo extraño, o que no convirtiera mordiendo como cualquiera de nosotros.

Pero me gustaba su frescura, que me hiciera sentir vivo y que era muy fuerte ya que vivía con nosotros casi como una más y aguantando que todos la menospreciásemos abiertamente, aunque en el caso de Dimitri fuese algo menos y yo por disimular.

"Mira eso." Le digo señalándole un acantilado en la distancia donde hay un par de turistas trepando por la roca tan lentos como caracoles en su humanidad. "¿Prefieres el hombre o la mujer?"

"Esos están sucios." Me dice. "Son deportistas, están llenos de sudor. ¡Yuck!"

"¿Prefieres que cacemos en la ciudad?" Le digo. "Muy bien, busquemos algún turista perdido."

"Mejor." Asiente suavemente seria para sonreír. "Creo que hay una zona donde los japoneses van. No creo que echen de menos a un par."

"Kamikazes… son todos iguales." Afirmo con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Llevaba horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, siguiendo rastros que me llevasen a Ann vestido con ropa que había conseguido robar de un puesto ambulante.

En ese tiempo me había dado tiempo de pensar, y pensar mucho.

Si había llegado allí era siguiéndola, pero eran demasiados kilómetros y demasiado rápido para nadie, la única posibilidad era que hubiera llegado allí en un vehículo y eso era difícil ya que algunos rastros los había seguido bosque a través.

Pero ella era humana. No olía a vampiro y si fuera como nosotros, el médico lo habría notado, y no había visto nada fuera de lo normal en ella.

Cada vez estaba más perdido; porque por otro lado estaba el hecho de que lo último que recordaba antes de aparecer en la comisaría borracho, según el informe policial aunque era casi imposible para nosotros emborracharnos con una cantidad normal de alcohol para que otra persona se emborrachase.

Eso me sonaba a encerrona, pero quién o por qué lo habría hecho.

Y entonces, la veo en un callejón donde huele demasiado a algo que hace que se ilumine un neón de "Peligro".

"Ann." La llamo haciéndola congelar en medio del callejón y girarse a cámara lenta para mirarme.

"S… Seth, qué… qué haces aquí." Me dice.

"Pues no lo sé, parece ser que me pasó algo y pasé la noche en el calabozo." Afirmo para suspirar y cogerle suavemente los hombros. "Pero me alegra ver que tú estás bien."

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?" Me pregunta. "Es…"

"Deberíamos irnos." Afirmo.

"Sí, es… estoy de acuerdo." Afirma ella con una cara un poco extraña. "Llevo toda la noche de fiesta y… necesito volver."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto.

"Pues… no lo sé." Afirma resoplando. "Lo último que recuerdo fue estar de copas, y esta mañana me he despertado en un banco del parque, así que he tenido que correr los San Fermines con unos policías."

"Vamos, que hemos tenido problemas con la ley los dos." Le digo para notar una presencia de vampiro aún más fuerte y ver cómo nos cae un cadáver de un oriental a los pies y ella grita asustada mientras yo veo que es una víctima de vampiro y miro alrededor buscándolo y abrazándo a Ann para protegerla.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí." Afirmo decidiendo que prima ponerla a ella a salvo ya que llora y grita aterrada.

Entonces lo noto, algo que hace que me rompa las muñecas y me estampe contra la pared tras de mí mientras noto cómo si me intentasen partir la cabeza mientras oigo a Ann gritar aterrada.

"¡Vale ya!" Grita aterrada. "¡Vas a matar…!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"¡Vale ya!" Grité aterrada cuando vi a Félix romperle a Seth las muñecas para separarnos y estamparlo contra la pared golpeándole con saña. "¡Vas a matarle!. ¡Félix!"

"Este asqueroso perro te estaba tocando." Sisea mientras yo me cuelgo de su espalda haciendo palanca para intentar evitar que mate a aquel chico.

"¡No lo mates!" Le grito. "¡Para ya!"

"Solo mataría un perro." Afirma.

Entonces decido apelar a mi última carta: una salida racional.

"Si le matas sabrán que he sido yo." Afirmo. "Saben que ha venido a buscarme." Miento.

"Lo haré desaparecer." Me dice.

"Félix, te juro que no hay nada entre este chico y yo." Le digo consiguiendo separarle y poniéndome en medio. "Me conoces, nunca me enamoraría de alguien como él."

Poco a poco noto cómo va calmándose y acaba bufando.

"No te preocupes, buscaré una explicación razonable para este idiota." Le digo metiéndome en mi papel y relajándome. "Tú sal de aquí antes de que se despierte. Esas heridas sanarán en nada."

"No me gusta que ese chucho te mire así." Me dice molesto. "No me gusta que te toque."

"Solo me protegía." Le digo. "Lo que prueba que no sospecha de mí, creía que era la víctima, aunque me haya pillado desprevenida." Afirmo suavemente dándome cuenta y ternura por eso y antes de que me lo note, vuelvo a apartar los sentimientos y recupero la frialdad. "Él creía que me ibas a atacar. Solo intentaba protegerme de ti."

"¡El no tiene que protegerte de mí!" Me grita.

"Lo sé… lo sé, amor." Le digo tocándole el pecho. "Pero ten en cuenta que para esos chicos y todo el mundo por aquí soy una chica que encontraron en un ataque, que no sabe quién es porque tiene amnesia… y a quien han atacado varias veces vampiros sin saberlo ella. Querido… soy tan patética que soy carne de protección."

Le veo dudar y por un momento pienso que no vamos a conseguirlo; pero entonces suspira y me coge la mano para acariciármela y besármela.

"Lo siento, no podía soportar la idea de que ese chucho…" Me dice.

"Me alegra que me quieras tanto." Afirmo sonriéndole y acariciándole la cara para que él carraspee y me la separe, como casi siempre en público.

"Está bien, me iré, pero no dudes que estaré vigilándoos." Me dice. "Llámame todos los días, arréglatelas como quieras para despistar a esos lobos de mierda, pero llámame."

"No creo que pueda llamarte, pero prometo intentarlo." Afirmo. "Y te mandaré mensajes todos los días, tantos como pueda."

Entonces me besa, de esa forma que parece sacada de una película de época y me hace sentir como una princesa.

Mi amor…

Entonces… ¿por qué lo único que tengo en mi cabeza es lamerle la sangre a Seth que está desmayado con las heridas curadas y el cuello torcido sin romper del todo?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Ah, Ann!" Grito despertando de golpe y notando el cuello como si lo tuviera roto.

"¡Gracias a dios!" Exclama abrazándome mientras huelo desinfectante. "¡Enfermera!. ¡Enfermera, se ha despertado!"

"¿Dónde estoy?" Le pregunto alegre de ver que no está demasiado mal. "¿Quién me ha…?"

"La policía llegó cuando ese tipo te estaba atacando." Me dice lloriqueando. "Tienes el cuello esguinzado… los médicos decían que podías estar en coma y…"

"Ya, ya…" Le digo moviendo la mano para coger la suya mientras llega un hombre que me comprueba los ojos cegándome un poco. "Ya está, me recuperaré… No te preocupes, no llores por mí."

"¡Estaba tan asustada!" Me dice haciéndome reparar en que tiene unas marcas en la cara con puntos en la mejilla y que su ropa no es la misma ya que ahora viste con una camisa tres tallas más al menos y lo que queda de sus pantalones mostrando marcas por sus piernas, el cuello y los brazos.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le pregunto.

"Me enfrenté al tipo que te atacó." Me dice. "No podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar que te dejara en paz. Por desgracia solo le hice cosquillas y me atacó a mí también para que le dejase a él en paz, entonces llegó la policía y lo hicieron huir, y a nosotros nos trajeron aquí."

"Parece que solo ha sido el susto." Nos dice el médico. "De todas formas, te voy a tener un rato en observación y entonces te voy a dar el alta pero deberías ir al médico cuando llegues a casa."

"Claro." Asiento.

Voy a tener que llamar a Carlisle para ir a visitarle donde esté. Pero lo primero era encargarme de Ann, que estaba herida y además, olía demasiado raro.

La verdad es que aún no sabía demasiado bien qué había ido a hacer Ann tan lejos de casa, y no me apetecía quedarme con las ganas tampoco.

"¿Qué hacías tú en esa zona?" Le pregunto suavemente.

"Ya te lo dije." Me dice suavemente. "No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo fue estar de copas, y esta mañana despertarme en un banco del parque, y correr escapándome de unos policías que querían detenerme por dormir como los mendigos la borrachera de la noche."

"¿Y por qué te emborrachaste?" Le pregunto.

"Para olvidar, evidentemente." Afirma suspirando y recostándose en el asiento junto a mi cama. "Es un agobio intentar recordar quién soy o de dónde vengo y no encontrar nada. Solo sé que me llamo Ann, el resto es una gran mancha negra. Me preocupa no sentir que haya nadie que pueda estar esperándome."

"Nosotros te estamos esperando en la reserva." Confesé tras un ligero silencio haciéndola mirarme. "Ya sé, ya sé. No somos familia. Pero… bueno, al menos ahora tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti. Eso ya es algo." Afirmo dándome cuenta que me mira con confusión, como si no me creyera. "Lo sé, soy un bocazas. No hago más que liarlo todo más."

"No." Niega para sonreír tiernamente un segundo. "Ha sido algo tierno."

"No sé mucho de esto, pero… igual no deberías esforzarte tanto por recordar." Le confieso. "Ahora vives aquí. Tienes un trabajo, una casa… bueno, una chavola."

"Es una casa." Afirma rápidamente. "Vosotros me habéis ayudado a convertirla en una."

"Vale, pues una casa." Contesto. "Y nos tienes a nosotros. Vale, no somos demasiado, pero al menos puedes estar segura que no vamos a dejarte sola si nos necesitas."

Ha girado la cara, evita mirarme, así que con miedo y cuidado, estiro mi mano para cubrir la suya y hacerla mirarme sin retirar la mano por lo que le sonrío.

"Acabarás recordando sola." Afirmo. "No te preocupes."

"Yo… voy a salir a firmar tus papeles… sí, eso adelantará todo." Afirma con voz débil levantándose. "Y también me han atendido a mí, tengo mucho papeleo que firmar."

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes, cuando te den el alta podemos ir a comprar algo de comer. Me muero de hambre ¿tú no?" Dice saliendo de la zona 'acortinada' donde me tienen.

Es raro, hay algo en su reacción que no me cuadra del todo. Pero no es nada que me huela mal, es más bien… no entiendo qué he podido decir para hacerla querer escapar de mí. Hace unos segundos todo estaba bien, y de pronto… se levantaba y se iba con una excusa plausible, pero evidentemente eso, una excusa.

¿Por qué?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"Y firme también aquí." Me dice la enfermera en el puesto de control.

Con cuidado echo la firma como acompañante de Seth en los papeles que describen lo que le han hecho y sus cuadros sintomáticos.

Que ese chico fuese tan dulce no había entrado en mis planes. ¿Por qué le había protegido de Félix?

Félix era mi único amor, siempre había sido así. Solamente él me había tratado bien desde que llegué allí siendo poco más que una cría. Le quería. Porque le quería ¿no?

Entonces por qué le había impedido matar a Seth por mostrar cariño hacia mí.

Sabía que Félix bebía sangre, la necesitaba, entonces por qué…

"Señorita." Me llama la enfermera que se había ocupado de atenderme mientras el médico se ocupaba de Seth. "Disculpe, acaban de darme esto para usted." Me dijo dándome un aparato pequeño.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto.

"Un manos-libres." Afirma como si fuese una pregunta extraña. "Ya sabe, se pone en la oreja y se habla."

"¿Quién le ha dado esto para mí?" Pregunto confusa.

"No lo sé, era alto y fuerte. Llevaba un uniforme de barrendero, pero iba muy sucio." Me dice. "Y tenía un acento muy raro, no era americano, seguro."

Félix.

Miré alrededor esperando encontrarle, pero era evidente que no iba a estar allí mismo.

No, no podía permitirme ni un segundo de debilidad.

Yo le quería a él. Y los lobos eran solo un trabajo. No podía permitirme dejar a mis sentimientos mezclarse y arruinarme todo.

Eso era. Si acababa esa misión al gusto de los maestros me aceptarían plenamente.

Ya no sería la última mona. Sería una más, como el resto de guardas, por los tiempos de los tiempos.

Sin embargo, cuando vuelvo a la sala con cubículos hechos con cortinas donde tienen a Seth y le vuelvo a ver, me sonríe aliviado… de nuevo la misma sensación contradictoria vuelve a asaltarme.

Ese chico es inocente. Nunca se muestra violento y siempre o casi siempre está sonriendo. Era imposible que fuese a ser un peligro para nadie.

Pero no sabía casi nada del resto, a parte de lo que veía cuando estábamos juntos.

No parecían violentos, pero tampoco yo parecía lo que era.

Ellos también podían ser buenos actores, como yo; entonces, si me pillasen…

No, basta ya.

No puedo permitirme debilidades ahora.

No puedo permitirme dudar ni un segundo.

Es mi trabajo, es mi misión y la haré bien.

Hasta la última de las consecuencias.

"He pensado que cuando saliéramos deberíamos volver directos a casa." Le digo a Seth volviendo a mi papel. "Lo mejor es coger algo liviano y ver a tu médico cuanto antes."

"El médico probablemente no nos reciba hasta mañana como pronto." Me dice.

"Si me dices quién es puedo buscarle en el listín y llamarle, hacer que te vea hoy mismo." Le digo. "Total, no creo que le cueste mucho abrirte un hueco, no será mucho tiempo."

"Carlisle no sale en las guías." Me dice sonriendo. "Pero podemos llamar a Edward, no creo que haya salido de la ciudad aún."

Mira tú por donde. Iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Espiar a los Cullen y a los lobos a la vez; a eso le llamaba yo un golpe de suerte.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: LA CHICA DE MENTE ENCRIPTAD

**CAPÍTULO 10: LA CHICA DE MENTE ENCRIPTADA. PREGUNTAS.**

(Voz de Edward)

"No veo nada mal aquí." Le digo a Seth mientras le hago un chequeo ya que lo metieron en el hospital y una chica sabía que le habían mandado ir al médico de cabecera cuando volviera a la reserva.

"Lo imaginaba, pero…"

"¿Quién es esa chica?" Le pregunto sabiendo que había venido a verme solo por aparentar normalidad por ella.

"Se llama Ann." Afirma suavemente mientras veo cómo mi hija y ella están fuera de casa con Jacob y Leah hablando de algo. "Y tiene amnesia."

"Amnesia suena a cuento chino." Afirmo. "No tiene la mente de una amnésica, a decir verdad no tiene la mente de nadie que haya conocido nunca antes."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Me dice.

"Nada." Afirmo. "Pero una amnésica tiene una mente en blanco, sus recuerdos están bloqueados en algún lugar de su cerebro, y esa chica tiene la mente más caótica que haya visto nunca, no puedo ver nada. Pero no es como Bella tampoco, porque a ella sí puedo ver cosas, pero muy borrosas y mezcladas como para poder entender lo que tiene en mente."

"Edward, no es peligrosa." Me dice sujetándome con fuerza del brazo para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos. "Es una chica normal. Sangra y tiene heridas como cualquier persona humana y normal."

"Muy bien." Me rindo. "No sabemos quién es, pero si consideras que no es un peligro, consideraremos eso también nosotros. No haríamos nada a la impronta de ninguno de vosotros."

"¿Ella lo sabe?" Me pregunta.

Con esfuerzo miro en su mente.

"No veo nada, pero no lo creo." Niego. "Tal vez prefieras salir. Tu hermana está incómoda porque Jacob está improntado de mi hija y mi esposa nunca acabó de ser de su gusto por completo, aunque la aprecia algo. Y al menos está con esa Ann."

"Ann es increíble." Me dice mirando fuera para ver cómo mi hija y ella parecen estar jugando a algo con piedras. "Aunque no recuerda nada ha conseguido un trabajo. Cogió una cabaña de materiales de pesca ruinosa y la convirtió en una casa."

"Y le habéis ayudado a hacer un bar junto a su casa." Asiento viendo en su mente lo que él ve de esa chica y notando el calor que emanan sus pensamientos hacia ella.

"Es valiente." Afirma mientras me inunda la mente con imágenes de ella gritando a alguien que le atacaba a él e imágenes imaginadas por él mientras la voz de ella le cuenta cómo se peleó sin mucho éxito con su atacante. "Tiene que serlo para haber comenzado una vida desde cero."

A mí no me parecía demasiado alguien que había empezado su vida de cero, tal vez desde uno o dos; sin embargo me parecía que era cierto que irradiaba esa onda cálida y atractiva de alguien bueno y seguro de si mismo.

Y cuando salimos, no puedo salvo sonreír al ver cómo habla con mi hija y mi mujer.

"Tienes que coger la goma así." Le dice mostrándoselo en sus dedos. "Pones la piedra así y…tachán… la piedra vuela más lejos."

"Que chulo." Afirma mi hija. "Voy a volver a intentarlo."

"Ten cuidado, no queremos que te vuelvas a dar en el pie." Le dice Bella mirándome para saludarnos.

"Creo que lo tendrías más fácil tirándola a mano." Le digo sonriéndole. "Pero usar gomas del pelo me parece una buena forma de improvisar un tirachinas."

"Las gomas fueron los primeros tirachinas de la historia, seguro." Afirma la chica divertida. "Sirven para recogerte el pelo, cerrar puertas, mantener bolsas cerradas… y para tirar cosas lejos; todo en uno."

"¿Cómo está Seth?" Me dijo Leah mirándonos.

"Bien, se recuperará de sus heridas, pero es mejor que las lleve con parches unos días. Y ese hombro pinta mal, así que sería de utilidad que le dejarais sanar unos días antes de que tenga que volver a usar ese brazo." Añado como respuesta a la petición de Seth referente a la chica.

"¿Es muy grave?" Me pregunta entonces la morena.

"No, pero es preferible darle unos días de reposo para que sane del todo." Niego viendo cómo se ata de nuevo el pelo con la goma.

"Yo creo que tendré unos cuantos días de fiesta." Afirma ella. "Hoy es mi segunda ausencia sin justificar. Probablemente la jefa me eche."

"No creo que quiera echar a su mejor y única empleada." Le dice Leah.

"Ann trabaja ayudando a una anciana de la cafetería del barrio a devolverle el éxito que tenía cuando éramos pequeños." Confiesa Jacob. "Desde que atiende ella las ventas se han duplicado o al menos la gente que va allí se ha doblado."

"Todo el mundo prefiere que le atienda una chica joven y guapa que una anciana." Dice Leah.

"Sobre todo si es una chica simpática." Afirma Bella.

A mí me parecía simpática, la verdad, sin embargo también me parecía algo inquieta desde que llegué, y me preguntaba por qué.

"Supongo que ahora que ya estás bien deberíamos volver a casa." Dice Leah cortando mis pensamientos.

"Pero si Ann no me ha enseñado aún cómo se hace el peinado con palos." Pide mi hija.

"Puedo pasarme otro día que quieras." Le dice ella sonriéndole. "O mejor, ven tú a mi casa. No es tan bonita como esta, pero está junto al mar. Lo que pasa es que probablemente nos pilles haciendo remodelaciones."

"Es una buena idea." Afirma Jacob feliz ante la idea de poder pasar más tiempo con mi hija. "Nessy puede venir cuando quiera."

"Pues no se hable más." Afirma Ann sonriendo divertida. "Pásate cuando quieras, si conservo el trabajo suelo llegar a casa a eso de las 5, pero seguro que Jake no tiene inconveniente en esperarme contigo."

"Claro que no." Afirma él. "Además, puede ayudarnos a decorar la barraca que estamos montando."

"Eso suena bien." Afirma la chica sonriendo. "Pero no quiero nada demasiado… demasiado."

"Creíamos que era un chiringuito playero." Le dice Jacob. "Eso nunca tiene glamour."

"Di lo que quieras." Afirma ella moviendo la mano divertida. "Pero cuando haga bueno quiero iluminarlo todo y tener pista de baile al aire libre."

"Creo que ellos son más de hogueras y historias de miedo." Le dice Bella sonriendo.

"Perfecto." Afirma la chica. "Me encantan las historias de miedo, y venderé cerveza. Con un poco de suerte haré el agosto cada vez que vayan de fiesta."

Esa chica era divertida, debo reconocerlo. Parecía encajar perfectamente con aquellos chicos, aunque fuese un poco diferente.

"¿Estás bien?" Le susurra Seth mientras me fijo en que se frota los brazos estirándose un poco la ropa sobre estos.

"Tengo un poco de frío…" Murmura entonces para él mientras Leah mira a Jacob que charla animadamente con Nessy y Bella.

"Te daría mi chaqueta, pero…" Le dice. "Espera, vamos a preguntarles si pueden prestarte algo."

"No es necesario molestar." Afirma ella mientras Seth abre la boca.

"Bella, perdona, me preguntaba si teníais alguna chaqueta que pudierais prestarnos." Le dice sonriendo y haciéndole un gesto a la chica de que no se preocupara. "Ann tiene un poco de frío."

"Sí, claro." Afirma Bella. "Ropa es precisamente algo que nos sobra."

"Que raro, no hace tanto frío." Afirma Leah.

"Probablemente sea porque estoy un poco débil." Afirma ella mientras Seth le frota los brazos sobre la camiseta.

"Es posible." Asiento mientras Bella vuelve con una chaqueta de punto en la mano.

"Ten, posiblemente te quede grande, a mí me queda enorme." Le dice. "Pero es calentita."

"Gracias." Le contesta sonriéndole.

Hay algo raro en ella, sus gestos y sus palabras, su voz, todo en ella parece normal, sin embargo hay algo en todo que me hace dudar ligeramente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

No podía entenderlo.

Aquella niña no era tan diferente a mí.

Ella también tenia un color de ojos ligeramente diferente a lo humano, pero como yo, no tanto como para no poder pasar por humano.

Ella también era más rápida de lo normal y como yo intentaba ocultarlo de una forma muy convincente y era evidente que tenía poderes, tal y como había dicho el maestro Aro.

Sin embargo no parecía para nada una amenaza.

Era tan cabal como podía serlo yo o cualquier joven, así que era evidente que estaba en un estado evolutivo acorde a su edad física.

Además era simpática, no era para nada agresiva y me parecía hasta demasiado pacífica, lo que debía significar que como yo, ocultaba su agresividad.

Si no hubiera sabido que esa niña era hija de aquel vampiro, hubiera pasado totalmente por una adolescente humana calmada, de esas que tienen una buena familia y por tanto han recibido una buena educación.

"Tal vez deberías dejar que Seth te frotara un poco los brazos." Me dice sonriéndome.

"Nessy, no digas eso." Le dice su madre para mirarme calmada. "Perdónala, a veces puede hablar de más."

"Yo no hablo de más." Afirma ella defendiéndose. "Jake me frota a mí cuando tengo frío."

"Mi hermano y Ann no están juntos, Nessy." Le dice Leah, la hermana de Seth.

"Oh."

"Tal vez no sea tan mala idea." Dice Edward. "Aunque si te incomoda podría hacerlo Leah."

"De ser prefiero que sea un chico." Afirmo encogiéndome de hombros. "Pero se me ha pasado con la chaqueta."

No era exactamente que tuviera frío, era más bien que comenzaba a salir el sol y con lo del hospital, mi crema corporal con pigmentos para tapar los brillos de mi piel que a simple gente no relacionada con nada paranormal le parecían brillos grasos normalmente o purpurina si el sol era demasiado fuerte. Pero aquella gente no eran para nada normales. Los vampiros me descubrirían al instante ya que aquella niña era como yo. De hecho, ella brillaba ya algo.

"Seth me ha dicho que perdiste la memoria." Me dice Edward mirándome como si quisiera leerme la mente, cosa que aún no entiendo del todo por qué no me ha descubierto todavía ya que mis técnicas de bloqueo de pensamientos no son tan buenas por falta de tiempo en mi perseverante entrenamiento con el maestro Aro.

"Sí, pero… ahora estoy feliz." Afirmo sonriendo. "La gente de la reserva me ha ayudado mucho, son muy agradables. Sobre todo Jacob, Seth, Leah y los chicos."

"La verdad es que necesitábamos ya un camarero decente en la reserva." Afirma Leah para sonreír. "El resto o son demasiado mayores o demasiado pánfilos."

"Si no te gustaban podías haberlo intentado tú." Le dice Jacob.

"Lo dejo todo en sus manos capaces." Afirma divertida y bromeando. "Como cuando haga ese bar. Yo prefiero quedarme al otro lado, tomando mojitos y viendo a los chicos pasar por ahí."

"Oh, madre." Afirmo divertida. "Que gusto más pésimo."

"Qué." Me dice.

"Mojitos… tsk, tsk, tsk. Mejor tekilas sunrise." Le digo divertida. "Son más glamorosos, los guapos de las playas quieren chicas cañon y glamorosas." Afirmo haciéndole reír y sonriendo divertida.

Era curioso, pero antes de darme cuenta había comenzado a caer el sol en picado indicando que era más de medio día.

"Será mejor ir volviendo." Afirma Leah.

"Oh, venga, solo un poco más." Le pide Jacob sonriendo.

"Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras." Le dice. "Pero mi hermano y yo nos largamos, mi madre debe estar que rabia porque vamos a llegar tarde."

"Esperar, voy con vosotros." Afirmo sonriendo mientras ella se ha levantado y está caminando hacia el coche en que hemos venido; entonces me giro hacia la gente que se queda en el claro. "Ya sabes, pásate cuando quieras y te enseño lo del peinado."

"Descuida, ya te haremos los dos una visita." Me dice Jacob antes que nadie.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Creo que estás dejando a ese chico acercársete demasiado para no tener interés en él." Me dice Arik cuando pongo un pie en la cabaña tras ver a Seth alejarse corriendo por la playa tras haberme acompañado de su casa a la mía.

"¿Qué eres mi madre?" Le digo reparando que allí también está la chica rubia.

"Solo está aquí porque no sabía si volvías hoy." Me dice. "¿Solucionaste tu problema?"

"He conseguido encontrarle y alejarlo de aquí." Afirmo. "Estoy de nuevo a salvo."

"¿Y esa gente no sospecha nada?" Me pregunta la rubia. "¿Por ejemplo que te dedicas a matar gente?"

"Lo de tu hermana, prima o quien fuera esa foca fue un error." Afirmo sentándome a la mesa tras coger un cuenco de sopa de verduras y algas del fogón. "No sabía que era una selkie, nunca mataría a una."

"Yo te creo." Afirma Arik mirando en un aviso a la rubia que parece llamarse Marina. "Por cierto, si necesitas más alimento…" Añade para mostrarme su mano ya casi curada del todo.

"Ahórratelo, estuve jugando con ese hombre y tengo la tripa llena." Afirmo levantando una mano. "Además, en el hospital era día de donaciones. Mangar unas bolsas no fue demasiado difícil."

"¿Y dónde están?" Me dice.

"Evidentemente no las iba a traer encima con un lobo cerca." Le contesto. "Las he mandado con paquetería urgente a un escondite."

"Por tu bien espero que no aparezcan más como tú por aquí." Me dice la rubia levantándose indignada. "Arik, si quieres verme ya sabes dónde encontrarme." Añade antes de salir airada de la cabaña dando un portazo.

"Ve con ella." Le digo a Arik sin inmutarme y continuando con mi comida.

"No creo que…"

"Sé lo que digo, síguela, lo estás deseando." Afirmo. "Estaré bien aquí sola, no te preocupes."

Como respuesta solo asiente y sale corriendo por la puerta cerrando con más cuidado.

Entonces aparto la sopa y voy a tirarme a la cama donde estoy un poco antes de levantarme y coger el teléfono de la cabaña para llamar a una empresa de repartidores de pizza.

"Joder, no sé qué me pasa." Afirmo cuando cuelgo tras pedir un par de pizzas y la de emergencia. "Tengo demasiada hambre y la puta sopa no me entra." Añado dejándolo molesta en su sitio antes de volver a mi cama y tirarme de nuevo en ella. "Asco de vida…"

Mi vida en estos momentos era una mierda.

Tenía una misión de mierda, en un lugar de mierda donde no había casi nada, rodeada de una gente que…

No, la gente no estaba tan mal.

Entonces sonrío al recordar lo divertido que es ver cómo ese grupo se divierten como gente normal mientras me ayudan a montar el nuevo negocio. Cómo me han incluido entre ellos casi como una más, obviando el pequeño detalle que aún no me han dicho lo que realmente son, claro. O cómo diga lo que diga parecen creerme y no buscan más allá de las coartadas que invento para mi vida allí.

Y entonces sonrío ampliamente al recordar cómo apenas unas horas antes, Jacob había ganado a Seth en una pelea donde había acabado el pobre bajo el brazo de Jacob y este frotándole la cabeza en broma. O lo bien que me sentía cuando tenía frío y él me rodeaba con los brazos para pasarme calor.

¡No!. ¡Coño no!

¡No podía dejarme vencer ahora!

Esos chicos eran el enemigo, y si descubriesen lo que era no tendrían ningún reparo en matarme. No podía bajar la guardia, porque si la bajaba significaría que tarde o temprano cometería un error, y cometer un error estando sola en tierra de lobos y rodeada por no una sino dos manadas era igual a ser asesinada a sus garras.

No podía permitirme debilidad ahora.

Claro que… por otro lado… esos chicos no parecían tan peligrosos.

Eran amigos de los Cullen que eran vampiros. Igual los maestros se habían equivocado, igual…

"¡Mierda Ann, céntrate!" Me grito a mi misma dándome un golpe a mi misma en mi propia cabeza. "Espiar y analizar, no tienes que hacer más. Deja los análisis de datos a los maestros. Eso es."

Me doy la vuelta y cojo mi almohada para abrazarla estrangulándola por mi auto-enfado y cierro los ojos.

"Ojalá tuviera alas." Murmuro notando que me puede el sueño acumulado tras casi dos días sin pegar ojo y notando cómo me sube la temperatura. "Así sería libre y podría volar sin que nadie me diese estos quebraderos de cabeza."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Eh, qué hacéis todos ahí." Les digo a Embry, Quil, Jared y Paul que están sentados en el porche-bar junto a la casa de Ann con las herramientas listas.

"Esperando a Ann." Afirman. "El tío está en casa y no sabemos lo que está haciendo pero estaba la casa hecha unos zorros."

"¿Ann no esta en casa?" Les pregunto confuso.

"Ah, ah." Niegan.

"Pero algo ha tenido que pasar porque ha venido la amiguita rastafari del tipo y está dentro haciendo no sé qué con él." Afirma Jared antes de que veamos cómo ambos salen charlando rápidamente y entonces ella asiente.

"Os lo dije." Le dice él.

"Joder, tienes que reconocer que hasta a ti te parecería imposible si no lo hubieras visto." Le dice ella pensando que no les oímos dado que susurran.

"Imposible o no, es lo que hay." Contesta él.

"Está bien, voy a buscarla." Afirma ella suspirando sin dejar de susurrar. "Esto sigue pareciéndome increíble, que lo sepas." Añade antes de salir corriendo y pasarnos de largo para ir hacia la salida de la playa.

"Eh, Arik." Le llamo.

"Ah, ya habéis venido." Afirma como si no nos hubiera visto antes.

"Oye, no sabrás dónde está Ann ¿no?" Le pregunto sin dar rodeos. "La había dejado aquí a la hora de comer."

"Sí, claro." Asiente. "Pero yo he salido, y cuando he vuelto no estaba ya."

"¿No te ha dicho si tenía que ir a algún sitio?" Le pregunta Quil.

"Nah, además, no me dice todo lo que hace." Niega él. "Probablemente haya salido a dar una vuelta. Ya volverá."

Eso SÍ que era raro. Él siempre parecía saber dónde estaba, y en cambio ahora se despreocupaba por completo.

"A mi me suena a mentira y gorda." Afirma Embry.

"Podemos sonsacarle si le amenazamos ligeramente." Afirma Paul. "Somos más fuertes y rápidos que él."

"No, dejarlo." Afirmo. "Voy a seguirle, apuesto a que ha ido a buscarla."

"Te cuidado, como te pase algo Leah nos mata por dejarte hacer esa tontería." Me dice Jared.

"Eh, que ya no soy un crío." Les digo molesto antes de echar a correr por donde había visto irse a Arik.

Encontrarle no era difícil, aunque el camino que había cogido era bastante raro, la verdad.

Se había internado en el bosque tras dejar la playa atrás y se movía como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

Subió colina a través, saltando árboles calmadamente y mirando como si estuviese buscando algo. Un rastro.

Un par de veces miró hacia donde yo le seguía, pero yo era mejor ocultándome que él parecía ser buscándome y no me vio ni una sola vez.

Y entonces llegó a un punto alto donde el aire le sacudió haciéndole tambalear.

"Viento, como no." Afirma. "Con lo bien que se está en el mar…"

Eso me hace pensar. Siempre le hemos visto en la cabaña o la playa. Nunca le habíamos visto en el pueblo, o al menos no demasiado tiempo; a decir verdad hoy era el día que más lejos le habíamos visto de la casa.

Y entonces le veo apretar el paso y saltar sobre un tronco como si fluyera antes de saltar a un pequeño hoyo en la tierra.

"Oh, joder, venga, despierta…" Le oigo decir mientras oigo cómo palmea carne. "Eh, venga, Ann…"

No necesito nada más, estoy a punto de salir a la vista cuando oigo cómo le dan un golpe y veo levantarse a una figura morena con el pelo enmarañado.

"Arik, qué coño me has hecho." Afirma. "Por qué coño me has traído aquí. Y qué hago desnuda."

Entonces me pego rápidamente al tronco y vuelvo a las sombras.

Arik no le había hecho nada, le había seguido, ella estaba desnuda por algún motivo y en medio del monte.

"No te he hecho nada." Afirma él. "Es una larga historia y no creo que te la creas. A decir verdad hasta a mí me cuesta creérmelo."

"Pues ya puedes empezar a rajar o pensaré que me has hecho esto tú y me hubieras violado de no haber despertado." Le dice ella furiosa.

"Vale, comenzaremos por algo sencillo." Le dice él para suspirar. "¿Sabes quién era tu madre?"

¿A qué venía esa pregunta?


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

**CAPÍTULO 11: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO.**

(Voz de Ann)

"Oh, joder, venga, despierta…" Me llama Arik mientras noto cómo me palmea la cara suavemente. "Eh, venga, Ann…"

Coño, no me hace daño, pero me molesta mucho; así que me levantó dándole un golpe y descubriendo que estoy tirada en el monte y desnuda. "Arik, qué coño me has hecho. Por qué coño me has traído aquí. Y qué hago desnuda."

"No te he hecho nada." Afirma él. "Es una larga historia y no creo que te la creas. A decir verdad hasta a mí me cuesta creérmelo."

"Pues ya puedes empezar a rajar o pensaré que me has hecho esto tú y me hubieras violado de no haber despertado." Afirmo furiosa.

Es evidente que ha sido él quien me ha llevado allí desnuda.

Cuando me quedé dormida en casa estaba sola, y vestida. ¿Y ahora me despertaba en medio del monte y desnuda?

Era evidente que él me había llevado allí y me había hecho eso; sin embargo no parece querer defenderse demasiado. Le veo dudar y suspira.

"Vale, comenzaremos por algo sencillo." Me contesta para volver a suspirar. "¿Sabes quién era tu madre?"

¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

"¡¿A qué coño viene esa pregunta?!" Le digo indignada. "¡Se acabó, pienso coger tu pellejo y…!"

"Vale, pero primero contesta a mi pregunta." Me dice parándome por los hombros. "Tú, ¿conocías a tu madre?"

"Claro que la conocía." Afirmo. "¿A qué coño viene esto?"

"Muy bien, tu padre es evidente que sé qué era." Me dice. "Pero ayudaría saber lo de tu madre. ¿Era como tú?"

"Claro que no." Niego. "Murió cuando nací."

"Entonces no la conociste." Me dice.

"No, pero era normal." Le contesto. "¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"No te alarmes, pero he descubierto por qué pierdes la memoria durante esos periodos de tiempo." Me dice. "Por qué despiertas desnuda en sitios que no recuerdas haberte dormido."

Entonces le cojo del cuello y lo levanto en vilo.

"¡Ya sé por qué despierto así!" Le rujo. "¡Eres tú!. ¡Has sido tú desde el principio!. ¡Maldito violador, te mataré!"

"Para ya." Me dice su amiga, la chica de las rastas rosas apareciendo desde mi espalda para obligarme a soltarle por lo que le cojo a ella también con la otra mano tras pelear contra ella y volver a cogerle a él cuando intenta defenderla.

"¡Estábais aliados!" Les grito.

"Tu madre…" Jadea él quedándose sin voz. "Tuvo que… ser… una… dama animal…" Añade moviendo los labios sin hablar dado que estoy a punto de partirle el cuello taponándole la tráquea con mi mano.

Eso me causa tal conmoción que les suelto.

"Mi madre murió." Murmuro.

"No sabes nada de ella." Tose Arik. "Podría haber sido cualquier cosa."

Entonces cojo inconscientemente mi cruz, la había llevado siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, era el eslabón que unía mi infancia con mi vida actual.

"Es imposible." Murmuro. "Mi madre era humana, yo la maté al nacer."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_Hace años en algún lugar de Europa, una cabaña en un pico inhóspito._

_((Paciencia ahora, por favor. Los pensamientos son inconexos, ya veréis por qué.))_

_Por fin he nacido._

_Estoy tan feliz que puedo explotar._

_Mamá, quiero a mamá._

_No veo bien. Quiero a mamá._

_Mamá me quiere._

_Mamá siempre dice que yo soy tesoro._

"_¡Es una niña!" Grita alguien._

"_Es un monstruo." Gime llorando otro alguien._

"_Por dios, Alba." Dice primer alguien. "Es solo una niña. Es inocente."_

"_¡Es un monstruo!" Grita el otro alguien._

_Me da miedo._

_No gusta ruido fuerte._

_Lloro._

"_¡LLEVATE A ESE MONSTRUO!" Ruge mientras yo lloro más. "¡MATADLO!"_

_Noto cómo duele._

_No gusta ese alguien,_

_Pero entonces duele. Duele espalda golpe y lloro._

_Duele mucho._

_Pero alguien coge._

_Bien. Calor._

_Gusta._

"_Shhhh… tranquila cariño." Susurra._

_Voz suave._

_Agradable._

_Mueve suave, un alguien mamá, no mamá, ella, un alguien ella, como ella grita pero no ella._

_Entonces veo._

_Dos alguien. Uno ella y uno él._

"_¿Qué hacemos?" Dice uno ella cara mojada de ojos._

"_Hay que sacarla de aquí." Dice uno él. "Ha matado a su madre desde dentro, y tú has matado a Alba. No podemos quedarnos aquí."_

"_Pero saben que Aurea estaba embarazada." Dice alguien ella._

"_Iros, yo les distraeré." Le dice alguien él poniéndose haciendo sombra nos._

_Ella coge mí, mete contra piel. Piel caliente. Mi gusta._

_Mi feliz. Mamá._

_No, ella no mamá._

_¿Dónde mamá? _

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"_¿Dónde está mamá?" Pregunto días más tarde mientras la mujer que no es mamá me peina porque el hombre bueno que sonríe mucho está buscando comida para los tres._

"_Mamá no está aquí." Me dice. "Mamá te quiere mucho, pero no puede venir."_

"_¿Dónde está?" Le pregunto._

"_En el cielo, viéndote crecer cada día más bonita." Me dice sonriéndome y señalándome al cielo azul._

_Me gusta el cielo, es azul, como los ojos de Alana, la mujer que no es mamá._

"_Siento llegar tarde." Afirma papá volviendo._

"_¡Papi, papi!" Le digo feliz._

"_Hola preciosa." Me dice sonriendo. "Pero soy Taito, no papi."_

_Taito no es papi y Alana no es mamá. Pero ellos viven conmigo, son mis papis también._

"_¿Cómo ha ido todo?" Le pregunta Alana trenzándome el pelo con cuidado para ponerme un lazo precioso que me gusta._

"_Bien, ya saben lo de Alba." Le dice. "Saben que tú la mataste, y saben lo de Aurea."_

"_¿Y qué hay de…?" Murmura Alana mientras papi Taito me tiene en brazos._

"_Les he hecho creer que está muerta." Afirma acariciándome la cara con cariño y calentándomela. _

"_Alana mala, dice que mami no viene." Le digo haciendo pucheros._

"_Mami no puede venir." Me repite él. "Si pudiera vendría, pero no puede."_

_Siempre dicen lo mismo, que mami no puede venir a verme, pero yo quiero venga._

_Entonces me acuerdo de una cosa._

"_He visto gente." Le digo. "Un niño, como yo."_

"_¿Has vuelto a salir sola?" Me dice para mirar a Alana._

"_Salimos a coger agua." Le dice. "Unos excursionistas estaban a poco menos de un kilómetro. Pero se ha portado muy bien, a que sí."_

"_Sí." Asiento feliz. "No he hablado con ellos. Yo digo a Alana y la dos volvemos."_

"_Probablemente fueran del pueblo." Dice Taito._

"_Un día podríamos ir." Le dice Alana. "Hace tiempo que no voy."_

"_No creo que sea seguro." Afirma Taito._

"_Ann promete portarse bien." Afirmo levantando la mano feliz. "Ann quiere ir… porfa.. porfa… porfa…"_

"_Eres igual que tu madre." Dice rindiéndose. "Vale, bajaremos al pueblo, otro día."_

"_¿Cuándo?" _

"_Cuando crezcas un poco más." Me dice sonriendo. "No queremos que te pierdas."_

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"_Alana…" Le digo mientras me arropa en la cama de la cabaña en las montañas._

"_Dime, cariño." Me dice sonriendo._

"_¿Mamá está muerta?" Le pregunto._

_Eso hace que pierda la sonrisa y evite mirarme._

"_Un niño del pueblo me ha dicho que mamá está muerta." Le digo._

"_Sí." Asiente tristemente._

"_¿Y qué es estar muerto?" Le pregunto._

"_Es como los conejitos que enterramos." Me dice sonriendo tristemente._

"_¿Mamá está con los conejitos?" Le pregunto._

"_Aún eres pequeña para entenderlo." Afirma besándome la frente. "Solo hace poco más de un año que naciste."_

"_Pero Gurten dice que tenemos 6." Le digo._

"_Porque es lo que parece." Me dice. "Y ahora duerme, mañana es un día importante."_

_Mañana Taito me va a llevar al pico, dice que tengo que aprender más._

_Pero cuando Alana sale dejándome la lucecita pequeña, la oigo hablar con Taito._

"_Ha preguntado por su madre."_

"_¿Y qué le has dicho?"_

"_Que estaba muerta." Afirma suavemente. "No quería que lo supiera, pero alguien se lo dijo."_

"_Sabíamos que no podríamos seguir ocultándolo mucho más."_

"_Lo sé, pero… no pensé que tuviera que ser tan pronto." Afirma triste. "Solo tiene un año y meses."_

"_Crece demasiado rápido." Afirma Taito. "Pronto habrá alcanzado edad suficiente para descubrir todo. Por eso quería empezar a enseñarle a sobrevivir."_

"_¿Pero tan pronto?" Pregunta Alana. "Aún es solo una niña."_

"_Alana, he oído historias." Afirma Taito. "Sobre su padre, sobre por qué crece tan veloz. Aurea y Alba fueron seducidas por un hombre muerto que no se quedó en la muerte. Alba pudo escapar de su enbrujo, pero Aurea no escapó."_

"_¿Quién es?" _

"_no lo sé, aún no. Pero estoy cerca de averiguarlo." Afirma Taito. "Por eso es tan importante que comience ya su entrenamiento. Nanuk tiene que saber controlarse, debe aprender a sobrevivir."_

"_Solo-es-una-niña." Repite Alana._

"_Alana, es una cazadora." Afirma Taito. "Debe aprender a controlarse, a cazar solo animales, a comer comida normal y cazar solo como último recurso para mantenerse cuerda. Y tiene que aprender a protegerse sola."_

"_Nosotros la protegeremos."_

"_No podremos protegerla eternamente. Sabes que nos buscan, y he oído rumores que unos hombres muertos que no se quedaron en la muerte habitan en Italia. No tardarán en oír noticias y rumores de aquí."_

"_Pues nos iremos." Afirma Alana. "Tendré las maletas hechas para mañana, cuando salga el sol podremos irnos. No dejaré que se la lleven, no podemos abandonarla."_

"_Alana, escúchate." Le dice Taito. "Aurea no habría querido eso. Ella era muy firme con sus creencias, para ella la bandada era la bandada."_

"_¡Ella quería a su hija!" Le grita en voz baja ella haciéndome estar a punto de salir llorando para que dejaran de pelear. "La tuvo aún sabiendo que moriría, y yo la quiero como si fuese mi hija. No pienso dejarla sola."_

"_Por eso es de vital importancia que aprenda todo." Afirma Taito. "Aquí no nos encontrarán en un tiempo. La llevaré a la cima de las montañas, todos los días. La enseñaré a cazar, le enseñaremos a tener una moral, unos principios. Ella es buena, es como su madre por dentro. Aprenderá, y cuando lo haga, será fuerte como el roble y flexible como la caña. La haremos libre como el viento para que pueda fluir como el agua roja."_

"_Aún es muy pequeña." Llora Alana. "No es justo…"_

"_Nada últimamente es justo." Afirma Taito. "Pero también es hija mía, sé lo que hago."_

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_Un par de años más tarde…_

_Me agazapo bien, el punto básico de la supervivencia es saber fundirse con el medio en el momento exacto y de la forma exacta. Control de la respiración y los impulsos._

_Nunca dejar de controlarse uno mismo._

_Doy unos pasos tan silenciosos como si fuese una pluma que se moviese mecida por el aire._

_Ahí está mi presa, buscando un poco de agua antes del amanecer completo; en ese momento del día en que tengo ventaja porque veo tan bien o mejor que ellos._

_Antes de que se de cuenta, caigo sobre él, un macho fantástico y, por desgracia para mí, demasiado mayor y con demasiadas cicatrices que lo marcan como un superviviente._

_Me tira al suelo para escapar y me levanto derrapando para correr tras él._

_Soy rápida, más que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido nunca, así que cuando caigo sobre él y lo derribo sujetándole con fuerza la garganta entre mis mandíbulas humanas, sonrío al notar el regustillo metálico que va comenzando a llegar a mi boca._

_Entonces atenazo mejor mis agarres a ese animal que insiste en convulsionarse violentamente aferrándose hasta el último segundo a su vida para intentar sobrevivir. Y es solo cuando noto que por fin su vida se ha apagado que aflojo mi agarre y suelto mi mordisco para mirarle y peinarle el pelo del morro antes de cogerle por los cuernos y dejar totalmente expuesta su yugular._

_Un movimiento rápido, un mordisco certero y tengo ese delicioso elixir de vida manándome directamente a la boca mientras succiono como un cachorro succiona la leche materna mientras no pierdo de vista los alrededores._

_Nunca pasa nada, pero es un hábito que Taito me ha inculcado: nunca puedes estar totalmente segura si estás fuera de casa, hagas lo que hagas mantente alerta._

_Y entonces le veo._

_Es la primera vez que le veo, está escondido bajo unos árboles, huele de una forma que hace que me nazca un rugido hermanado con un gruñido de aviso de la garganta y salga hasta mi boca y mi nariz para producir un gruñido de aviso animal, y cuando va a saltar a por mí…_

_Algo más rápido lo coge y veo perderse dos figuras peleando por lo que cargo el muflón a mi espalda y huyo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para ir hacia la cueva donde quiero comprobar que Alana está bien._

_Sin embargo, cuando llego y tiro el muflón dentro, compruebo que el cuerpo de Alana yace decapitado en el suelo de la entrada, por lo que corro a coger sus restos entre mis brazos y llorar._

_Lloro mucho y un buen rato antes de decidir que debo hacer algo que ellos hubieran querido._

_Cojo el cuerpo de Alana, lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido nunca y a pesar de tener un cuerpo de alguien de unos 10 años, la cargo monte abajo hasta el claro que tanto le gustaba donde corre un arroyuelo en primavera, ahora congelado, y los árboles hablan gracias al viento suave que me consuela mientras cabo con las manos un lugar donde enterrarla antes de ir a buscar a Taito._

_Entonces me doy cuenta, si no ha venido a buscarme a la cueva, si no apareció cuando apareció el extraño que olía a la sangre de Alana y algo de la suya… probablemente él también esté muerto._

_Y cuando voy a meter el cuerpo de Alana en esa tumba improvisada, noto cómo alguien se acerca rápidamente por el bosque y me pongo en guardia tras meterla rápidamente._

_Es un hombre quien para a unos metros de mí, en la primera línea de los árboles mirándome con curiosidad y duda._

_Entonces vuelvo a gruñirle ya que huele a sangre y él me tira una cabeza y un cuerpo desangrado._

"_Por mí puedes enterrarlo con ese otro." Afirma mientras las piernas me tiemblan al ver la cabeza de Taito y el cuerpo de un desconocido con el cuello partido y laceraciones._

_Entonces me fijo en el desconocido sin fiarme._

_Él también está herido, tiene marcas de garrazo de algo que no sé qué es y su cara tiene heridas._

"_¿Entiendes mi idioma?" Me dice._

_Sin darle la espalda, comienzo a cavar otra tumba para Taito; aún tengo que encontrar su cuerpo, pero no pienso moverme y arriesgarme a que ese extranjero extraño me alcance._

_Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, se limita a mantenerse en el mismo sitio frotándose la cara con el guante de cuero que lleva en su mano, cubriéndose mejor con lo que parece una capa de los años de Maricastaña._

_Y entonces suspira y le veo desaparecer para notar cómo el aire tras de mí se mueve por lo que estiro la mano para estamparla contra su pecho que hace que me caiga de culo en el pequeño agujero que he cavado ya._

"_Déjame a mí." Afirma levantándome en vilo para dejarme a un lado y cavar rápidamente el agujero cuando comprueba que no me muevo sin perderle de vista dado que sigo sin confiar en él._

_Increíblemente, en un momento ha hecho el agujero._

"_Ten, echa esa cabeza ahí." Afirma._

_Entonces coge a Alana con cuidado y lento y la pone con cuidado en su tumba tras hacerla más profunda y comienza a echar tierra por lo que yo le paro haciéndole mirarme._

"_Hum." Le digo molesta para obligarle a bajar las manos con calma mientras me mira confuso._

_Entonces doy unos pasos hacia atrás para coger flores y hojas cubiertas de nieve y escarcha de los árboles circundantes con saltos cuidadosos antes de volver y ponerle una flor en cada ojo a Alana y aflojarle el gesto con cuidado para hacerlo dulce, tal y como siempre he recordado su cara._

_Sonrío tristemente al recordar que ha sido la madre que nunca tuve estos años y junto mis manos antes de mirar al forastero y obligarle a juntarlas haciéndole resistirse y finalmente obedecer suspirando cuando me quejo sin palabras haciéndole gestos para que lo haga y agache la cabeza como yo para rezar._

_Alana y Taito habían sido unos padres para mí, me lo habían enseñado todo y ahora me los habían arrebatado._

_Ya no podría volver a ver la sonrisa de Alana cuando despertaba y les veía hablando en la mesa que Taito había hecho, no podríamos compartir más tardes de compras en los pueblos cercanos donde evitábamos llamar la atención. Ni podría volver a oír a Taito defenderme cuando prefería ir a correr por el bosque en lugar de quedarme limpiando con Alana la cabaña o cocinando con ella. Ni volvería a reñirme por haber dejado una huella en la nieve sin ocultar._

_Se habían ido, para siempre, como mi madre._

"_Me llamo Demetri, y creo que deberías venir conmigo." Me dice._

_Entonces le miro y sacudo la cabeza levantándome para clavar un palo en las tumbas y hacer una cruz con mis lazos que han estado cogiéndome el pelo en dos coletas que Alana me hizo esa misma mañana, cuando aún no sabía que no volvería a verla con vida cuando saliera de casa._

_Entonces intento irme, pero él no me deja, me bloquea el paso y me sujeta, así que hago algo que Taito y Alana me prohibieron usar salvo que mi vida fuese en ello: abro la boca y desenfundo mis dientes para morderle con todas mis fuerzas en el hombro haciéndole dar un terrible alarido y chupándole la sangre que puedo antes de notar cómo me parte un brazo con la misma facilidad que se parte una pajita._

_El dolor es tan insoportable que al final creo que pierdo la conciencia, y cuando la recupero, no estoy en ningún lugar que conozca, los olores ya no son naturales y todo me huele a viejo. Y lo peor es que lo que me ha despertado es un sabor metálico en la boca._

"_Demetri, te has pasado." Afirma una voz masculina._

"_Los maestros han dicho que si muere, tú morirás detrás." Afirma una voz femenina de alguien que no debe tener muchos más años que yo._

_Entonces doy un golpe a ciegas a la mano que me ha estado vertiendo sangre de su propia muñeca a mi boca y me caigo intentando enfocar para ver en la semi-oscuridad un hombre fuerte con la muñeca herida y más grande y corpulento que el hombre que me raptó, ese hombre y a una chica que debe ser como mucho un par de años mayor que yo, si llega._

"_Eso ha estado mal." Afirma la niña mientras noto cómo la cabeza me va a estallar y grito de dolor._

"_Jane, ya vale." Le dice el chico corpulento para gemir de dolor poniéndose entre ambas antes de que la chica pestañée._

"_Los maestros quieren verla." Afirma la niña._

"_Es en vano, es evidente que no sabe hablar, o al menos que no nos entiende." Afirma el hombre que me secuestro._

"_Yo la llevaré." Afirma el corpulento vendándose la muñeca con un pañuelo de un gusto demasiado caro, exquisito y fino antes de ofrecerme su mano que miro sin coger antes de golpearla molesta rechazándola. "Muy bien, sígueme." Afirma haciéndome un gesto para que lo siga._

_Entonces le gruño y miro alrededor buscando una salida, pero el otro tipo se pone tras de mí y me empuja hacia una puerta por lo que le gruño más aún._

"_¿Solo sabe gruñir?" Pregunta la chica. "¿Qué es, un animal?"_

"_No lo sé, estaba sola, comiéndose uno de esos bichos apestosos con cuernos que hay en las montañas." Afirma el secuestrador. "Solo hace eso cada vez que se le acerca alguien."_

"_Ven." Me dice el hombre montaña; sin embargo algo en él me hace fiarme y le sigo a cierta distancia seguida por el secuestrador y la niña._

_Me llevan por unos pasillos oscuros y otros algo más iluminados hasta que llegamos a una sala circular donde hay tres hombres._

"_Así que esta es la famosa niña." Afirma uno de ellos._

"_Así es, maestro." Afirma el secuestrador con respeto._

_Eso me da miedo, pero no lo demuestro. Taito me enseñó que mostrar el miedo en público es dar una debilidad que puedan usar contra ti, así que me mantengo firme._

"_¿Cómo te llamas, niña?" Me dice el único rubio de los tres._

"_No habla, mis maestros." Afirma de nuevo._

"_Por favor… la estáis asustando." Afirma un moreno que se sienta en el centro sonriendo y levantándose para estirar sus manos hacia mí. "Acércate, pequeña."_

_No me fío de él, así que no me muevo y el hombre montaña me hace una ligera presión en la espalda instándome a moverme por lo que le esquivo molesta._

"_Oh, vamos, señorita." Me dice el hombre divertido. "Bueno, yo también reaccionaría así si me hubieran traído contra mi voluntad. ¿No, Demetri?"_

"_Sí, maestro." Afirma el secuestrador._

_Entonces el hombre vuelve a estirar los brazos para invitarme a acercarme._

"_Acércate, muchacha." Me vuelve a pedir._

"_Maestro, parece que la chica no entiende." Le dice el hombre-montaña._

"_Oh, entiendo." Afirma asintiendo para mover las manos de nuevo señándome. "Tú-pequeña-acércate. Amigo. Todos amigos." Añade moviendo los brazos._

_Con cuidado me acerco un poco y cuando estira sus manos hacia mí, retrocedo._

_Entonces me choco con el hombre-montaña._

"_El maestro Aro no te hará nada." Me dice susurrando. "No te preocupes."_

_Con cuidado vuelvo a acercarme a ese hombre y entonces él me sonríe y me coge las manos de la misma forma que Taito me las cogía._

"_Pobrecita." Afirma el hombre con un tono demasiado para niños pequeños. "Has tenido que pasarlo mal. El idiota de Demetri… mira que secuestrarte sin tu permiso… Ya sé, para compensarte creo que deberíamos ofrecerte algo para comer, y un poco de descanso. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de la desconsideración de nuestro amigo."_

_¿En serio eran amigos?_

"_¡Pero mira eso, estás herida!" Afirma el hombre. "Esto no puede ser, Félix, llévala a una habitación, que descanse y se cure esas magulladuras."_

_Era imposible que fuesen tan buenos ¿O sí?_

_No, Taito me había dicho que no confiara en nadie._

_Entonces el hombre-montaña me coge con cuidado y me levanta como si no fuese más que una pluma._

"_Se parece a él." Afirma cuando hemos salido el hombre rubio._

"_No pegues la oreja, si se enteran tendrás problemas." Me dice el hombre-montaña. "Por cierto, me llamo Félix. Demetri no debería haberte traído, pero me alegro de que lo hiciera."_

"_Nannuk." Le digo._

"_¿Qué significa ese Ann?" Dice._

"_Yo, Ann llamome." Le digo intentando hablar lo que me dijeron que era Italiano._

"_Ann… es un nombre bonito." Afirma. "¿Hablas mi idioma?"_

"_Poco." Niego. "Vosotros no amigos, no enemigos. ¿Por qué tú ayudas mi?"_

_Eso le hace sonreír divertido._

"_Esperemos que aprendas rápido, para hablar así es casi mejor que no hables." Afirma divertido. _

"_¿A ti hablo?"_

"_Sí, pero cuando no haya más gente." Me dice._

"_Secreto." Afirmo divertida poniéndome un dedo en los labios divertida._

"_Eso es, secreto." Asiente. "Será nuestro pequeño secreto."_

Ese hombre-montaña llamado Félix me parecía simpático, bueno. Y mis padres acababan de ser asesinados, así que supongo que busqué en él lo que me hacían sentir Alana y Taito, y él me lo dio y más, cuando crecí.

Félix se convirtió en mi protector en las sombras, mi amigo… y finalmente, sin remedio, mi primer y único amor.

O eso creía hasta que había comenzado a preocuparme por aquel chico que no me parecía querer dejar en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, aquel Seth de los Clearwater.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: DESCUBIERTA ¿POR QUÉ ME SI

**CAPÍTULO 12: DESCUBIERTA. ¿POR QUÉ ME SIENTO ASÍ?**

(Voz de Seth)

No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo.

¿Acaso ese Arik le estaba sugiriendo a Ann que su madre podía ser especial?

Pero eso era imposible.

Si su madre era una vampiresa era imposible que la hubiese tenido a ella, y si era como nosotros…

Eso podría explicar por qué estaba desnuda, pero no que no se acordase de nada.

Les vi discutir sobre la pregunta que Arik le había hecho sobre su madre, y entonces algo me heló la sangre en las venas.

"Murió cuando nací."

"Entonces no la conociste." Le dijo Arik

"No, pero era normal." Le contestó ella. "¿A qué viene todo esto?"

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar el dato de que Ann se había criado sin madre, y aún más importante. ¡De pronto recordaba a su madre!

Eso me dejó sin palabras, pero no me dio tiempo de pensar demasiado, porque entonces ella montó en cólera y cogió al chico por el cuello levantándolo en vilo como si no pesase demasiado mientras le gritaba que había sido él quien la había desnudado y la había dejado en el campo.

Dudaba qué hacer hasta que llegó la amiguita rastafari de Arik y cogió a Ann por la espalda obligándola a soltar al chico para comenzar a pelear entre ellas.

Estaba a punto de salir para defenderla de aquella loca de pelo rosa cuando Arik intentó defender a la chica y Ann le volvió a coger del cuello.

"¡Estabais aliados!" Les gritó.

"Tu madre…" Jadea él quedándose sin voz. "Tuvo que… ser… una… dama animal…" Añade moviendo los labios sin hablar dado que debe estar ya medio ahogado.

Entonces Ann le suelta y se queda congelada, con los ojos abiertos como platos en terror.

"Mi madre murió." Murmura.

"No sabes nada de ella." Tose Arik. "Podría haber sido cualquier cosa."

"Es imposible." Murmura ella tocándose ligeramente el pecho y moviendo algo que no alcanzo a ver del todo. "Mi madre era humana, yo la maté al nacer."

Eso hace que me clave en el suelo, congelado como si fuese una figura de hielo mientras noto escalofríos por mi espalda.

Esa afirmación es demasiado fuerte para hacerla a la ligera, y Ann no me parece el tipo de persona que actúa así. Al contrario, me parece el tipo de persona que mide todo casi al milímetro, tiene pies de plomo y actúa tras pensar.

Pero por muy constante, amable y divertida que sea en el trabajo y fuera, eso no quita para que ya van dos veces que me da la impresión que no ha perdido del todo la memoria como quiere hacer ver; y eso significa que nos miente, la pregunta es pues sencilla: ¿Por qué tendría que mentirnos?

Y es justo entonces cuando veo que la chica de rastas ha desaparecido y noto que me cogen por la cintura del pantalón para llevarme volando y soltarme casi a los pies de Arik y Ann.

"Mirad lo que he encontrado." Afirma la chica de rastas sonriendo con ironía.

"¿Has oído algo?" Me pregunta Arik mientras compruebo cómo Ann ha perdido el color y me mira con los ojos desencajados de terror.

"Todo." Afirmo para mirar a Ann que ha movido la cara para evitar mirarme abrazándose a si misma. "¿Es cierto?" Le pregunto. "¿Todo eso de que no sabías quién eras era mentira?"

"Creo que se te ha acabado el juego, muñeca." Le dice la chica divertida.

"Maya, cierra el pico." Le dice Arik levantando la mano hacia ella. "Todo esto es más complicado de lo que crees."

"Ann." Le digo con miedo de lo que contestará.

Entonces me mira.

"No pretendía hacer daño a nadie." Afirma. "Tengo mis motivos."

"¿Qué mataste a tu madre hace… 16, 17 años?" Le digo.

"En parte." Asiente tras un segundo de silencio al que sigue más silencio. "¿Vas a entregarme?"

"Depende." Le miento sabiendo qué harán el resto cuando se enteren de que nos ha estado mintiendo a todos.

"¿No será tan tonto?" Murmura la chica de rastas rosas, llamada Maya.

"Maya, cierra el pico." Le repite Arik susurrando. "No sabes de qué va esto."

"Ya, pero…"

"¿De qué depende?" Me pregunta Ann preocupada.

"De que me cuentes todo, sin mentiras." Le digo. "Y entonces, si creo que no importa, no diré nada."

"¿Y si crees que importa?" Me pregunta.

"Te daré una ventaja de un día para que te vayas y se lo diré a todos." Le digo. "¿Entonces?. ¿Me contarás por qué nos has mentido?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

No podía creérmelo.

Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que volvía a estar fuera de peligro con aquel chico, descubría que había estado mintiendo sobre lo de mi memoria.

El hecho de que la única cosa que me tapara algo era mi pelo era irrelevante, solo tenía ojos y oídos para Seth.

Quería toda la verdad, y estaba en su derecho de pedirla, pero no podía contarle la verdad, y a la vez, una parte dentro de mí se moría por soltar todo y acabar con aquella mascarada.

Podía matarle, allí y en ese momento.

No creo que Arik o esa chica le dijeran nada a nadie de quién había matado a Seth, así acabaría con el problema y podía hacerlo parecer un ataque animal fácilmente.

Pero no, yo no era una asesina, y Seth… bueno, era diferente.

"¿De qué depende?" Le pregunto con la mosca tras la oreja cuando me contesta a mi pregunta de si me venderá al resto de su manada.

"De que me cuentes todo, sin mentiras." Afirma. "Y entonces, si creo que no importa, no diré nada."

"¿Y si crees que importa?" Le pregunto.

"Te daré una ventaja de un día para que te vayas y se lo diré a todos. ¿Entonces?. ¿Me contarás por qué nos has mentido?"

Un día, me daría un día para alejarme de ellos y evitar que me mataran.

¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en matar a un chico que estaba ofreciéndome la oportunidad de escapar si no le gustaba lo que contestaba?

Entonces noto que me fallan las piernas y antes de que me caiga, él mismo me sujeta suavemente para pasarme un brazo por la cintura pasándose el mío por sus hombros.

"No hace falta que me contestes ahora." Afirma. "Puedo esperar a que te recuperes un poco."

"Necesito ropa." Afirmo.

"Espera." Me dice soltándome para quitarse la camiseta revelando que por dentro de toda esa ropa, se oculta material de primera. "Ten, ponte esto, no es demasiado pero al menos te tapará algo."

Con cuidado la cojo para ponérmela y comprobar que apenas me cubre hasta poco más abajo del trasero. Y cuando voy a caminar, de nuevo él me rodea con su brazo por la cintura y me ayuda a andar.

"¿Te da miedo que salga corriendo de vosotros?" Le pregunto.

"No creo que pudieras." Niega sonriendo a medias. "Pero no, me preocupa ese tobillo, lo tienes hinchado."

Entonces me doy cuenta, es cierto que tengo el tobillo hinchado, probablemente de la torcedura cuando me pegué con Maya. Pero aún así, me sorprende su amabilidad.

Debía estar confuso por mi comportamiento, por lo del día anterior en Seattle, porque ahora había descubierto que recordaba cosas de mi pasado por no decir todo mi pasado… y aún así, aún cuando debería estar furioso conmigo por haberle mentido o al menos mostrarse esquivo dado que no podía confiar en mí… seguía ofreciéndose a ayudarme por una miserable torcedura.

Y cuando llegamos a la playa, me di cuenta de más.

"Vaya, al final la habéis encontrado." Nos dice Embry.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Jared dejando el martillo para acercarse.

"Sí, perfectamente." Afirmo. "Voy a sentarme a vendarme este pie y enseguida estoy trabajando."

"Bah, déjanos esto a los hombres." Afirma Paul.

"Yo me encargo del vendaje." Afirma Arik. "Vosotros seguir con eso, cuando acabemos salimos y os echamos una mano."

Entonces les veo sonreír mientras le dicen algo a Seth y hasta él sonríe mientras Arik y yo vamos dentro de casa para sentarme y que él comience a encargarse de mis heridas mientras su amiguita Maya nos sigue.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Me pregunta mientras miro por la ventana como los chicos de fuera siguen trabajando y hablando con Seth entre sonrisas. "Te han descubierto."

"No sé lo que ha oído, pero creo que voy a tener que reconocer que sí recuerdo al menos parte de mi pasado."

"¿Aún sigues queriendo espiarles?" Me pregunta.

"Hum." Asiento. "No lo entendéis, son mi familia."

"¿Quiénes son su familia?" Pregunta Maya. "¿De qué va eso de espiar?"

"Maya, recuerda que os dije que no estaba aquí por nosotros." Le dice Arik. "La han mandado a espiar a estos chicos, probablemente acaben por matarlos, pero eso no es asunto nuestro."

"¿Es una cazadora?" Pregunta la chica estrechando los ojos a dos rendijas.

"Maya, lo que sea o deje de ser no es asunto nuestro." Afirma Arik. "Pero creo que deberías pensarte bien qué vas a decir. Sabes que tu familia podría matarlos sin pestañear según lo que les digas."

"Ya lo sé." Afirmo molesta.

La verdad es que ya no sé qué pensar de esos chicos.

Sé que son capaces de desmembrar a un vampiro con sus dientes, pero… no parecen tan peligrosos.

Mientras me ayudan a montar el bar, mientras han estado viniendo a la playa como excusa para ver si estaba bien… no sé, me parecen más unos amigos leales que unos lobos monstruosos como dijeron todos los Vulturi.

En cuanto acaba de ponerme la venda, me mira.

"Que sí, que sí, que lo pensaré bien, tranquilo." Le digo para levantarme.

Fue curioso, porque les había visto hablar mientras estaba dentro y cuando salí y me acerqué a ellos, se callaron. Eso significaba que habían estado hablando de mí o de algo que no querían que yo supiera.

"¿Me he perdido algo?" Pregunto. "¿Qué puedo hacer para echar una mano?"

"Dejarnos trabajar." Afirma Quil de los Ateara serio antes de sonreír. "Alguien nos mataría si te hiciésemos trabajar estando con el tobillo mal."

"Uh-uh." Afirman divertidos el resto.

"Pero qué capullos podéis llegar a ser." Les dice Seth. "¿Puedes sujetar esto así para que lo acabe de clavar?"

"Claro." Afirmo acercándome para sentarme en el suelo y sujetarle una de las piezas para que pudiera clavarla. "¿De qué hablabais cuando he llegado?"

"Nada, me han preguntado que donde estabas y les he dicho que habías ido a dar una vuelta." Me dice. "No era nada importante."

"¿Y eso de que alguien les iba a matar si me hacían trabajar con el tobillo torcido?"

"Nada, son unos capullos." Me dice serio. "Les gusta vacilar mucho."

Trabajamos un rato más en silencio, y eso no me gusta nada.

"Ayer vinimos a buscarte para invitarte a algo y no estabas." Me suelta a bocajarro Embry.

"Ayer por la noche me fui a la capital." Les digo. "Como hoy no trabajaba pensé que era hora de salir a emborracharme por ahí, y como quería emborracharme… bueno, por aquí ya me van conociendo." Añado sonriendo con mi mentira.

"¿Y te llevaste a Seth?" Me pregunta Jared. "Porque su hermana lo estuvo buscando y no aparecía."

"Yo estuve fuera, pero no con ella." Afirma Seth mintiendo a medias.

Es curioso, me está cubriendo a medias. ¿Por qué?

Quiero decir… para él sería más fácil decir la verdad. Que me había seguido, que le habían atacado o que había sido yo… no, no me había visto, no podía saber que había sido yo quien le había dejado sin sentido y entregado en la comisaría como un borracho para que pasara la noche allí alejándole de… alejándole del peligro, como cuando había evitado que Félix le matara.

¿Me estaba volviendo loca con todo esto?

Primero perdía de verdad la memoria por periodos de tiempo, luego comenzaba a tener más sed que nunca y ¿ahora defendía a aquel chico de mi novio, de mi único y verdadero amor?

Tenía que estar volviéndome loca de verdad.

"¿Y qué es lo que bebes normalmente para emborracharte?" Me pregunta Paul bromeando. "¿Brandy?"

"Absenta." Niego divertida. "El brandy es para abuelitas. Aunque mi segundo amor se llama Jack Daniels, pero en botella, nada de chupitos, no tiene emoción si no bebes como un hombre de pelo en pecho. Es más fácil desplumarles si preces femenina y eso."

"Vaya, vaya." Me dice Jared. "Habrá que probar a emborracharte pues, seguro que entonces se te olvida la amnesia y así recordarás más."

No era tan mala idea.

Quiero decir, evidentemente había descubierto que no podía morir de cirrosis ni nada de eso hacía tiempo, así que bebía más que la media de hombres fuertes y grandes, y no podía emborracharme, pero ellos aún eran en parte humanos, así que probablemente ellos sí pudieran emborracharse. Y el alcohol soltaba la lengua que no veas.

"Vale, cuando acabe de montar esto lo estrenamos y compro lo más fuerte que encuentre." Les digo. "Estoy descubriendo que soy más sociable que lo que creía. Primero en la ciudad consigo ligar con lo que parece medio estado y creo que es mejor beber en compañía de amigos que sola entre desconocidos."

"Al menos si te deja KO el alcohol sabemos en qué puerta abandonarte." Afirma Quil bromeando.

"De paso podríamos meterla en la cama." Afirma Seth. "Por ponerla cómoda y eso."

"Ya, ya…" Le dicen todos.

"Venga, pues ahí queda echa la oferta." Afirmo divertida. "Cuando acabemos esto y esté listo para abrir, la noche de la pre-apertura estáis invitados a venir y ponernos todos que veamos marcianitos y dragones en la playa."

"Cuidado, princesa, no sea que te salga el plan por la culata." Me dice la chica rubia amiga de Arik, Marina, para sonreír a los chicos. "¿Qué hay, chicos?"

"Hola." Le dicen sonriendo.

Puñeteras Selkies y sus puñeteros encantos de sirena…

"Estábamos hablando de hacer una fiesta cuando vaya a inaugurar esto." Le dice Embry sonriéndole de vuelta. "¿Os apuntáis Arik y tú?"

"¡Claro!" Dice ella. "Oh, les diré a mis amigas si quieren venir y…"

"Marina, recuerda que esa noche estabas ocupada." Le dice Arik sacándome la cara y mirándola de forma que el resto no les vieran la cara.

"¡Vaya, qué tonta soy, es cierto!" Afirma ella divertida.

"Pero si aún no sabemos cuándo va a ser." Les dice Paul.

"Da igual tenemos las noches cogidas en un tiempo." Afirma Arik para mirarme preguntando.

"Al ritmo que va esto antes de que acabe el mes podré abrir." Afirmo.

"Suena a magníficas noticias." Me dice él mientras noto cómo el auricular del manos libres me vibra en el bolsillo. "Vaya, vuelvo a encontrarme un poco mal."

"Deberías irte a descansar." Me dice Arik entendiendo que lo que quiero es alejarme un poco, al menos lo suficiente para que no me oigan.

"Disculpadme un momento." Asiento. "Voy a ir a andar un poco por la playa."

"Espera, te acompaño." Me dice Seth.

"No te preocupes, me veréis desde aquí." Le digo sonriendo y sujetando la pastilla-auricular que tengo en el bolsillo. "Voy a cogerme una sudadera, comienza a hacer un poco de frío."

"Es cierto, ha refrescado un poco." Afirman mientras me alejo.

"Yo es que desde que nos paso esto no siento frío." Afirma Quil.

Otro dato, los lobos no tenían frío, eso era algo que debería recordar.

Cuando entro en casa, cojo la chaqueta y salgo deprisa para evitar que me pillen, me pongo la capucha para tapar el auricular del manos-libres.

En cuanto me alejo un poco de ellos, cojo la llamada.

"Lo siento, no te podía coger antes." Afirmo manteniendo la voz baja. "He tenido que fingir que necesitaba pasear para alejarme, y aún sí pondrán la oreja."

"_Estaba a punto de volver_." Me dice Félix por el otro lado.

"Cariño… dame tiempo." Le digo. "Los lobos no me van a quitar demasiado el ojo de encima. Creo que comienzan a olerse algo, así que tengo que seguir fingiendo más."

"_Solo quería saber si estabas bien._" Me dice. "_No me gustó tener que dejarte a merced de ese lobo. ¿Y si te hubiera descubierto?_"

"Escurrí el bulto haciendo de víctima. Primero estaba borracha toda la noche así que recuerdo muy poco y me he ganado tiempo para pensar una coartada mejor sobre dónde estuve borracha, y luego por la mañana, a pesar de la resaca por la juerga nocturna, me he encontrado contigo que eres un vampiro, algo que yo supuestamente no sé y te he etiquetado, en mi ignorancia, como un loco psicópata que nos atacó y mataste al taiwanés ese que nos tiraste encima."

"_Nos preocupamos demasiado._" Afirma con un tono que me indica que sonríe a medias al menos. "_Eres una auténtica mentirosa que venderías una piedra pintada de dorado diciendo que es una pepita de oro._"

"Sé cubrirme las espaldas." Afirmo orgullosa.

"_Por cierto, supongo que no habrás visto a los Cullen ¿no?_" Me dice.

"Es posible." Afirmo para mentir sin siquiera planearlo porque algo dentro de mí me hace ocultar, al menos de momento, que he podido estar con la cría. "Me pareció captar unos rastros de camino a casa, pero no estoy segura de si eran ellos o no. Ya sabes, no soy una rastreadora como Demetri."

"_Tal vez deberías investigarlos._" Me dice. "_Si no son ellos y te descubren puedes demostrarles que eres de los nuestros, en cuanto vean el emblema tendrán tal miedo que te dejarán en paz._"

No tenía todas conmigo de que fuera a ser así, sin embargo, decidí hacerle ver que le creía e intenté creerle.

"Es cierto." Afirmo sonriendo. "No sé de qué me preocupo. Soy una de los vuestros, estoy a salvo de vampiros en general."

"_Eso es._" Afirma. "_Y si algún día me necesitas…solo tienes que llamarme y volveré._"

Eso me hace sonreír sintiéndome segura. Con Félix, puedo sentirme segura. Él me protegerá, de cualquier mal que pueda venir por mí.

"Un momento, me acerco donde pueden oírme." Afirmo. "Enseguida sigo hablando contigo."

"_Ten cuidado de que no te descubran._" Me dice. "_Contamos contigo para el éxito. Y no quiero que te pase nada._"

Eso me entristeció un poco.

No, pasara lo que pasara, para Félix siempre estaría después del clan. Primero el clan y luego yo.

Yo era muy importante para él, sin embargo, siempre estaba primero el clan.

"Eh." Me llama Seth mirándome y dejando lo que tenía entre manos para levantarse.

"Te dejo, viene uno." Afirmo susurrando sin mover los labios casi al auricular antes de colgar y sonreír a Seth que se me acerca con cara de preocupación. "Seth, vaya, no sabía que habíais acabado."

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta.

"Sí, claro." Afirmo. "¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?"

"Estás llorando." Afirma preocupado rozándome la mejilla para mostrarme el dedo con punto de una lágrima en su yema. "¿Te vuelve a doler?. ¿Quieres sentarte? Ven, vamos a sentarnos a ver cómo el resto trabaja."

"No te preocupes." Le digo negando y sonriendo un poco más calmada. "Estoy bien, solo me he acordado de algo. Algo triste." Matizo mintiendo a medias.

"¡Eh, Seth!" Le llaman.

"¡Falsa alarma!" Les grita sonriendo. "¡Ann acaba de recordar algo!" Añade sonriendo.

"¡Pero eso es genial!" Afirman sonriendo todos felices.

"Oh, oh." Añade Embry. "¿Podemos saberlo?"

Entonces Seth me mira y yo me encojo de hombros mientras nos acercamos de vuelta a ellos.

"Acabo de recordar a un hombre." Afirmo. "Murió."

"¿Y sabes quién era?" Me pregunta Jared. "Quiero decir… si era tu familia o algún amigo…"

"No, lo siento." Niego. "Pero creo que podría ser mi padre."

"Bueno, tenemos algo más para la red." Afirma Quil. "Probablemente su padre esté muerto."

"¿La red?" Digo confusa.

"Estamos haciendo una red en casa de Sam." Me cuenta Seth. "No es más que un corcho, pero vamos colgando todo lo que vas recordando y lo que vamos averiguando de ti. Igual si encontramos suficientes cosas entre tus recuerdos y los registros que hay sobre ti… bueno, podemos recuperar tu memoria."

Eso me deja sin palabras.

¿De verdad eran así?. ¿De verdad eran tan buenos?

Los maestros y el resto siempre me habían hablado de esos chicos como monstruos contra-natura. Hombres que se convertían en lobos, seres violentos que odiaban a los vampiros salvo a los Cullen. Sirvientes de los Cullen, en definitiva; pero enemigos mortales del resto de vampiros.

Pero les había ido conociendo poco a poco.

Ellos no sabían quién era yo realmente, y me ayudaban.

Me hacían compañía, me venían a ver y a ayudar para asegurarse de que estaba bien… se preocupaban por mí. Mucho más que mi familia los Vulturi.

Con los maestros lo único que conocía era indiferencia.

Para ellos no era más que una parte que aún era en parte humana, así que no era completamente una de ellos. Me apreciaban porque les ayudaba, vivía fiel a ellos y les conseguía comida de vez en cuando.

Pero no les gustaba mi vitalidad, mis ganas de vivir la vida de una forma feliz y divertida sin molestar al resto de personas. Mi deseo de participar en todas y cada una de las fiestas divertidas de la ciudad. Mis ganas de pasear al sol bien oculta con mi crema con pigmentación que daba opacidad a mi piel… ellos no apreciaban la vida en mí.

Y en cambio, estos lobos, sin conocerme de nada, siendo miles de veces más 'vivos' que lo que yo les estaba mostrando ser por controlarme para no llamar la atención, me apreciaban. Viva o muerta me cuidaban igual, les daba igual que Seth les dijera que me había ido a la capital a emborracharme que el que me hubiera quedado todo el día en casa tras el trabajo.

Ellos siempre estaba allí, sin importarles que no supieran casi nada sobre mí, sin importarles que fuera lo que ellos llamaban 'una rostro-pálido', ni el hecho de que me hubieran encontrado en un ataque vampirico o que a veces desapareciera y no supieran dónde estaba exactamente.

No, ellos estaban allí incondicionalmente. Y además parecían estar haciendo lo que podían por ayudarme a recordar aunque fuera una parte de mi pasado 'ficticio'.

Eso hizo que de nuevo notara cómo se agolpaban las lágrimas en mis ojos y ellos se rieran al verme soltarlas una tras otra mientras Seth les reñía por reírse de que llorase.

Era extraño, pero allí me sentía como si de verdad volviera a tener un hogar, aunque viviera en una cabaña hecha de una caseta de materiales de pesca abandonada, trabajara en un bar de mañana a tarde y acabara tan cansada que lo único que me apetecía fuera tumbarme y descansar.

Todo eso daba igual, pero tenía a aquellos lobos pesados y apestosos que estaban todo el rato por allí, cuando no era intentando construirme mi propio bar en la playa era simplemente visitándome.

Ellos me hacían sentir apreciada y querida, allí, lejos de todo lo que había conocido y querido nunca. En cambio en Volterra, mi hogar los últimos años, lo único que tenía que me hiciera sentir en casa era a Félix, y él estaba atado de pies y manos por los maestros Aro, Cayo, y en menor medida, Marco.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: CONFESIONES NO ES MENTIRA,

**CAPÍTULO 13: CONFESIONES. NO ES MENTIRA, SOLO OCULTO LA REALIDAD.**

.

((Perdonad por todo este tiempo desaparecida, pero estoy de oposiciones y me he estado centrando en sacarme un examen de Cambridge y ahora con las oposiciones. Lo bueno es que en este tiempo he ido escribiendo este capítulo como 3 veces (otra vez el maldito pendrive fastidiándome y perdiéndome datos que esta vez fueron un par de fics y 3 capítulos de oposiciones que por suerte tenía copia de seguridad en otro sitio pero en la 'versión en sucio') y... que me lío, aquí os dejo esto. Y una vez más, perdonadme por el hueco entre capítulos, espero que este os compense un poco. Explica... un poco. Pero solo un poquito, si leemos entre líneas vemos algo más, pero... ¡qué no digo nada, que luego me voy de la lengua! XDD ))

.

(Voz de Ann)

"Nosotros nos vamos ya." Afirman los chicos que quedan cuando anochece tanto que es imposible seguir trabajando y el bar está casi montado.

"Ir yendo, yo enseguida voy." Afirma Seth.

"De eso nada." Le dice su hermana cogiéndolo. "Tú te vienes a casa conmigo. No quiero que mamá me eche a mí la bronca porque llegues tarde."

Había sido gracioso ver cómo se lo llevaban a la fuerza, y entonces yo había esperado un poco más en la playa y había entrado a cenar con Arik, luego él se había ido con Marina y no sé dónde habían ido.

Cuando ya era bastante tarde, había salido fuera y me había sentado en la arena, sobre la única toalla que tenía para la playa y me había quedado abobada contemplando la luna.

Hasta que de pronto había percibido algo.

Primero había sido un olor demasiado fuerte como para obviarlo y luego había sido una respiración pesada que me indicaba que había alguien más cerca, alguien que no era humano. Y finalmente, había oído los pasos acercándose por la arena.

Evidentemente, había fingido no enterarme de que nadie venía, hasta que me hablaron.

"¿Qué haces aquí fuera?" Me pregunta Seth.

"Vivo ahí." Afirmo señalando la cabaña. "Además, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. ¿Y tú? Pensaba que te habías ido a casa."

"He salido por la ventana cuando me han dado por dormido." Afirma. "Aún tenemos algo pendiente, y… bueno, prefería no preguntar mientras estuviese el resto por aquí."

Había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que podría olvidarse de eso.

"No me encuentro demasiado bien, creo que será mejor dejar eso para otro momento." Le intento disuadir.

"No creo que hablar te haga ningún mal." Me dice. "Y no puedo esperar más. Yo… necesito saberlo." Afirma sentándose de rodillas frente a mí para mirarme directamente a los ojos mientras en los suyos veo reflejado dolor. "Necesito saber por qué nos has mentido. Y ya sé, ya sé. Sé que no pretendías hacernos daño, pero no deja de ser una mentira."

No podía decirle la verdad. Por mucho que él quisiera dejarme marchar, no dejaba de ser una Vulturis, algo que ellos odiaban tanto como mis maestros a ellos. Sin embargo… decidí decir parte de la verdad y ocultar la otra parte, para no mentir más.

"Yo… no es mentira del todo que sea amnésica." Le digo. "Es cierto, recuerdo trozos de mi pasado, pero no todo."

"¿Y por qué viniste aquí entonces?" Me dice.

"Trabajo." Afirmo. "Vine por trabajo. Cuando me encontrasteis, me había golpeado la cabeza, y es cierto que olvidé cosas, pero solo unos días, y luego… bueno, me tratabais con tanto cuidado y cariño que me dio miedo decir que recordaba ya casi todo."

"¿Y tu familia?" Me pregunta entonces. "Vale, tu madre está muerta, pero tendrás un padre."

"No sé quien era mi padre." Afirmo. "Me criaron una pareja que fueron cercanos de mi madre. Pero nunca supe exactamente qué relación había entre ellos. Podrían haber sido mis tíos y no lo hubiera sabido nunca."

"Luego tienes tíos esperándote." Me dice un poco más tranquilo.

"No, murieron también." Afirmo. "En ese sentido estoy sola, y no conozco a más familia."

"Entonces cuando murieron esa pareja… te dolió tanto que viniste aquí a trabajar ¿no?"

Podría decir que sí, la tentación de cogerme a esa nueva hipótesis suya era demasiado fuerte, sin embargo…

"No." Niego. "Esas personas murieron hace tiempo. Luego fui a vivir con otra gente. Pero no puedo hablar de ellos."

"¿Pues?" Me dice.

"Digamos que son algo así como nobleza en donde vivía y yo no, no se me debe relacionar con ellos." Afirmo contando otra verdad a medias.

No era mentira que los maestros no fueran nobles, ni que no debiera relacionárseme con ellos. En primer lugar porque allí ser un Vulturi era motivo para que me mataran, y en segundo, porque yo era algo así como un miembro encubierto de la familia, muy poca gente fuera del clan sabían quién era yo realmente.

"¿Y qué hay de dinero?" Me dijo. "Si son tan importantes, podrían mandarte algo para ayudarte."

"No necesito ni quiero su ayuda." Afirmo contando de nuevo una verdad a medias dado que es cierto que no necesitaba ayuda y tampoco la quería para evitar llamar la atención demasiado. No eran exactamente motivos de querer o no querer, era motivo de supervivencia. "Seth, escucha… si quieres eso, yo recogeré mis cosas y me iré, esta noche mismo si es lo que deseas. Para el amanecer podría haber llegado ya suficientemente lejos como para coger un trasporte y estar por la mañana en la capital. Después de la mierda de vida que he llevado siempre, huir de nuevo y comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar no creo que sea tan difícil. Sobreviviré esté donde esté, de eso no tengas duda."

"No, lo estás malinterpretando." Niega cogiéndome la mano. "No quiero que te vayas, pero ponte en mi lugar. Todos pensábamos que eras una víctima, que no sabías quien eras o de dónde venías. Y de pronto, desapareces y cuando te encuentro te oigo hablar de tu madre indicando que sí sabías algo de ti misma y tu pasado. ¿Cómo crees que puedo sentirme si descubro que alguien importante y en quien confiaba nos ha estado mintiendo a todos?"

Eso podía entenderlo.

"Seth, no pretendía ningún daño." Afirmo. "De verdad, es… ha sido por miedo. Soy una mujer, tengo miedo de muchas cosas, demasiadas tal vez."

"Pero no entiendo por qué de nosotros." Me dice. "¿Te hemos hecho alguno algo que te haya dolido?. ¿Alguno de nosotros te ha intentado asustar?"

"No, no." Niego. "Pero… me caéis bien, me gusta sentir que por fin soy parte de algo, y… me daba miedo perderlo si descubríais que había matado a mi madre al nacer, o que no soy precisamente una buena chica. Que mi vida ha sido dura desde que puedo recordar, y es cierto, tengo lagunas en mi memoria. Eso es algo que me da vergüenza reconocer ¿sabes? Es como decir que tengo la cabeza de una abuela cuando no he llegado siquiera al cuarto de siglo."

Vale, volvía a hablar más de la cuenta, pero es que no sé por qué, ese chico me hacía soltar la lengua y confiar en él.

"Soy un desastre…" Afirmo. "Debería salir de vuestras vidas… todo lo que toco acaba destrozado…" Acabo susurrando para mí sin darme cuenta que probablemente pudiera oírme igual de bien que yo les oía a ellos mientras charlaban fuera de la cabaña.

"Yo no creo que seas tan gafe." Me dice. "¿Quieres que te diga quién creo yo que es Ann?" Me pregunta sonriendo para hacerme mirarle. "La Ann que yo conozco es una chica tan fuerte que trabaja en un lugar que era un muermazo total porque lo llevaba una ancianita. Trabaja de sol a sol y cuando acaba, aún tiene fuerzas suficientes para seguir labrándose su futuro y ayudarnos a construirle su propio local en la playa." Afirma sonriéndome ampliamente como un niño feliz. "Alguien que vino con una mano delante y otra detrás y que construyó una chabola abandonada que probablemente fuese un almacén de objetos de pesca en una casa pequeña pero acogedora. Alguien que se está ganando todas y cada una de las cosas que posee con el sudor de su propia frente, trabajo duro y mucha perseverancia. Alguien que ha conseguido que todos mis amigos y yo vengamos a echar una mano en la construcción de ese bar playero, que nos ofrece lo poco que tiene y lo comparte con nosotros para agradecernos una ayuda que le damos desinteresadamente. Alguien que todos coincidimos que nos gusta ver sonreír. Esa es la Ann que yo veo. Y sinceramente, no creo que sea una fachada ni una mentira; al contrario, yo creo que esa es la verdadera Ann, solo que tú aún no te has dado cuenta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Había estado observando a Ann todo el rato que habíamos estado hablando, que ella me había contado la verdad oculta tras todas las mentiras que había construido haciéndose pasar por amnésica. Y había ido dispuesto a asumir que me contestaría con más mentiras y al final, aunque me pesara, tendría que irme de allí sabiendo que ella no confiaba en mí para contarme la verdad.

Había decidido que si eso pasaba, yo agacharía la cabeza y le haría pensar que la creía, intentaría convencerme de que cualquier mentira que saliera de sus labios, era la verdad, porque tenía miedo a que si me contaba la verdad, esta la apartara de nosotros, de mí.

Pero en lugar de eso, con lo que me había encontrado era con una chica vacilante, desprotegida como una hoja ante el invierno, llena de miedo y temor porque le hubiera pillado, porque pudiera saber la verdad y aún así, siguiera odiándola, algo que ni por un segundo había podido sentir por ella.

Me había contado cosas que sonaban realmente irreales, pero observando sus gestos y su cara mientras me lo contaba, me había dado cuenta que por muy extraño que pareciera, esa era la verdad, o al menos parte de ella.

Aún quedaban muchas preguntas por hacer, pero me bastaba saber que nos había mentido solo por miedo a ser rechazada a que nos apartásemos de ella… porque, a fin de cuentas, se había acostumbrado a nuestras atenciones y a estar siempre al menos cerca de uno de nosotros cuando no trabajaba.

Entonces me di cuenta.

Me di cuenta de que, aunque antes hubiera tenido gente, hubiera estado con gente o hubiera sido parte de algo, esa chica que tenía delante de mí era en el fondo una chica normal, con sus inseguridades y miedos, una chica que había tenido toda su vida, soledad. Había vivido sola y aunque hubiera vivido con gente, era evidente que se había sentido sola.

No había conocido a su madre, no sabía quién era su padre siquiera. La habían criado gente cercana a su madre pero que ni siquiera sabía si eran familia o solo amigos de su madre. Y cuando ellos habían muerto, ella había tenido que buscarse la vida en otro lado, probablemente con otra gente.

Eso era duro, aunque como ella, no fueses un crío ya.

"Soy un desastre…" Dijo desinflada de pronto. "Debería salir de vuestras vidas… todo lo que toco acaba destrozado…" Había acabado susurrando de forma tan suave que de no haber sido lo que era no habría podido entender qué decía.

"Yo no creo que seas tan gafe." Le confieso entonces. "¿Quieres que te diga quién creo yo que es Ann?" Pregunto sonriéndole ampliamente, conmovido por lo frágil que me parecía ahora que estaba tan expuesta ante mí, sentimentalmente hablando, claro. "La Ann que yo conozco es una chica tan fuerte que trabaja en un lugar que era un muermazo total porque lo llevaba una ancianita." Afirmo pensando en cómo había comenzado a trabajar para esa anciana del bar de la reserva. "Trabaja de sol a sol y cuando acaba, aún tiene fuerzas suficientes para seguir labrándose su futuro y ayudarnos a construirle su propio local en la playa." Añado recordando cómo aunque nosotros llevemos un poco trabajando en el porche que pronto será un bar, ella siempre entra, se cambia, se asea ligeramente y sale a echarnos una mano sin descansar siquiera antes, las veces que la he visto llegar cansada y aún así unírsenos fuera para echarnos una mano y acabar no solo cansada sino también sudada por trabajar con nosotros. "Alguien que vino con una mano delante y otra detrás y que construyó una chabola abandonada que probablemente fuese un almacén de objetos de pesca en una casa pequeña pero acogedora. Alguien que se está ganando todas y cada una de las cosas que posee con el sudor de su propia frente, trabajo duro y mucha perseverancia." Continúo recordando cómo había conseguido trasformar aquel lugar que no parecía salvo un vertedero lleno de mierda, polvo y trastos inservibles que pudieran haber sido cosas de pesca o trabajo antiguamente pero que cuando los encontramos no eran más que basura inservible, y ella lo había convertido en lo que era ahora: una casa pequeña pero funcional donde había un único cuarto hecho con cortinas para separar su cama del resto de la instancia que hacía un salón-comedor donde la cocina ocupaba apenas una esquina donde había conseguido hacer una salida de humos un poco rudimentaria, y que había amueblado con cosas de segunda mano que había ido recogiendo de gente que la ponía en la calle para que alguien se la llevara si le servía o que el camión de la basura lo tirara al vertedero y también cosas que le habíamos ido llevando entre todos de cosas que había por casa para tirar o que ya no usábamos así que le habíamos regalado. "Alguien que ha conseguido que todos mis amigos y yo vengamos a echar una mano en la construcción de ese bar playero, que nos ofrece lo poco que tiene y lo comparte con nosotros para agradecernos una ayuda que le damos desinteresadamente. Alguien que todos coincidimos que nos gusta ver sonreír." Añado sonriendo al ver que estoy consiguiendo no solo su atención sino sorprenderla dado que supongo que ella misma no es consciente de cómo la vemos el resto de personas. Y es cierto, tiene una gran y preciosa sonrisa. Todos lo hemos dicho, todos mis amigos; y hasta la manada han reconocido en varias ocasiones que les gusta su sonrisa y hasta que les gusta cuando nos saca algo fresco de su nevera para 'pagarnos' en cierto modo la ayuda. "Esa es la Ann que yo veo. Y sinceramente, no creo que sea una fachada ni una mentira; al contrario, yo creo que esa es la verdadera Ann, solo que tú aún no te has dado cuenta."

Con eso solo consigo que ella se quede callada, mirándome como si no acabara de creer lo que acaba de oír pero sobre todo, sorprendida. Así que sé que he acertado de pleno: ella no es consciente de que todo lo que he dicho es cierto, de que la gente fuera de ella misma la vemos tal y como se lo he dicho. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que esté imprentado de ella. Todos coincidimos en que es así. Y sinceramente, si nos pusiéramos a volver atrás en la memoria y volviéramos a ver todo lo que ha hecho desde que llegó, todos coincidiríamos en que todo lo que he dicho es cierto, no hay nada de falsedad ni mentira en sus gestos en todos los momentos que he pensado y le he contado.

Es como si realmente ella tuviera dos caras, la que muestra sin darse cuenta y la que parece querer mostrar. Solo que no necesita mostrar otra, la que enseña sin darse cuenta de que lo hace es simplemente perfecta, no necesita mostrarse de otra manera.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de un detalle.

"Es tarde." Afirmo. "Y mañana tendrás que trabajar. Deberías ir a dormir."

"Estoy aquí porque no podía pegar ojo." Niega suavemente. "Últimamente me cuesta más dormir, creo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para poder relajarme y dormir tranquilamente."

"Tengo un rato, también podíamos entrar y me invitas a algo mientras tú te acuestas y yo me quedo hasta que cojas el sueño." Afirmo ofreciéndole otra opción.

"¿No vas a delatarme?" Me pregunta confusa.

"No creo que sea una mentira tan gorda." Niego. "Pero eso sí, nada de seguir mintiéndonos. Busca una forma de ir contándonos la verdad poco a poco para que no se les pase por la cabeza la opción que yo he descubierto."

"Me odiarán." Afirma.

"Ja, créeme, no vamos a dejar de venir a molestarte solo porque recuerdes cosas de tu pasado." Afirmo divertido ante la idea de que se le haya pasado por la cabeza la mera idea de que podamos alejarnos de ella.

"Pero mis lagunas…" Afirma.

"Eso no hace falta que lo cuentes." Contesto. "Pero si quieres mi opinión, Edward Cullen es un buen psicólogo, es médico y eso, podría echarte un ojo y…"

"No, por favor." Niega rápidamente. "Bastante penoso es tener que habértelo reconocido a ti porque me pillaste en una mentira como para... meter a nadie más."

"Vale, como quieras." Afirmo levantándome y quitándome la arena antes de ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a levantar. "Vamos dentro, me conformo con un vaso de leche."

"Vale, pero Arik estará durmiendo ya." Afirma ella cogiendo mi mano y dejándome ayudarla a levantar y caminar hasta la cabaña dado que aún tiene venda y cuando caminó por la playa, había seguido cojeando.

"Entonces procuraré no hablar demasiado alto." Le digo sonriendo. "¿Tienes leche?"

"Claro que sí." Afirma sonriendo. "No me gusta demasiado su sabor, pero es buena para los huesos."

"Es gracioso, a mí tampoco." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Así que le añado algo. Deberías probarla con chocolate, sabe…"

"Deliciosa." Acabamos los dos a la vez para sonreír y asentir para ella. "Está bien, vamos, te invito a un vaso de leche con chocolate."

"Genial." Afirmo siguiéndola al interior de la cabaña donde veo que su compañero está tumbado y respirando fuertemente mientras duerme en el sofá cama que tienen en el salón para que duerma. "Vaya… se ve que este se duerme pronto."

"Hoy ha acabado cansado." Me dice. "No sé… al principio le tenía aquí por interés, pero… comienza a caerme bien. En serio, es… es como tener amigos de verdad, no de esos que… están ahí solo… por interés."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le digo captando que parece estar un poco deprimida.

"Pues… mírate tú por ejemplo." Me dice sacando el cartón de leche. "Sabes que os mentí a todos, bueno, no mentí, os oculté cosas… y aún así, sigues a mi lado. Quieres ayudarme a solucionar todo de forma… que no haga daño a nadie más. Y Arik… cuando se enteró de todo… bueno, aún sigue aquí y… ha sido un apoyo para mí porque sabe que no me sentía bien cuando tenía que ocultaros algo o fingir para mantener la fachada."

"Luego es tan culpable como…"

"No." Niega rápidamente. "Al contrario, él… él siempre me ha animado a que os dijera todo, que hay cosas que ya recuerdo, que hay cosas que aún no consigo recordar… Siempre me ha dicho que vosotros lo entenderíais, y que si no lo hacíais, al menos no me echaríais."

"Es… no puedo decirte por qué, pero… no podemos echarte." Le digo. "No te preocupes, si se enfadasen, lo único que harían sería alejarse de ti, nunca te echarían."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Me dice un poco sorprendida.

"Pues…" Cómo podía contárselo sin delatarme, sin delatar qué éramos o que estaba improntado de ella sin asustarla. "Pues porque… porque eres genial y… y somos amigos, además… nosotros te encontramos, y ahora tienes ya casi terminado un negocio aquí y…"

Justo entonces oigo un zumbido.

"Perdona, cuando estuve en Seattle me compré un móvil, es… es una llamada importante." Me dice.

"¿Puedo preguntar?" Le digo.

"Un momento." Me dice saliendo casi a la carrera.

"Deberías decirle de una vez que estás hasta las trancas de ella." Me dice Arik sin moverse del sofá.

"¿Has estado espiando?" Le digo.

"Yo no me duermo hasta que no me aseguro que llega de una pieza." Afirma. "Además, me he despertado porque ha crujido una tabla. Pero no me cambies de tema, deberías decirle de una vez que sientes algo por ella, pero… ten cuidado porque no sabes mucho de ella."

"¿Qué insinúas?" Le digo. "¿Qué tiene novio?. ¿Qué está casada?"

"No creo que esté casada, pero no sabes si tiene novio o no." Afirma.

"¿Y tú sí?" Le digo.

"Al contrario de lo que parece, se me da bien ver a las personas." Me dice. "Y sé que ahora mismo, la llamada es de algo de su pasado. Y que si fuera tú, evitaría presionarla, está de un liada que no veas. Y créeme, el ocultaros datos no es porque quiera, es para protegeros."

"¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos?" Le pregunto.

"No, pero creeme, ni presionarla ni preguntar." Me dice. "Y confiesa que sientes algo por ella, eso probablemente ayude."

"Eh, si digo algo, es mi decisión." Afirmo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"Lo siento, no podía contestar cuando has llamado." Afirmo cuando me cogen al otro lado.

"_¿Estabas reunida?_" Me pregunta.

No puedo decirle que me han pillado mintiendo y que casi me descubren.

"Tenía a uno de los lobos pegado." Le digo. "He tenido que confesar que tengo móvil y decir que eras una llamada importante."

"_¿Acaso no soy una llamada importante?_" Me dice tranquilo.

"Claro que lo eres, _caro_." Le digo. "_Io ti amo comme la folia._"

"_Ti stimo, apprezo, Nanuk._" Me dice con un tono igualmente serio y bajito haciéndome sonreír sabiendo que ha tenido que comerse su orgullo para decirme eso, su forma de decirme que me quiere; un simple… 'te respeto, te aprecio' que me hace sonreír. "_E mi fa impazzire pensare che può farti del male._ (Me vuelve loco pensar que puedan hacerte daño.)"

"A mí también me da miedo que me pase algo y que me aleje de ti." Reconozco sonriéndole.

No podía dudar de Félix, él me quería, el resto me daba igual, pero Félix me quería. En Italia había sido mi único apoyo desde que llegué, le había querido casi desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, pero cómo no quererle, a su manera torpe me demostraba que me quería.

"_Non riesco a immaginare che uno di quei lupi farti del male. _(No puedo imaginar que uno de esos lobos te haga daño.)" Me dice preocupado.

"Tranquilo, _caro_." Le digo feliz. "_Non mi farà del male._ Son buenos chicos."

"_Son chuchos rabiosos._" Afirma.

"Ya, pero… no sé, me tratan como a una más… Yo ya no sé qué pensar." Le contesto sentándome en la arena. "En serio, es… sé que son bestias salvajes, pero… me parecen tan humanos… que ya no sé qué pensar."

"_Ann, NO son humanos._" Me dice serio. "_Son bestias salvajes._"

"Ya lo sé, pero… no sé, viene aquí para evaluar todo, y… no sé qué pensar, cuanto más veo, más perdida estoy." Reconozco suspirando. "De todas formas, habíamos hablado hace horas, por qué has vuelto a llamar tan pronto."

"_Sentí tu ánimo._" Me dice. "_Me pareció que estabas asustada o nerviosa._"

"Ah, no pasa nada." Afirmo sonriendo. "Tuve unos problemas en la playa y pensé que me ahogaba. Fíjate tú que se me olvidó coger la respiración y tragué agua, como era del mar me dio una angustia…"

Mierda, le estaba mintiendo a mi amor. Y lo más gordo era por qué le estaba mintiendo: le estaba mintiendo para proteger a aquellos chicos, porque si le decía que uno de los chicos me había descubierto mintiendo… se vendría aquí, y probablemente no lo hiciera solo esta vez, me llevaría de allí y tan pronto como asomara la nariz por aquí y vieran que venían por mí, que nos conocíamos, Seth ataría cabos y sabría que yo estaba con los Vulturi, y entonces… me matarían.

"_Te lo dije cuando casi te ahogas con 12 años mientras estábamos los dos en la playa de noche para que nadaras y te lo repito ahora, tienes que respirar._" Me dice con un tono relajado. "_Que aguantes más tiempo que cualquier otro humano la respiración no quiere decir que puedas dejar de respirar como nosotros._"

"Sí, bueno… se me olvidó." Le digo. "Vi un pez herido y me distraje."

"_Siempre dije que tu hambre era encantadora._" Afirma con un tono alegre. "_Eres una preciosidad con un hambre adorable. Ya verás cuando decidas beber directamente de gente. Es… las dietas para los animales, nosotros somos mucho mejores que vulgares animales._"

¿Cómo podía ser así?. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que yo era en parte como esa gente de la que se alimentaban ellos constantemente?

"_Ya te he dicho que las dietas no son sanas._" Me dice. "_Las mujeres, mejor con algo de carne, no los esqueletos esos que se pasean por las calles mostrando piel de una forma… indecente._"

"O sea, como yo ¿no?" Le digo divertida. "Oh, vamos… somos jóvenes, hoy en día las chicas guapas y jóvenes atraemos mostrando un poco más de piel que lo que se enseña con las blusas horribles de Jane y las medias de lana esa y las faldas de monja que me llevan tus 'compañeras'. No, cuando yo me convierta, seré como soy. Y me adaptaré a los tiempos. Ya verás, Heidi va a tener competencia."

"_No me gusta esa moda._" Me dice. "_Y tú menos que nadie me gusta verte enseñando por ahí tanta piel, es indecente._"

"Vale, está bien." Le digo divertida. "Iremos de compras juntos, y si no podemos, pues compraré por catálogo. Ya sabes, existe una cosa llamada Internet, puedes comprar cosas desde ahí."

Hablar de cosas modernas con ellos es un poco de pérdida de tiempo. Es como hablar con paredes, me oye pero dudo mucho que le interese una sola palabra de lo que le cuento que tenga que ver con lo moderno.

Y cuando finalmente cuelgo y borro el número de la lista de llamadas enviadas, recibidas y perdidas, vuelvo a la cabaña dándome cuenta que he dejado a Seth dentro y solo demasiado tiempo. Y cuando entro, ahí sigue, tranquilo con la taza en la mano.

"Perdona, era… era una llamada importante." Le digo.

"Ah, no importa." Me dice sonriendo como si no pasara nada. "Te pediría el número del móvil pero… no tengo móvil, y…"

"Claro." Afirmo sonriendo. "Sí, es… apunta el número."

"En fin, creo que puedo aprovechar el de casa o… espero tener dentro de poco un móvil propio." Me dice apuntando el móvil.

"Sí, claro." Le digo sonriendo divertida. "Seguro que lo consigues."


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: ENFERMEDAD

**CAPÍTULO 14: ENFERMEDAD.**

(Voz de Ann)

"_Nannuk… Nannuk…_" Me llama Alana. "_Despierta cariño…_"

"_Nannuk… cielo._" Me llama Taito. "_Arriba, pequeña…_"

"Ann…" Me llama alguien.

"Cinco minutos, Taito…" Le digo.

"Ann, deja de llamar a quien sea y despierta de una vez." Me dice otra voz masculina que no es ni la de Taito ni la otra.

"Podías ser un poco más suave con ella ¿no?" Le dice la primera haciéndome abrir los ojos.

"Seth, qué… qué haces tú aquí." Le digo.

"Pues básicamente pasé la noche aquí." Me dice. "Intenté irme, pero… bueno, recordé que mi madre no sabía que estaba aquí y que habría cerrado la puerta así que… he dormido en la alfombra."

"El chiquillo, que en lugar de despertarme para que le dejara un hueco, decide tumbarse en la alfombra junto a la estufa, como si fuese un perro." Me dice Arik. "Y date vida, que llegas tarde y parece que hoy es tu último día ya."

"Cierto, no puedo llegar tarde justo en mi último día." Afirmo sonriendo y levantándome. "Voy a darme una ducha rápida en la ducha de la playa y ahora vuelvo."

"Deberías acompañarla." Le dice Arik divertido a Seth. "No sea que una montaña de arena le ataque y tenga que volver a ducharse."

"Arik, te la estás jugando." Le digo. "Y voy a ducharme con un bañador, sabes que se me da bien gritar si me intentan hacer algo. Pero si venís alguno, me daré un bañito rápido en el mar y me iré."

"¿Vas a volver a entrenar natación?" Me dice Arik.

"Eh, voy mejorando, y el agua salada es buena para la piel." Afirmo sonriendo. "Luego me lavo un poco con la manguera y me seco como pueda para ponerme ropa para ir al tajo."

"En realidad deberías ducharte y largarte, mira qué hora es." Afirma Arik señalándome al reloj de sol que hay.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Afirmo viendo que como no me de prisa llegaré tarde. "¡Voy a darme una ducha rápida y me largo con viento fresco!"

"¡Al menos tómate algo para desayunar!" Me dice Seth mientras salgo corriendo a la manguera con el bañador de dos piezas en la mano.

"¡Ya tomaré luego, cuando esté en el trabajo!" Afirmo colgando la manguera del gancho donde la ponía para ducharme y montando el chiringuito para tapar eso de la vista un poco y remangándome la camiseta para quedarme en bragas y con la camiseta interior remangada para hacerla poco más que un sujetador y ducharme.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Déjame adivinar." Me dice Arik. "Al final anoche no le dijiste lo que sentías por ella."

"Ya te dije que es complicado." Le digo.

"Ya, pues a mí me parece muy sencillo." Me dice sacando una de sus malditas algas secas del bote para ponerse a comérsela. "¿Ella te pone o no te pone?"

"Pero qué dices, animal." Le digo preparando un poco de café soluble y calentando agua en un cazo.

"Pues eso, que si la señorita te pone o no te pone." Me dice. "Es sencillo. Cuando la ves te pone ¿sí o no? Cuando la ves pegada a alguno de tus amigos quieres matarlo a él y cargártela a ella al hombro para llevártela donde no la puedan ver otros… te imaginas paseando por la playa con ella de la mano, besos… esas cosas, chico."

"¿Y a ti qué más te da?" Le digo.

"Pues que yo sí que hay una chica que me hacía sentir así." Me dice. "Cada vez que la veía… lo único que cruzaba por mi mente era llevármela lejos, cogerla por la cintura y… bueno, ya sabes." Me dice sonriendo. "Si otro macho se la acercaba y ella le sonreía, tenía ganas de matar al macho, si no la veía un solo día, me sentía mucho peor que si hubieran matado a cualquiera de mis amigos. Y la impresión que yo tengo, es que a ti, te pasa algo parecido. Sin la parte animal, porque es evidente que tú no eres nada más que un amigo de la chica."

"Oye, en serio, deja de meterte donde no te llaman." Le digo.

"Vale, vale… tranquilo chico…" Me dice él cogiéndose un par de galletas que olían a algas. "Solo pensaba que ya que se me da bien ver y escuchar sin molestar… bueno, igual podría hacer de intermediario." Me dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero claro, tú no lo necesitas, tienes muchos amigos. Ann de vez en cuando me usa de amigo-confesor."

"¿A tí?" Le digo sorprendido de ello. "¿Y qué te cuenta?"

"Pues poco." Me dice. "Pero sí que me habla de vosotros."

"Y… y qué te dice." Le digo dudando.

"No te lo voy a contar." Me dice. "Pero sí te diré una cosa. Créeme, de ti habla más que del resto. Claro que como te la pasas pegado a ella…"

"¿Te ha hablado de mí?" Le pregunto interesado.

"No te voy a decir nada." Me dice. "Pero si quieres, puedes contarme lo que quieras, soy bueno escuchando."

"Mira, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones." Afirmo. "Pero… es que tienes razón, cada vez que veo cómo cuchicheáis vosotros dos…"

Se me llevaban los demonios, pero… claro, no podía decírselo así. Además, Ann había vuelto con una minifalda-shorts y la parte de arriba del bañador con un poncho de rejilla encima.

"Perdonad el retraso, me calzo y salgo por piernas." Afirma corriendo a abrir el cajón donde guarda la ropa y el calzado y sacando un par de botas de cuero estilo vaquero con un poco de tacón para ponérselas saltando para no caerse. "Oh, mierda, me he quedado dormida."

"Siéntate, que te vas a caer." Le dice Arik para hacerme un gesto con la mirada.

"Arik, voy fatal de tiempo." Le dice calléndose en el sofá para pelearse con la bota para calzarse la derecha y coger la izquierda. "Necesito café y algo que pueda comerme por el camino."

"Espera, te prepararé una botella con café." Le digo llendo a la cocina. "¿Con leche?"

"Y dos cucharadas de azúcar." Me pide asintiendo. "Tiene que haber una botella de cerveza por ahí, puedes usarla para meterlo todo."

"Ah, la lavé anoche." Le dice Arik. "Pensaba usarlas para meter agua del mar y filtrarla para… ya sabes, ecologismo."

"Vale, pues te la vuelvo a lavar a la tarde." Le dice ella. "Y traeré un par de garrafas de leche vacías. La jefa tira de esas cada día… unas cuantas, la verdad."

"Nos vendrían bien, la verdad." Le dice.

"Oye, acabo de recordarlo, pero… ayer oí a Emily decir que una vecina de su zona iba a mudarse a otra reserva, así que… igual te interesaría, Arik." Le digo como quien no quiere la cosa. "Ya sabes, como estás soltero y eso apuesto a que te gustaría más tener tu propio espacio. Esto se está empezando a quedar pequeño para los dos, y no tendrías que seguir durmiendo en el sofá."

"Lo siento, pero no me gusta alejarme demasiado del mar." Me dice.

"Había pensado en hacer una ampliación a la casa." Me dice Ann. "Cuando estuve en Seattle vi un anuncio de casas de esas por módulos. Ya sabes, las que son como una caja portuaria en madera y te las acoplan a la casa como si fuesen lego de esos."

Así que había pensado en hacer la casa más grande. Y encima para alojar mejor a ese tío.

"Yo sigo prefiriendo el sofá." Le dice Arik encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya, lo sé." Le dice ella. "Pero… no sé, en algún momento podría necesitar otra habitación. Marina podría venir a dormir contigo un día, o como anoche, que te quedaste tú, Seth." Afirma mirando el reloj de nuevo mientras yo acabo de meterle el café en ese botellín y ella acaba de ponerse la ropa. "¡Mierda, llego tarde!" Afirma levantándose deprisa para correr a la puerta y salir por lo que la sigo con el botellín en la mano para descubrir que cuando quiere es realmente rápida. Sin embargo, yo lo soy más, así que enseguida la alcanzo y me mantengo a su ritmo con un poco de esfuerzo.

"Vaya, eres reálmente rápida." Le digo divertido pasándole el botellín de café con leche para que eche un trago tras agradecérmelo con una sonrisa.

"¿Tú crees?" Me dice divertida bajando un poco el ritmo poco a poco dejándome claro que se comienza a resentir de correr tanto.

"Ahá." Asiento divertido. "Eres realmente rápida, casi hasta me cuesta seguirte el ritmo."

"Me preocupa llegar demasiado tarde." Me dice bebiendo un poco más antes de pararse y toser con violencia como si además tuviera arcadas.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto volviendo a su lado. "¿Qué te pasa? Tranquila, si te pones nerviosa es peor."

"No, es… he debido atragantarme al beber." Me dice escupiendo algo al arbusto junto al que está doblada. "Qué mal rato he pasado por una tontería." Afirma jadeando preocupada.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Le pregunto mientras retomamos la carrera, esta vez con un ritmo más suave.

"Que sí, hombre." Me dice divertida. "Eso me pasa por correr y beber a la vez. Está visto que yo no sé hacer dos cosas a la vez, me lío y me pasa lo que me pasa."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"¡Blergh!" Vomito de nuevo, esta vez en la parte trasera de la tienda y directamente en el cubo de la basura, por suerte acierto en la bolsa abierta, hubiera sido un palo tener que limpiar luego el cubo con vapor para eliminar todo rastro de algo tan asqueroso como mi vomitona.

Correr y beber a la vez… ¡y una mierda!

Ahora no había corrido y bebido a la vez. Simplemente había comido un poco de salchicha de carne (morcilla) y había vomitado.

De no haber vomitado también esto hubiera pensado que mi organismo se revelaba contra la comida humana, pero hasta ahora nunca se había revelado contra la comida humana que tenía sangre.

¿Acaso necesitaba sangre puramente sanguínea?

Igual lo que necesitaba era cazar algo vi…

"¿Estás bien, pequeña?" Me pregunta la anciana dueña del negocio.

"Sí, es… creo que algo no me ha sentado bien." Afirmo.

"Si es tu último día aquí igual deberías volver a casa." Me dice. "No sé, estás muy pálida, y vas vomitando por los rincones."

"Algo me ha sentado mal esta mañana." Le digo.

"Si no estuvieras tan pálida y ojerosa hubiera pensado que estabas embarazada." Me dice sonriéndo divertida. "Pero es evidente que solo estás enfermita."

¿Embarazada?

Sí, hombre, venga ya.

Era imposible, simplemente porque hacía casi dos meses que Félix y yo no… bueno, no hacíamos nada que pudiera provocarlo.

Oh, mierda… ¿y si era cierto?

No había visto a mujeres embarazadas de vampiros, pero Félix era un vampiro. ¿Y si esto era lo normal?

De pronto noto mareo mientras uno de los clientes se corta al rompérsele el asa de su taza.

"Muchacha, vete a casa y descansa." Me dice la señora cuando llega una amiga suya más joven. "De verdad, tienes mala cara. Y mira, nosotras podemos acabar el día entre las dos."

"¿No te encuentras bien?" Me pregunta su amiga que tiene la cara surcada por unas cicatrices que parecen un zarpazo de algo realmente grande, como de oso y que creo que se llama Emily.

"La muchacha lleva pachucha todo el día." Le dice la anciana antes de volverse a mí. "Va, vete a casa y descansa."

"Yo… gracias." Afirmo asintiendo y quitándome el delantal mientras algunos parroquianos preguntan si me pasa algo.

Es curioso. En Volterra nadie se había preocupado por mí.

Sí, había tenido amigos y estos se habían 'semi-preocupado' por mí, pero como no podía verles tanto como quisiera, si no me veían en una temporada no se preocupaban.

En cambio, aquí, tan lejos de casa, la gente se preocupaba por mí. En el trabajo se preocupaban porque me veían mala cara. La jefa era normal, los parroquianos… bueno, pero aquella tal Emily, amiga de mi jefa, no era normal que se preocupara por mí.

Incluso los chicos-lobo se preocupaban por mí.

Ya estoy a medio camino de casa cuando me paro.

Necesito una farmacia. Igual a los mestizos como yo no nos funciona igual que con los humanos, pero… aún así, necesitaba salir de dudas.

Así que corro y corro hasta que llego a la farmacia y me caigo para estamparme contra la puerta que se abre para dejarme ver a Jacob de los Black con un hombre en silla de ruedas que es contra lo que me he golpeado tras caerme en la puerta.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta el hombre en la silla de ruedas con una cara de preocupación y confusión.

"Sí, sí, es… estoy bien." Afirmo viendo a Jacob de los Black. "Había venido por un par de cosas."

"Tienes mala cara." Me dice Jacob. "¿Y tu trabajo?"

"Sí es… no me encontraba bien, así que… la jefa me ha dado el resto del día libre para recuperarme." Le digo. "Había venido a comprar algo para el dolor."

"Si quieres te esperamos y te acompañamos a tu casa." Me dice el hombre de la silla de ruedas. "Mi hijo ya tenía que llevarme de todas formas."

"Yo… lo agradezco, pero… no debería." Le digo.

"Bah, tonterías, te esperamos fuera." Me dice Jacob haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Con la cara que tienes seguro que te caes por el camino y para cuando te encuentren, eres un cadáver. Bonito, pero cadáver."

"Pero… qué burro eres, hijo." Le dice el hombre de la silla de ruedas dándole un golpe en la espalda para reñirle antes de salir los dos discutiendo algo.

"Disculpe, qué necesita." Me pregunta la mujer tras el mostrador.

"Sí, es… necesito ibuprofenos, uno de esos test para descartar embarazos, un linimento con olor a menta y… un par de cajas de caramelos mentolados. ¿Los tienen de limón?"

"Sí, claro." Me dice la chica sonriendo. "Ahora mismo te lo preparo todo."

"Gracias, es… tengo un poco de prisa." Afirmo mirando disimuladamente fuera donde puedo oír a Jacob discutiendo con el hombre en la silla de ruedas.

"Claro." Me dice poniendo las cajas encima y cogiendo dos cajas de test de embarazo en las manos. "Tenemos Predictor y estos otros que son nuevos y…"

"El que mejor funcione." Afirmo.

"Hombre, el predictor tiene bastante éxito, pero este otro es nuevo y…"

"Me da igual, ese mismo." Afirmo nerviosa señalándole al de una mano. "De verdad, tengo prisa."

Uno a uno y con una lentitud pasmosa, la chica va pasando los artículos que yo pongo rápidamente en mi bolso mirando a la puerta para comprobar que hay más gente entrando y finalmente, me dice el precio por lo que saco un billete que pongo y me voy sin esperar que me de las vueltas que puedan sobrar del billete.

"Vaya, justo estaba por entrar a buscarte." Me dice Jacob sonriendo divertido. "Déjame echarte una mano con eso."

"Ah, no importa, puedo con esto." Afirmo sonriéndole y metiéndomelo a la bandolera para evitar que lo cogiera. "¿Ves? Ni siquiera abulta casi."

"Sigo diciendo que eres un poco rara." Me dice sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Va, sube en mi coche, mi padre ya le he sentado."

"Sigo diciendo que no hacía falta que me llevaseis." Les digo entrando a sentarme junto al hombre mayor. "Tendréis cosas que hacer y yo… tampoco estoy tan mal. Podía llegar sola a casa."

Habría preferido volver sola a casa. Correr por el bosque… sentirme libre, y allí dentro… por algún motivo, no me sentía bien.

"Tonterías." Afirma el hombre mayor que está ahora entre ambos dado que Jacob se ha sentado en el asiento del conductor y yo estoy en la ventanilla opuesta. "No tienes buena cara, y creo tener entendido que eres amiga de los chicos. Además, no teníamos que hacer nada."

"Tenía que llevarte al médico con el papel de la tensión." Le dice Jacob.

"Bah, paparruchas. No voy a morirme de un ataque por desviarnos un poco para dejar a esta pobre chica en casa." Afirma él para mirarme y sonreír. "Mi hijo se preocupa mucho por mí."

"Lo entiendo." Afirmo sonriendo y levantando una pierna para ponérmela contra el pecho inconscientemente, un gesto que a los maestros siempre les había parecido ordinario y poco apropiado de una mujer de nuestra condición, por muy baja que estuviera en su escalera social. "Si yo tuviera padres también supongo que estaría preocupada como él."

"¿Sigues sin recordar nada de ellos?" Me pregunta Jacob.

"No, es… últimamente he recordado algo." Le digo intentando hacer caso al pacto que tenía con Seth de ir dándoles información a cuentagotas, pequeños trocitos de información cierta pero… nada sobre mi familia actual o la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí.

"¿En serio?" Me dice asombrado.

"Sí, es… bueno, no estoy segura de si es cierto o solo un pálpito pero… mi madre está muerta, murió cuando yo nací." Le digo.

"Oh… mierda… lo siento…" Me dice mientras su padre le echa una mirada de reñirle antes de mirarme.

"Igual es solo un sentimiento." Me dice el padre. "Igual solo es fruto de una pesadilla vívida o algo."

"No lo sé." Niego fingiendo el sentimiendo que debería sentir si fuese cierto lo que les digo y yo fuera normal. "Es… es como si supiera que es cierto, no solo un mal sueño."

"¿Y tu padre?" Me pregunta Jacob.

"No lo sé." Afirmo. "No guardo ese recuerdo."

Bueno, a fin de cuentas seguía cumpliendo mi palabra, no mentía del todo dado que nunca había conocido a mi padre ni sabía quién era.

Gracias a dios, a la playa se llegaba desde allí en coche al último punto asfaltado cerca de mi cabaña en un tiro de piedra. Así que, por suerte, pude evitar hablar demasiado de lo de mi memoria cuando volví a notar náuseas.

"¿Puedes aguantar un poco?" Me pregunta Jacob.

"Sí, es…" Le digo asustada para vomitar en la bolsa de papel del predictor tras volcarlo con el resto de las medicinas en la de plástico. "No… no sé qué me pasa…"

Mierda, nunca me había pasado algo así, al menos no desde que me estanqué con 7 años. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

"Oh, mierda." Afirma Jacob.

"Para ahora mismo." Le dice su padre cuando vuelvo a vomitar. "Tranquila, respira hondo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"¿Estás ya mejor?" Le pregunto a la chica que está tumbada en la cama bajo una manta que recuerdo haber visto alguna vez en casa de los Ateara mientras le llevo una taza de manzanilla.

"Hum." Asiente. "Es que… hacía mucho que no me encontraba tan mal y…"

"Pero mujer… si te encontrabas mal por qué no has llamado." Le dice mi hijo.

Allí había algo que no me olía nada bien. Sin embargo, no acababa de entender qué.

"No tengo vuestros números." Le dice. "Y esto es algo que…"

"Bueno, pues es evidente que tampoco estás en condiciones." Afirma Jake. "A ver, dónde está el pintas de tu amigo Arik."

"No lo sé, ya volverá." Le dice tomando un sorbo de manzanilla y vomitándolo de nuevo en el bote que tiene junto a la cama por lo que voy a sujetarle la cabeza mientras se dobla sobre si misma jadeando.

"Tranquila… ya está, ya pasó." Afirmo haciendo un soplido suave con una petición de que se calme guardando silencio.

"¿Qué era eso?"

"Manzanilla." Le digo. "Tiene este efecto, o te asienta el estómago o te hace vomitar todo lo que tengas, y eso es bueno porque evita que si tienes algo en mal estado te haga daño."

"Ya…" Jadea volviendo a tumbarse cuando las náuseas remiten mientras oímos fuera aullidos en broma que avisan la llegada de otros chicos de la manada poco antes de que llamen a la puerta.

"Perdón, estaba abierta." Afirma Embry entrando riéndose con Quil y Paul.

"Sabéis que siempre que estamos alguien dentro está abierta." Afirma ella desde la cama tapándose mejor.

"¿Tú no estabas trabajando?" Le pregunta Quil levantando una ceja.

"Está enferma." Les dice mi hijo. "Si veníais a acabar de dar esos retoques fuera será mejor que vayamos nosotros y luego ya si se encuentra mejor que salga ella."

"¿Y la vamos a dejar sola?" Pregunta Embry preocupado.

"Por si se te olvida contar, yo sigo aquí." Le digo. "He sacado adelante a dos hijas y un hijo, podré cuidar de una chica pachucha hasta que venga su compañero."

"Hombre… si no hay duda que está en buenas manos." Dice Embry. "La pregunta es qué va a pensar Seth cuando se entere que está enferma."

Se me había olvidado. Sue me había comentado que su hijo estaba últimamente raro. Leah le había dejado caer que estaba enamorado; Jacob me había dicho a mí que estaba improntado. De esa chica.

"Me sabe mal que te quedes aquí cuidándome." Me dice la chica desde la cama.

"No te preocupes." Afirmo. "Lo decía en serio. He tenido experiencia con 3 bebés en casa, 3 niños que caían y se pelaban las rodillas, 3 niños que se ponían enfermos casi a la vez… ya sabes, con 3 niños en casa se ponía enfermo uno y enseguida tenías a los 3 malos."

"Suena divertido." Me dice sonriéndo tristemente.

"Madre mía… espera que te toque a ti." Le digo divertido.

"Qué dices." Dice suavemente. "No creo que tenga niños."

"Pues sería una pena." Afirmo. "Si tuviera unos cuantos años menos o tú unos cuantos más no dudes que pediría la vez para cortejarte. Pero claro, viviendo como vives con este chico… en mi época eso no se hacía así."

"Arik es un compañero de piso." Me dice moviéndose como buscando la postura y volviendo a quedarse tumbada. "Me ayuda a pagar el abastecimiento de la nevera, la luz… incluso el agua. Aunque está desarrollando un sistema de filtrado de agua de mar para beber."

Bueno, al menos Seth no tendría que preocuparse por ese chico.

"Pues es una pena, se os veía bastante bien."

"Nah… Arik tiene novia." Me dice sonriendo divertida. "Pero si quieres te apunto a la lista."

"Si no te importa que vaya en silla de ruedas…" Le digo bromeando entendiendo que sabe que es broma.

"Qué dices, la de dinero que me ahorraré en trasporte." Afirma divertida. "Y al menos sé que cuando volvieras a casa del bar no tendrías un accidente por volver borracho." Afirma haciéndome reír.

Bueno, evidentemente además de un cielo con un gran corazón también tenía sentido del humor.

"Veo que ya te encuentras mejor." Le digo divertido.

"No, pero si no me muevo el mareo desaparece casi y las náuseas se suavizan." Me dice. "Jo, ahora tengo que levantarme para ir al retrete." Afirma incorporándose y revolviendo en las bolsas de medicina para coger una pastilla aunque le cuesta un poco encontrarla. "Y de paso me tomaré una pastilla."


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: ALIVIOS SOSPECHAS LO QUE

**CAPÍTULO 15: ALIVIOS. SOSPECHAS. LO QUE NECESITES.**

(Voz de Ann)

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que fui al baño y aun nada.

No podía creerme que fuese a ser así.

La espera me estaba matando.

¿Sería eso siempre asi? Para las mujeres humanas quiero decir. No es que yo no fuese en parte humana, pero... ¿y para las humanas por completo?

Entonces llaman a la puerta del retrete.

"Ocupado." Afirmo.

"¿Ann?" Me llama Seth. "Oye, es... ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, enseguida salgo." Afirmo. "_Vamos... vamos..._" Pido mentalmente. "_Por dios... Cuándo vas a decirme qué hay. Maldito cacharro... ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?_"

Finalmente, las malditas rayas van apareciendo y...

Suspiro aliviada.

Negativo.

Sonriéndo lo muevo unas veces antes de guardarmelo como puedo y, tras asegurarme que no se podria identificar de ningún modo, desbloqueo la puerta y salgo para encontrarme a Seth sentado en la arena con la espalda en el huequito de pared entre la puerta del retrete y el aire que lo rodea. Y al verme, se levanta.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta preocupado. "Jake me ha dicho que has vomitado."

"Jake es un poco bocazas, pero si." Afirmo. "No me encuentro demasiado bien."

"Tienes que estarlo, hueles a vómito y a... pipí." Afirma Paul.

Mierda, el test. Esos chicos tenían buen olfato, lo habrían olido.

"He... Tenido un accidente." Afirmo rezando para que mis esfínteres obedezcan y me salgan un par de gotas aunque sea y notándolas por fin. "Una de las veces que he vomitado creo que se me ha escapado... Oye. ¿Vosotros no sabéis que es de mala educación decirle a una señorita que se ha hecho pis encima?"

"Sí, pero... Pensé que te gustaría saberlo para..." Me dice sonrosandose ligeramente.

"Voy a cambairme." Afirmo. "Y a ponerme una compresa, suelen servirme para otra cosa, pero... Ya sabes."

"¡Vale, vale!" Dicen todos levantando las manos.

"Te acompaño dentro." Me dice Seth. "Aquí fuera no me dejan hacer nada, pero... Por favor, no me digas nada de esos... Secretos femeninos."

"No me digas que te asustan." Le digo divertida.

"No, tengo una hermana." Afirma sonriéndo. "Se para qué sirven, la he vistao usarlas, pero... Prefiero no hablar de ello."

"Vaya, qué suerte." Le digo divertida antes de notar otra rayada de náuseas y un deseo... Extraño ahora que estaba junto a Seth. "Creo que voy a coger... Disculpa un momento, es mejor que... Esperes aquí fuera. Voy a coger una compresa y..."

"Claro." Afirma asintiendo y dejándome en la puerta.

Realmente no iba exactamente a eso, pero era mejor que no viese lo que iba a hacer.

Con cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido que pueda delatarme, voy a la cocina y abro el frigorífico para coger uno de los viales de sangre y sumergirlo en el agua de la tetera que siempre tenía con agua caliente para poner la sangre a temperatura ambiente y tomármela de un trago. Cierro los ojos y hago el mismo gesto exactamente que un borracho tomándose un chupito de tequila de golpe. Entonces siento lo mismo, una arcada incontrolable, como si mi cuerpo se revelase a esa medicina que siempre me había sentado genial. Pero no vomito aunque sí noto arcadas.

Mi cuerpo se estaba revelando contra la sangre, pero a la vez también la está aceptando negándose a dejarla escapar.

Es extraño, como... Como si mi cuerpo se estuviera dividiendo en dos.

Entonces me miro al espejo. Mis ojos estan rojos, pero no como los de los maestros, sino de ese rojo que se te queda cuando tienes los ojos irritados, además de un parduzco enrojecido en el íris.

Y poco a poco, mis ojos vuelven a su color habitual, salvo por el enrojecimiento. Asi que voy a cogerme la compresa del paquete que mantengo en casa para fingir normalidad y que una vez al mes mancho con sangre de la caza. Y de momento me ha servido, es como si esos lobos no quisieran comprobar si es cierto que la sangre es mia o de conejo o liebre. Con un poco de suerte, incluso de pez, pero eso olía un poco más y había que sangrar muchos peces antes de conseguir un poco de sangre.

"Seth... Ya está." Afirmo echándome en la cama notando que las nauseas decrecen un poco.

No se por qué, pero tener a ese chico por allí me hace sentirme mejor. Un poco mejor al menos.

"Jacob dice que no sabe bien qué tenías." Me dice entrando tras llamar a la puerta suavemente.

"Vomito y estoy un poco mareada." Afirmo.

"Oh, vaya." Me me dice. "Jo, eso es un asco. Yo hace mucho que no me pongo enfermo, pero recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y me pasaba eso... Era un coñazo."

"Sí y... No quiero pegároslo." Afirmo con la esperanza de que me dejen tranquila.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Me dice sonriéndo divertido. "Ninguno de nosotros nos pondremos enfermos por estar por aquí."

"Ya, pero... Si os pasara algo..." Le digo mientras la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra el chico moreno de ojos claros.

"Perdon... Perdon... Odio interrumpir pero... Necesitamos que salgas Seth." Afirma bromeando.

"¿En serio, tio?"

"Nah, no lo odio." Afirma divertido. "Porque yo te hago el relevo. Y son ordenes de Jake."

"Mierda..." Dice antes de mirarme con tristeza. "Perdona, tengo que salir. Lo siento."

"Sí, claro." Afirmo un poco decepcionada para sonreír tristemente. "Está bien, no te preocupes. Apuesto a que estaré bien también con él."

"Claro, descuida, tampoco puedo ponerme enfermo." Afirma el chico de los ojos azules.

Veo a Seth salir, y antes de irse, pararse junto al otro y decirle algo de espaldas a mi para que este asienta perdiendo la sonrisa un segundo antes de mirarme y sonreír.

Tiene unos ojos realmente preciosos, de un azul claro que me recuerda al azul del cielo en verano. Sin embargo, aunque su mirada es hechizante, los ojos que de pronto vienen a mi mente son los de Seth. Así que me acurruco mejor y me tapo con la manta.

"No se si me recuerdas, soy."

"Rudy." Le digo.

"Sí..." Afirma sonriéndo complacido y como si le sorprendiera. "Vaya, pense que habias perdido la memoria."

"No recuerdo demasiado de antes de despertar aquí, pero a ti te conocí después." Afirmo sonriéndo confusa. "Tengo buena memoria para nombres y caras, siempre las asocio."

"¿Y a qué asocias mi cara?" Me pregunta divertido.

"Ojos claros, caucasico salvo por el color de piel, la nariz y los labios que denotan que eres de aquí." Le digo. "Ojos caucasicos, rusia, Rudiger, para abreviar Rudy. Piel oscura, al menos mas que el resto y eres silencioso como una sombra. Rudy Darkshadow."

"¡Wala!" Afirma asombrado. "¡Es impresionante!. ¿Y qué más conoces así?"

"Seth." Afirmo. "Claro y abierto, como las aguas poco profundas. Seth Clearwater. Chico rubio. Va de machito, asi que Jeff, sin embargo su pelo es de varios tonos, y es incontrolabe como el viento. Viento, alas, plumas y pequeño, gorrión. Jeff Sparrow. Leah es fácil, es la única chica que se pasa por aquí. El amigo vuestro que son dos hermanos. El grande me sugiere a alguien grande, un presidente, Lincon, que se llamaba Abraham. Les gusta el agua y siempre se sientan sobre troncos en lugar de en el suelo de madera, como los castores. Abe Beaver. Y su hermano es pequeño, y me recuerda al actor de la serie de los Vampire Diaries que se llama... Se llama... Estoy un poco espesa, creo que era Jeremy, si, Jerremy Beaver."

"¡Dios, eres alucinante!" Me dice asombrado mientras noto otra ola de dolor. "¡Esos razonamientos son totalmente alucinantes!"

"Gracias." Afirmo curvándome un poco más sobre mi misma mientras el viene a sentarse junto a la cama para ponerme la mano en la cabeza.

"Oye, tranquila." Me dice. "Si te pones mala mientras yo te hago compañía Seth nos matará."

"¿Seth?" Le digo confusa. "¿Qué pinta Seth en esto?"

"No me digas que no te has dado cuenta." Me dice. "Oh, mierda... Bueno, supongo que me va a matar igual..."

"Que qué pasa con Seth." Le pregunto sujetandome el estómago con otra punzada de dolor.

"¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?" Me pregunta. "Esta coladito por tus huesos."

Oh, oh...

Eso no podía ser cierto, quiero decir... Yo no le había dado motivos para eso. Yo... Yo tenía a Félix, tenía... Tenía a mi familia.

"No me digas que en serio no te habías dado cuenta." Me dice con un gesto que me indica confusión.

"No." Niego asustada y sorprendida. "No, no. Yo... No lo habia notado. Es... Dios... Yo no le he dado motivos para... Y él nunca me ha dicho..."

"Ya, pero... Todos hemos visto que estaba intentando ligar contigo." Me dice. "Quiero decir... Viene siempre a verte y... Siempre está controlando que no te pase nada malo."

Eso era cierto.

"Pero... Nunca me ha regalado vestidos, ni... Ni joyas... Ni tampoco..." Le digo recordando cómo Félix me había cortejado desde hacía tiempo.

Félix me regalaba ropa, joyas... Me traía buena comida para que no tuviera que cazarla, a veces incluso se hacia un pequeño cortecito suave en la muñeca o el cuello y me dejaba sorber como si fuese una botella descorchada ante mi y siempre me estaba protegiendo desde las sombras. Estaba acostumbrada a que me cortejaran así, y cuando los chicos de la ciudad, los... Humanos, me decian cosas bonitas o me hacian cumplidos, no era más que un juego.

Yo era la chica guapa e inalcanzable. Era misteriosa y eso les ponía, pero aunque me gustaba jugar, nunca había engañado a Félix. De hecho, si tenía fantasías, solía ser con él, nunca con un humano.

Pero... Desde que habia llegado allí, desde que ese chico llamado Seth se me había puesto delante, desde que lo había conocido, había imaginado cosas con él. No al nivel de lo que solía tener con Félix, pero... Sí me habia imaginado besándole, una noche incluso me había despertado de golpe al verle en mis sueños, mientras yo me alimentaba de él en lugar de ser Felix de quien me alimentaba como siempre.

Y nunca antes había soñado que me alimentaba directamente de alguien que no fuese de Felix.

"¿Tu qué eres?" Me pregunta Rudy con ironía. "¿De familia rica o algo?. ¿En serio para tí ligar es que te regalen cosas caras?"

"Qué tonteria ¿no?" Le digo bromeando. "En serio, no me habia fijado en que Seth... Bueno, sintiera eso por mi. No. No te creo. Seth es amable con todos, os he visto trabajando. Él es igual con todos."

"Oye, en serio." Me dice calmadamente. "Aquí somos todos como hermanos. Cuidamos los unos de los otros. Así que sabemos perfectamente lo que nos ronda por la cabeza. Si uno esta triste, todos estamos tristes con él, si uno sufre, es el sufrimiento de todos. Y... Por eso, si tú no tienes cómo ganarte la vida pero te rompes la espalda trabajando de sol a sol, primero en el bar de esa señora y luego aquí, todos hacemos lo que podemos por ayudarte."

"Pensaba... Pensaba que era solo por... lástima." Le digo sorprendida por esa confesión.

"Y lo era." Afirma una voz desde la puerta. "Hasta que Seth te tomó bajo su protección."

"Paul." Le saludo viendo como Rudy agacha ligeramente la mirada cuando entra.

"Seth se va a enfadar cuando se entere que te has ido de la lengua." Le dice a Rudy. "Y creeme, se habrá enterado porque está como un tomate. Un poco mas que tú, claro." Me dice señalándome con un dedo haciéndome cubrir las mejillas con las manos preocupada.

"¿Querías algo?" Le pregunto.

"Solo venía a traerte hielo." Me dice mostrándonos una bolsa con hielos hasta arriba goteando un poco dado que parece que estan comenzando a fundirse. "Leah los ha traído pero está ocupada riñéndonos por nuestra falta de estilo a la hora de decorar. Entrará luego a ver si necesitas algo dado que las dos sois mujeres."

"Oye, yo me estaba ocupando muy bien de ella." Le dice Rudy.

"Sí, y cuando salgas fuera Seth te arrancaré la cabeza." Le dice divertido. "Aunque al menos tiene algo bueno. Ya no puede decirse que la dama no sepa que lo tiene loco por ella."

Esas noticias tenían que hacerme sentir loca de felicidad. Tenía una coartada, no me matarían si un lobo estaba colado por mi. Si le daba un poco de bola, me metería directamente hasta el fondo, pero... Por otro lado, no me sentía bien haciéndolo.

Yo estaba con Félix. Mi corazón era suyo y de nadie más.

Pero... Si fuera asi... Engañar a este chico no tenía que parecerme tan... Desalmado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vamos a ir a comer." Nos dicen los chicos horas más tarde mientras Arik me cuida tras haber regresado de su paseo con Malina por los acantilados en el mar.

"No os preocupéis." Afirma Arik. "Yo he hecho un poco de sopa suave para comer. Y esta tarde me quedaré aquí."

"Yo volveré en un rato." Afirma Seth. "Aún queda mucho que hacer, y la pintura... Apuesto a que puedo darle una mano mas para cuando lleguen todos."

"Seth... Vete a casa." Le pido suavemente. "Descansa un poco..."

"Ya, pero... Puedo volver antes." Afirma.

"Bobo..." Le dice su hermana Leah. "NO te preocupes, estara bien. Confia un poco más en el chico este."

"**Precisamente no me fio de el.**" Le dice en ese idioma que hablaban entre ellos.

"Seth." Le llama Jacob para hacerle salir dejándonos solos a Arik con Leah y conmigo.

"No te preocupes." Me dice ella. "Lo retendré en casa con cualquier excusa. Tú descansa." Afirma antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

"Menos mal, al menos ella no parece pensar que entre nosotros haya algo." Me dice Arik suavemente antes de ver como me pone el movil delante. "Llámales."

"¿A quiénes?"

"Pues a la gente que llamas cada noche." Me dice. "No sé mucho sobre los tuyos, pero diria que no podéis enfermar salvo que os corten la cabeza y os quemen, pero claro, eso es irreversible."

No debería haber cedido a eso, pero... Estaba aterrada porque era la primera vez que me ponía enferma desde que me estanqué, incluso antes rara vez había estado enferma, y ademas, estaba el detalle de que uno de los lobos estaba enamorado de mi. Y temía que si le daba calabazas, se enfadara y decidiera que ya no era persona grata allí, asi que...

No, necesitaba oír una voz cálida. Necesitaba oírla con tods mis fuerzas.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Félix?" Le llamo. "Félix, es..."

"Vaya, no esperaba que me llamases ahora." Me dice. "¿No te vigilan?"

"No, es... Necesito hablar... contigo." Afirmo.

"¿Ahora?" Me pregunta con la voz grave. "Estoy ocupado."

"Sí... ahora." Afirmo mientras Arik sale fuera y cierra la puerta.

Al otro lado de la línea, oigo cómo habla con alguien y le contestan, solo que no consigo distinguir quién sin preguntarme siquiera por qué, en primer lugar, sé que hay alguien más con él. Entonces, se hace el silencio y le oigo suspirar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dice.

Uno por uno, le cuento todos los detalles de lo que me ha pasado. Que creo que estoy enferma porque no puedo comer nada, que tengo arcadas... Y cuando acabo, tan solo se queda callado.

"No... No dices nada..." Le digo.

"Y qué quiere que diga." Me pregunta suavemente. "No creo que sea más que algo que has comido. Es lo que pasa cuando comes basura de comida humana y esa cosa que te gusta embolsada en lugar de comida de verdad."

No podía entenderlo. Félix no era asi, él... Él siempre había estado ahí para mí. Si yo tenía miedo, él estaba ahí, si estaba triste, solía estar ahí, si... Daba igual cómo estuviera, él siempre estaba ahí, en las sombras, cuidandome sin hacerlo demasiado manifiestamente...

Y ahora... Ahora ya no sentía que estuviera allí.

"Félix... No quiero quedarme aquí." Le digo sollozando. "Es... No lo aguanto más... Quiero volver..."

De nuevo silencio.

"Tienes trabajo que hacer." Me dice. "Si vuelves antes, los maestros estaran decepcionados."

"Me da igual, me iré." Afirmo. "Me esconderé y... Podremos vivir juntos. Tú y yo, qué te parece." Le digo secándome las lágrimas que no paran de salir y poniendo una sonrisa aunque él no pueda verme. "Empezaremos nuestro nuevo clan. Los dos juntos. Iremos a países con poco sol, viviremos en la noche para no levantar sospechas. Yo se trabajar, puedo hacer lo que sea para ganar dinero."

"No." Me dice secamente. "Ann, pequeña... No podemos irnos. No de los Vulturi. Ellos gobiernan todo. Si los abandono... Nos buscarán, y nos matarán. ¿Lo entiendes?" Me pregunta tiernamente como si fuese una niña pequeña en lugar de yo. "No se puede salir de la familia."

"Pero... Si estamos juntos..." Le digo.

"Ann... Nos matarán." Me dice. "No podemos."

"Por favor..." Le pido notando como me vuelven a llorar los ojos. "Por favor... Félix... Vámonos... Iremos a algún lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos..."

"No puedo." Me dice suavemente, sin embargo, me duele tanto como si me clavase un puñal. "Cuídate, te quiero..."

"Félix... Aquí creo que corro peligro." Le miento temiendo algo demasiado oscuro como para querer respuesta, respuesta que necesito. "Necesito irme. Si me quedo... Me matarán."

"Oh... mierda..." Me dice. "Está bien, habra que mover todo un poco. Aguanta ahí un poco más. Iremos a buscarte."

"Haré las maletas." Le digo sonriéndo. "Mañana os esperaré en..."

"No." Me dice. "Intenta fingir un poco mas. Iremos cuando podamos, ahora... Hay cosas más importantes, llega una remesa de comida, hay una ejecución pública... Como minimo sera un mes."

Lo que me había temido se confirmaba. Y eso me partía el corazón. Por suerte, llevaba suficiente tiempo en el clan como para saber que dándo muestras de debilidad, te cababas la tumba.

"Claro, esperaré." Afirmo intentando controlar mis lágrimas para no sacarlas mientras estuviera al movil. "Siento haberte molestado con mi llamada." Afirmo sin poder controlarlo. "Supongo que he sido un poco tonta. Tenia miedo y... Me dolía el estómago..."

"NO te preocupes, pero sal y caza algo." Me dice. "Te hará bien comer algo vivo."

"CLaro, lo tendré en cuenta." Afirmo.

"Cuidate, pequeña." Me dice antes de colgar cuando recibe mi beso.

Entonces, el movil cae sobre la manta mientras mi cabeza cae sobre mi cuello y las lágrimas caen donde pueden.

Felix, mi querido Felix, mi amado Felix... Es como si no le importase.

Si me quisiera como decia, no le hubiera importado venir a buscarme como decía al principio.

Si de verdad me quisiera no hubiera dudado en venir. Pesara a quien pesara. A llevarme lejos, donde ni lobos ni Vulturi pudieran hacernos daño, donde fuésemos un par de extranjeros extraños que trabajaban por la noche, en bares o lo que fuera.

Pero en su lugar, me habia pedido que tuviera paciencia, como a una cria.

De pronto, caigo en una cosa. Chelsea.

No sabia exactamente cuál era su don, pero la habia visto tratar al maestro Marco para que siguiera estable en ese estado vegetativo que estaba. En la familia. La habia visto hacer a dos amantes separarse como si se odiaran... Así habían conseguido los Vulturi gran parte de sus soldados para la última campaña, una contra un clan del norte de Siberia que habia osado rebelarse al oír que habian creado niños inmortales y habían salido impunes.

Entonces noto un par de brazos rodeándome y al instante en que noto el calor abrasador de todo el cuerpo, se quién es.

"Sabía que no tenía que haberme ido con mi hermana..." Afirma suavemente escondiendome la cabeza contra su pecho cubierto de una fina camiseta anodina. "Te tiene que doler mucho..."

"Muchísimo." Afirmo.

Acababan de romperme el corazon, si no del todo, al menos bastante como para dolerme mucho más que cualquier herida.

Y debería haberme apartado de el. No darle falsas esperanzas.

Pero tal y como estaba, el portarme con ética y moral era lo que menos me importaba.

Necesitaba consuelo, el que fuera, de quien fuera. Y Seth estaba ahí, dispuesto a dármelo.

Era mala, pero por unos instantes, sentí que el universo me debía al menos ese pequeño derecho.

Me sujete sin fuerza al chico y lloré y lloré hasta que me dolieron tanto todo que no pude seguir llorando.

"Mírate... Has tenido que hacerte daño en los ojos." Me dice mostrándome una lágrima con un poco de sangre. "Mira, he traído medicinas de casa." Me dice sonriendo y poniéndome la mano en una caja dejándome que mantenga mi cara entre sus ropas abochornada de haberle usado como almohada a la que llorar. "Esto…"

"Por favor… déjame quedarme así un momento más…" Le pido.

"Claro." Afirma poniéndome una mano en la cabeza con timidez para dejarla ahí como si no supiera mucho más que hacer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

No sé por qué había vuelto a la cabaña de Ann tan pronto.

Apenas había comido y ya había estado buscando la forma de escaquearme de casa y burlar el control de Leah para volver.

Y la oportunidad me había surgido cuando había llamado la prima Beth y se había puesto a hablar con mamá mientras Leah estaba en el baño.

Había salido corriendo cogiendo dos o tres cosas de medicamentos del botiquín, lo justo para aprovechar el momento y casi volar hasta la playa donde había visto a Arik en la puerta, sentado en el banco hecho con un tronco y los pies con más madera.

Ya desde lejos me había dado mala espina, y cuando me había acercado, había sido peor. Nunca le había visto así de serio, de… preocupado.

"Qué ocurre." Le pregunto preocupado temiéndome lo peor. "¿Está bien Ann?. ¿Le ha pasado algo?. ¿Ha empeorado?"

"No. Bueno, no exactamente." Me dice.

Es justo entonces cuando le veo mirar dentro y oigo cómo dentro Ann está llorando a moco tendido.

No me lo pienso dos veces, de hecho ni siquiera lo pienso una sola. Abro la puerta casi sacándola del marco y corro hasta ponerme frente a ella para rodearla con los brazos y pegar su cara a mi pecho.

"Sabía que no tenía que haberme ido con mi hermana..." Afirmo suavemente escondiéndole la cabeza contra mi pecho y lamentando no haberme cambiado de camiseta antes de ir porque esta tiene que oler un poco a sudor. "Te tiene que doler mucho..."

"Muchísimo." Afirma.

Mierda… eso me dolía a mí, y me dolía muchísimo más que si el dolor fuese mío.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que sus lágrimas tienen que tener sangre, porque en la camiseta tiene un par de manchas como rastros de sangre rosada porque parece poco concentrada.

"Mírate... Has tenido que hacerte daño en los ojos." Le digo mostrándole una lágrima que le acabo de quitar de la cara. "Mira, he traído medicinas de casa." Añado sonriendo como puedo y poniéndole la mano en una de las cajas dejándole que deje la cara en mi pecho oculta tras las ropas. "Esto…"

"Por favor… déjame quedarme así un momento más…" Me pide.

"Claro."

Me muero por tocarle, abrazarla y decirle que el dolor pasará pronto, así que mi primera reacción es ponerle una mano en la cabeza con timidez para dejarla ahí dado que no sé qué más hacer puesto que no quiero asustarla.

Me gusta, sí, estoy imprentado, pero… eso solo me ha servido para fijarme aún más en ella y ver en ella el ángel que es.

Pero si por acercarme a ella la voy a asustar… prefiero seguir manteniéndome en su papel de amigo, a fin de cuentas… la impronta es lo que tiene, nos convertimos en eso que ella necesite: amigo, hermano, novio o amante; da igual, cualquier cosa por ellas. Y ahora mismo… ahora mismo lo que ella parece necesitar es un hombro, bueno, un pecho sobre el que llorar.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: UN PASO ADELANTE Y SEGUI

**CAPÍTULO 16: ****UN PASO ADELANTE... Y SEGUIMOS EN PUNTO MUERTO.**

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" Le pregunto a Ann después de que se calme y consiga volver a tumbarla en la cama sin que me suelte la mano y frotándole ahora yo a ella la suya con mi pulgar para intentar reconfortarle.

"Sí, es… no sé qué me ha pasado." Me dice suavemente. "Es… siento mucho haberte manchado la ropa. Coge lo que quieras de mi montón, es… supongo que te quedarán un poco justas, pero… es lo menos que puedo hacer después de habértelo manchado todo."

"No te preocupes, estaba para lavar de todas formas." Le digo. "¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?"

"Un poco mejor." Afirma suavemente. "Es… no sé qué me ha pasado."

"Sí, eso ya lo has dicho." Le contesto sonriendo. "Pero como estás enferma te dejaré repetirte como si nada."

"Oh, qué caballero." Afirma intentando hacer una broma suavemente.

No, claro que no. Si lo fuera sabría cómo hacer para que ella me viera como Seth el hombre en lugar de Seth el amigo.

"Ya ves, hago lo que puedo." Afirmo sonriéndole y dándole una pastilla con un vaso de agua que coge sonriéndome tristemente.

Siempre me había gustado su sonrisa, sin embargo… ahora estaba… pálida. No brillaba con luz propia. Era… extraño.

"Qué se supone que hace esto." Me dice.

"Eso era para el estómago, ayuda con los vómitos." Le digo suavemente para darle otra mientras ella tiene el vaso de agua en la mano. "Y esta es para los dolores. ¿Qué sueles tomar tú cuando te pasa esto?"

"Nada, es… es la primera vez que me pasa." Me dice. "Al menos que recuerde."

Claro que supongo que no era demasiado extraño, dado que seguía amnésica aunque recordara cosas sueltas y pequeñas.

"Está bien." Le digo. "Poco a poco. Las cosas malas es mejor no recordarlas."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Afirma suavemente.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué llorabas?" Le pregunto.

"Me dolía mucho." Afirma. "Además… no sé, tenía mucho miedo."

"Miedo de qué." Le digo. "Es un dolor de estómago ¿no? No se muere nadie de eso."

"Lo sé, pero… no era eso exactamente." Me dice dejándome confuso.

"¿En serio?" Le digo. "Entonces a qué es."

"Me he dado cuenta que estoy sola." Me dice. "Que siempre he estado sola…"

Y ahora qué tenía que decir yo.

¿Qué se decía en esos casos?

"Vaya… es… eso es terrible." Le digo. "Pero… no estás sola."

"No… sí que lo estoy…" Me dice. "Siempre he estado sola, es… estaré bien."

"No sé cómo has vivido hasta ahora." Le digo. "Pero mientras vivas aquí, no estarás sola. Yo estoy aquí, y los chicos." Añado rápidamente. "Jake, Paul, Jared, Quil y Embry, Sam… mi hermana, aunque no sé si ella cuenta demasiado… Saulo, Rudy, Abe…"

"Pero… en el fondo, no soy como vosotros." Me dice tristemente. "Nunca podré ser como vosotros y…"

"Eres nuestra amiga." Le digo. "No vamos a dejarte sola."

"¿Y qué vais a hacer?" Me dice. "¿Os quedaréis aquí siempre, turnándoos para estar conmigo solo porque estoy sola?"

"Si es necesario, sí." Le digo.

"¿Y quién va a quedarse?" Me dice con ironía. "Solo soy la extraña, la rara, la… la extranjera."

"Eres Ann." Afirmo. "Y yo me quedaría, todo el tiempo que hiciera falta."

Mi afirmación es suficiente para hacerla abrir los ojos e incorporarse sorprendida. Solo que su gesto, por un momento me deja congelado, como… como si no se lo esperara, como…

"¿Tú… tú te quedarías conmigo?" Me dice.

"Claro." Afirmo. "Es… somos amigos. Los… los amigos es lo que hacen."

"Amigos…" Me dice como con sorna. "Qué término más curioso."

"Por qué." Le digo.

"Cuando las cosas van bien, es muy fácil ser amigos." Me dice. "Pero cuando las cosas van mal…"

"Nosotros moriríamos los unos por los otros." Le digo. "Cualquiera de nosotros daría su vida por la tuya."

"Eso siempre es más fácil de decir que de hacer." Me dice con ironía.

"No, lo haríamos." Le digo recordando cómo hemos estado a punto de morir, varias veces. "Y también lo haríamos por tí, al menos yo lo haría."

"Seth, yo..." Me dice para suspirar. "No te conviene sentir nada por mí. Es... No quiero hacerte daño."

"¿Es por la amnesia?" Le digo. "Porque nos da igual."

"No, no es por la amnesia." Me dice suavemente. "No sabes nada sobre mí. Podría ser una mala persona, podría..."

"Puede que seas lo que seas." Le digo encogiéndome de hombros. "Pero yo no diría que eres mala persona."

"Pero... ¿y si lo fuera?" Le pregunto. "¿Y si no fuera la víctima sino el cazador?"

"¿Sinceramente?" Le digo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

Genial, estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

No necesitaba ser demasiado lista para darme cuenta que estoy dando a entender que recuerdo más aún de lo que le he dicho.

Asi que... Finalmente, le hago la pregunta del millón.

"¿Y si no fuera la víctima sino el cazador?" Le pregunto casi suspirando.

Era un supuesto, al menos para él. Porque él no sabía que yo era en parte aquello que ellos odiaban tanto. Que si me había acercado a ellos era para cavarles la tumba.

Que mi misión era acercarme tanto a ellos que descubriera su talón de aquiles y revelárselo a mis maestros para que les tuvieran bien cogidos por... Bueno, por dicha sea la parte, y probablemente, para que acabaran por matarlos.

"¿Sinceramente?" Me pregunta suavemente mirándome directamente a los ojos en un signo de valentía. "Me daría igual, es... Es un poco tarde para preguntarse eso."

"Dios, Seth, no..." Le digo suspirando sin fuerza, derrotada por la fuerza de su afirmación. "Por favor... Por favor... No te cuelgues de mí..."

Odiaba tener que decirle eso. Mira, al final iba a resultar que no era tan mala persona como yo creía. No podía dejar que ese chico tan inocentón sufriera por un error estúpido como sería enamorarse de mí.

"Dime la verdad." Me dice cogiéndome de la mano. "La persona esa que te llamo al movil aquella vez no era alguien que se había equivocado ¿no? Era... Era tu novio."

La respuesta era fácil.

Un solo sí bastaría para hacerle olvidarme; un solo sí y ese chico estaría a salvo de…

"No." Niego. "No exactamente. Se supone que era un… conocido."

Mierda… acababa de negar a Félix, eso era el primer paso para…

"Oh… no, no, no." Me dice. "Por favor, no vuelvas a llorar. No te hablaré más de eso ¿vale? Pero por favor, no llores."

"No voy a llorar." Afirmo sorbiéndome la nariz y tratando de evitar llorar.

No iba a darles esa satisfacción aunque no me vieran.

Aún tenía mi orgullo. Y mi orgullo me decía que ante una traición enorme como la de Felix… lo único que se me ocurría era que tenía que mantenerme entera y pensar cómo hacerle pagar lo que me había hecho.

"Seth, gracias por las medicinas." Afirmo.

"No hay de qué." Me dice sonriendo de esa forma que me parece realmente tierna que demuestra felicidad. "La verdad es que creo que te iban a traer más cosas. Pero… me he adelantado."

"Claro." Afirmo sonriéndo mientras Arik llama a la puerta y ni la abre.

"Se acercan más chicos." Me dice.

"Cuando lleguen déjales pasar, estoy despierta." Afirmo levantando la voz para que me oiga bien volviendo a arrebujarme bajo la ropa de cama.

"Si te encuentras mal igual debería irme y decirles que es mejor volver mañana." Me dice Seth.

"No, es… por favor, prefiero estar con vosotros." Afirmo cogiéndole la mano suavemente porque me faltan las fuerzas.

Qué curioso, siempre he tenido fuerzas como para parar un camión, pero… ahora mismo, siento que no tengo siquiera la fuerza de una mujer humana blanducha y debilucha. Sin embargo, Seth es fácil de convencer, se queda allí y entonces oigo voces fuera justo antes de que llamen a la puerta.

"Por favor…" Le pido suavemente susurrando.

"Adelante." Afirma sentándose junto al cabezal pero en el suelo.

De nuevo, la cabaña se ve invadida de todos los lobeznos de las manadas, así que allí cunde el guirigay mientras Arik entra y le hago un gesto de que no sé por qué son así pero que no me importa.

"¿Queréis café?" Pregunta Arik.

"Déjalo, Arik." Le digo divertida. "Los chicos me roban la cerveza de la nevera, de hecho…" Afirmo divertida viendo cómo los Beaver ya tienen un par de cervezas en la mano.

"Te hemos traído tres botellas de 2 litros." Me dice Abe.

"Muy amables." Les dice Arik.

"Mira, nosotros te hemos traído un poco de aceite de bacalado." Me cuenta Saulo mostrándome un bote. "Nuestra madre nos lo da para todo. Desde frío a dolores de todo tipo."

"Y a mi se me ocurrió que igual necesitarías chocolate." Me dice Rudy viniéndo a sentarse junto a Seth y pasándome una tableta de chocolate. "Las chicas de clase no paran de comerlo cuando les duele la tripa. Y recuerdo que mi prima Annie comía mucho de esto cuando estaba embarazada."

"Ann no esta embarazada." Le dice Seth.

"Claro que no, pero por si acaso." Afirma sonriéndo y guiñándome un ojo.

"Lo siento por tí, pero no lo estoy." Le digo. "Para eso hay que hacer ciertas cosas que yo no he hecho en estos meses."

Por algún motivo, Seth pareció aliviado y el resto sonrieron divertidos.

"Eh, que no digo que no sepa hacer un bebé, solo que no soy tan tonta como para cargarme un marrón así." Les digo.

"Claro, claro..." Afirman demostrándome que iban en broma.

Desde luego... Esos chicos eran raros de narices. Sin embargo, con ellos allí me sentía mucho más tranquila y mejor. Ellos me hacían sentir mejor con su bullicio y su alegría. Con ellos sí que me sentía realmente uno mas del grupo, aunque no fuese como ellos o pensaran que no sabía qué eran.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Arik)

Es un poco tarde cuando vuelvo a casa. Me había ido a nadar en forma humana con Marina, porque ella podía acompañarme en su forma animal para evitar que me alejara mucho y porque si era con ella, la que hubiera sido mi cuñada algún día y a la que queria más que a su hermana con quien me habían prometido, con ella sí que me sentía bien.

"Por qué le llevas peces vivos a esa... asesina." Me dice Marina mostrando que aún no le ha perdonado que matara a su hermana secándola para alimentarse sin darse cuenta que era una selkie.

"Marina, no es una asesina como quieres pensar." Le digo. "No sabia qué era lo que estaba matando."

"Me da igual, tiene tu piel." Me dice. "No deberías estar llevandole comida para mantenerla viva, deberías... Deberías dejar que se muriera."

"No es tan mala como quieres ver." Le digo. "Solo se cubre las espaldas. No tiene una vida fácil ¿sabes? Ahora mismo está bastante enferma, podria morir y lo haria sola. Su gente no se preocupa por ella."

"Oh, pobrecita ella que se ha dado cuenta que ni siquiera los suyos la quieren." Me dice con ironía.

Yo ya habia sospechado lo que Ann habia adivinado ese mismo día. Había comenzado a sospechar que realmente ese hombre que la llamaba casi a diario no se preocupaba realmente por ella sino por saber que el plan, fuera el que fuera que incluyera espiar a aquellos chicos-lobo tan locos, estaba llendo como ellos querían. Y había comenzado a sospecharlo cuando la había oído hablar con él en la playa, porque la playa tenía oídos en todos lados, y nos hablaba a los que sabíamos escucharla.

Ese hombre nunca le hablaba de amor, no propiamente dicho. Es cierto que usaba palabras cariñosas y de enamorado, pero eran siempre frases hechas, demasiado tópicas para ser ciertas.

Y por fin, hoy se le había caído la venda de los ojos a Ann.

Yo había rezado dentro de mi, en lo más profundo de mí, para estar equivocado y que ese vampiro de verdad la quisiera tanto como ella creía. Pero una persona que ama a otra con tanta fuerza como los 'no-humanos' podemos llegar a sentir, nunca se quedaría de brazos cruzados en la comodidad de su hogar mientras su persona amada sufre lejos de él. Si de verdad la quisiera, hubiera cogido un avión directamente hasta algun punto cerca y hubiera venido antes de caer la noche. Pero ya era noche entrada y nadie había venido aparte de los chicos.

Entonces veo aterrizar a Maya en su forma de águila enorme en un árbol cercano y bajar con un salto y la red con varios conejos dentro.

"Sigo sin ver para qué quieres conejos tú." Me dice pasándomela mientras el contenido se revuelve asustado. "Pero aquí tines, te he traido una decena, entre conejos, liebres y otros mamíferos pequeños."

"Gracias." Le digo apresurándome a poner los peces que habia conseguido yo en el barreño de agua salada que acababa de llenar para meterlos.

"Espero que todo esto no sea por..." Me dice Marina estrechando los ojos a dos rendijas.

"Marina, es un cuervo." Le digo. "Es de la gente de Shelly, aunque sea una mestiza de vampiro, uno de sus padres tuvo que ser un miembro de la 'gente del aire'. Maya, tú lo viste."

"Sé lo que vi." Me dice. "Pero sigo diciendo que nadie de las 'gentes del aire' haría una herejía como aparearse con una 'sanguijuela'. Así que no puede ser."

No, sabía que era eso. Aunque no tuviera sentido, esa chica era mitad vampiro, mitad ave. Era algo casi imposible por varios motivos, la prohibición solo era uno, pero el verdadero motivo de esa prohibición era porque si algo nacía de eso, y era evidente que podía salir un bebé, ese bebé sería algo... Inestable, terrible... Demasiado poderoso como para no temerlo.

Y era evidente que Ann tenía un poco de eso también.

Era inestable dado que no podía convertirse cuando quisiera, había algo que detonaba el cambio, pero no sabíamos exactamente qué, al menos no aún. También era terrible porque no parecia ser consciente de haber cambiado o de qué habia hecho mientras estaba convertida en animal. Y el hecho de poder cambiar a animal siendo más fuerte, rápida y ágil que cualquier humano, 'gente de mar, aire o tierra', la hacía terriblemente poderosa sin que ella fuera consciente de ello.

Sin embargo, también era cierto que en este tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ella, la había estado vigilando en silencio.

Ann era diferente.

Ann era terriblemente caval, era tierna aunque se empeñase en ocultarse tras esa fachada de vampiresa fría cuando no la veían, como si lo que mostrara fuera solo una careta y la verdadera fuera la que veía cuando los chicos no estaban mirando.

Pero yo sabía que no era asi.

Ann era exactamente la chica de la careta que mostraba al resto, y la careta era la chica que se empeñaba en ser cuando no la miraban.

Porque una persona fría y letal como ella parecia querer ser, nunca dejaría que un selkie como yo viviera con ella tan a cuerpo de rey como ella me dejaba estar. No me permitiría salir de la cabaña al mar, aunque supiera que no podía escaparme sin mi piel de foca; tampoco me dejaria comer cosas con alto contenido de agua marina y algas ni que las camuflara como comida normal como hacía para evitar llamar la atención de los chicos-lobo. Y mucho menos me hubiera dado mantas y dejado el sofá-cama para dormir allí.

Una persona fria como ella queria hacer ver que era, me hubiera torturado de todas las formas posibles, comenzando por privarme de mi sello de identidad y toda conexión con el mar, de modo que, en poco tiempo, hubiera acabado enloqueciendo y dejándome morir como un vegetal privado de la luz del sol.

"Buenas noches." Saludo viendo una persona sentada en el suelo y que ha levantado la cabeza al verme entrar. "Ah, Seth, ya puedes irte si quieres, me he traído pescado fresco para mañana, asi que no necesitaré salir si sigue enferma."

"Prefiero quedarme aquí." Me dice volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el colchón mientras me doy cuenta que, por algún extraño motivo, Ann sigue dormida calmadamente debido a que su respiración sigue siendo realmente pausada y suave, algo que no es capaz de falsear y que me indica cuándo duerme y cuándo solo finge dormir. "Mi hermana sabe que estoy aquí y le ha dicho a mi madre que estoy de fiesta con el resto, me quedare a dormir en casa de los Beaver."

Ellos no saben que yo soy un selkie y sé perfectamente que ellos tienen lobos latiendo dentro de su cuerpo. Ann no les ha dicho nada asi que yo tampoco hago nada por desmentírselo.

"¿Qué traes ahí?" Me pregunta cuando ve la maya moviéndose y los animales dentro haciendo ruidos.

"He pensado que le podría gustar tener mascotas, asi que voy a tenerlas en una esquina. Como un zoo de mascotas de los que salen en los zoos." Afirmo abriendo la trampa de langostas que encontro en una de sus expediciones en el mar y sacando solo liebres y conejos para meterlos ahí mientras meto el resto en la otra que es mas grande antes de poner el barril chato pero ancho en otra esquina mas cerca de la cocina.

"¿Y esos peces?"

"Cultura oriental." Afirmo. "Los peces de colores en estanques traen paz y felicidad a los hogares, se me ha ocurrido que a ella le gustarían."

"Son solo peces de mar." Me dice sin moverse pero oliendo el aire disimuladamente.

"Es difícil conseguir peces de colores gratis." Le digo volviendo a la zona principal para añadir un poco más de madera al fuego central y echarme en el sofá tras abrirlo para convertirlo en cama. "Si vas a quedarte deberías usar una manta para cubrirte del frío."

"Estoy bien." Me dice.

"En tal caso... Buenas noches." Afirmo poniéndome las mantas cubriéndome la cabeza y dándole la espalda al fuego para poder tener la cara un poco más a oscuras.

Realmente ese chico es bastante raro. Se que está improntado de Ann, y que no sabe que ella creía tener novio hasta entonces, asi que sus esfuerzos por conquistarla sutilmente para evitar ser rechazado pueden resultar incluso patéticos para sus amigos dado que Ann no se entera de nada.

Sin embargo, a mi me parecen realmente valientes precisamente porque ella no parece darse cuenta y por tanto, no son apreciados como detalles de cortejo.

De hecho, creo que ella deberia olvidarse de esa gente para la que trabaja y darles un poco de tregua a esos chicos, algo que parece estar haciendo; y que confío que, ahora que se le ha caído la venda de los ojos, entienda que esos chicos no son peligrosos para nadie que no amenace a los suyos.

Hemos sido vecinos durante generaciones, sin que ellos fueran conscientes de ello. Sabemos que esos chicos-lobo no son peligrosos, son símples protectores de esas tierras, para evitar que nadie sea asesinado por sus tierras a manos de un vampiro. E igualmente sé que Ann no es uno de los que ellos cazan, porque Ann no se alimenta de gente, a decir verdad casi no se alimenta de nada vivo, solo de bolsas de sangre para trasfusiones o de sangre que le llevo y ella calienta tras mezclar con algo que la vuelve líquida. El resto de sangre que toma está en unas salchichas negras que hace con arroz, sangre y otras cosas y que come como si fueran salchichas solo que negras.

Y no sé por qué, pero a veces me muero de ganas de salir de mi calma y cogerla de los hombros para zarandearla diciéndole algo como: "Ann, por dios, abre los ojos. ¿Es que no ves que tu gente no te aprecia?. ¿No ves que estos chicos a los que tienes que espiar para que acaben matándolos te están cuidando de verdad?. ¿Que estos chicos te aprecian como deben y que solo buscan tu bienestar y felicidad?"

Pero ella no es de las de quedarse quietas ante un ataque así y yo tampoco soy de zarandear a nadie, ni aunque me hagan perder los nervios como ella con su tonta inconsciencia de lo geniales que son esos chicos que la rodean.

No es que gente del agua y gente de tierra nos hayamos llevado magníficamente, pero tengo que reconocer que esos chicos tampoco son... Tan malos.

Sobre todo cuando me giro y por el hueco que hace uno de los pliegues en la manta, veo a ese muchacho todavia sentado junto a Ann con la cabeza apoyada cerca de la suya intentando descansar sin soltarle la mano que le coge como si a ella le diera miedo dormir y él quisiera consolarla un poco.

Ese chico es realmente fiel a los suyos. Si tan solo ella se diera cuenta de que él va a estar siempre allí, pase lo que pase...

Por un momento, siento pena por ese muchacho, que no sabe que la mujer de la que esta improntado es una mestiza entre gente del aire y vampiro.

Igual de lástima al menos que la que me hace sentir Ann que parece ser fiel ciegamente a esos vampiros del demonio que solo parecen hacerle daño y que no parecen preocuparse demasiado por ella.

Entonces, justo antes de dormirme del todo, me viene una idea a la cabeza. La idea de que si por fin ambos abrieran los ojos, ese chico no le importaría qué fuera ella y que ella conseguiría enamorarse de él por cómo es si tan solo dejara de ver a su clan. Y que si ambos olvidaran todo y símplemente decidieran darse una oportunidad, podrían ser felices, incluso podrian formar su propia manada, lejos de unos y otros, donde pudieran ser felices sin temer que fueran a llegar unos vampiros asesinos por parte de ella o unos lobos clamando venganza por haber acogido y protegido a una farsante que solo quería espiarles y probablemente hubiera sido causa de su muerte.

Sí, si tan solo abrieran ambos los ojos y eliminaran las mentiras y secretos que había entre ambos... Si, si, si. Nunca sí.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: ANIMALES ÚLTIMOS RETOQUES

**CAPÍTULO 17: ANIMALES. ÚLTIMOS RETOQUES Y POSIBILIDADES.**

(Voz de Ann)

Cuando me despierto al día siguiente, el dolor ha pasado ligeramente, pero sigue ahí. No, no me he expresado con claridad.

El dolor sigue ahí, sigue siendo fuerte, pero es ver la mano de Seth dormido a mi lado tal y como lo estaba cuando me dormí yo por algún extraño motivo, lo que hace que el dolor sea menos pesado, como si él hubiera podido cogerme parte y echárselo a su espalda. Así que, en lugar de despertarme sobresaltada y caerme de la cama por intentar levantarme y marearme, me quedo allí tumbada y vuelvo a acurrucarme sin despertarle dado que aún mantiene mi mano en la suya.

Y entonces, recuerdo algo mas.

El sentimiento de traición por parte de Felix. El sentimiento de que nunca le he importado realmente por ser yo sino por el arma que podía ser para ellos.

La sensación de que yo era la unica que sentía amor por el otro y de que todas y cada una de las veces que nos hemos acostado y él se olvidaba que era un caballero antiguo, todo lo que me daba era fingido, que yo era la unica que sentía algo bonito en esta pareja.

Entonces vuelvo a notar cómo los ojos me arden, pero no es exactamente dolor, es más bien... Rabia.

Mi corazón ha llegado al tope del dolor y la tristeza y ahora rellena el espacio de la ira con todo lo que sobra.

Y entonces, noto una presión suave en la mano y me obligo a mirarla para seguir el cauce hasta llegar a Seth que sigue dormido pero con una expresión que ha cambiado de la calma al miedo y la furia, como si fuese un lobo luchando y gruñendo en sueños como un lobo.

Es cierto, Seth sigue ahí y...

Mierda, Seth sigue ahí.

¿Qué hace ahí dormido? Debería haber vuelto a casa cuando Arik... ¡Arik! Dios mio, hacia horas que debía haber vuelto y...

No, Arik esta ahí, está durmiendo en el sofá, lo que significa que sabe que Seth está ahí y no lo ha sacado a patadas cuando volvió.

"Si no dejas de revolverte se despertará..." Me dice entonces.

"¿Estás despierto?"

"No, hablo en sueños." Afirma con un tono de recién despertado que asusta.

"¿Por qué sigue él aquí?"

"Había dicho en casa que estaba en casa de un amigo porque iban a salir de fiesta." Me dice. "Queria quedarse a velarte así que no me importó, a fin de cuentas ocupa poco espacio porque se negaba a moverse de donde está ahora."

"Mierda..." Afirmo.

"Por cierto, te he traído peces para una especie de estanque oriental con peces de mar y unos mamíferos pequeños para las trampas de langostas, son un zoo de acariciar animalitos." Me dice.

"¿Y la verdad?" Le pregunto.

"He pensado que te sentaría mejor la sangre aún caliente." Afirma girándose de nuevo en el sofá.

"No como nada vivo." Le digo.

"Igual el problema era ese." Me dice. "O tal vez el problema es que al ser dos mitades enfrentadas, tu mitad animal se rebela contra la sangre y tu mitad sanguijuela se rebela contra la comida normal."

"Ya, claro." Afirmo comprobando que Seth sigue dormido y soñando dios sabe qué. "Y según tu qué tendría que comer pues."

"Ambas." Afirma. "Y tratar de mantener algo de comida dentro para alimentarte algo."

Ya, claro, eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Entonces suena el movil en vibración y miro a Seth para comprobar que sigue dormido como un tronco.

"Yo lo cojo." Me dice.

"No te contestarán."

"Oh, créeme, lo harán." Afirma cogiendo el móvil y saliendo fuera antes de contestar por lo que le oigo.

"Buenos días, caballero chupasangres." Le saluda al aparato. "No, tranquilo, soy un amigo de la dama, así que vuestro secreto está a salvo... ... Ahora mismo no se puede poner, me temo que esta durmiendo... ... No lo sé, estaba enferma, pero claro, supongo que eso no es importante... ... Ya lo suponía, y no, ayer no había novedades... Desde luego, yo se lo digo, y si me permite un consejo, caballero... Yo que usted dejaría de llamarla con tanta frecuencia... ... A mí me molesta, desde luego... ... Que tenga un buen día." Afirma antes de colgarle y esperar unos segundos antes de volver y esconder de nuevo el aparato para darse cuenta que le observo. "Tu amigo de siempre, quería saber cómo iba todo."

"Ha... ¿Ha preguntado por mí?" Le pregunto temiendo y sabiendo en lo más profundo de mí la respuesta.

"Sí, que por qué no contestabas tú." Me dice. "Parecia más interesado en saber si estabas trabajando y continuándo con el plan."

Eso vuelve a hacerme crecer el dolor, el sentimiento de tración y la ira dentro de mi.

Me duele descubrir cada vez más que solo me estan usando como un peón en su estúpido tablero de ajedrez perfecto; me siento traicionada porque el hombre al que llevo tiempo amando y que pensaba que me amaba también solo hacía su papel; y siento una ira cada vez más grande por sentirme utilizada por aquellos a los que quería.

Entonces me levanto poniendo cuidado de no despertar a Seth que coge el trozo de manta caliente que le pongo en la mano para darle el cambiazo y aunque me mareo, sigo avanzando trastabillando al principio.

"¿A donde vas?" Me pregunta Arik preocupado.

"A donde me de la gana."

"Mírate, estas temblando, no puedes dar ni dos pasos derechos." Me dice.

"Me da igual, necesito salir de aquí, se me cae la casa encima." Afirmo abriendo la puerta y apoyándome en el dintél. "Me voy a donde sea, ya volveré."

Cuando noto que me sujeta por el brazo, me libro con una facilidad sorprendente y lo estampo contra el sofá antes de salir corriendo fuera a una velocidad que hasta a mi me sorprende y estamparme contra un árbol cuando los pies me fallan. De hecho, sigo así: corro a velocidad superior a lo humano y bastante bueno para un vampiro medio, me estampo contra algo, me vuelvo a incorporar y vuelvo a correr, asi varias veces hasta que llego a un punto donde mis pies en lugar de correr por tierra y bosque corren por una capa fría de nieve.

En cierto modo, me viene bien. Ahora mismo seria capaz de saltar sobre la primera cosa que se atreviera a interponerse en mi camino, odiaría que fuese un humano. Pero allí arriba no hay humanos a la vista. Ni siquiera hay rastros de que haya habido humanos últimamente tan lejos de la población, asi que corro chocándome contra rocas que se agrietan con el choque, partiendo algunas al chocarme y derribando algún árbol al astillarlos tanto al chocar a tal velocidad que con la gravedad se inclinan y acaban de partirse.

Me da igual estar dejando un bonito rastro de vampiro enloquecido, símplemente necesito... Correr. Necesito alejarme de todo ser humano antes de que haga daño a alguien. Necesito alejarme de esa reserva porque me recuerda que me llevan años utilizando vilmente.

Odio a los Vulturi, odio mi vida, mi trabajo... Pero sobre todo odio a Felix.

Ya lo decía un sabio, del amor al odio solo hay un paso; y yo puedo afirmar que ese pequeño paso se llama 'traición'.

De pronto en una roca veo la cara de Felix, así que la golpeo con toda mi fuerza de forma que no solo rompo la roca reduciéndola a un monton de trozos con un solo golpe sino que también hago un agujero en la tierra como si fuese un crater de meteorito ante de perder las fuerzas de las piernas y caerme ahí notando que el corazon vuelve a abrirse y vuelve a sangrarme.

Así que me acurruco y sollozo hasta quedarme dormida sin querer.

"_No llores, pequeña..._" Me dice Alana acunándome. "_Las niñas bonitas no lloran... Cuando lloras te pones muy fea._"

"Me duele mucho, Alana." Le digo susurrando. "El amor duele mucho."

"_La traición duele, un corazón roto duele aún más._" Me dice sonriéndome mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados. "_Pero el dolor desaparece con mas facilidad que lo que aparece. Y un día te reirás de ello._"

"¿Y si no llega ese día?" Le digo. "¿Y si nunca llego a reírme de ello?"

"_Créeme, lo harás._" Me dice sonriéndo Taito. "_El amor es una gran fuerza, por mucho que duela. Nosotros te dimos el nuestro y tú nos distes el tuyo. Tienes que encontrar a alguien que tenga amor para ti, y dejar de darlo a alguien que no tiene suficiente para compensar el que tú le des._"

"Ann… Ann…" Me llama otra voz familiar.

"¿Seth?" Le pregunto parpadeando para ver que estoy de nuevo en la playa cubierta solo con una toalla.

"¿Qué haces desnuda en la playa?" Me pregunta Jacob mientras veo que Seth no es el único allí sino que también están la chica de rastas rosas amiga de Arik con él a la sombra del chiringuito que está a medio pintar aún y junto a mí a Seth, Jacob, Quil y Rudy

"Er…" Digo.

A decir verdad ni siquiera yo sabía qué hacía allí, quiero decir… cuando había cerrado los ojos estaba… estaba lejos del mar, en la cima nevada de una montaña en no sé dónde…

"Culpa mía." Afirma la chica de rastas. "Me pareció que estaba mejor salvo por la fiebre y en lugar de meterla en agua con cubitos de hielo me pareció mejor idea meterla en el agua y nadar las dos un poco."

"Al menos se le ha ido la fiebre." Afirma Seth tapándome bien para levantarme en brazos.

"Suéltame." Le digo.

"Claro, pero como te suelte te quedas desnuda." Me dice haciéndome notar que la toalla no me cubrirá si me pongo de pie y notando cómo se sube la sangre a mis mejillas para ponerme roja mientras los chicos allí sonríen divertidos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Cuando Ann me había dicho que la dejara en el suelo no había pensado siquiera en eso, pero… estaba claro que mi respuesta había sido suficiente clara como para hacer que me dejara llevarla hasta la cabaña donde la dejo suavemente sobre el sofá echándole una manta por encima haciéndole esconderse bajo esta haciéndome sonreír.

"Si quieres dime dónde tienes la ropa y te saco algo." Le ofrezco.

"Está toda en el arcón." Me dice. "A un lado la de hombre y al otro la mía." Añade mientras veo cómo está todo dividido en dos montones: uno con ropa más grande y el otro más femenina, así que cojo una camiseta y unos shorts y se los paso. "Esto… Seth… estoy desnuda."

"Sí, claro, por eso te he dado la ropa." Asiento. "No te preocupes, yo… puedo salir fuera."

"No, no, está bien, es solo que… la ropa se lleva con algo más… debajo." Me dice mostrándome que solo le he llevado la camiseta y los shorts.

"Oh, la ropa interior." Afirmo.

"Sí, la ropa interior." Me contesta asintiendo.

"Supongo que es mejor que la cojas tú." Le digo un poco cohibido notando que me arde la cara de vergüenza al imaginarme qué tipo de ropa interior puede guardar bajo todo ese montón de ropa. "Por eso de que las chicas guardáis los secretos eso de… mejor me callo."

"¿Sabes que eres muy mono?" Me pregunta divertida levantándose envuelta en la manta para ir a un cajón donde huelo flores secas, el mismo olor que suele tener ella bajo la piel.

"Supongo que tendré que ir saliendo." Le digo. "Es... Supongo que querrás intimidad para cambiarte."

"Ah, no importa, tengo unas cortinas preciosas para estas cosas." Afirma yendo a su cama para echar las paredes de cortina que usa para separar su cama del resto de casa.

Supongo que quería aislarse y taparse de la vista, pero... Bueno, demasiado tarde me doy cuenta que mientras ella tararea cambiándose, su silueta queda recortada contra las cortinas que la ocultan de la vista al salón porque la ventana de su 'habitación' ilumina suficiente como para recortar su silueta contra las cortinas.

Y bueno, aunque me esfuerzo por apartar la vista, soy un hombre y... Digamos que no consigo apartar la vista durante demasiado tiempo. Pero bueno, la culpa la tienen los dioses. Si no hubieran dado a esa chica esa candidez y ese cuerpo de infarto, yo probablemente hubiera podido apartar la vista. Pero no... Tenían que darle unas curvas en las que todos los que no teníamos pareja estábamos deseando perdernos y que a Rudy ya le habían valido un par de veces golpes por mi lado para disuadirle de acercarse a ella tanto como intentaba él acercarse, hasta que había entendido que yo estaba improntado de ella y eso... Eso ya era sagrado.

Sin embargo, al ver su silueta cambiándose despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta que podía ver lo que hacia en sombras, no puedo evitar pensar que lo que realmente me apetece no es mirar desde ahí, sino acercarme y descubrir si realmente es tal y como lo imagino o mas aún.

Y mientras me doy cuenta que de tanto imaginar lo que debe estar haciendo y lo que me gustaría hacer a mi mi cuerpo ha tenido la reacción lógica y natural de excitarse, las cortinas se descorren asustándome y haciéndome poner las manos en el regazo tratando de ocultar lo que me pasa dentro de mis propios pantalones.

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte." Me dice haciéndome dar cuenta que ha debido verme mover rápidamente y lo ha debido confundir con un sobresalto.

"Ah, no... No importa." Afirmo comprobando que le he debido dar unos pantalones de él porque los lleva dados la vuelta en las perneras para hacérselos piratas. "No me digas, me he confundido de pantalones."

"Sí, pero no importa." Me dice sonriendo. "Arik me los presta siempre y cuando luego se los devuelva lavados. Y a fin de cuentas, me gusta también llevar ropa ancha cuando no me encuentro bien del todo. Y para eso la ropa de hombre es perfecta."

"Si quieres te puedo traer cosas mías." Le digo antes de darme cuenta de lo que puede pensar que es y rezando para que no se de cuenta de lo que parece.

"Claro, me encantaría." Me dice. "Pero probablemente se malinterpretaría."

Genial, era lista y se había dado cuenta.

"Ah, bueno ya, es que..."

Y ahora qué. ¿Le contaba la verdad?

No, no podía arriesgarme a que me intentara apartar de su lado. La necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto que dolía.

"Relájate, era broma." Me dice sonriéndo de esa forma que me anticipa que si sigo por ahí acabara riéndose. "Ya sé que no iba por ahí."

"Claro." Afirmo sonriéndo.

"¿Sabes qué?" Me dice justo segundos antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta de salida con la mano y sonriéndo suavemente de una forma que me parecía realmente tierna. "Me parece que comienzo a acostumbrarme a que seas tan caballero. Me gusta ver tu sonrisa por aquí, y aunque suene egoísta, me gusta que estés casi siempre por aquí."

¡SÍ!. ¡Toma ya!

Eso era genial, tanto que siento como si fuese a subir flotando al cielo y mientras camino me parece ir flotando hasta donde están el resto en la plataforma de madera donde está la barra con la casetilla detrás para guardar las cosas del bar.

"Eh, Seth, despierta hombre." Me dice Abe divertido.

"Chico, parece que hubieras metido mano." Añade Rudy divertido.

"Qué va." Les digo mientras la veo sentarse con Arik, su amiga de rastas y Leah que no sé cuándo ha llegado pero que ha debido ser mientras estábamos los dos dentro. "Le gusta mi sonrisa..." Me digo a mi mismo feliz.

"Enhorabuena, enano." Me dice Embry divertido. "Ahora ya podéis iros a tomar batidos y jugar a las chapas."

"Oh, Embry." Le dice Jacob divertido. "Déjale en paz. Además, Seth está haciendo un buen trabajo. Lento, pero un buen trabajo para aproximarse a ella."

"Al menos a él no le han dado aún un puñetazo y se han roto el puño." Me defiende Quil.

"Pero al menos te habrá dicho algo más ¿no?" Me dice Embry. "No puedes estar esperando a que ella te pida nada ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no." Le digo divertido. "Pero no pienso presionar. Si me dijera que me perdiera... No sabría qué hacer si no puedo verla sabiendo que está aquí abajo."

"Bah... Menuda panda de gallinas." Afirma Embry.

"Ya verás, esto lo arreglo yo ahora mismo." Afirma Rudy divertido para escapárseme antes de que pueda reternerle y volar hasta donde está Ann con mi hermana y Arik con la chica de rastas rosas.

"Mierda, lo va a fastidiar todo..." Afirmo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"¿Una fiesta?" Pregunto confusa cuando Rudy nos dice que deberíamos ir a una fiesta que va a dar en su casa porque sus padres se iban a ir de fin de semana en medio de la semana y no volvían hasta el domingo muy tarde.

"Sí, como me quedo solo he pensado aprovechar para hacer todo lo que mis padres no me dejan hacer." Afirma. "Ya sabes, pizzas, videoconsola, acostarse tarde..."

"Y chicas ¿no?" Le dice Leah con ironía.

"Desde luego." Afirma él con un gesto de ligón de playa que me parece divertido y adorable. "Y como sois las unicas tres que conozco que me hablen normalmente... Hombre, voy a invitar también a algunas de clase, pero... No sé, si vienes tú Leah podremos decir que estábamos supervisados porque eres mayor de edad."

"Oye, yo también lo soy." Le digo divertida.

"Ya, pero tú tienes pinta de ser divertida." Me dice.

"No sé si tomármelo a mal que me llames aburrida." Le dice Leah con ironía dado que se da cuenta que me lo estoy tomando yo misma a broma todo.

"Oh, vamos, Leah, todos saben que eres divertida." Le digo. "Y un día nos vamos a ir las dos a algún sitio con buena musica y chicos guapos."

"¿Y qué dirá tu novio?" Me dice Maya con ironía.

"No tengo novio, al menos que yo sepa." Afirmo haciendo que Arik me mire confuso.

"Entonces supongo que podrías comenzar a fijarte un poco más en lo que tienes cerca ¿no?" Me dice Leah. "Tienes un chico que viene a veces a hacer surf desde la ciudad que está…"

Eso me hace sonreír.

Habría pensado que me sugeriría que me fijara en los chicos-lobo; pero ella se refería a gente más mayor.

"Nah… digamos que soy demasiado… digamos que no sé cómo tratar con ese tipo de tíos." Afirmo divertida. "Soy más… no sé, supongo que soy más sencilla que todo eso. Aunque ¡eh! También me gusta el típico rollito de bar." Afirmo divertida haciendo a Leah reírse.

Es extraño, el dolor que notaba se ha aliviado solo estando con esos chicos y ella. Sí, sigo notando arcadas de vez en cuando y también noto que me duele mucho la tripa. Pero es como si estando con ellos… bueno, el dolor no fuera tan doloroso.

"Oye, y qué te parecen los chicos de aquí." Me dice. "No es porque vayan a fijarse en ti, eres una blanquita que no hace nada por ponerse morena."

"Ya te he dicho que las suizas tenemos la piel pálida y bastante fácil de quemarse." Le digo divertida.

"Sí, eso, se me olvidaba que también tienes un acento raro." Me dice moviendo la mano divertida. "Pero…si pudieras elegir a un hombre en toda la reserva a quién sería."

Ahí estaba la pregunta relacionada con su hermano.

"Ni idea." Afirmo encogiéndome de hombros para señalarle con la cabeza a los chicos que seguían en el chiringuito trabajando. "Probablemente a alguno de ellos. Son los únicos que conozco suficiente como para fijarme en ellos, y digamos que en general son bastante más monos que la media. Y los que no lo son es porque son un poco pequeños y no me gusta lo de pervertir menores."

"Entonces digamos que… si Jake o Embry o… incluso mi hermano, te invitaran a tomar algo…"

"Probablemente aceptaría." Afirmo. "Salvo probablemente tu hermano, me caes bien y odiaría que me odiaras si algo saliera mal."

"Por mí puedes destrozarlo." Me dice para sonreír con ironía. "Pero agradezco la consideración."

"Nada." Afirmo. "Hay dos normas para mí. Nunca liarme con el hermano de una amiga y nunca tocar al novio de una amiga. Lo de los ex es un poco más… confuso, depende mucho de las personas."

Esa matización parece hacerle gracia y se ríe, así que yo enseguida me uno a ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Había sido algo un poco… vale, no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones privadas aprovechándose que teníamos un oído bastante superior al humano, pero cuando había salido a relucir nuestros nombres, no habíamos podido evitar pegar la oreja a lo que hablaban mi hermana y Ann. Aunque fuera de chicos.

"Entonces digamos que… si Jake o Embry o… incluso mi hermano, te invitaran a tomar algo…" Le dice mi hermana.

"Vaya, vaya, esto se pone interesante." Afirma Embry divertido.

"Oh, cállate." Le digo. "Quiero oír lo que dicen."

"Probablemente aceptaría." Afirma Ann divertida haciendo que mi corazón de un triple mortal de alegría. "Salvo probablemente tu hermano." Añade pisándome el corazón, metafóricamente. "Me caes bien y odiaría que me odiaras si algo saliera mal."

"Por mí puedes destrozarlo. Pero agradezco la consideración." Le contesta mi hermana.

Genial, incluso mi propia hermana decía que le importaba una mierda yo. O claro, también podía ser que simplemente le estaba intentando decir de forma disimulada que tenía luz verde para acercárseme.

"Eh, parece que vuelvo a estar en la lista." Afirma Embry divertido para llevarse un codazo de Quil.

"Eh, no ha sido un no rotundo." Me dice Jacob.

"Como si eso fuera a disuadirme." Afirmo intentando ocultar que me había dolido un poco.

Sin embargo, cuando al cabo de un rato, la noto desaparecer en la casa para aparecer un rato después y noto cómo me tocan suavemente la espalda, mi corazón vuelve a dar un doble mortal al ver delante de mi cara un vaso de limonada con hielo.

Bueno, era de botella, pero… ¡qué más daba! La mía era la que más hielo tenía y… la única.

"Gracias." Le digo.

"No me quedaban más cervezas, y pensé que algo fresco os vendría bien." Me dice sonriendo. "Seth, es… he preparado esto, a mí me gusta más la limonada pero… si prefieres cerveza supongo que podría buscar algo más."

"No, limonada me parece genial." Afirmo comprobando que es lo mismo que ella va a tomar. "Ya tienes mejor cara."

"Sí." Afirma sonriéndo. "Es… me ha sentado bien la medicina que me habéis traído. Medicina real vuestra, tradicional de Arik… no sé, el caso es que ya me siento un poco mejor. Si me disculpáis un segundo…"

"Claro." Afirmamos.

"Tú vete a descansar, parece que te vayas a caer de un momento a otro." Le dice Jared.

"Claro." Afirma ella antes de salir corriendo casi hasta esconderse tras la casa antes de que nos llegue un olor un poco acre como a vinagre y a algo más.

"¿Está vomitando?" Pregunto preocupado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

Vale, esto ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

Acababa de beberme un pez porque pensaba que al ser poca sangre iba a estar dentro de mí, pero… por algún motivo, incluso esa poquita comida quería salir de mi cuerpo.

"Joder…" Murmuro al ver el vómito con sangre y tropezones de pez. "Estoy hasta las narices ya de esto. Se acabó."

Con cuidado miro a los sitios donde están el resto.

Los chicos siguen montando las cosas del bar, pintando y dando los últimos toques. Leah está con Arik y Maya, hablando de algo.

Trepo fácilmente por el acantilado, con mi naturaleza era como caminar por la playa.

Entonces vuelvo a mirar. Nadie parece habérse dado cuenta de que me he ido. Así que comienzo a correr aún mas hasta que salgo de los terrenos de la reserva y con un salto cruzo una cascada para caer en el agua perdiendo el rastro a un par de lobos que me venían siguiendo como si fuese un peligro.

Por suerte, mientras les veo escondida en las raíces de un árbol por el que pasaba el río, sonrío dándome cuenta que no soy tan mala perdiendo al enemigo que me persigue.

Así que nado y cuando veo un alce agachado bebiendo agua, me sumerjo para ir y usar la técnica de los cocodrilos que había visto en los documentales de la Nacional Geographic, aparezco de golpe mordiéndole el morro y sujetándome con las manos a su cornamenta para apresarle el cuello con las piernas y forcejear hasta derribarlo para morderle con fuerza la yugular y arrancarle un buen trozo que mastico para tragarla con ansiedad y cerrar los ojos suspirando aliviada cuando veo que mi estómago no se revela, así que vuelvo a agacharme para arrancar buenos trozos del animal llevándome carne y sangre por igual para beber la sangre rápidamente antes de que se derrame demasiado.

En Volterra me mirarían mal si supieran que estaba comportándome como un maldito animal salvaje. Matando un animal comportandome como uno de los grandes predadores de la naturaleza, estrangulándolo para arrancarle media garganta y arrancarle grandes trozos de carne con sangre para beberme su sangre y comerme su carne cruda. Incluso a mí daban arcadas pensarlo, sin embargo… esta vez, en lugar de vomitar, la comida se quedó en mi estómago, solo salió bilis.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: COCHE NUEVO HOY ES EL DÍA

**CAPÍTULO 18: COCHE NUEVO. HOY ES EL DÍA.**

(Voz de Seth)

Tres días, ya han pasado tres días y el chiringuito por fin está acabado. De hecho hoy vamos a dar la última capa de pintura.

Y como cada día en estos tres días, voy al amanecer y la casa de Ann está vacía, de hecho, hoy veo volver a Ann paseando tranquilamente por la playa, no por el camino que yo he tomado sino por el del acantilado. Moviéndose el pelo como si estuviera resacosa y cuando me ve para sin dejar de andar.

"Vaya, veo que ya estás mejor." Le digo sonriendo. "¿Has salido a dar una vuelta?"

"Sí, sí, es… vengo de dar una vuelta." Afirma. "Ya sabes, el amanecer es un buen momento para salir a pasear un poco. ¿Otra vez vienes a pintar porque no puedes dormir?"

"No, hoy… hoy venía a saludarte." Le digo.

Bueno, hoy me sentía con suerte. Había pronóstico de que haría sol, se la veía más tranquila y contenta, parecía estar mucho mejor… y volvía a sonreír. Además, en estos tres días había descubierto algo más: no podía pasar el día sin verla. Lo había intentado hacía dos días. Había aguantado sin acercarme solo un par de horas, de las cuales hora y media casi me había pasado pensando en ella.

Así que… había llegado el momento de mover ficha.

Hoy era el día.

El plan era sencillo. La invitaría a ir a algún sitio, el que fuera, solos los dos; y no me iría de allí sin un 'sí'.

"¿Está Arik por aquí?" Le pregunto.

"No." Niega abriendo la puerta para dejarme entrar. "Ayer me dijo que iba a ir con Maya y unos amigos a hacer no sé qué costa abajo. Pero no importa, puedo hacer café yo sola ¿sabes?"

"Además te sale mejor que a él." Le digo.

"Me gusta el café bien hecho. No puedes comenzar un día sin una buena dosis de café."

Es cierto. Ella siempre empezaba el día con una dosis de café. Y también bebía café en el trabajo, y a la hora de la comida…

"Ahora que caigo. Igual es malo que tomes tanto café." Le digo.

"¿Por qué?" Me pregunta. "Me mantiene activa."

"Vale, pues… entonces vamos a Port Angels, conozco una cafetería allí que ponen el mejor café del mundo." Le digo sonriéndo.

"Ya me gustaría, pero no puedo." Me dice suspirando. "Tengo que ir a comprar muchas cosas. Como he estado enferma no hemos podido abastecernos y…"

"Perfecto, podemos comprarlas allí." Afirmo. "Yo también tengo que comprar un par de cosas. Pensaba dejarlo para otro día, pero…"

"Ya, pero… no tenemos coche." Me dice.

"No importa, Jake tiene una moto de sobra, podríamos cogerla y…"

"¿Y dónde llevaríamos las cosas que compremos?" Pregunta levantando una ceja.

Vale, una de dos, o era realmente práctica y previsora o estaba intentando decirme sutilmente que no quería ir conmigo tan lejos.

Pues no iba a darme por vencido. Seguiría desarmando sus pegas hasta que me dijera que sí.

"Podemos llevar mochila, además, apuesto a que tiene una zona donde podamos cargar cosas."

"Ya, pero si está lejos eso podría comprometer la estabilidad de la moto y caernos."

"Bueno, pues buscaré un coche."

"¿Tienes carné de conducir?"

"Er… sí… ¿tú no?" Le miento a medias.

"No lo sé, pero sé conducir." Afirma encogiéndose de hombros. "Supongo que de paso podríamos pasar por la policía para pedir que me hagan uno si lo tengo en Suiza."

"¿Eso es que sí?" Le digo.

"Sí, una moto no estaría mal." Afirma. "Pasaré por un banco para ver si puedo pedir dinero y me compraré un coche. Con un poco de suerte podríamos volver en coche."

¡Sí!

Por fin iba a conseguir algo parecido a una cita.

Vale, íbamos a ir de compras y sí, iba a ser a Port Angels, pero con la tontería, tendríamos que comer fuera y probablemente también cenar y…

"Espera, cogeré el bote de dinero." Me dice cogiendo el bote donde dejaban esos dos dinero para gastos de la casa. "Y también… ah, aquí está." Afirma sonriendo y sacando la caja fuerte de debajo de la tarima del suelo metiendo la mano por el hueco del fogón para coger una tarjeta de crédito. "Si veo una buena oferta de coche creo que me lo cogeré."

"Genial, pues… voy a pedirle a Jake la moto." Afirmo feliz.

"Claro, esto… si quieres ve yendo, yo voy a dejarle a Arik una nota para decirle que volveré tarde y me pasaré por la tienda para coger el finiquito y luego… bueno, supongo que podemos quedar en algún lado."

"O podría recogerte en la puerta del negocio." Le digo. "Sería más fácil, y probablemente igual tenga que esperarte."

"Claro." Me dice divertida. "Es probablemente lleves razón."

No puedo creerme que me de la razón de una vez.

"Si quieres podemos ir los dos a buscar a Jake y luego te acompaño a la cafetería." Afirmo.

"No te preocupes, no es necesario." Me dice divertida. "Necesito pasear un poco. Así que… mejor tú vas por la moto y yo a por mi finiquito."

Vale, al menos iba a conseguir que me dejara llevarla en moto, y tener una especie de… cita… rara.

¿Ir a comprar cosas normales se podía considerar una cita?

Bueno, íbamos a ir en moto, pero…

"Seth, qué haces aquí." Me dice Jake cuando llamo en su casa y Billie me dice que está con Quil y Embry en el garaje haciendo no sé qué al coche.

"Venía a ver si podías prestarme una moto." Le digo. "Recuerdo que tienes dos. Bella te dejó llevarte la que le ayudaste a montar ¿no?"

"Sí, claro, pero… ¿para qué quieres tú una moto?" Me dice. "Nunca has dicho que te gustaran."

"Ya, pero… necesito una moto para llegar a Port Angels." Le digo.

"Y las necesitas para…" Me dice Embry.

"¿Y qué más da?" Les digo. "Sois unos cotillas. La necesito para lo que la necesite y ya. ¿Me la puedes prestar, Jake?"

"Claro, pero está sin gasolina." Me dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Te daría un poco del coche, pero… no quieres decirnos para qué. Ah, hay una gasolinera a unas cuantas millas de aquí."

"Tengo una medio-cita." Afirmo.

"Haber empezado por ahí." Afirma divertido sonriéndo con ironía. "Aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho. Me da que le van más los coches."

"Sobre todo la parte de atrás para pasarlo bien haciendo…" Comienza a decir Embry divertido.

"Embry, ya." Le dice Jake divertido.

"Iros un poco a la mierda." Les digo molesto destapando las motos para coger la que sé que no es de Jake. "Me voy a ver si puedo cargar el depósito antes de ir a buscarla."

"Espera, era broma." Me dice Jake parándome poniéndose en medio para pararme la moto con las manos dado que la estoy empujando para sacarla. "Ven aquí, te pasaré un poco de gasolina del coche. Cogí ayer un par de garrafas por si acaso."

"Te la devolveré cuando pueda." Le digo.

"No te preocupes, tómatelo como un préstamo a largo plazo." Me dice divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

Aún no podía creérmelo del todo.

Por la conversación que había tenido con mi contacto en esa parte de los estados unidos, me había dado la ligera impresión de que él también sabía algo que yo no sobre mi cometido allí, como… como si supiera que solo había estado allí porque era alguien prescindible.

Sin embargo, yo no era una niña. Sabía perfectamente cómo estaba la situación, y la situación actual estaba en "No te fíes de nadie".

No podía confiar en nadie. Cualquiera podía ser un enviado de los maestros, cualquiera a quien contara qué sabía o qué pensaba podría irles a ellos con el cuento. Y en cuanto se enterasen los maestros… bueno, digamos que no habría agujero suficientemente profundo o lugar suficientemente oscuro para ocultarme de ellos.

¿Quién era amigo y quién enemigo?

¿Acaso podía confiar en alguien ya?

Incluso gente que pensaba que eran mis amigos estaban demostrando no serlo, saber exactamente qué pasaba conmigo y haber estado ocultándomelo.

Por suerte parecía que aún había gente en quien sí podía confiar.

"Vaya, pensaba que no estarías esperándome." Me dice Seth parando una moto delante de la tienda. "¿Estás bien?"

"Perfectamente." Afirmo levantándome calmadamente intentando desterrar los pensamientos que tenía de furia y el sentimiento de traición por parte de gente que consideraba mis amigos.

"Vale, es que estabas tan seria que…"

"Guao, bonita moto." Le digo intentando desviar el tema hacia otros sitios.

"Es de Jake." Me dice. "Era de una amiga, de Bella Cullen, pero… ya no la usa y su padre se la dio a Jake."

"Vaya, pues es una pasada." Afirmo mirándola. "¿Ya va a aguantar hasta tan lejos?"

"Eso espero, monta." Me dice.

Me gustaban las motos, el problema era que nunca había ido tanto rato en una. De hecho casi ni había montado, porque no podía alejarme demasiado de casa en Volterra, así que como mucho me dejaban ir por la noche a garitos con amigos humanos. Y eso no era demasiada distancia.

Así que cuando me monto y me sujeto con miedo de hacer daño al chico que va a llevarnos y así descubrirme por tener más fuerza de lo humanamente posible, él se ríe.

"Puedes sujetarte mejor." Me dice divertido. "No muerdo."

"No quiero molestarte." Afirmo para que me coja las manos que tengo sobre su vientre y se apriete un poco más mi agarre.

"No me molestas. Y es preferible a que te caigas y te pase algo." Me dice. "Además, me gusta la idea de que una chica se agarre a mí para ir en moto."

Vale, eso me hace reír sin poder aguantarme, solo porque me ha parecido divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Bueno… aquí estamos." Le digo a Ann mientras pongo un candado a la moto para evitar que nos la roben mientras estamos por la calle haciendo compras y demás. "Port Angels."

"Vaya, es… esto parece bastante grande." Me dice. "¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"Supongo que podríamos ir haciendo las compras poco a poco. Así podemos pasear mientras."

"Claro, pasear es divertido." Me dice sonriéndo feliz. "Me gusta el sol, es... revitalizante."

Ella sí que era revitalizante. Me hacía sentir vivo, normal. Con ella no era el "chico-lobo", ni 'el benjamín', con ella simplemente era... Seth.

Pasear con ella era divertido, pero cuando pasamos por delante de un bar, se para.

"¿Qué?" Le digo. "¿Quieres entrar?"

"No, mira eso." Me dice haciéndome reparar en que es un coche con el cartel de 'Se vende. Preguntar por...'

"¿El coche?" Le pregunto para que asienta acercandose a él y mirándolo. "No parece gran cosa." Afirmo reparando en que tiene cosas en la zona de atrás. "Y parece que tiene dueño."

"Ya, pero... Dice que se vende." Me dice. "Voy a preguntar."

Desde que habíamos parado en la comisaría de Forks y Charlie había comprobado que tenía carné de conducir en Suiza por lo que le habia hecho un papel como justificante hasta que le pudieran dar una copia para América, parecia aún mas interesada en hacerse con un coche. Así que la sigo al interior del local que parece más una discoteca que un local decente y veo cómo va a la barra a preguntar para que la mujer que está ahí, asienta y mire alrededor entre la gente que hay para señalarle a un hombre sentado en una mesa con unas chicas bebiendo.

Gorra de irlanda, pelo castaño ondulado y ojos verdes con lentillas para tapar que tiene unos ojos de color oscuro.

"Disculpe." Le dice Pam. "¿Es usted el dueño del coche que se vende fuera?"

"Eso es." Afirma el hombre divertido. "Vaya, vaya... ¿a la señorita blanquita le interesa?"

"Es posible." Le dice ella sonriéndo. "Me preguntaba cuánto pedía."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Pam)

Cuando mi contacto me habia dicho que mandaría a alguien para hacer la farsa de la compra de mi nuevo auto, nunca me había imaginado que sería precisamente ese... Galés de mierda.

Aidan McKenneth, el mestizo mas viejo que conocía. Mucho antes de lo que los maestros hubieran podido concevir. Su padre había sido un vampiro que fue druida celta y su madre una galesa de pura cepa. Habia nacido en Gales, pero había vivido en Irlanda toda su vida, ocultandose de los maestros, si bien no de otros como nosotros.

Yo le habia conocido en uno de mis viajes. Había estado muerta del 'hambre roja' como le llamabamos en mi círculo más cercano, y él se había apiadado de mi y me había dejado alimentarme de una de las ovejas de la gente que vivía en sus tierras.

Los maestros no conocían su existencia, mucho menos sus dones, que aunque a simple vista parecían una porquería, a mi me parecian realmente utiles, y él habia probado que era así. Aidan tenía el don de ser escurridizo. No cegaba, no ofuscaba... Símplemente era escurridizo, lo que le servía muy bien para su cometido de mantenerse oculto. No, su autentico don era el autocontrol. Lo habia pulido mucho y bien, y como era un mestizo, bebía de humanos sin problema. Nadie moría por alimentarle, nadie recordaba nada tras alimentarse él... Era un don perfecto para alguien con él. Y uniendo ambos dones... Eso hacía que en todos los siglos que llevaba vivo, nadie le hubiera atrapado aún. Los maestros permanecían desconociendo su paradero ni su existencia, lo que le mantenía a salvo. Y como llevaba una vida bastante humana, manteniéndose al margen de problemas, no llamaba la atención. De hecho sabía que había vampiros en terrenos vecinos al suyo, él mismo me lo habia dicho una vez, Siobah y su tribu, se habían encarado a los maestros hacia unos años cuando fueron a matar a la misma chica que hoy me tocaba a mí vigilar aparte de a los lobos.

"Chicas... Por favor, esta bella señorita y yo tenemos que tratar de negocios." Les dice Aidan divertido.

"Oh... Aidan..." Le dice una de ellas haciéndose la remolona para que él la bese divertido y le frote la mandíbula.

"Luego seguimos donde lo dejamos, preciosa." Le dice él guiñándole un ojo antes de mirarme y ver a Seth tras de mí. "Supongo que venís juntos. Tomad asiento, por favor. ¿Queréis tomar algo?"

"No." Le dice Seth.

"No, gracias." Afirmo. "En realidad estábamos de paso, pero he visto el coche fuera y..."

"Ah, mi viejo compañero..." Dice suspirando para sonreír. "La de cosas que ha visto ese coche. Sí... Es una pena, pero... Con la llegada de Kathelin no habia hueco para la vieja Maude."

Una bola como una catedral, y el muy idiota no se le había ocurrido pensar que los nombres eran demasiado denotativos de su maldito origen como para pasar por americanos.

"¿Y cómo sabemos que funciona?" Le pregunta Seth tranquilamente. "Parece un modelo extranjero, podría estar inservible."

"¿Acaso vas a comprarlo tú, criajo?" Le dice molesto para captar la mirada que le dedico y carraspear para volver a sonreír. "Funciona porque me ha traído hasta aquí. Pero si preferís probarlo podemos dar una vuelta."

"¿Y cuánto pide por el coche?" Le pregunto.

Divertido, me garabatea la cifra en una servilleta de papel.

No estaba nada mal, se notaba que era todo un comerciante incluso para los nuestros. Un precio no demasiado bajo ni tampoco alto, digno de un coche de segunda mano que hubiera vivido otra vida antes de la venta. Solo que era un coche nuevo que solo había hecho los kilómetros del concesionario allí. Si bien Aidan había hecho bien su trabajo y lo había decorado de forma que pareciera que había pasado por mucho antes de llegar hasta ese parking.

"Esto no me gusta mucho." Me dice Seth. "No me fío del tío, y ese coche parece haber pasado tiempos mejores."

"Seth, no soy rica ¿sabes?" Le digo intentando susurrar de forma que pareciese que no quería que Aidan se enterase. "Me basta con que se mueva y no tenga la maquinaria podrida. ¿Tú sabes de motores?"

"Sí, eso creo." Me dice.

"Vale, pues… échale un ojo a esto." Afirmo abriéndole el capó.

"¡Con cuidado mujer!" Me dice Aidan haciendo el papel bien.

"Vaya, no tengo que ser experto en motores, pero esto tiene pinta de nuevo o conservado que no veas." Me dice Seth haciéndome notar que ese cara dura no ha tocado el motor y está recién salido de fábrica.

"Es mi niña mayor." Nos dice. "Todo es poco para mis niñas. Pero… deveríais pensároslo pronto, parejita. Hay más gente interesada en esto."

"¿Podemos probarlo?" Le pregunto.

"Claro, tiene 3 plazas, 4 si os apretáis y algunas más si cargáis gente atrás en lugar de en los asientos." Afirma. "En mi pueblo cargábamos gente ahí, como ovejas. Y si os apetece podéis echar un colchón ahí atrás y…"

"No, nosotros no somos…" Afirma Seth poniéndose colorado mientras yo niego también.

"¿Ah, no?" Nos dice mirándonos y fingiéndo que era algo inocente. "Vaya, como habéis venido a mirar el coche juntitos pensaba que erais una de esas parejas que hay ahora. Claro, que no os he visto entrar de la mano."

Me quedaba con ganas de mandarle a la mierda, despistar a Seth y empezar a meterme de tortas con ese pedazo de tolai, cabrón y…

"Solo somos amigos." Le digo intentando mantener la calma. "Grandes amigos."

"Sí… eso…" Afirma Seth. "Solo amigos."

No es las palabras lo que me hace girar la cara, es el tono que ha usado. Así que mientras montamos en el coche apretujándole a él en medio, no puedo evitar mirarle con curiosidad.

¿De verdad? Quiero decir… ¿De verdad quería algo más?

Tenía que dejarle claro de una vez que entre nosotros no podía haber nada más. Yo quería a… Quería a… Estábamos…

No, me estaba mintiendo. Lo que había entre Félix y yo no era igual ya.

Es… si me paraba a pensarlo ni siquiera me había dicho nunca que me quisiera, de hecho… siempre había sido yo quien lo había dado por sentado porque tenía detalles conmigo, porque se preocupaba por mí y me hacía regalos como cortejándome de sa forma tan particular que tenían antiguamente.

Pero ahora que me paraba a pensarlo, eso bien podía haber sido solo una farsa y…

"¡Cuidado!" Me gritan haciéndome agarrar el volante con fuerza y frenar para parar a un par de centímetros de una cierva.

"¡Dios qué susto!" Afirmo jadeando y notando que se me va a salir el corazón. "¿Estáis todos bien?"

"Acabo de descubrir que el corazón sigue ahí." Me dice Aidan con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿En qué pensabas?" Me pregunta Seth blanco como la leche mientras el animal se da a la fuga en segundos. "Ese ciervo estaba a la vista hace un poco."

"Lo siento mucho." Afirmo asustada. "Es… me he despistado."

"Oye, tú sabes que si conduces tienes que estar pendiente ¿no?" Me dice Aidan. "Para sacarte el carné de conducir te lo remarcan mucho."

"Sí, es… ha sido algo puntual, es… no sé qué me ha pasado." Afirmo. "Me quedo con el coche, tiene unos frenos de lujo."

"Si este susto me sirve para sacarme de encima a la vieja Maude, lo doy por bien gastado." Afirma Aidan. "Lo que sí… por favor, de camino al bar procura no volver a intentar dejar a Bambi huérfano."

"Ha sido algo puntual, lo juro." Afirmo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ahora en serio, qué te ha pasado." Me dice Aidan mientras firmamos los papeles de traspaso del coche y Seth se mantiene fuera.

"He tenido problemas, y en parte soy humana." Afirmo. "He cometido el gran error de pensar demasiado en algo.

"No jodas, mira que te tengo dicho que no te cuelgues…" Me dice. "Que los mejores amores son los de rollitos de un par de días y listo… Disfrutas, bebes y si te he visto no me acuerdo."

"A ver, Aidan, que te he dicho miles de veces que yo no me alimento de gente." Le digo chascando la lengua. "Y por cierto, bonito coche."

"Dijiste que fuese algo que pasase desapercibido y te lo he conseguido." Afirma. "He tenido que conseguir embaucar a un tío en una partida para que me diera los papeles, y ahora ponerlos a tu nombre. Y la pintura, y las manchas y abolladuras para que pareciera mucho más usado porque estaba con nada de kilómetros. ¡Y subirle el kilometraje! Que yo siempre lo había hecho al revés. Hasta he tenido que preguntar cómo se hacía para subirle los kilómetros."

"Que sí, llorón." Le digo divertida. "Pobre Aidan."

"Bueno, y tú qué." Me dice. "Que manda narices, mandarme al negro para que me avise que necesitas un favor."

"Otro que… como lo pille se va a quedar sin dedo de la mano." Afirmo.

"Bueno, pues ahora, por los años de amistad que nos unen…"

"Aidan, que nos conocemos de menos de un lustro." Le digo.

"Bueno, pues por la amistad que nos une, desembucha." Me dice. "Qué hay de verdad en lo que dicen por ahí de que estás aquí espiando a los chuchos esos como el que te acompaña."

"A ti te voy a contar eso." Le digo riéndome. "Que nos conocemos Aidan, acabarías comerciando con información y me juego la vida."

"Vale, pues al menos dime qué te ha pasado para que casi nos comiéramos a la madre de Bambi antes." Me dice. "Somos mestizos, deberías tener ya los reflejos de uno pleno casi."

"Amor." Le digo. "Acabo de descubrir que posiblemente yo fuera la única enamorada. Y eso duele, mucho."

"Ay, mi niña…" Me dice con ironía frotándome la cabeza como a una niña pequeña que pide caramelos. "Que le acaban de romper el corazón…"

"Aidan, contrólate." Afirmo separándome. "Como nos pille Seth me tiras la coartada por tierra."

"Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero sigo diciendo que te has encariñado algo de ese chucho que te acompaña." Me dice. "Lo cual es genial, ya era hora de que te compraras una mascota, y si encima es una persona la mayor parte del tiempo pues mejor, te hace compañía como mascota y además te sirve como comida."

"Anda, cállate, animal." Le digo un poco molesta de que insinue siquiera que Seth pueda ser mi mascota, aunque es cierto que a veces puede parecer eso. "Bueno, aquí tenemos la firma y… hecho. Ya tengo coche."

"Genial." Me dice. "Por cierto, a ver cuándo te pasas por mi hogar. Te invito a unas Harp, o a Guiness, lo que prefieras. Incluso un poco de Whisky, no me importa."

"De momento no, estoy trabajando." Afirmo.

"Ya sabes, si necesitas cobijo… en mi casa siempre serás bienvenida, siempre y cuando no atraigas detrás a toda la tropa familiar." Añade sonriéndo.

"Muy amable, pero no me gusta fugarme." Afirmo divertida oyendo a Seth acercarse por el pasillo por lo que le hago a Aidan un gesto de que cierre el pico. "Aún no puedo creerme que ya tenga coche."

"¿Ya tenéis todo?" Nos pregunta Seth.

"Sí señor." Le dice Aidan divertido. "Ahora la señorita ya es dueña y señora de mi pobre Maude."

"Espero que lo del nombre sea negociable." Nos dice sonriéndo.

"¿Por qué?" Le digo divertida. "Maude suena bien."

"Oh, señor… suena a viejecita." Afirma riéndose.

"Era el nombre de mi madre." Le dice Aidan cambiando el gesto a ligera molestia.

"Lo siento, no quería decir…"

"Es broma." Le dice riéndose. "La verdad es que es una anciana bastante gruñona."

Esa broma me hace que incluso yo sonría divertida. Hacía mucho que no podía sonreír así, tanto que casi hasta me duele hacerlo. Sin embargo, sonrío aún más ampliamente cuando Seth me mira reír y sonríe cálidamente.

Me gusta esa sonrísa, me hace sentir… bien. Como un día soleado de las fiestas por el maestro Marco. Como la fiesta local en que los chicos movían unas banderas enormes haciéndolas ondear y las chicas nos poníamos coronas de flores, la tradición entre los jóvenes durante varios siglos había sido que los enamorados intercambiaban coronas al caer la noche y ellos les daban a ellas un lazo de sus ropas.

Era una tradición muy romántica y yo siempre acababa con varios lazos pero sin dar la corona a nadie, a nadie que no fuera… Félix.

Tenía que hablar con él, tenía… tenía que comprobar si había sido una casualidad o si realmente no me quería.

Entonces… ¿me habría querido alguna vez?

"Ann, mira esto." Me dice Seth sonriéndo mientras caminamos hacia el coche para llevarlo a algún sitio donde comprar lo que necesitábamos antes de ir a pasear o algo.

"¿Hum?" Pregunto saliendo de mis pensamientos.

"Mira, es una flor." Me dice sonriendo y haciéndome notar que una única florecilla se había abierto camino a pesar del asfalto de la acera. "¿No te parece increíble que haya salido sin tener más que cemento?"

"Sí." Afirmo sonriendo suavemente. "Es una flor fuerte."

"Menos mal." Me dice sonriendo. "Comenzaba a pensar que te había molestado que fuese a buscaros."

"Seth, tú nunca molestas." Le digo divertida antes de darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

Mierda, no. No podía darle esperanzas a ese chico, a fin de cuentas… a fin de cuentas en algún momento tendría que irme. No era justo que le diera esperanzas para luego dejarlo tirado. No era… ¿acaso era más justo lo que me habían hecho a mí?


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: TARDES DE CINE ¿CUÁNDO TE

**CAPÍTULO 19: TARDES DE CINE. ¿CUÁNDO TE DARÁS CUENTA?**

(Voz de Seth)

"Bueno… pues ahora que hemos acabado de hacer las compras… ¿y si hacemos algo más?" Le digo.

"¿Algo más?" Me dice confusa echando la llave a la zona que está cerrada de la zona de carga. "¿Cómo que algo más?"

"No sé, esto es enorme." Le digo captando el tono de nerviosismo. "Podríamos pasear o… apuesto a que hay algo más que te pueda interesar. Ah, hay un cine." Afirmo recordando que Jake me lo había dicho. "Podríamos buscarlo y ver que películas ponen. O también podemos ir a un bar y nos tomamos algo. No sé si te gusta ir al cine."

"Pues… sí, sí, es… claro que me gusta." Afirma dudando. "Pero… No sé qué películas hay."

"Ah, no importa." Afirmo feliz de que diga que el cine no es tan mal plan. "Podemos pasear hasta allí y… miramos las que ponen y… bueno, si hay alguna interesante podemos entrar a verla."

"Guao, es… es… ¡qué buen plan!" Afirma feliz.

"Me alegra que te guste el cine." Le digo.

"¡Eso no, eso!" Afirma señalando a un lado para hacerme ver un músico callejero. "Oh, oh. ¿Podemos parar un momento a verlo?"

"Sí, claro." Le digo confuso para alegrarme al ver cómo se porta como una niña pequeña al ver el músico tocando.

Sonriéndo la sigo y me pongo junto a ella a oír al hombre.

"¿Sabes qué?" Me dice suavemente. "Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña, me gustaba escuchar a los músicos callejeros. Pero como no me dejaban, acababa escondiéndome para escucharlos, nunca supe qué cara tenían."

"Eso es un poco raro." Afirmo. "¿En serio eso es lo que recuerdas?"

"Sí, es… sé que es extraño de creer, pero… no sé, los únicos recuerdos de mi vida que conservo son siempre iguales." Me dice adoptando una mueca de extrañeza mientras yo capto un olor extraño. "Yo… desde que recuerdo siempre he estado escondiéndome. Todos los recuerdos que tengo son… escondiéndome."

"¿Por qué?" Le digo.

Supongo que me contestará algo, pero no abre la boca y al final acaba suspirando.

"No lo sé, no creo que hiciera nada malo." Me dice suavemente. "Recuerdo escuchar música y ver gente divirtiéndose fuera de casa."

"Pero habrás ido a fiestas ¿no?" Le digo.

"No lo sé." Afirma. "Pero me gusta bailar." Añade sonriéndo tristemente para mirarme como dedicándome ese pensamiento. "¿Cine?"

"Cine." Asiento. "Que está… bueno, ya preguntaremos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Una de palomitas, con sal y tamaño gigante." Afirmo. "Y dos colas."

El paseo hasta allí había sido una pasada. Había sido cansado, porque nos había costado encontrarlo y habíamos ido andando, sin embargo, nos lo habíamos pasado bien. Y ahora, yo aprovechaba que Ann estaba en el retrete para coger algo para compartir y esperarla en las escaleritas junto a las puertas de los retretes para que al salir, la sorprendiera desde atrás haciéndola reírse por haberla asustado y mirarme con sorpresa al verme cargado con el cubo de palomitas y las dos colas.

"Siempre quise ver qué era eso del menú parejas, así que… ahora que somos dos, pensé que era el momento perfecto para pedirlo."

"Ya, pero no… nosotros no somos…" Me dice un poco confusa.

"Ah, no, es… como amigos." Afirmo.

"Vale, entonces… te pagaré la mitad."

"No, no por favor." Le digo rápidamente. "Yo invito, era… ha sido un capricho mío. A mi hermana también le invito a veces."

"Ah, claro." Afirma sonriéndo de nuevo.

¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Era muy extraño que no parara de reaccionar así.

Me dejaba estar cerca de ella todo lo que quisiera, pero es que era salir el tema de dar un paso más hacia algo, la más mínima sugerencia y… le salían espinas, se asustaba y reaccionaba como un ciervo amenazado.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Le digo a Ann suavemente mientras nos sentamos en los asientos que nos han dado.

"Claro." Me dice.

"¿Por qué cada vez que sale la palabra 'parejas' parece que te esté metiendo estillas bajo las uñas?" Le pregunto. "¿Tanto asco te doy?"

"No, claro que no." Me dice. "Es… ¿en serio eso es lo que te parece?"

"Hombre, supongo que asco no." Le digo. "Pero… no sé, te digo que he cogido esto porque me apetecía probarlo y siempre que he venido no he podido coger uno para ver qué era y parece que te estuviera pidiendo que te tiraras a la vida del tren."

"Ya es que…" Me dice poniendo una cara que me indica que la estoy acorralando.

"No te preocupes, no tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres." Le digo cogiendo una palomita.

"Seth, es… me caes bien, así que… dejemos las cosas como están, por favor." Me dice suavemente tras un silencio.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que alguna vez puedas verme como algo más que un amigo?" Le pregunto tristemente.

"Si no te viera así, no me importaría para nada darte falsas esperanzas." Me dice.

Vale, ahora no entendía nada.

¿Sí que me veía como a algo más que un amigo pero no quería darme falsas esperanzas?

No entendía nada, por desgracia la película comenzó y no pude preguntar más.

Sobre todo me llamó mucho la atención que ella casi no cogía palomitas, y la cola tomaba sorbos cortos y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Así que me distraje y seguí mirando la película. No valía la pena que me comiese la cabeza con tonterías que no tenían respuesta y…

Un roce de dedos al intentar coger la misma palomita a la vez, una mano que se retira rápidamente y un lo siento con un gesto de que cogiera yo primero que respondo cogiendo una palomita para metérsela en la boca y cogerme otra para mí sonriéndo.

Por mucho que dijera lo que dijese, era evidente que le pasaba algo. Se había sonrojado y estaba preciosa. Y a mí me había dado un salto el corazón con ese simple contacto.

Un salto con tripe mortal y doble tirabuzón.

Y a fin de cuentas… qué más daba que lo liase todo con palabras. No era un simple amigo, con eso me bastaba. Tenía todo el tiempo de mundo por delante para hacerle perder el miedo a que pudiera haber algo más entre nosotros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Pam)

"Ha sido una tarde fantástica." Afirma Seth feliz mientras conduzco de vuelta a la reserva con la moto que hemos llevado esa mañana bien sujeta en la zona de carga descubierta. "Ha sido una suerte encontrar ese restaurante de comida italiana. Aunque siento mucho no entender demasiado de esa comida."

"No importa." Le digo sonriéndo. "Ha sido muy gracioso verte pedir por dos."

"Sí, la camarera nos ha… Ha sido rápida trayendo la comida ¿no?" Me dice.

"Sí, me ha sorprendido." Afirmo.

La comida había sido… un poco tensa, porque la camarera nos había confundido con una pareja, y con esa iban… unas cuantas veces ya que nos confundían. Y era raro, porque por un lado tenía miedo de que al decirlo le crearan a Seth falsas esperanzas y por otro lado… inexplicablemente… me alegraba.

No sé por qué, pero me alegraba que nos confundieran con una pareja. Debería enfadarme, yo… yo quería a Félix. No había duda de eso.

Era evidente que Félix estaba bajo algún tipo de influencia, sin embargo… me era casi imposible no quererle.

Félix había sido todo lo que había conocido. Siempre me había protegido, me había reconfortado en los momentos tristes u oscuros… me había enseñado qué era ser querida. Sus besos… sus besos eran… ¿qué eran?

Félix era lo único que conocía.

"Seth." Le digo parando el coche en unos acantilados a petición suya.

"¿Sí?" Me dice.

"Qué… qué hacemos aquí." Le pregunto.

"Nada, solo quería parar un momento a estirar las piernas." Afirma sonriéndo mientras bajo para seguirle y ver que va hasta el acantilado donde mira al mar.

"Ya, pero… esto está en medio de la nada." Le digo.

"Lo sé, por eso es tan genial." Afirma sonriéndo feliz. "Ven, acércate." Me dice girándose y haciéndome un gesto de invitación con la mano que había estado haciéndose visera para protegerse del sol. "No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar caerte. Esto es totalmente seguro."

"¿Seguro?" Le pregunto cogiéndole la mano dado que no me gustaría caerme al mar.

"Claro." Afirma divertido cogiéndome la mano con firmeza, como buscando darme tranquilidad. "Mira. ¿Ves ese punto de ahí?" Me pregunta señalando al frente hacia un punto donde sale una roca un poco. "Ahí vamos a saltar al mar. Es un subidón enorme."

"¿Saltáis al mar por diversión?" Le pregunto.

"Sí." Afirma feliz. "A veces vamos ahí todos y otras, simplemente para descargar la adrenalina. Ya sabes, para evitar pensar y eso."

"Hum." Afirmo.

Descargar las preocupaciones. Eso no me vendría nada mal ahora mismo.

"¿Hacéis escalada?" Le pregunto.

"No, simplemente saltamos." Me contesta. "¿Por qué?. ¿Quieres probar?"

"Creo que no." Afirmo. "Al menos no hoy."

"Me gustaría poder preguntarte, pero…" Me dice. "Creo que no he conseguido lo que quería."

"¿Y qué querías?" Le pregunto.

"Al principio quería algo persona, pero he decidido que no me interesa más." Me dice divertido mirando al horizonte. "Pero además, mi objetivo era hacerte sentir algo mejor y que se te olvidara lo que quiera que tuvieras en la cabeza que te está haciendo daño; pero creo que no he conseguido nada."

"No, lo has conseguido." Afirmo sonriéndo divertida. "Me he divertido mucho. Romper un día la rutina me ha sentado bien."

"Genial." Afirma feliz haciendo un gesto de victoria.

"Seth, es… recuerdo que solía tener a alguien." Le confieso. "Un hombre. Yo creía que me quería, pero… resulta que solo fingía… Pensaba que tenía a alguien, y resulta que estaba sola."

"Yo no te dejaría sola." Me dice dándome un tirón suave de la mano porque me he girado para intentar volver al coche.

"Ya lo sé, por eso no puedo corresponderte, lo siento." Afirmo. "Porque si te dejara pensar que puedo… estaría mintiéndote."

"Tú… aún quieres a… ese hombre, sea quien sea." Me dice apenando.

"Sí." Afirmo suavemente. "Es… por mucho que sepa que fingía, mis sentimientos era ciertos, no puedo olvidarlos así como así."

"Esperaré." Afirma dejándome boquiabierta.

"¿Cómo dices?" Le digo confusa girándome para mirarle y ver que está serio.

"Esperaré." Repite encogiéndose de hombros. "Habéis roto ¿no? Me da igual que tardes años, décadas si quieres. Estaré esperando. Me basta con que me dejes estar a tu lado, por muy bochornoso que sea."

"Eso sí puedo consentirlo." Afirmo.

Es triste que alguien que acaba de conocer hace poco pueda sentir algo así de bonito por mí. Que un chico que hace tan poco que conozco me diga que me esperará, el tiempo que haga falta para que mi corazón pueda curarse un poco y pueda olvidar lo que he sentido, lo que aún siento por Félix… todo eso era algo que… no me merecía.

"Seth." Le digo. "Es… es muy probable que en algún momento tenga que… irme."

"Perfecto." Afirma. "Es… dímelo al menos un día antes. Tendría que despedirme de todos y… ¿crees que necesitaría un pasaporte? Debería ir haciéndomelo..."

"Seth, no… no lo entiendes." Le digo. "Me iría sola."

"¿Por qué?" Me dice. "Es… sería el doble de trabajo tener que buscar tu rastro y seguirlo para encontrarte."

"¿Tú… tú me seguirías?" Le pregunto.

"Hasta el fin del mundo." Afirma.

No podía seguir mintiéndole.

"Seth." Le digo. "Es… _mantente alejado de mí_/ quédate un poco más aquí, con… conmigo."

Debería haber dicho lo que pensaba, no lo que le había dicho. Tendría que haber dicho que se alejara en lugar de que se quedara a acompañarme.

Éramos de especies diferentes, enemigos por naturaleza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Arik)

"Lo he pasado muy bien, de verdad." Oigo a Pam decir por el camino hacia casa mientras yo estoy echando tomando el sol.

Tan pronto como la veo volver caminando tranquilamente junto al lobo que no para de seguirla a todos lados porque está imprentado de ella me quedo más tranquilo.

"Ah, yo también me he divertido." Afirma él sonriéndo. "Sobre lo del acantilado…"

"Ah, es… creo que lo mejor sería que no se lo dijeras a nadie." Afirma ella. "Ya sabes, por… qué dirán."

"No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto." Afirma divertido. "Vaya, Arik. ¿Has estado tomando el sol?"

"El sol es bueno para coger energía." Afirmo. "¿Y vosotros?"

"De paseo." Me contesta él sonriéndo.

"Seth me llevó a Port Angels en moto y buena noticia, ya tengo coche." Afirma Ann sonriendo.

"Un coche que contaminará el ambiente y…"

"No, es un híbrido." Afirma él.

"Además, no voy a usarlo mucho." Afirma Ann encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo para ir a la ciudad, o para comprar cosas grandes."

"Bueno, yo voy a ir yéndome ya a casa." Afirma Seth.

"Dale recuerdos a Leah." Le dice Ann.

Ella siempre está diciendo que quiere ignorar los sentimientos de ese chico, porque tiene a otro y parece que lo quiere mucho, pero no puedo evitar reparar en que observa cómo se va ese chico y no pierde la sonrisa hasta que yo no abro la boca.

"Veo que ya os lleváis mejor." Le digo.

"Creo que me llevó a la ciudad para animarme." Me dice perdiendo la sonrisa al momento tras carraspear. "No quería llevarlo, pero… se puso muy pesado."

"Ya veo." Afirmo. "Apuesto a que ha sido una tortura ir con él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, apuesto a que le has sacado mucha información."

"No, la verdad es que… no." Niega. "No sé, hemos ido a pasear, al cine… por cierto, he comprado una taza preciosa y opaca para cada uno. La mía es roja, la tuya azul. Me pareció sencillo de recordar por lo que van a tener dentro."

"Me parece bien." Afirma. "Yo he traído más peces para 'el estanque'."

"Me he comido dos en el desayuno." Me dice. "No sé por qué lo hice, es… cuando me di cuenta estaba secando el segundo."

"Tenía sangre cálida, los traje para eso." Afirmo. "Como los conejos y las liebres, pero estas avisa cuando las hagas desaparecer porque las consiguen Maya y Shelly."

"He estado pensándolo." Afirma. "No entiendo por qué unas chicas que casi ni conozco harían algo así por mí."

"En realidad lo hacen por mí." Le digo.

"Y supongo que tú lo haces para que te devuelva…"

"No, lo hago porque me parecía que tenías mala cara." Niego tranquilo.

"¿Y por qué tendrías que hacerlo?" Me pregunta.

"Vivimos juntos." Le digo. "Me preocupas."

"¿Yo?" Me pregunta.

Como respuesta, simplemente me encojo de hombros y asiento.

"Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a que se preocupen por ti, pero…"

"En casa también se preocupan por mí." Me dice. "Cuando hace sol no me quitan la vista de encima para evitar que salga y me puedan descubrir."

No sé si no se daba cuenta de que probablemente no les importara que la descubrieran a ella sino que si la descubrían tirarían del hijo y llegarían a ellos.

"Era extraño." Afirma. "Yo te tengo aquí cautivo. No entiendo por qué tendría que interesarte mi salud. De hecho… si me muero será bueno para ti. Podrás recuperar tu piel y volver al mar."

"No estoy del todo mal aquí." Le reconozco. "Me dejas comer lo que quiera y puedo estar junto al mar tanto como quiera."

"Sí, pero… no eres libre." Me dice.

"¿Y tú sí?" Le pregunto. "Hoy es el primer día que has salido a hacer algo que tú quisieras en lugar de para trabajar."

"Es cierto…" Me dice para sonreír. "Ha estado bien. El cine de verdad es divertido."

"Y aún no ha venido nadie a decirte que volvieras o que no salieras." Le digo.

No me contesta. Ni una palabra. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba dejando la mente en blanco. Le estaba pasando algo por la cabeza.

Y al final suspira y mira al mar. Algo gordo.

"Voy a apresurarme un poco." Me dice. "Estudiaré un poco a la familia Cullen y presentaré los informes que ya tengo. Voy a pedir que me saquen de aquí y…"

"¿Vas a irte?" Le digo sorprendido de que lo reconozca.

"Sí, es… no puedo quedarme más." Afirma. "Los maestros estaban equivocados con estos chicos. No son peligrosos. Sí, son muchos, pero no son inmortales, simplemente son… chicos que se trasforman. Son perfectamente humanos en el sentido de racionales y con sentimientos. No… no me parece bien seguir engañándoles así."

"¿Y tú quieres irte?" Le pregunto.

"Sí."

"Pero… si pudieras quedarte, si diera igual que fueras lo que eres y pudieras quedarte aquí… ¿te irías?"

"No, pero… eso no es así." Me dice. "Yo soy quien soy, no puedo cambiar eso. Tengo gente que me espera, tengo una misión… y no soy ni humana ni como ellos. Nunca me aceptarían."

Cómo podía hacerle entrar en su dura cabezota de vampiro que tenía que esos chicos no eran del todo tontos. Que había oído a Jacob, que parecía jefe de uno de los grupos, decir que le había pedido a uno de los vampiros de la zona que la ayudara con lo de la amnesia y que sospechaba que, aunque algo no iba como debería en su cabeza, lo de la amnesia no era del todo cierto.

"Ann, antes de que hagas algo que te puede costar la cabeza… piénsatelo bien, por favor." Le digo. "No creo que tus jefes vayan a ver con buenos ojos que des un informe apresurado. Y de momento, aquí estás a salvo."

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo?" Me dice. "Bloquear mis recuerdos no va a servir eternamente. Llevo días que no puedo separar el pasado del presente. Y mañana quiero pedir a Jacob que me lleve a visitar a los Cullen para investigar a la niña."

"La niña no necesitas investigarla." Le digo. "Shelly la ha visto, crece rápidamente, parece estar a punto de acabar la primaria."

"Los maestros me dijeron que la madre era humana y el padre vampiro cuando nació la criatura." Me dice. "Pero nunca hemos visto otra cosa igual."

"Ann." La paro haciéndola mirarme. "Escúchame y escúchame bien, por favor. No necesitas investigar a esa niña porque ya sabes lo que tienes que decir. Esa niña es como tú. Ambas sois mestizas, solo que ella es medio humana y tú medio ave."

"Yo no soy medio nada." Afirma. "Soy una…"

"Ann, escúchame." Le pido. "Esa gente se alimenta de sangre, la niña y tú de sangre y comida humana por igual. Tú de hecho casi no tomas sangre."

"Debo parecer humana, ya lo sabes." Me dice.

"Ann, Maya conoce a la gente que son como ellos." Le digo. "Cazan. Pueden cazar más o menos, pero todos ellos cazan con regularidad. Tú apenas te tomas dos tercios de vaso al día."

La había observado. Si la apreciaba es porque por más que me había esforzado en buscarlo en ella, no había encontrado ninguna de las cualidades que tenían los vampiros que habían pasado por nuestros territorios durante tiempo.

Ella no mataba nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario matar para alimentarse porque estaba al límite y necesitaba algo más que un poco de sangre recalentada en el microondas. Bebía pescado y liebres porque eran pequeños y tenían la cantidad de sangre necesaria para mantenerse.

No era agresiva, no reaccionaba agresivamente ante la presencia de sangre… Incluso sus gustos eran humanos.

Lo único que parecía denotar que era en parte vampiro era el ligero brillo oleoso que tenía su piel al sol si se le iba la crema hidratante que se echaba todos los días del orden de dos a tres veces al día y que había comprobado que tenía maquillaje. Nada especial, de ese que vendían en las tiendas de cosmética, de hecho el bote que estaba usando ahora lo había comprado por catálogo en uno humano por internet.

El único gusto que tenía que pudiera traicionarla era el que había estado haciendo estos últimos días, y era correr por el bosque donde no pudieran verlo a una velocidad y agilidades mucho superiores a lo humano pero no tanto como para suponer un problema para un vampiro. Shelly la había seguido desde las alturas; nos había dicho que en una carrera contra otro vampiro completo, el resultado estaría reñido.

De hecho tenía mucho más de 'gente del aire' que de vampiro. Comenzando por esa particular afición por estar al aire libre. Por sentirse libre.

Le gustaba correr, corría a diario casi, como una rutina, al amanecer porque había comprobado que los chicos no estaban por ahí pululando y le era más sencillo salir y entrar de la reserva sin llamar la atención.

Y parecía tener una particular afición por la naturaleza. Algo muy raro para una chica que como nos había dicho, procedía de una mansión en una ciudad solariega.

E igualmente, estaba el hecho de que me parecía que cuando estaba con esos chicos, realmente sonreía sola, no porque debiera para ganarse su simpatía y poder espiarles sin levantar sospechas, sino porque realmente era allí donde cuajaba, entre aquella gente.

"Arik, me apetece un trago." Me dice tranquilamente levantándose para desaparecer en la casa y volver con un par de botellines en la mano pasándome uno y quedándose ella con otro diferente.

"Qué es esto." Le pregunto viendo que la botella sabe a agua de mar con zumo.

"Se llama isotónica." Me dice. "He encontrado esta en una tienda que los hacen ellos mismos. Tiene más concentración de sal y menos de zumos que las otras, así que he pensado que te gustaría más que beber directamente agua de mar filtrada."

"Gracias." Afirmo sonriéndo.

Y luego me preguntaba por qué me preocupaba por ella y protegía su secreto.

Me sorprendía cómo era posible que esta chica supiera captar los matices más diminutos en huellas y sonidos para espiar y en cambio era incapaz de ver algo tan sencillo como que comenzaba a considerarla un poco más 'amiga' y menos 'extraña', o que ella misma era más feliz rodeada de esos chicos que espiaba que hablando por teléfono con la gente de su grupo antes de sospechar que la habían traicionado.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20: DIAGNÓSTICOS MÉDICOS SOSPE

**CAPÍTULO 20: DIAGNÓSTICOS MÉDICOS. SOSPECHAS.**

(Voz de Ann)

Un nuevo día, mientras corro por el bosque rápidamente. Correr me hace sentir mejor. Notar el viento acariciando mi cuerpo es casi lo más cercano que tengo a sentir el abrazo de mi madre muerta.

Quemar adrenalina, no pensar en nada más que en esquivar los árboles sin preocuparme porque puedan verme y sospechar que no soy humana…

Y cuando llego a una cascada, sonrío.

Hace mucho que no salto, y si no llego al otro lado, me caeré al agua, lo que no me matará aunque puede que duela un poco. Así que sonriendo divertida, doy unos pasos hacia atrás durante unos cuantos metros más y comienzo a correr a una velocidad que si la mantuviera luego me dolerían todos los músculos. Entonces salto y por unos segundos, mientras estoy en el aire, entiendo perfectamente lo que Seth me dijo sobre lo de saltar desde sus acantilados.

Y entonces… toco el otro lado y me agacho para guardar el equilibrio mirando al otro lado para sonreír y seguir mi carrera.

Tenía la excusa perfecta para espiar a la niña y ver si era cierto lo que decía Arik sobre ambas y nuestras similitudes.

Así que cuando llego a la playa, veo que va a ser aún más fácil de lo que pensaba, porque allí, en la otra punta de la playa, veo a Jacob acercándose hacia mi cabaña con sus dos amigos Quil y Embry; así que me doy más prisa corriendo a un ritmo perfectamente humano y entro en casa para secarme el sudor, echarme desodorante y la crema protectora anti-brillos. De forma que cuando llegan a casa y llaman a la puerta, estoy lista.

"Adelante." Afirmo sentándome en la mesa.

"Buenos días." Me saludan entrando. "Hum… ¿huele a asado para desayunar?"

"Tenía un poco de carne para hacerme." Afirmo sonriéndo. "Así que he dejado haciendo el guiso cuando me he levantado dado que Arik no estaba en ningún lado. Y eso que le necesitaba, me gustaría ir al médico, pero… bueno, él me dijo que conocía a alguien en Seattle, así que…"

"Oh, yo conozco a otro más cerca." Afirma Jacob.

¿En serio iba a ser tan sencillo?

"¿Tú conoces a un médico?" Le pregunto.

"Sí, claro." Me dice. "Son unos amigos de familia. ¿Te acuerdas de Edward?"

"Edward… no, lo siento." Afirmo haciéndome la loca. "¿Se supone que tengo que conocerle?"

"Es el padre de la niña que conociste en aquella casa." Afirma Jacob.

"El marido de Bella, la preciosa mujer castaña…" Afirma Embry.

"¡Ah!" Les digo fingiendo recordarlo. "Ese hombre… no me dijo cómo se llamaba."

"Pues se llama Edward, su mujer Bella y la niña, Nessy." Me dice Jacob.

No era eso lo que había oído, sin embargo, no les digo que sé que no es así como se llama, al menos no diréctamente.

"¿Esa chica se llama como el monstruo de un lago?" Les digo extrañada. "¿Y aún no se ha cambiado el nombre?"

"No, no se llama así." Afirma Jacob divertido.

"Cómo que no, le pega más." Afirma Embry aún más divertido.

"Se llama Reneesme, pero le llamamos todos Nessy." Me explica Quil.

"A mí se os ocurre llamarme así y creo que os atiborro de algo fuerte y luego os prendo fuego." Afirmo divertida. "Pero no quería molestar a vuestros amigos."

"No es molestia." Afirma Jacob. "Además, este fin de semana está Carlisle por aquí porque sus padres estarán fuera el fin de semana."

"Ya veo." Le digo feliz por dentro.

Si era Carlisle quien me hacía el chequeo era mejor, y no tenía que estar todo el rato en tensión porque Edward podía verme la mente al menor despiste.

"Además, a Jacob le gusta visitarles." Me dice Embry para que el aludido le diera un codazo recriminatorio.

"Ya, pero… no, que no quiero molestar." Afirma. "Ahora tengo coche, iré a Port Angels y…"

"Qué dices, quita, quita." Me dice Jacob. "Si no es molestia. Además, así de paso probamos tu coche."

"Y me acompañáis los tres ¿no?" Les digo con ironía.

"No, los 4." Afirman señalando a la pared indicándome que venía alguien más.

"Seth…" Gimo entre dientes al olerle.

No podía creérmelo. Es que ni siquiera estaba alejado de mi casa un día entero.

Igual que no podía creerme que me molestara tanto que viniera. Porque no me molestaba porque no le tragara, al contrario. Me molestaba precisamente porque en el fondo, cuando olía su olor, cuando le oía cerca, algo dentro de mí se iluminaba.

Y eso era imposible.

No solo era imposible. Estaba mal, no podía ni debía ser. Éramos de especies enemigas. Yo tenía que espiarles y presentar un informe a los amos, no… fijarme en uno de ellos.

"¡Buenos días!" Afirma Seth entrando feliz por la puerta.

"Seth, avisa en casa, vamos a Forks a ver a los Cullen." Le dice Embry divertido.

"Por qué." Dice. "¿Ha pasado algo?. ¿Están todos bien?"

"Jacob dice que el tal Carlisle es un amigo suyo y yo había pensado ir al médico para que me echara un ojo a por qué me duele el estómago y las náuseas y demás." Le digo poniendo cara de que estaba peor de lo que estaba realmente. "Pero ya les he dicho que estoy esperando a Arik que me ha dicho que tiene un amigo que…"

"Pero… si estás mal podemos llevarte con Carlisle." Me dice preocupado. "Está cerca de aquí. Y… es un amigo, no te cobrará."

"No sé…" Le digo intentando hacerme un poco más la dura e indecisa.

"La sanidad aquí es cara." Me dice Quil. "Médico gratis es algo que no te va a ocurrir mucho."

Y de nuevo… se volvían a tragar el cebo con caña y todo.

"¿De verdad que no le va a importar?" Les pregunto poniendo cara de que me muero de ganas de ir pero que me extraña mucho que sea como dicen. "Es que me va a costar un poco conducir yo sola."

"Yo te puedo llevar." Afirma Seth levantando la mano. "Sé conducir, y sé el camino."

"Podemos ir los 5 en mi coche." Afirma Jacob.

"Mejor en el mío." Les digo. "Es… hay más espacio. Y voy a tener que ir a comprar medicinas."

Puestos a ir, deberíamos ir en cualquier otro que no fuera el mío, para evitar que lo asociaran a mí, sin embargo, el coche no era lo que un vampiro soliera usar y estaba bastante bien tuneado para que colara como un coche de segunda mano y lo hubieran ido cambiando piezas para mejorarlo un poco. Algo más a mi imagen, porque yo pasaba totalmente por humana. Y si era Seth que lo iba conduciendo, y llevábamos a tantos lobos dentro… cualquier rastro de olor mínimamente delatador por mi parte quedaría oculto, igual que estaba ya oculto por el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo rodeada por unos u otros chicos de la reserva.

"¿En serio puedes conducir?" Le pregunto fingiendo estar preocupada.

"Claro." Me dice sonriéndo complacido. "Fui la nota más alta de mi clase."

"Ten cuidado, no le hagas rayas." Le pido tendiéndole las llaves y luego quitándoselas hasta que asiente.

"Perdona." Me dice cuando me coge las llaves. "Pero tú eres la que conduce como una abuelita." Añade haciendo reír entre dientes al resto.

Como una abuelita… si supiera él que me encantaba correr a velocidades demenciales, ya fuera en coche, moto o a pie. El viento contra mi cara me hacía sentir viva. Pero ahora tenía que parecer perfectamente humana.

"Perdona, pero he leído que hay muchos conductores locos sueltos, y yo aprecio mi vida mucho." Afirmo.

"Venga, vamos y por el camino aviso a Carlisle." Afirma Jacob divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Que pedazo de casa…" Dice Ann mientras aparcamos frente a la casa de los Cullen en el bosque. "¿Estáis seguros que es aquí?"

"Claro." Le decimos nosotros.

"Carlisle compró la casa para su familia hace un tiempo." Le digo. "Ya verás, te va a caer genial. Es realmente agradable."

"Es médico." Me dice Ann suavemente. "Los médicos siempre dan miedo ¿no?" Añade sonriéndo divertida.

"Este no." Niega Jacob. "De hecho ya verás cómo parece más un padre que un médico."

"Hum." Asiente ella poco convencida mientras vemos la puerta abrirse y salir corriendo a Nessy para saltarle encima a Jacob.

"Nessy, te hemos dicho muchas veces que no puedes correr así cuando haya gente." Le riñe Jacob suavemente.

"Madre mía, sí que es rápida." Dice Ann riéndose divertida.

"¡Me gusta correr!" Afirma Nessy divertida. "¡Ah, tú eres la chica del otro día! Me tienes que enseñar a hacer peinados con palitos."

"Otro día, Nessy." Le dice Carlisle sonriendo desde la puerta. "Hoy está un poco mala, viene a verme a mí."

"Ann, este es Carlisle, el… abuelo de Nessy." Le dice Jacob.

"Encantada, doctor. Yo soy Ann." Le dice ella sonriéndo y dándole la mano para retirarla al momento. "Perdón, es… estoy enferma, podría ser por algo que haya tocado."

"Vaya, no lo había visto así." Afirma Carlisle con algo próximo a diversión pero sin reírse. "Una observación muy acertada."

"Lo siento, es… debo parecer una auténtica borde." Dice ella poniéndose colorada.

"¡No, mujer!" Le dice ahora ya sí que riéndose suavemente para calmarse. "No, no. Ha sido algo realmente acertado. Y te agradezco el gesto, la verdad."

"Si resulta que solo es una simple indigestión prometo dar la mano tantas veces como quiera." Le dice ella sonriéndo un poco más calmada.

"Yo me apunto a eso." Afirmo divertido levantando un poco la mano.

"Ahora que lo pienso, os tengo que haber contagiado a todos." Afirma ella. "Me habéis tocado, dado la mano, os he tocado yo…"

"Que vivan los gérmenes." Afirma Embry bromeando.

"Chicos tenemos cerveza fresca." Nos dice Esme sonriéndo cuando entramos.

"Y nosotros dos vamos a ir a mi despacho." Añade Carlisle. "¿Vamos Ann?"

"Hum." Asiente para mirarnos. "Os veo luego."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Qué es exactamente lo que te pasa." Le pregunto a la chica morena que tengo frente a mí.

"Me duele el estómago, la cabeza a ratos… tengo arcadas." Me va diciendo mientras le indico que se eche en el diván para coger un estetoscopio. "Y a veces, la mayoría de veces, cuando intento comer algo me dan arcadas."

"¿Has tenido fiebre?" Le pregunto mirándole la garganta con un palito de madera para comprobar que la tiene irritada como si hubiera vomitado últimamente bastante y tiene algún rastro de sangre.

"Sí, hace unos días, pero ya no tengo." Me dice.

"Te veo la garganta irritada, y tal vez deberías dejar de comer cosas medio crudas, veo un trocito de carne medio cruda entre dos molares."

"Lo siento." Afirma tapándose la boca con la mano para tocarse los dientes buscando el trozo. "Me he limpiado bien, pero luego he vuelto a vomitar y ha sido cuando estaba fuera de casa ya."

"No pasa nada." Le digo divertido. "Si quieres puedo traerte un poco de agua."

"No, luego ya beberé un poco de agua." Me dice suavemente volviendo a echarse y cubriéndose los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto.

"Me ha vuelto a dar un mareo." Afirma.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?" Le digo.

"No, no estoy embarazada." Afirma. "Me hice el test con un predictor cuando me dieron la baja en el trabajo el último día que estaba allí. Pero preferiría que los chicos no se enteraran, es algo muy privado."

"Oh." Le digo sorprendido ante lo directa que había sido. "Vale, entonces… vamos a hacerte un par de análisis de sangre y de un par de cosas más."

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí tumbada de paso?"

"Claro." Afirmo. "Voy a coger un par de cosas aquí al lado. Y te traeré un vaso de agua."

Antes de que me de cuenta, veo que se incorpora con los carrillos hinchados y se tira contra la papelera para vomitar dentro.

"Lo siento, es…" Dice antes de volver a tener otra arcada.

"Tranquila." Le digo agachándome junto a ella para sujetarle el pelo hacia atrás evitando que se le manche y sujetándole la frente un poco.

No tiene fiebre, pero sí que tiene la frente un poco más caliente de lo normal.

"Voy a ponerte un termómetro para comprobar la temperatura." Le digo mientras la acompaño a que vuelva a echarse y que asienta a lo que le digo. "Vale… entonces, voy a coger las cosas y ahora vuelvo."

La verdad es que esa chica me parecía un poco curiosa. Además, tenía una capa de crema protectora que se identificaba por su olor y podía ver que además tenía algo de color porque le hacía una fina peliculilla de diferente textura que la piel, como una laca de uñas mate. Claro que por lo que había oído, era nórdica, así que seguramente con poco sol que hubiera podría quemarse, y las chicas también usaban maquillaje para realzar sus encantos.

Y cuando vuelvo con los materiales, me encuentro con que está mucho más calmada, y no está sola.

"Lo siento Seth, aún no hemos terminado." Le digo.

"Perdón, la había oído vomitar." Me dice. "Solo he venido a ver si estaba mejor."

"Gracias por preocuparte, Seth." Le dice ella suavemente. "Pero deberías salir fuera, aún no hemos acabado."

"Vale, entonces… esperaré fuera." Afirma mientras ella le da un vaso vacío que por falta de olor me dice que tenía agua antes.

"Veo que Seth y tú os lleváis muy bien." Le digo.

"Se preocupa demasiado por mí." Me dice encogiéndose de hombros y dejándome pinchar su brazo. "Esos chicos son bastante raros, por eso me caen bien."

"¿Raros?"

"Sí, claro." Asiente siseando cuando le clavo la aguja con problemas. "Como lo de sin conocernos de nada venir siempre a echarme un ojo. Oh, no les digas que lo sé." Afirma preocupada. "Me caen muy bien, no sé qué haría si no vinieran los más jóvenes con Seth a robarme las cervezas cuando vienen. Además, luego me las reponen siempre con garrafones."

Eso me hace sonreír. Es evidente que lleva un tiempo ya por la playa de la reserva, conoce a los chicos y sabe perfectamente distinguir a unos y otros. Habla de cada uno de forma que aún que no dijera el nombre, podríamos perfectamente saber de quién hablaba.

"Los chicos me han dicho que erais amigos." Me dice.

"Sí, claro." Asiento sonriendo y sacándole otra jeringuilla de sangre por si acaso. "Nuestros hijos y ellos son buenos amigos."

"Hijos… me custa creer que Edward sea hijo tuyo, es… pareces muy joven." Afirma suavemente.

"Son adoptados." Le digo sonriéndo al ver que es realmente inteligente. "Reneesme, la niña, es hija de mi hijo."

"Sí, de Edward y… ¿Bella?"

"Sí, Bella." Asiento. "Supongo que os conocéis ya."

"Sí, claro." Asiente sonriendo. "Hace unos cuantos días ya fuimos a que Edward atendiera a Seth de unas heridas. Y mientras esperábamos Leah, Jacob y yo fuera, estuvimos con Bella y ¿Reneesme has dicho?"

"Eso es." Afirmo para darme cuenta que si duda es porque probablemente haya oído llamarla por su alias. "Ah, igual la conoces más por su sobre nombre, la llaman Nessy."

"Eso es." Asiente sonriéndo. "Pero yo ya les he dicho que me parece un poco fuerte que la llamen así."

"Ah, a ella le gusta, sabe que es cariñosamente." Le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras le aprieto un algodón mojado con alcohol contra el pinchazo. "Sujétalo fuerte. Voy a llevarlo a analizar y ahora vuelvo. ¿Quieres que llame a Seth?"

"No, no importa." Niega ella sentándose. "Creo que si puedo, saldré un poco con el resto."

"Claro, sin problema." Le digo sonriéndole. "Cógete a mí, será mejor que tengas cuidado porque te he sacado bastante sangre, considerando que ha costado un poco sacarte sangre."

"Sí, estoy… un poco mareada." Me dice asintiendo mientras salimos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Me pregunta Seth suavemente mientras jugamos al monopoly con la niña.

"Sí." Asiento suavemente. "Es que estoy un poco mareada."

Técnicamente no era del todo mentira. Estaba mareada, pero por el hambre que tenía. Me había visto en un espejo cuando la niña me había hecho unas trenzas francesas uniéndome el pelo en una especie de moño bajo que nunca había conseguido hacerme yo sola.

Estaba pálida y mis ojos estaban mate, sin brillo, el primer indicio que me indicaba que pronto tendría un hambre bastante acuciante y me sería bastante difícil ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, Carlisle me había sacado bastante sangre, probablemente en un poco no percibiría que era medio vampiro; el problema era que con la cantidad de sangre que me había sacado, se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien con mi sangre.

"Me estoy mareando." Afirmo centrándome en el pequeño mareo que tenía y esforzándome por hacerlo más creíble y aumentar los efectos fingidos.

"¡Carlisle!" Grita Seth. "¡Carlisle, ayuda!"

Evidentemente, le cuesta menos de un segundo aparecer por la puerta de entrada al salón, y en su mano veo que hay instrumentos de análisis de sangre. Por suerte, tener amigos médicos en mi tierra era algo bueno para mí, estaba al corriente que la mezcla de un par de medicamentos diluídos en agua y tomados como si fuese una solución coloidal, bloqueaba los indicadores de mi mestizaje en sangre. El problema era que me mataba parte de la sangre y me la espesaba otro tanto. Lo que para alguien que no supiera qué había tomado, pasaría por una mera anemia. El problema es que además de eliminar los indicadores de mi doble naturaleza, también dejaba un par de residuos y eso, para un médico que supiera sobre análisis como parecía Carlisle, no pasaría inadvertido.

"Tranquila." Me dice Carlisle haciendo apartar al resto. "Dejarle que tome aire, Esme, abre la venta, por favor."

Mareos, el truco más viejo del mundo femenino. Servían igual para evitar eventos, atraer la atención como para librarte de tener que acostarte con alguien. Y en este caso, me servía para apartar a Carlisle de las muestras al menos durante un momento. El problema iba a ser darle el cambiazo o robarle las muestras. Pero para eso, ya tenía una pequeña ayuda. Claro que había planeado ya cómo hacerlas desaparecer, y la verdad es que era bastante sencillo.

En cuanto se descuidan, digo que voy al baño y, casualmente, me pierdo y acabo en el lugar donde huele a mi sangre por lo que doy el cambiazo a la sangre por sangre de otra persona que saco de mi mochila para llevarme la mía y correr al baño antes de que me descubran mientras noto cómo alguien entra en la misma sala que yo he dejado apenas medio segundo antes de ir a cerrarme en el baño para tirar de la cadena.

Cuando vuelvo, nada ha cambiado, todo está igual que cuando fui al baño y siguen jugando al mismo juego de mesa. Eso sí, levantan la cabeza para mirarme llegar y Seth me dedica una sonrísa como si hubiera estado preocupado y al verme se sintiera aliviado.

"Perdón, las necesidades… no esperan." Afirmo sonriendo suavemente.

"Yo les he dicho que estabas bien." Afirma Nessy sonriéndo. "Porque si estuvieras mal, lo hubiéramos notado."

"Vaya, eres una adolescente bastante inteligente." Le digo.

"Oye, que tú tampoco es que le pases tantos años." Me dice Jacob divertido.

Era cierto, yo no hacía tanto que había estado así. Debía llevarle sol años, probablemente cuando ella nació yo hacía nada que me había estancado, o estuviera a punto de hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, llevaba en el clan de los maestros menos de 5 años. Ella ahora aparentaba tener 13, tal vez, 14. Probablemente estuviera en los 5 años.

"Ya, pero cuando yo tenía su edad no era ni la mitad de seria que ella." Les digo. "De hecho que ni siquiera ahora."

"Pareces joven." Me dice Esme, la abuela de la criatura, con una sonrisa ámplia.

"Gracias." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Tengo 20 años."

La edad es algo que me suelen echar, realmente tenía solo 12 en edad de los hombres, hacía casi 5 que me había estancado. Y daba gracias a que eso hubiera sido antes de conocer a los maestros porque me tenían por mestiza pero no sabían gran cosa de mí antes de estancarme.

Era deprimente.

Y entonces, noto una caricia en el dorso de la mano y veo que Seth me ha hecho un roce apenas con el pulgar y realmente disimulado por lo que, igual de disimuladamente, le hago una presión en el brazo sonriéndole.

No puedo entenderlo, por más jarros de agua fría que le eche, el chico parece seguir ahí, calado, helado y lo que sea, pero ahí.

Su fidelidad es realmente impresionante, es como si diera igual lo que pasara, se mantuviera ahí cerca por si acaso. Siempre y pasara lo que pasara.

Y eso me pone todavía más triste.

¿Por qué lo que debería estar haciendo otra persona estaba haciéndolo Seth y en cambio lo que él debería estar haciendo era lo que Félix estaba haciendo?

"¿Te duele mucho?" Me pregunta Carlisle suavemente haciéndome reparar en que ha vuelto.

"No, es… estaba recordando algo y… no importa." Afirmo para sonreír. "¿Tengo algo raro en la sangre?"

"Ah, no." Niega. "Un poco de anemia, pero nada importante. Además, he visto… algo raro. Debería repetirte los análisis, pero considerando la anemia creo que lo mejor será dejarte regenerar un poco de sangre."

"Lo agradezco." Afirmo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza. "Estoy un poco mareada."

"Si quieres podemos llevarte a casa." Me ofrece Seth.

"No creo que a Jacob le haga mucha gracia." Le digo divertida viendo cómo parece buscar la excusa para hacerle quedar más tiempo. "Además, no me encuentro tan mal. Y aún le debo a la señorita una sesión de peluquería. Solo necesitamos modelos."

"¡A nosotros ni nos mires!" Me dicen los cuatro haciéndome reír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Que pobre chica." Me dice Esme sonriendo en la cocina mientras nuestra nieta le enseña a hacerse a ella misma una trenza francesa. "Esos chicos la aprecian mucho. Y que esté enferma…"

"Ya, eso es algo que no tengo tan claro." Afirmo mirándoles para ver que no nos prestan atención. "Hay algo raro en su sangre."

"¿Algo que denote una enfermedad?" Me dice preocupada.

"No, no, al contrario." Niego. "Es precisamente la falta de todo tipo de indicadores de alguna infección, virus o cualquier cosa negativa lo que me preocupa. Ningún humano tiene una sangre así."

"Pero tú mismo se la has sacado." Me dice.

"Lo sé." Afirmo. "Pero aún así… me parece un poco extraño."

Era extraño exactamente por eso. Era un caso de libro de 0-, sin anticuerpos ni ningún tipo de indicador de enfermedades o infecciones.

Además de un rastro de algo que me parecía algo extraño de encontrar en sangre humana, pero que nunca encontraría en sangre de vampiro y menos de cambiaformas como los chicos.

"Ah, Ann." La llamo mientras sacamos el asado a la mesa para los invitados y Reneesme. "Me preguntaba si habías estado tomando alguna medicación. Ya sabes, para los vómitos y eso."

"Ah, sí." Asiente. "Los chicos me trajeron un par de cosas, pero me leí los prospectos y no vi que fuera peligros mezclarlas. Además, las dejé cuando vi que no me hacían efecto porque no quería aumentar la dosis sin prescripción médica apropiada."

Sí, definitivamente, había algo raro con ella, pero no tenía pruebas, solo sospechas.

¿Quién era realmente Ann?. ¿Por qué su sangre era tan extraña?


	21. CAPÍTULO 21: ATAQUES ¿CÓMO QUE ANN ESTÁ

**CAPÍTULO 21: ATAQUES. ¿CÓMO QUE ANN ESTÁ CON ELLOS?**

(Voz de Ann)

"¿Sigues despierta?" Me pregunta Arik cuando se despierta y me encuentra sentada en la cocina con la carta con el informe dándole los últimos toques.

"He pasado la noche en vela haciendo esto." Afirmo rubricando la firma tras repasar todo. "Por cierto, necesito un favor."

"Tú dirás." Me dice. "Necesitamos wakame. Casi no queda."

"Te presto mi coche, en Seattle hay tiendas de lujo. El pedido nos llega en unos días." Le contesto suavemente volviendo a repasar todo en busca de algún tipo de cabo suelto que pudiera dar lugar a pegas por parte de los maestros.

"Vale, qué favor es." Me dice.

"Necesito que te encargues de mandar un sobre." Afirmo tocando a mi lado el sobre de papel con protección de burbujitas con las pruebas que había conseguido para ilustrar mis investigaciones. "Por precaución te daré el sobre dentro de otro en blanco, cuando llegues solo tienes que decir que es por correo urgente, via preferente y de la forma más segura y rápida que haya aquí." Añado pasando de página. "Te daré 50 dólares y otros 50 más en billetes pequeños por si acaso sale más caro de lo que pensaba. Lo que sobre te lo puedes quedar para comprar las algas y un par de cosas más que falta o queda poco."

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" Me pregunta. "¿Eso es pelo humano?"

"De Nessy." Asiento pegando la bolsita donde lo tenía un poco mejor a la página correspondiente. "Y esto es un poco de sangre de los chicos en un papel. Fotos con los chicos, fotos con la chica probándonos peinados… espero que con eso sea suficiente para convencerles de que he hecho mi trabajo y los informes no son inventados."

"¿Sabes que les estás condenando a la muerte?" Me pregunta mientras meto todo en el sobre y lo cierro para meterlo dentro del otro.

"Al contrario." Afirmo. "El informe está enfocado a demostrar que no son peligrosos, simplemente hay que ignorarlos. No son una amenaza para ellos siempre y cuando dejen en paz a la chica porque es la novia de Jacob y este es el alfa de estas tierras. El problema va a ser cómo hago para largarme de aquí sin levantar sospechas antes de… vamos, que es mejor que me vaya cuanto antes."

"No, antes de qué." Me dice. "Pensaba que tenías que hacer una investigación más profunda, y eso lleva su tiempo."

"Tenía que hacerlo." Asiento levantándome para darle el sobre y servirme un café antes de irme a correr como cada mañana antes del alba. "Pero no puedo quedarme un día más aquí. Si descubren quién soy estoy muerta y… no quiero seguir mintiéndoles. Voy a ponerme a buscar la forma de volver a casa cuanto antes. Pero primero… tengo que salir a correr, necesito descargar un poco la cabeza." Añado dejando la taza a medio terminar para ponerme la sudadera con capucha y salir por la puerta dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Hago el recorrido de siempre, corro y corro hasta la montaña nevada, llego al pico y allí, paro. La tentación de sentarme allí y dejar la mente en blanco es demasiado fuerte. Así que, por primera vez en la vida, me paro y me siento, en la fría nieve del pico, en lo que bien puede ser el punto de esa tierra donde el cielo y la tierra se toquen. Y por primera vez en años, mientras el aire se arremolina en torno a mí y me acaricia tranquilamente, me siento mucho mejor, me siento bien, me siento… en la cima del mundo, en paz.

Y esa paz, por primera vez desde que mi familia murió, me hace sentir yo misma.

Ni Ann Vulturi.

Ni la Ann de Félix…

Solo yo, solo… Nannuk, la niña.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Varios días después…

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Ann?" Le llamo cuando la veo cargando unas cajas en la zona de carga de su coche.

"Ah, Seth, vaya, hoy… hoy vienes temprano." Me dice como si le sorprendiera verme allí.

"Iba a preguntarte si podías acercarme a Forks." Le digo explicándole mi coartada para la excusa de verla. "Tengo que pasarme por la comisaría para hablar con Charlie, con… el jefe Swan."

"Ah, sí, claro." Afirma sonriendo. "Déjame que asegure esta carga y…"

"¿Vas a mudarte?" Le pregunto.

"Es posible." Me dice. "La policía de Seattle me avisó el otro día. Parece ser que tienen una pista sobre mí, así que… He pensado pasar unos días allí."

"Vaya, eso es… genial." Afirmo.

Era raro. Llevaba unos días un poco rara. Como… como más nerviosa, angustiada.

Le pasaba algo, pero cada vez que le preguntaba alguien, no soltaba prenda. A mí incluso me rehuía un poco. No era como si cada vez que me veía diera media vuelta para evitarme pero… sí que me esquivaba sutilmente, parecía evitar quedarse sola conmigo, así que el que ahora me llevara en el coche era algo que me parecía un paso adelante. De todas formas, espero hasta que está en el coche para abordarla sobre ese tema.

"Por un momento pensé que no me dejarías venir." Le digo.

"No veo por qué." Me dice.

"Llevas días esquivándome." Le digo. "Y no te atrevas a negarlo, solo te faltaba dar media vuelta cuando me veías."

"¿Qué dices?" Me dice con un tono que indica sonrisa aunque no es eso lo que muestra su cara sino una especie de careta sin sentimientos reflejados. "Yo no te he estado evitando."

"Dime cuando fue la última vez que hablamos." Le digo.

"Pues…"

"No, sin ser una charla de grupo." Le digo.

Eso hace que se calle al momento.

"¿Lo ves? Ni te acuerdas." Le digo. "Fue hace casi semana y media. En casa de los Cullen porque estabas enferma y habíamos ido a ver a Carlisle."

"Vaya, pensaba que lo de llevar las cuentas de fechas era algo de mujeres." Me dice.

"Ahora en serio, qué ha pasado." Le digo. "Porque de la noche a la mañana…"

"Seth…es…" Me dice suspirando. "No te preocupes, no es por ti, es que…"

"Pensaba que éramos amigos." Le digo tristemente.

"Y lo somos pero… Seth, en serio, esto es… no quiero meteros en berenjenales." Me dice.

"¿Por qué?" Le digo. "¿Cuál es el problema tan grande que tienes?"

"Seth, por favor, limítate a no presionarme, por favor." Me pide. "No aguanto más carga."

"Pues compártela." Le digo mientras llegamos a las afueras de Forks. "Yo… ya sé que pensarás que no puedo ayudar demasiado, pero… te aseguro que puedo ayudar, o al menos lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas."

"Seth…" Me dice.

Se debate. Algo muy gordo tiene que ser para que actúe así, sin embargo, mientras llegamos a la maldita comisaría y para en el parking, suspira.

"¿Tendrás cómo volver luego a casa?" Me pregunta.

"No sé, si no puedo buscarme la vida." Le contesto. "O podrías recogerme cuando vuelvas, apuesto a que encuentro algo que hacer hasta entonces."

"Ah, es… no creo que vuelva, al menos esta noche." Me contesta. "Si han encontrado algo sobre mí o mi familia… creo que podría tardar lo mío."

Cierto, se me había olvidado.

"Ya, bueno." Le digo bajando del coche. "Pues entonces… supongo que nos veremos mañana."

"Posiblemente." Me dice mientras cierro la puerta. "Hasta mañana."

De nuevo sale como si le persiguiera alguien. Solo le había faltado tirarme del coche.

La había vuelto a poner en guardia, lo que no entendía era por qué.

"Seth." Me llama Charlie saliendo. "¿Qué haces ahí fuera? Y solo."

"He venido a recoger el carné de conducir oficialmente." Le digo. "Y tengo que hacer un par de compras para mi madre y mi hermana."

"¿Y el coche ese?" Me pregunta. "No me digas que se ha dado a la fuga."

"No, no, es… de Ann." Le digo. "Lleva unos días rara, se iba a Seattle a hablar con la policía porque parecía que habían encontrado algo más sobre su familia, y dice que seguramente se quede a pasar la noche allí. Además… creo que planea mudarse o algo. No sé… hay algo que no creo que vaya bien."

"¿Has dicho que va a ver a la policía de Seattle?" Me pregunta.

"Sí, eso ha dicho." Le digo un poco sorprendido por que de toda la información le haya llamado la atención eso solo. "¿Por qué?"

"No, es que… me suena un poco raro." Afirma Charlie. "Generalmente toda la información se remitiría aquí. Porque vive en nuestra demarcación y porque fuimos nosotros quienes solicitamos la información."

"Ya, pero…" Le digo un poco escamado para callarme al entender qué sugería.

"Seth, no creo que sea relevante, pero… es un poco extraño que fuera a la policía allí a por esa información porque ellos nos lo hubieran remitido a nosotros. Y aquí no ha llegado nada, te hubiera comentado algo así. ¿Estás seguro que dijo que iba a la policía?"

"Sí." Afirmo un poco perdido.

No podía ser posible. Me había prometido no mentirme.

Estaba seguro casi al 100 por ciento que había dicho que tenía que hablar con la policía de Seattle. Pero si Charlie decía que el procedimiento era distinto al que ella me había sugerido, allí había algo que no cuadraba.

"¿Y puedes preguntar si es cierto?" Le pregunto.

"Puedo hacer un par de llamadas." Me dice. "Deberías ir a buscar las compras y luego cuando pases te cuento. Tendré más información en un rato."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas, buscaba al jefe Shawn." Digo mientras entro de nuevo a la comisaría horas después con las combras en bolsas de papel reciclables. "Me había dicho que me pasara cuando acabara."

"Seth." Me llama cuando se asoma por la puerta de su cubículo. "Precisamente estaba pensando en ti."

"¿Tienes noticias?" Le pregunto mientras me dejan pasar hasta su cubículo.

"Pues… una buena y una mala." Me dice. "La buena es que era cierto, he llamado a la comisaría general de Seattle y tras un par de llamadas la han localizado en otra comisaría. Estuvo allí, habló con un policía, estuvo un buen rato por allí y… se fue."

"¿Y la mala noticia?" Le pregunto contento por ver que había respetado su palabra de no mentirme.

"Que es cierto que estuvo por motivos de su pasado, pero… luego volvió y no precisamente por algo bueno." Me dice echando sobre la mesa una fotocopia en papel de fax donde se veía un parte policial. "Llegó herida, por lo que se ve estuvo implicada en un par de acciones violentas. La mayoría se escaparon pero ella no tuvo esa suerte. Pero como tenía antecedentes ni había pruebas de que ella estuviera implicada para mal…"

"La soltaron." Termino por él.

"Y que ahora mismo está en paradero desconocido." Asiente. "Podría seguir allí o haber salido de la ciudad. Ahora mismo podría estar incluso viniendo hacia aquí y no podríamos saberlo."

Eso no sonaba bien, para nada bien.

"¿Has dicho que estaba herida?" Le pregunto preocupado.

"Sí, pero no creo que…" Me dice mientras suenan a la vez mi móvil y el número de su cuarto.

"¿Sí?" Contesto.

No. No era una llamada, era un mensaje.

"_ ._"

"Sí, entiendo." Afirma Charlie. "Ahora mismo… Iremos todos, dejaremos solo un par de unidades de refuerzo y prevención aquí… Sí, claro… Ahora mismo." Afirma antes de colgar. "Perdona Seth, una emergencia." Añade mientras se levanta y va al pasillo para tocar una alarma que parece una anti-aérea. "¡ATENCIÓN, TODAS LAS UNIDADES A LOS VEHÍCULOS!. ¡EQUIPO ANTI-DISTURBIOS!. ¡CÓDIGO ROJO EN SEATTLE!"

Mierda, allí era precisamente donde Ann había ido. Y me había mandado un mensaje indescifrable.

"Charlie." Le llamo.

"Seth, lo siento, tenemos que irnos corriendo." Me dice.

"No, yo voy a llamar al resto." Afirmo.

"Seth, no os metáis." Me pide. "Esto es cosa de la policía."

"Charlie, Ann está en Seattle." Le digo. "Y no sé por qué pero tengo un pálpito de que podría estar en peligro. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer." Añado saliendo de la comisaría corriendo y sacando el móvil a la vez para llamar a Jacob.

"Jacob." Le digo en cuanto descuelga. "Estoy en Forks. Charlie acaba de recibir una llamada de emergencia de Seattle. Ann se ha ido allí esta mañana a primera hora y no se sabe nada de ella. Me ha mandado un mesaje muy raro así que voy a ir a Seattle. No pienso dejar un centímetro cuadrado de tierra sin rastrear hasta que la encuentre. Y antes que digas nada, voy a ir, la buscaré y la encontraré. Y lo haré con o sin ayuda."

Paro un momento para tomar aliento porque le he soltado todo de golpe y sin respirar, me preparo para que me grite y me diga que es un locura, sin embargo, lo que pasa es que oigo silencio y finalmente un suspiro.

"Seth, vete a las afueras." Me pide. "A 300 metros del cartel de entrada al pueblo. Y espéranos. Te acompañamos, pero tienes que darme tiempo para avisar a todos y alcanzarte."

"Diez minutos." Le digo. "Ni uno más. Corriendo rápidos llegaríais en la mitad. Si no me tendréis que alcanzar por el camino." Afirmo antes de colgarle y volver al mensaje que me había mandado Ann para salir corriendo a perderme en el boscaje y desnudarme para coger la ropa con los dientes y correr al punto de encuentro para sentarme y sentarme desnudo en el suelo tras unos arbustos desde donde vería el camino que tenían que tomar el resto para alcanzarme y repaso el mensaje.

"_ ._"

No tenía sentido. 'Peligrocorred' que estaba antes de un punto no era una palabra, y no había palabra con 31 letras por lo menos. Sin embargo estaba claro, había un mensaje oculto en esa pantalla.

Y cuando ya pienso irme solo, capto un tamborileo de muchas patas almohadilladas en el suelo del bosque y sé que son los chicos corriendo hacia mí.

Entonces capto otro olor, uno que hace que me ponga en guardia y me trasforme al momento para gruñir a los vampiros que se acercan. Hasta que capto el matiz que me calma un poco.

"Seth, tranquilo." Me dice Bella Cullen apareciendo. "Sabemos dónde está la chica."

"_¿Dónde está?_" Pregunto mentalmente destrásformándome. "¿Está bien?"

"No." Me dice Edward. "Alice nos ha avisado de lo que ha pasado y… de algo que cree que está pasando… ahora mismo." Me dice mirando el reloj.

"Primero, necesitamos ver ese mensaje." Me dice Carlisle.

"Claro." Afirmo sacando el móvil del bolsillo y pasándoselo. "No entiendo qué pone. No sé en otros idiomas, pero al menos en los que yo conozco no hay frase alguna que tenga 31 letras juntas."

"Lo han escrito sin espacios." Afirma Bella mirándolo también. "En el instituto Jessica y las chicas lo hacían mucho."

"Sobre todo cuando los mandaban en clase a escondidas." La apoya Edward.

"¿Y qué pone?" Le pregunto con ansiedad.

"Peligro… corred… Dejad rastro falso alejando… d… reserva." Lee Carlisle.

"Esa letra sola es un 'de'. Como en 'de noche' o algo así." Afirma Bella.

"Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo." Asiente Edward.

"Un momento." Le digo. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Pues si no me equivoco, con este mensaje, la visión de Alice encaja perfectamente con esto." Afirma Edward.

"Vamos a tener que correr mucho." Nos dice Carlisle girándose para mirar a la manada dispuesta en círculo en torno a nosotros y encabezada por Jake y Sam. "Alice vio cómo la atacaban en Seattle, van a hacer polvo la comisaría general y la van a coger. Pero entonces Alice dejó de verlo."

Mierda, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Con un salto, me trasformo y comienzo a correr en la dirección que sé que está Seattle.

"_Seth, no vamos a dejar que le hagan nada._" Afirma Jake en mi mente respaldado por todas las voces de ambas manadas.

"_Seth, hay algo que Edward no te ha contado._" Me dice Sam.

"_No jodáis._" Oigo decir a mis amigos.

"_Eso no significa nada._" Añade Rudy.

"_¿Qué ocurre?_" Pregunto.

"_Quienes la tienen no son los vampiros que la atacaron._" Me dice Jacob.

"_¿Entonces quién?_" Le pregunto.

La respuesta es unánime: "Vulturi".

Esa palabra me quema la mente, como al resto.

¿Qué interés pueden tener en ella esos vampiros?

Entonces captamos un rastro.

"_Bueno, ya no corremos a ciegas._" Afirman.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

No podía entenderlo.

La cara de Ann cuando la encontramos. Las únicas palabras que había dicho.

Nada de eso tenía sentido.

"_Matadme, por favor._"

Nadie pedía ser asesinado así como así.

"No la han mordido." Afirma Carlisle saliendo de detrás de la cortina que abre mientras se quita los guantes de látex que tiene manchados de sangre. "Tiene muchas heridas, le he hecho una trasfusión a lo bestia y le que cosido todas las heridas que he podido. Ahora solo queda esperar."

"Sigo sin poder entrar." Afirma Edward moviendo un poco las manos en sus sienes, sobre la venda que Carlisle le ha puesto. "Es como si tuviera una carcasa de metal impenetrable."

"¿Cómo va a bloquar la mente?" Le salta uno de los lobos más pequeños Seth sentado junto a ella en el suelo junto a la cama. "Está inconsciente y muy malherida."

Seth. Él era el único que no había abierto la boca en desde que la habíamos encontrado y él la había abrazado dado que parecía haber ido casi arrastrándose hasta donde la encontramos.

Entonces nos había mirado al resto y había pronunciado su terrible petición.

"_Matadme, por favor._"

Desde entonces no había abierto la boca. La había llevado en brazos en lugar de Carlisle cuando este la había estabilizado. Cuando Carlisle había echado las cortinas, él se había quedado dentro, donde estaba. No había dicho ni una palabra y nadie se había atrevido a sacarlo fuera ni Carlisle lo había pedido tampoco.

Y ahora, viéndole allí tirada, inconsciente y cubierta de vendas, con costuras saliendo bajo vendas por los brazos y una venda cubriéndole un ojo mientras apestaba a medicinas, alcohol y yodo mezclados con ese líquido que supuran las heridas a pesar de haber sido atendidas…

No podía entender qué le pasaba a Seth para estar así.

"Edward." Le digo. "Quién la tenía." Le pregunto captando que Seth ha puesto su mirada de reojo en mí con atención. "¿Quién le ha hecho esto?"

"No sé." Afirma suavemente. "Alice no nos lo dijo."

"¿Y a quiénes vio?" Intento de nuevo.

"Demetri, Jane, Alec, Félix…" Comienza a decir una lista jugosa de vampiros.

Los cuatro más importantes de la guardia estaban por allí con otros 5 más cuyos nombres no nos sonaban.

"Edward." Le dice Carlisle. "Tal vez no podamos ver en ella lo que ha pasado."

"Pero el resto no tienen ese bloqueo." Afirma él. "Pero son 8, tardaría un rato en ver cualquier cosa, contando con que estén suficientemente cerca para facilitarlo."

"Comienza por Demetri." Le dice Carlisle. "Félix, Jane… probablemente ella te lo ponga fácil, apuesto a que estará regodeándose con su dolor. Y Demetri es un rastreador, estará que fuma por haberla perdido."

"Ahora mismo." Afirma asintiendo.

"Hay algo que no me cuadra del todo." Afirmo. "No es la primera vez que la atacan, pero siempre han sido vampiros anónimos. ¿Por qué tendrían interés en ella alguien como los Vulturi?" Añado viendo cómo Arik se abre paso a empujones para entrar y ver el espectáculo que hay dentro.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" Pregunta casi corriendo hacia la cama para pasar por debajo de las piernas de Sam que intenta pararle y entre Quil y Embry que le intentan atrapar y burlando ambos. "Dios santo… qué… quién le ha hecho esto."

"Unas personas como las que intentaron hacerle daño antes." Le digo.

"Los Vulturi." Afirma Seth saliendo por fin del mutismo para mirarle furioso.

"Oh." Dice. "Será mejor que me la lleve pues."

"Tú no le vas a poner un dedo encima." Afirma Seth levantándose y plantándose entre la cama y él.

"Seth." Le llama Edward captando nuestra atención si bien Seth ni se gira. "Él tiene razón."

"No pienso dejar que nadie que no sea Carlisle para atenderla o tú para mirar su mente la toquen." Afirma de una forma un tanto… salvaje y una mirada que denota la rabia animal que lo impulsa. "Ya no."

"Seth." Le dice Edward. "Ann estába con los Vulturi. Félix la ha entregado al resto. Al parecer no les gustó un pelo la información que les pasó ni el hecho de que intentara escapar de aquí."

"Vendrán por ella." Afirma Arik. "No es necesario que os encarguéis de nada, yo me la llevaré lejos y dejaré un rastro evidente para que no se acerquen a vuestras tierras."

"¡Tú lo sabías!" Le ruge Seth furioso por lo que nosotros decidimos que Arik no es una amenaza y Seth sí lo es. "¡Has estado todo el tiempo en el ajo!. ¡Sabías quién era y no has dicho nada!"

"Por favor." Nos pide levantando las manos en alto en un ademán de rendición mientras fuera oímos que le llaman avisándole que tiene que darse prisa. "Os contaré todo lo que queráis, pero tenemos que sacarla de aquí ahora mismo."

"Creo que deberíais hacerle caso." Afirma Edward. "No les ha gustado que se haya escapado con vida, van a buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras y van a venir a buscarla primero aquí cuando acaben con Seattle."


	22. CAPÍTULO 22: HERIDAS GORDAS LA PURA VER

**CAPÍTULO 22: HERIDAS GORDAS. LA PURA VERDAD. TE PERDONAMOS.**

.

((Bueno, aquí os dejo este nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea esclarecedor y lo disfrutéis. Eso sí, porfavor, por favor, por favor... mandarme reviews. Mañana (22/06) me examino de oposiciones y cuando acabe me gustaría encontrarme algo que me alegre mucho mucho pero que muchísimo el día. De verdad, voy a necesitar fuerzas extras. En fin... espero que os guste el capítulo.))

.

(Voz de Seth)

No podía creérmelo.

Que Ann era una Vulturi… no, no era una Vulturi. Carlisle había comprobado su sangre, no tenía sangre vampírica sino algo… diferente.

Y viéndola allí no me parecía tan descabellada la idea.

Sin embargo, había algo en ella que no era tampoco humano.

Sus heridas estaban sanando ya, y no llevábamos ni medio día desde que la curaron. Y ahora, estábamos en una cabaña de caza cerca de la zona donde 'casi habíamos librado la guerra' contra los Vulturi.

"Seth." Me llama Esme suavemente. "He hecho comida."

"No tengo hambre." Niego serio.

"Creo que deberías comer algo." Me dice Bella.

"He dicho que no tengo hambre." Les gruño.

"Calmate ¿oyes?" Me dice Jake dándome un golpe de hermano mayor riñendo al bebito en la cabeza. "Bella, será mejor que le dejéis todos en paz. Que haga lo que le de la gana."

"¡Jacob, como no te des prisa el resto se comerá todo!" Le grita Nessy.

Podía oírles cuchichear.

Les daba pena. Porque me había imprentado de una chica que trabajaba para los Vulturi.

Aún tenía muy fresca la conversación con Arik cuando habíamos llegado allí.

"_Ella no es de ese clan." Nos había dicho Arik. "No puedo explicaros demasiado sobre eso, mejor lo hace ella."_

"_Nos ha mentido a todos." Le había acusado Jacob manteniendo un poco la calma a duras penas, como todos. _

"_No." Había negado. "Al menos no todo el tiempo. Sí es cierto que mintió para acercarse, pero vosotros fuisteis quienes la metisteis dentro. Y lleva tiempo diciendo que no podía seguir así y que tenía que irse. A pesar de mis consejos."_

"_Luego tú estabas en esto." Le había dicho Sam._

"_No." Niega. "No nos conocíamos de antes. La primera vez que la vi fue en la playa y comenzamos a vivir juntos en su cabaña. Y no puedo negar que al principio la veía como una enemiga, por… motivos personales. Pero os puedo asegurar que nunca he conocido humano, vampiro o ser místico que tenga su moral. En ningún momento ha querido causaros algún daño."_

"_¿Y a qué vino?" Le había preguntado Carlisle suavemente._

"_No puedo decíroslo, ella lo hará cuando despierte." Nos había dicho._

Yo entonces me había sentido furioso. Aún estaba furioso. Furioso y decepcionado.

¿Cómo se atrevían los dioses a jugármela así?

Aunque Ann no fuera una vampiresa, tampoco era humana. Y lo peor: estaba del lado de los Vulturi. Y dios sabe si no seguría estándolo aún.

"_Seth." Me había dicho Arik. "Sé que ahora mismo lo que yo pueda decirte no sirve de nada, pero… Ann realmente sentía algo por ti, por todos vosotros."_

"_¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentiroso?" Le había dicho. "He visto sangre en su cabaña. ¿Y esos animales? Seguro que no eran mascotas."_

"_Seth. Créeme." Me había dicho haciéndome mirarle fijamente a los ojos. "Ann estaba dispuesta a irse para evitar poneros en peligro. La idea de seguir fingiendo se le estaba haciendo demasiado cuesta arriba. Por no contar que… nada."_

"_¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto. "Estaba con los Vulturi, eso la convierte en enemiga."_

"_No es tan sencillo." Me había afirmado. "No sé qué sabéis de esa gente. Yo solo sé lo que me ha contado ella. Y lo que he oído a otra gente. No es tan sencillo irse de ahí, no cuando tienen interés por ti."_

"_¿Y una humana qué interés puede tener para ellos?" Le había preguntado._

"_No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?" Me había dicho suavemente casi hasta suspirando apenado. "Yo prometí no decir nada, así que tendrás que preguntarle a ella cuando depierte."_

"_Y tampoco sabes por qué sus últimas palabras fueron pedirnos que la matásemos." Le había dicho._

"_No." Había negado._

"_No me digas, 'pregúntale a ella cuando despierte' ¿no?" Le había dicho cansado ya._

"_Sí." Asiente. "Pero si te sirven mis sospechas… Siendo como es, probablemente fuera para acabar con su rastro y porque realmente deseara morirse."_

Nada de eso tenía sentido. Lo único que había sacado en limpio antes de que él se metiera en el baño con un paquete de sal y se cerrara dentro, había sido que teníamos que esperar a que Ann despertara para obtener respuestas.

Y yo pensaba estar ahí para que me lo dijera, el primero, las primeras preguntas y las primeras respuestas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

3 días más tarde

Tres días. Tres malditos días y aún no ha reaccionado.

Según Carlisle, se mantenía estable, ellos habían salido a cazar, el resto estaban patruyando fuera. Bella y Jacob se habían ido con Nessy pero Alice, Jasper y Emmet habían vuelto. Esta misma mañana había regresado Jake y nos había dicho que le había dejado su lugar a Rosalie porque estaban acompañadas por su familia de Alaska.

Estaban todos fuera patrullando salvo Alice que estaba en el salón esperando una premonición que le avisara de si los Vulturi se acercaban o si habían cogido el rastro y planeaban algo.

El único en aquella sala era yo que me negaba a moverme de su lado. Sin comer, sin beber… ni dormir salvo cabezadas cuando Carlisle acudía para atenderla. Apenas un par de horas sueltas de rato en rato.

Pero no podía ni pensaba moverme de allí, no sin mis respuestas.

Y entonces, todo sucede.

Lo primero que capto es un levísimo espasmo en un dedo, cuando lo miro, observo una especie de tic espasmódico suelto en la mano que tiene un espasmo flexionando casi imperceptiblemente los dedos en un espasmo y de pronto, el ojo visible se abre a la vez que ella se incorpora cogiendo aire como si no hubiera respirado y se ahogase, gritando como si estuviese en una pesadilla y totalmente desorientada de forma que se cae de la cama y se asusta de los tubos que tenía conectados para arrancárselos aterrada hasta que me ve cuando salto por encima de la cama para detenerla.

"Seth…" Murmura. "Qué… ¡no!" Grita intentando apartarse y buscando algo rápidamente hasta que la atrapo cuando va a moverse y la hago gritar de dolor.

"¡Estáte quieta!" Le grito. "¡Estás muy malherida, no puedes moverte como te de la gana!"

Es fuerte, pero aunque me muero haciéndolo, yo tengo la sarten por el mango, porque basta una sola palmada suave en una venda para que se retuerza de dolor y pierda las fuerzas, hasta que consigo placarla contra el suelo y noto cómo se deshace en lágrimas.

"Seth… por favor… mátame." Me pide llorando. "Ácaba con esto… mátame…"

"No voy a matarte." Le digo. "Primero hay muchas cosas que quiero que me expliques. Comenzando por el por qué cada vez que nos ves a alguno nos pides que te matemos y siguiendo por el por qué nos has estado mintiendo a todos, qué relación tienes con los Vulturi y por qué cuando te pedí que no me mintieras prometiste no hacerlo y has seguido mintiéndome."

"No te he mentido." Afirma. "Yo nunca te he mentido desde entonces."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Pam)

No sé qué me pasaba.

Los vampiros no llorában, y yo parecía que iba a deshidratarme porque no podía parar de llorar.

Cara al suelo y aplastada bajo el peso de Seth que me estaba placando.

Había estado a un pelo de conseguir algo con lo que cortarme la yugular para desangrarme, pero me había pillado antes.

Y entonces noto cómo me rodea la muñeca con algo frío de acero y cuando me levanta, antes de que pueda moverme veo que me ha esposado con un 'clack' metálico al cabecero de la cama.

"Es por seguridad." Afirma. "Edward nos dijo que te las pusiéramos antes de que despertaras, pero fíjate tú que incluso sabiendo que eres un peligro, yo me negué porque conservaba la estúpida esperanza de que todo fuera mentira."

"Seth… por favor… mátame." Le pido notando que no me quedan lágrimas y sorbiéndome los mocos para que me tienda un pañuelo de papel sin mirarme siquiera.

"¿Por qué quieres que te matemos?" Me pregunta.

"Porque me quiero morir." Afirmo encontrando las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban dentro en algún lugar para notar que me arden mientras me corren por la cara y siento que los ojos se me van a licuar. "Y estaré mucho mejor muerta."

"¿Por qué?" Me dice. "¿Porque eres una Vulturi?"

"No." Niego. "Porque no soy nadie. Porque todo lo que yo creía que tenía nunca lo he tenido. Porque me duele el pecho y me quiero morir… y si me encuentran, cuando me encuentren… me matarán y luego irán por vosotros… Seth… por favor… tienes que matarme… si en algún momento has sentido algún tipo de amistad… por favor… mátame… si me cortas en el cuello… moriré en menos de un minuto… Pínchame aire en la vena cava." Afirmo señalándole sobre la venda que me cubre el pecho dónde pinchar para seccionarla por completo o casi por completo.

"Ann… no voy a matarte." Me dice. "¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"Seth… mátame." Le pido. "Me quiero morir… déjame morir… por favor… no quiero que os maten… por favor… mátame…"

Entonces noto algo más.

Noto un par de columnas como piedra pero calientes como los fuegos del infierno rodeándome en un abrazo y unos labios calientes como la lava del vesubio apoyándose en la venda sobre mi frente indicándome que tengo más de venda-humana que de persona.

"Empieza por el principio." Me pide. "Tal vez así me ayudes a reunir el valor para matarte."

Entonces, noto cómo mi lengua se suelta.

Ya da igual. Si cuento toda la verdad, si les digo toda la verdad, los pondré alerta y se prepararán para la guerra que les vuela sobre las cabezas. Y descubrir que les he ocultado tanta información solo porque soy parte del enemigo, que he tenido sus vidas en mis manos y podrían matarlos por mi culpa y lo peor de todo, que he traicionado su confianza y su hospitalidad… todo eso solo ayudará a que me maten más rápido.

Así que comienzo a largar, mi lengua se mueve sola para formar los sonidos que forman palabras que se unen para formar las frases que me declaran culpable.

Pero ya todo da igual.

He descubierto que me han mentido siempre, que nunca he sido realmente parte de la familia, o clan, y que he estado años enamorada de un hombre que realmente no sentía por mí más que ganas de protegerme basadas en lealtad hacia los maest…

No, no eran mis maestros. Yo nunca había sido parte de eso, fuera lo que fuera, solo me habían mantenido engañada porque les había interesado, porque les interesaba tener una cara bonita en la ciudad que les consiguiera sangre fresca, una unidad prescindible que mandar directa al matadero sin que su muerte supusiera un problema para ellos.

Y tan pronto como acabo de confesarlo todo, incluido que había ido allí a espiarles impunemente y con disimulo para enviar a casa un informe que les condenara porque habían alimentado en mi un odio terrible por ellos aún antes de conocerles y que al final había sido incapaz de hacer nada por ellos a pesar de haber redactado un informe donde exponía sencillamente las cualidades objetiva de Nessy y exponía con bastantes argumentos fundamentados que aquellos chicos no eran para nada un peligro y que si se les dejaba en paz, lo cual al estar tan lejos de nuest… sus territorios, no sería difícil, ellos no moverían un dedo por enfrentarse a ellos, a los grandes Vulturi.

"Ahora… ¿puedes matarme ya, por favor?" Le pregunto suavemente tras soltarlo todo y esperar unos segundos en silencio. "Si lo prefieres podrías darme la jeringuilla vacía y apartarte de mi alcance. No te puedo culpar si crees que soy una perturbada asesina que solo quiere mataros a todos…"

"¿Y qué hay de Félix?" Me dice.

"Era mi pareja." Afirmo cerrando los ojos sabiendo que eso le romperá el corazón y le ayudará a darme la cuchillada final. "Fui una tonta al darle mi corazón. Él solo jugaba conmigo. Es… me han traicionado, todos me han traicionado de la peor manera posible. Y yo os lo he devuelto antes de saberlo. No tengo excusa. Pero créeme… si pudiera dar marcha atrás… no cambiaría haber venido. Porque me ha permitido conocer aunque sea por unos meses qué se siente al ser realmente parte de una familia."

Mis ojos no se han abierto. En parte porque uno de ellos está cubierto por una gruesa venda sudada o llena de pus que me indica que las heridas que cubre han supurado a pesar de las curas que me hayan dispensado. Asi que me aparto el pelo dejando descubierto el cuello y el pecho para dejarle un tiro limpio. Jeringuilla directa al corazón para parármelo puesto que aún late aunque esté roto, pisoteado y desgarrado por el dolor de la traición, o cuchillada directa al corazón o un pulmón… o cuchillada al cuello. Podría incluso decapitarme si era suficientemente fuerte, que no me cabía duda que lo era.

Sin embargo, ni uno ni otro llegan. Al contrario.

De pronto oigo un clic y noto cómo la esposa que me retenía se abre mientras noto cómo me cargan y me estampan contra la espalda fuerte y amplia de Seth haciéndome abrir los ojos para mirarle.

"Sí, ya lo sé." Me dice. "Soy idiota. Debería matarte por traición. Nos querías vender a los Vulturi y no me cabe duda de que intentarán matarnos. Pero da la casualidad que aunque todo lo que me hayas dicho sea mentira, da la casualidad que te creería aunque hubieras cortado la cabeza a todos mis amigos y me dijeras que fue otro con las manos manchadas de sangre."

"Seth, haz el favor de bajarme y matarme, por favor." Le pido.

"No puedo."

"Seth, si me encuentran… me matarán igualmente." Afirmo. "Y a vosotros conmigo. Si me matáis ahora… tenéis una posibilidad."

"No puedo matarte ni dejar que te maten." Afirma casi gritando molesto. "Me da igual que nos hayas mentido, me da igual que hubieras venido a traicionarnos o que nos dejaras creer por un momento que eras la víctima de todo este tiglado. Estoy imprentado de ti. Había pensado contártelo de otra manera y en otras condiciones, pero no hay tiempo. Te llevaré a algún lado. Nos iremos los dos juntos, a donde sea. Me da igual. Encontraremos el lugar del mundo donde no puedan encontrarnos, y nos esconderemos hasta que estén tan cansados de remover cielos y tierra buscándonos que se cansen y dejen de buscar."

"¿Por qué?" Le digo notando que los ojos vuelven a arderme y las lágrimas que pudieran quedarme en el cuerpo. "¿Por qué las palabas que hace tiempo me moría por oír de Félix tienen que venir de ti cuando te acabo de confesar que os he ocultado que era vuestra enemiga?"

"Porque como has dicho, ese grandísimo hijo de la gran puta no te quería." Me dice escuchando fuera de la puerta y decidiendose a salir por la ventana para abrirla conmigo a la espalda sujeta firmemente a él como esposada a su abdomen por mis caderas con su cinturón para mirar fuera buscando algo y decidiéndose a salir casi con un salto fuera para revelarme que estamos en algún lugar nevado donde cualquier cosa que se acerque será visible desde allí porque estamos en las montañas de dios sabe dónde. "Porque yo no creo que con lo que me has contado, que me da igual si es verdad o mentira porque igualmente me lo iba a creer, seas nuestra verdadera enemiga dado que el informe que mandaste nos protegía. Y porque creo que realmente mereces a tu lado a alguien que te quiera o al menos te aprecie como te mereces. Y me da igual que no creas que yo pueda ser nada más que Seth 'el amigo' para ti, no hay fuerza en la tierra capaz de impedirme que te llegue a algún lugar escondido y perdido de la mano de dios para ponerte a salvo. Así que… te diré lo que vamos a hacer." Me dice. "Voy a correr para alejarme un poco, te bajaré y me esconderé para trasformarme, entonces quiero que te ates a mí con este cinturón y me guardes la ropa, porque la voy a necesitar cuando lleguemos a algún lugar poblado para hacernos pasar por lo que sea para salir del país a escondidas y con identidades falsas. Si en las películas funciona tan fácilmente, no creo que sea tan difícil en la vida real."

No podía creérmelo.

Seth, el chico al que más había traicionado dentro de aquel grupo, no solo me perdonaba sino que me confesaba estar imprentado, fuera lo que fuera eso, de mí y que haría cualquier cosa por ponerme a salvo. Aunque fuera abandonar a su manada y amigos para sacarme del país y venir a esconderse conmigo donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos nunca más.

"Y por favor, deja de llorar ya." Me pide corriendo mientras mira a todos lados como buscando algo. "Estás herida y no creo que deshidratarte ayude nada."

"Es que… no puedo creerme que… seas tan… bueno con… conmigo." Afirmo antes de verle parar en seco y oír gruñidos.

Giro lentamente la cara y miro a un lado.

Debería haberme dado cuenta de que mi plan romántico de huir a donde nadie nos encontrara nunca con el que había sido mi amor nunca hubiera funcionado. Porque de hecho, quienes nos rodeaban no eran ellos sino los lobos.

Y si no éramos capaces de burlar a unos lobos gigantes, mucho menos a los vampiros más viejos que se conocía y que eran nuestra realeza.

"He obligado a Seth a llevarme." Afirmo.

"¿Qué dices?" Me dice Seth por lo que le cubro la boca con cuidado para evitar que siga hablando.

"Voy a morir igualmente, no puedo permitir que la única persona dispuesta a dar la vida por mí muera por protegerme." Le susurro para volver a levantar la voz. "¡Seth no tiene nada que ver!. ¡Yo le he obligado a llevarme a donde pudiera huir, entonces le hubiera matado!"

"Ann." Me dice Seth librándose de mi mordaza de manos. "Creo que no planean atacarnos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Podéis matarme de una vez." Nos dice Ann cuando la volvemos a encerrar en la cabaña y Seth la sienta en el sofá para echarle por encima una manta de viaje. "No voy a presentar resistencia y no puedo casi ni moverme."

"Cierra la boca." Le digo. "No vamos a matarte."

"Por mucho que nos hubieras traicionado, sigues siendo la impronta de Seth." Me respalda Jacob. "Nuestras normas son muy tajantes, no podemos ponerte una zarpa encima."

"Los Cullen." Afirma ella mirando a Jasper y Emmet que están en la puerta divididos entre vigilar los alrededores y lo que pasa dentro de aquel refugio de montaña con un salón con microondas y alacena llena de latas y comida pre-fabricada para aguantar un años pero que con tanta gente como estábamos, duraría mucho menos.

"A nosotros no nos mires." Le dice Emmet divertido. "Tampoco vamos a matar a nadie si se puede evitar."

"Hemos oído toda la confesión con el walki-talki de Seth." Le cuenta Japer. "Por lo que se ve no sabe que si se sienta sobre el aparato corre el riesgo de conectarlo, y como estaba conectado no podíamos contestar para decirle que estaba 'en el aire'. Así que nos hemos enterado de todo."

"Pues entonces comprenderéis que quiera que me matéis y devolváis mi cadáver muerto a los Vulturi." Les dice ella. "Si esperáis a que la vida haya huído del todo de mis venas, unas horas, dejando el cadáver en la nieve se conservará. Y cuando lo devolváis no podrán despertarme y no podrán acusaros si me metéis aire en las venas para que me cree una burbuja al corazón que me proboque muerte desde dentro porque se me detenga el corazón al colapsarse por no llegarle sangre."

Dios, lo tenía bastante pensado.

"Pues se siente, pero no te vamos a matar." Le dice Emmet levantando una ceja.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte aquí." Afirma uno de los benjamines de la manada, uno de los Beaver, calmadamente.

"Sí, recupérate antes de nada." Añade su hermano.

"Pero… yo os he traicionado." Afirma ella. "Los traidores siempre pagan la traición con su vida."

"No aquí." Le dice Alice.

"Tú intentaste huir para proteger a los chicos." Le dice Jasper. "Eso no es un crimen. En todo caso una deserción, pero tú no eres militante."

"Pero… vine a espiar y… traté de espiar a tu hija." Le dice ella.

"En realidad ya lo sabía." Le contesta Edward. "No podía leer tu mente, pero sí leí la de Aro cuando se enfadó. De vez en cuando sigo echando un ojo porque llevan demasiado tiempo tranquilos y dudamos que fuera a quedar el asunto de nuestra hija así. Pero por muy bien que una persona sea capaz de fingir es imposible dársela con queso a tanta gente, y tu mente no me parecía peligrosa."

"No es peligrosa." Dice Jacob. "Si acaso una mentirosa increíblemente buena y un poco boba porque nadie que buscara una coartada para espiar se pondría a trabajar deslomándose en bares."

"De todas formas tengo que irme." Afirma ella. "Creo que mi cabeza tiene precio, si me quedo, matarán a cualquiera que se les cruce para cogerme. Si sois vosotros, solo les daréis motivos para declararos la guerra."

"Yo me ofrezco a ayudar a Seth a escoltarte a donde sea para vigilarte." Afirma Rudi, otro de los enanos de la manada levantando la mano sonriéndo. "Eh, serás una traidora y una vendetta y lo que quieras, pero sigues cayéndome bien."

"A ver, nadie va a escoltarla a ningún lado." Afirmo levantando las manos. "No puede moverse, está fatal, por si no queda claro al ver la cantidad de kilos de venda que lleva encima."

"Haya calma." Afirma Jasper metiéndose en medio. "Vamos a esperar a que venga Carlisle. De momento nadie va a irse de aquí, seguiremos haciendo rastreos por turnos y durmiendo en el salón los que tengan que descansar. Tú vas a quedarte en la cama como desde que llegamos, te vas a quedar tranquila ahí y si cuando te hayas curado hay otro plan mejor, ya lo debatiremos."

"No es por ser agonías." Afirma Emmet. "Pero algo se acerca a una velocidad infernal y dudo mucho que sea con buenas intenciones."

"Vamos." Afirma Jacob. "Si es un vampiro que busca camorra se la vamos a dar, que bastante cabreo tenemos reunido ya."

"Es un hombre, moreno, pelo en rastas a lo pirata y vestido de forma extraña para estar en medio de nieve." Afirma Jasper.

"¡ANN!" Grita entonces. "¡ANNITA!"

"Vale, este busca camorra." Afirma Paul. "Voy para allá."

"No." Niega Ann. "Espera."

"¡MIERDA, ANN!" Gritan de nuevo el tío que más parece un pirata con unos pantalones abombachados, camisa blanca holgada y atada en el cuello con correas semi-abiertas y botas altas de corte mosquetero. "¡COÑO ANN, NO PIENSO ENTRAR EN UN SITIO QUE APESTA A CHUCHO MOJADO SABIENDO QUE HAY CHUCHOS SUELTOS!. ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE SALIR TÚ QUE AQUÍ HACE UN FRÍO QUE PELA!"

"¡ROBERTO!" Grita ella. "Es un amigo."

"¡QUÉ QUIERES DE ANN!" Le grita Jasper asomándose a la puerta.

"¡COÑO, ANNITA!" Le grita el tío mientras le vemos ponerse a la defensiva y veo cómo nos mira dado que algunos estamos mirando desde las ventanas del salón. "¡VENGO CON BANDERA BLANCA!. ¡DILES QUE SOY UN AMIGO!"

"Dejarle pasar, por favor." Nos pide. "Roberto no es una amenaza, es un amigo."

"No me fío de él." Afirmo.

"¡TE HEMOS PREGUNTADO QUE QUÉ QUIERES DE ELLA!" Le grita Jacob desde la ventana.

"¡JODER, ANN, HE OÍDO LO QUE PASÓ EN SEATTLE!" Le grita él. "¡DILES A TUS CHUCHOS Y LOS COMPAÑEROS ESTOS QUE SOY DE FIAR!. ¡SOLO QUIERO COMPROBAR QUE SIGUES VIVA Y BIEN!"

"No es una amenaza." Afirma Edward. "De verdad se conocen, son amigos y está mortalmente preocupado por ella."

"¡ESTÁ BIEN, ACERCATE CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!" Le grita Jasper.

Como respuesta, el tío las levanta y nos muestra que no lleva nada para comenzar a caminar tranquilamente y pararse a unos metros de la puerta.

"¿Y ahora qué le pasa?" Pregunta Jared.

"Sabe que la casa está llena de lobos y que hay más de vosotros por las proximidades aunque aún no le hayan saltado pero le han visto." Afirma Edward.

"¡ANN!" Le vuelve a llamar.

"¡Estoy aquí dentro, Roberto!" Le contesta ella. "¡No te preocupes, no te harán nada!"

"**¡NO ME FÍO, SAL TÚ!**" Le grita en algo que suena a castellano.

"¡No puedo!" Le dice ella. "¡No puedo caminar!"

"**Oh, mierda…**" Dice el tío en castellano de nuevo. "Ann…"

"Oye, si quieres entrar entra de una vez." Le dice Jacob asomándose por la puerta. "Te están diciendo que ninguno vamos a hacerte nada a no ser que intentes algo raro."


	23. CAPÍTULO 23: EXTRANJEROS LA AYUDA ESTÁ

**CAPÍTULO 23: EXTRANJEROS. LA AYUDA ESTÁ EN CAMINO.**

.

((Gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegraron mucho el día. Ahora ya solo me queda el viernes 28 otro examen y a ver si me dicen si sigo adelante o me quedo por el camino. Cruzaré los dedos para que me digan que sigo adelante.

De todas formas, aquí os dejo un capítulo donde, para no variar, sigue apareciendo gente, espero que al cabo de unos capítulos, alguno llegue a gustaros también un poquito aunque sea. Los hay para todos los gustos, la verdad. :-)

Besitos.))

.

(Voz de Ann)

"**Aún no me puedo creer que estés viva.**" Me dice Roberto en castellano en un intento de que los chicos no se enteren. "**Cuando oí lo de los ataques en Seattle y los rumores de que quienes los causaron mataron a mucha gente incluyendo policias y que a alguien le separaron la cabeza de los hombros como si fuese un osito de peluche medio descosido se me ocurrió pinchar los archivos policiales. Llamé a Ícaro y me dijo en menos de un minuto que tu habias estado allí esa mañana.**"

"**Pense que habiamos quedado en que íbamos a dejar a Ícaro f**ue**ra de esto porque no le importaba.**" Le digo.

"Eh, hablando clarito, que no nos enteramos." Me dice Paul aún con el morro torcido.

"Esto es una conversación privada." Le dice Roberto. "**¿Necesitas ayuda para escaparte de estos chuchos asquerosos?**"

"**Roberto, no soy su prisionera.**" Niego yo. "**Y aunque lo fuera, tú y yo solos no podríamos salir vivos de aquí. Hay demasiados chicos-lobo y cinco de los Cullen aquí. Nosotros solo somos dos.**"

"**Sí, pero unos 'dos' bastante hábiles.**" Me dice sonriéndo con picardía.

"**Ahora en serio, a qué has venido hasta aquí.**" Le digo.

"**Ann, somos amigos.**" Me dice cogiéndome la mano con cuidado de no hacerme daño en las heridas que llevaba tapadas con vendas. "**Tú me enseñaste a comer carne cruda y llena de sangre bien regada con unas cuantas jarras de sangre para trasfusiones en lugar de alimentarme de humanos vivos. Si alguien quiere matarte, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a conservar tu vida. Y si a quienes te enfrentas son los Vulturi... Ellos no han hecho nada por mi, nunca. Tú me has salvado la vida, eres mi amiga y eso no va a cambiar.**"

"**Roberto.**" Le digo. "**Si te quedas a mi lado, te matarán también.**"

"**Que lo intenten.**" Me dice encogiéndose de hombros. "**Los buenos tiempos acabaron hace siglos. Los bancos de sangre no tienen la emoción de una buena pelea en altamar. Las mujeres de ahora no tienen el misterio que tenían cuando les atraía el peligro que suponíamos. Y nuestra raza se ha pisoteado tanto en el cine que cuando una mujer te ve los dientes porque tienes sed hasta te pone el cuello. Los triunfos no son igual si te los dan en bandeja de plata. Asi que... Vulturis tiene pinta de ser un gran final épico para el gran Roberto.**"

Eso me hace sonreír y al momento lo lamento porque me duele la cara.

"Muy bien, dejame echarte un ojo a eso, pequeña pulga." Me dice extendiendo una mano hacia mi cara para que una mano fuerte y morena se la detenga apartándosela.

"No nos fiamos de ti." Le dice Seth.

"Roberto, Seth. Seth, Roberto." Le digo haciendo las presentaciones. "Roberto es un gran amigo mío y Seth está algo asi como que por mi."

"Oh, eso es... Mejor no me deis detalles, odiaría vomitar la poca sangre que me queda en el estomago del cuarto trasero de vaca que tuve que tomarme el otro dia. Ya sabes enana que la carne no le sienta del todo bien a mi estómago."

"Roberto como unos amigos de ambos, han descubierto que comiendo carne recién matada aun conserva gran parte de la sangre y si se bebe sangre de trasfusiones recién recolectada para evitar que este tratada, todo permanece en el estómago, así que la sangre de la carne se mantiene casi intacta." Les explico.

"Es un buen metodo para evitar matar a alguien y que te expulsen de las ciudades perseguido con horcas y antorchas." Les dice Roberto divertido. "Aunque echo de menos la época en que mi nombre era temino y mi cabeza tenía precio."

"¿Eras un bandolero?" Le pregunta Jasper Hale.

"Por favor... No me insultes." Le dice.

"Ay, ay, ay... Que ya empezamos." Murmuro.

"Yo no soy basura como esa." Afirma Roberto digno. "Soy el gran Roberto 'el sanguinario', el pirata más temido de todos los mares al sudeste del pacífico."

"Un pirata." Afirma Seth sorprendido.

"Eso explicaría por qué ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo al control de los Vulturi." Afirma Jasper.

"Esos hombres podrán ser los reyes de la raza, pero el mar no tiene reyes ni leyes." Les contesta divertido con uno de sus dichos favoritos.

"Roberto, dime una cosa." Le digo. "¿Hay alguien mas que haya oído qué me ha pasado?"

"Ícaro." Me dice. "Te recuerdo que fue él quien me confirmó que habia un 95 por ciento de posibilidades que estuvieras tu mezclada en lo de Seattle."

"Genial." Afirmo.

"¿Y eso?" Me pregunta Jacob.

"Ícaro es el mayor hakker encubierto que el mundo haya conocido, y también es vampiro." Les digo. "Existe una red de información en la que yo estoy afiliada. Si pasa algo de esta magnitud, ten por seguro que en cuanto llegue a sus oídos, si no estaba en la red pasará a estarlo."

"¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?" Pregunta Sam.

"Significa que ahora mismo, todo el mundo que somos parte de esa red estará al tanto de lo que ha pasado." Afirmo.

"Eso hacen como unos 20 más aparte de nosotros tres." Afirma Roberto. "Unos cuantos ni siquiera sabemos quienes son porque nunca han compartido nada ni tienen apenas actividad."

Uno de ellos era Aidan McKenneth, el mestizo mas viejo que conocía que era icluso anterior a los maestros y cuyo talento era ser escurridizo y pasar inadvertido. Se habia unido a la red con mi ayuda y nunca habia participado de nada ahí, sin embargo, era evidente que la usaba para estar al tanto de todo. Y asi se habia enterado de lo de que necesitaba un vehículo. Solo que el no creo que moviera un dedo. Al contrario, probablemente corriera a esconderse al agujero más profundo y lejano de donde estuviéramos nosotros para evitar que le descubrieran. Asi había sobrevivido todos estos siglos y los milenios y era evidente que era de utilidad.

Seamus probablemente hubiera vuelto a su escondite en ese continente, y aunque éramos amigos no tenía demasiado claro que la lealtad llegara tan lejos porque solo era un contrabandista con quien tenía algo de relación y que nos caíamos muy bien. El problema era que Aidan era un superviviente y Seamus una maldita rata cobarde que vendía sus servicios al mejor postor siempre y cuando eso no implicara fastidiar a sus amigos, y entre ellos estaba yo.

Ícaro que también tenía sus años se había dedicado a la informática. De hecho lo de Ícaro no era su nombre auténtico sino un sobrenombre que se habia ganado por 'volar demasiado cerca del sol', o sea, por apuntar siempre mas alto y pasar siempre por encima de los límites legales y morales en cuanto a teconología, informática y combinaciónes de ambas para colarse en cualquier lado y conseguir informaciones que nadie mas podria conseguir. Lo mismo se colaba en las bases de datos del pentagono por aburrimiento que te daba una nueva identidad con registros de todo tipo falsos en las bases de datos de cualquier punto del planeta. Él me habia hecho Suiza para esta tapadera.

Pero asi éra aquella 'red'. Tódos teníamos un talento oculto. Contrabandistas, espías, hakkers, asesinos silenciosos, maestros del disfraz... Todos teníamos un talento oculto. Yo era la 'bebé Vulturi' demasiado rara para la familia, sin embargo, era la experta en pasar por humana quitando a Aidan a quien nadie salvo yo parecía conocer en persona y que por tanto, nadie sabía qué talento ocultaba.

"Por cierto, qué te ha pasado en el ojo." Me pregunta cambiándo de tema para taparse el suyo indicándome qué quería decir.

"Gianni por poco me lo saca." Le digo calmadamente. "El muy cabrón ha mejorado mucho desde lo que tenía entendido."

"¿Puedes ver?" Me pregunta.

"No." Niego. "Carlisle me lo ha bloqueado. Noto algo presionándomelo y tiras de espaladrampo."

"Son puntos plásticos." Nos dice Seth aún de malas pulgas. "Y dijo que tienes que tenerlo cerrado para que se te curen las heridas."

"Entiendo... ¿Sabes si hay cobertura para redes?" Me pregunta pasando del resto como casi desde que llego.

"Rober, estamos en medio de la nada." Le digo.

"Tú siempre tienes moviles que son una pasada." Me dice.

"Tengo un nokia de medio pelo." Le digo.

"¿Para qué necesitas cobertura?" Le pregunta Jasper.

"Hay un pueblo si bajas de la montaña." Le cuenta Edward. "Si corres rápido serán solo menos de media hora por viaje. Pero podrían descubriros."

"No creo." Niega Roberto divertido. "Nadie es capaz de encontrar el rastro de la página, Ícaro se encarga de ello. Preciosa... Enseguida vuelvo."

"Tranquilo, me quedo en buenas manos." Afirmo.

"Ya, pero te tienen esposada a la pata de la cama." Afirma divertido. "¿Una perversión?"

"Sabes que no es un problema." Le digo divertida. "Y lo hacen porque temen que me escape. Como si fuera tan sencillo salir corriendo estando tan herida, débil y rodeada de tantísima gente por ahí fuera patrullando. Por cierto, ya que vas a contactar con Ícaro, pídele un favor de mi parte."

"Claro, preciosa, lo que sea por la chica más linda de los 7 mares." Me dice cogiéndome por la barbilla con cariño antes de que Seth le de un manotazo para apartarle.

"Seth... tranquilo." Le digo. "Rober, necesito que le pidas que se meta en la red de cámaras de la ciudad. Volterra y Seattle. Que busque a los Vulturi. Si vinieron por mi, habrán venido de uniforme dado que los que vinieron por mi asi iban. Necesito nombres y fotos. Yo tengo un registro minucioso en mi 'caja de pandora' en la red; él sabe dónde y cómo entrar. Y los que sean nuevos probablemente aparezcan en los registros policiales."

"Eso podría tardar un buen rato en llegar." Me dice.

"Si lo prefieres dile que me mande una copia en archivo al móvil." Le digo. "Si consigues un portatil en el pueblo me bastará con que tenga lector de tarjetas para meterlo en un dispositivo mas grande."

"Oído." Me dice sonriéndo. "Dame unas horas, volvere antes de que te dé tiempo a echarme de menos."

"Sabes que no soy de echar de menos." Le digo divertida. "No podría trabajar en esto si lo hiciese."

Eso no era del todo cierto.

Había echado de menos a Félix cuando...

Dios, me daba vergüenza haber podido echar de menos a ese monton de... Mentiroso, sin corazón y...

De nuevo, mi corazón me dolía horrores.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Alice. "¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle?"

"No." Niego. "Me duele horrores, pero no hay nada que un médico pueda hacer por mí."

"Si te duele el pecho podría ser que te queda alguna herida interna o..."

"Claro que tengo una herida interna." Afirmo. "Pero insisto en que no es nada que un medico pueda tratar." Añado frotandome el pecho. "Me siento... Estúpida. Aposté todo lo que tenía por algo que no existía y he perdido. Y lo peor es que los cobradores se niegan a cobrar porque les doy pena. Pena... Yo odio dar pena."

"No creo que los chicos sientan precisamente pena por ti." Me dice.

"Deberian." Afirmo. "Soy idiota, una confiada, crédula y estúpida. He sido incapaz de ver lo que tenía hasta que no he perdido todo. Y ahora... Ahora no tengo nada. Estaria mucho mejor muerta. Porque ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para alimentarme ya."

"Puedo hacerte lo que quieras." Me dice. "Hay sopa de lata. Tenemos de tomate, verduras, pollo con pasta... Y también hay alubias de lata y pasta con tomate en latada."

"Necesito carne." Le digo. "El pescado normalmente también funciona, pero estoy tan débil que necesitaría medio mar para poder salir. La carne es mucho mejor."

"Los chicos consiguieron un par de piezas anoche."

"No, carne fresca." Niego. "Tiene que estar recién matada, aún tiene que estar caliente o no servirá de mucho."

"Podría conseguir algo, si le rompo el cuello o le muerdo antes..." Me dice.

"No, no lo entiendes." Niego. "No necesito nada muerto o desangrado."

"¿Y cómo lo quieres pues?" Me pregunta.

"Vivo." Afirmo. "Recién muerto cuando llegue a mis manos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Roberto)

No podía creérmelo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que moviera tanta gente.

Me había hecho falta un único mensaje y en menos de diez minutos había conseguido una respuesta breve: "_Dalo por hecho. Necesito tiempo._"

Aunque le había intentando meter prisa, la respuesta no había llegado antes.

Claro que me parecía bastante difícil que pudiera conseguir información tan rápida. Pero como siempre, ese Ícaro era impredecible.

Apenas media hora más tarde tenía un archivo comprimido y adjuntado a un mensaje igual de breve pero contundente: "_Le acabo de mandar la misma información con codificación diferente al móvil de Ann que le dieron por trabajo. Hasta un mono con un palo podría descomprimirlo, así que procura no liarla esta vez. He colgado un aviso en la red de información y ahora mismo me pongo al resto._"

"Puñetero friki de las tecnologías…" Digo. "No sé cómo coño lo hace." Añado levantándome para ir a pulsar botones de la impresora del demonio hasta que consigo que se encienda y descodifico el archivo para imprimirlo y encontrarme con que las hojas no dejan de salir por lo que cojo una para mirarla. "La virgen, sigo sin saber cómo narices hace para reunir tantísima información en tan poco tiempo. Este tiene que tener algo raro por ahí seguro."

Ann no me había pedido que lo imprimiera, pero apostaba a que si me había pedido que le subiera un ordenador con el archivo era precisamente no solo para leérselo sino para enseñar al resto algo. Así que tener una copia en papel tenía que ser bueno para ella.

"¡Uhhh! Cómo se parece esta a la buena de Rosarito pero en paliducho." Me digo viendo una de las chicas que salen en las fotos de las fichas que ese aparato del demonio no deja de vomitar. Y cuando por fin deja de hacer ruido, salgo por la puerta y paro para mirar los aparatos y, con un movimiento rápido, sacar el trabuco para disparar haciendo volar en multitud de trocitos y circuitos rotos, la torre del ordenador y la impresora. "Ea, a ver cómo recuperan ahora eso." Añado soplando el humo que ha salido de mi arma para volver a esconderla en mi ropa y salir volando de allí.

Tal y como me habían dicho, corriendo todo lo que pueda, el pueblo no está tan lejos de la maldita casa aislada y tan bien protegida donde tienen a Ann cautiva los lobos y esa familia de vampiros a quien, para empezar, yo siempre le había dicho que no debería haber aceptado ir a espiarles.

Entonces me pasa un relámpago corriendo a toda velocidad, solo que no es a pie sino en lo que parece una moto de nieve y cubierto y recubierto con capas de ropa humanas.

"Pero qué…" Murmuro.

No había moto de nieve, ni aunque la trucaran, que pudiera correr así.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"_¡Cogedlo!_" Grito mientras mi hermana y yo corremos flaqueando a quien va en una moto de nieve corriendo a una velocidad de locos que hubiera jurado que era imposible para este tipo de vehículos mientras Jared y Paul lo perseguían y veía en mi cabeza cómo Jacob, Embry y Quil planeaban ponerse en medio antes de que pudiera llegar a la explanada de la casa.

"_¡No podemos dejar que se acerque a la casa!_" Nos grita Jacob.

Sin embargo, cuando se ve cercado, el tío de la moto de nieve grita y hace un viraje para estamparse contra un tronco y derribarlo subiendo por él para pasar por encima de todos y girar en el aire para volver a caer en el suelo gritando divertido antes de gritarnos algo en una lengua extraña y apretar aún más el acelerador.

"_¡Que no avance ni un metro más!_" Gritamos Sam, Jacob y yo casi a la vez.

No podíamos dejar pasar a nadie desconocido. Mucho menos si cantaba a vampiro con ropa humana y sangre humana de al menos seis personas diferentes, dos al menos bastante fuertes.

"**Ann!**" Grita de pronto cuando está cerca ya de la casa tocándose la oreja para ponerse a hablar en el lenguaje que sea que hable. "**Ann!** **Mo cairde, mo chuisle! (Amiga mía, mi pulso!) ¡Diles a estas molestias que dejen de acosarme!. ¡Sabes que las nieves y yo no nos llevamos bien, sobre todo si tengo que moverme encima de un cacharro del demonio de estos!**"

"_¿Qué puñetas habla este?_" Preguntamos varios casi a la vez.

Entonces, Sam salta sobre él de sobre una piedra y lo derriba de la moto, solo que es casi frente a la casa y el tío se deshace de él para convertirse en poco más que una centella y estamparse contra la puerta de la cabaña para saltar al tejado y golpear la puerta cabeza abajo para volver a ponerse a salvo en el tejado.

"**Ann!** **Mo cairde, mo chuisle!**" Repite. "**Ábreme, por Finn!. Que estos monstruosos chuchos salvajes me matan!**"

Entonces algo sencillo.

Un silbido y Alice se asoma a la puerta.

"¿Fin?" Le pregunta.

"**Nae!**" Contesta el tío. "**Sean is ainm dom.** (Me llamo Sean.)"

"Dejarle todos en paz, es otro amigo." Nos dice ella misma mientras seguimos saltando intentando atraparle. "Y tú, Sean, deja de hablar tu puñetera lengua o me pondré a hablarte en italiano."

"Sabes que no sé hablarlo." Le dice él con un acento demasiado fuerte que nos dice que es del viejo continente.

"Ni nosotros celta. Y baja de una vez. No te van a morder si no haces ninguna tontería tú primero." Le dice ella. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Seamos está de camino. Ha parado a comprobar el vuelo que va a tomar Monique." Le dice. "Y no pienso bajar hasta que esos chuchos no se larguen a un kilómetro de mí."

"No van a alejarse." Afirma Alice.

"Entra por la chimenea, está apagada." Le dice Ann acariciándome la cabeza dado que he bloqueado la puerta. "Seth… entra si quieres, pero mejor hazlo como persona. A mis amigos no les gusta que un animal enorme pueda morderles y arrancarles los brazos o piernas."

"_A nosotros tampoco que se te acerque un vampiro que huele a sangre humana._" Le digo a pesar de ser consciente de que no puede oírme.

Sin embargo, entro y me desconcierto en en baño para ponerme encima un par de pantalones de los que se lavan cada dos días o así y se quedan doblados en el pajar para que nos los pongamos cuando entremos.

Cuando salgo, veo que el tío ha entrado. Y lleva a Ann casi en brazos hasta la cama donde la deja.

"¿Quieres hacer esto aquí?" Le pregunta.

"No." Niega ella cogiendo para acariciar lo que parece un mapache drogado y bastante grande con las mandíbulas atadas y las patas rotas colgando en un ángulo extraño mientras el animal parece llorar. "Pero agradezco que me hayas traído esto de contrabando." Afirma mientras él saca de sus bolsillos unas latas de al menos medio litro de algo llamado 'Blood-cola' y un par de botellines de 'Bloodweiser'. "Me apetece una '_weiser_'."

"No creo que beber alcohol sea bueno para ti." Le digo.

"Créeme, este sí." Me contesta mientras el tío le destapa el botellín con la mano demostrando que tiene mucha fuerza y ella da un trago grande mientras huelo algo extraño que dista bastante del alcohol en si mismo dentro de esa botella.

"Cuidado, pequeña." Le dice el tío sonriendo. "Me ha costado mucho conseguírte 3 de cada, al menos degústalas un poco."

"Es una 'weiser', no caviar iraní." Le dice ella suavemente dando otro trago esta vez más corto.

"Sigo diciendo que no deberías tomar alcohol." Le digo quitándole la botella para olerla y llevármela a los labios.

"Seth, no…" Me dice mientras pruebo un poco antes de notar el sabor metálico en la boca y escupir para frotarme los labios y ver que eso, además de alcohol, llevaba sangre.

"Pero qué…" Le digo mirando de uno a otro mientras el tío me quita la botella para devolvérsela a Ann.

"No me digas que no sabían qué eres." Le dice el tío.

"Seth, no te asustes." Me dice suavemente. "No es lo que parece."

"Bebes sangre." Le digo atónito.

"No exactamente." Me dice. "No mato para alimentarme, ni me alimento de nada vivo propiamente dicho. Como comida normal, tú mismo me has visto."

"Pero eso lleva…"

"Soy una híbrida." Me dice. "Aunque no me guste, necesito tomar algo de sangre de vez en cuando. Contando con que lo que tomo no alimenta, tengo que comer al menos carne cruda una vez al día."

Carne cruda. Eso… eso podía aceptarlo.

"Eso no es carne cruda." Le digo asustado mientras capto que Alice y alguien más que están dentro de la cabaña tienen puesta la oreja a lo que hablamos.

"Está enferma, no hay más que ver la pinta de moribunda que tiene." Me dice el tío divertido. "Cuando está tan hecha unos zorros, la carne cruda no sirve sola, tiene que tomar algo más."

Sangre… era… ahora entendía por qué había animales vivos en su cabaña cuando estaba enferma, por qué había tenido la impresión de que esos animales disminuían de número o parecían diferentes. Es que realmente era diferentes. Parecían cambiarlos para mantener las apariencias para evitar que pudiéramos pensar que los mataban.

Y ahora entendía por qué.

"Eres… eres como Nessy." Le digo.

"Creo que no exactamente." Me dice negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras llaman de nuevo a la puerta.

"Ah, ya decía yo que había sentido a Roberto cerca." Afirma el tío. "Ese idiota tostado…"

Mierda, por un momento se me había olvidado.

No solo teníamos a Ann que acababa de revelarme que no era humana siquiera, también teníamos otro vampiro llamado Roberto que al parecer era su amigo y ahora a este otro que ni siquiera recordaba si se había presentado. Y ninguno de los dos tenía los ojos dorados sino de una tonalidad rojo con puntos dorados cerca de la zona exterior.

Y por la experiencia que teníamos, ojos rojos no eran para nada buenas noticias.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: OJALÁ OS HUBIERA CONOCIDO A

**CAPÍTULO 24: OJALÁ OS HUBIERA CONOCIDO ANTES. VERDADES Y JARROS DE AGUA FRÍA.**

(Voz de Jacob)

No podía creérmelo.

Cuando Alice nos había llamado y habíamos decidido acudir mientras Edward se encargaba de monitorizar a las mentes de los Vulturi para saber dónde andaban y qué pretendían y Alice hacía lo propio intentando adelantarse a sus movimientos con predicciones, aquel vampiro negro desconocido y amigo al parecer de Ann, había vuelto a subir la montaña para traernos una mochila con un ordenador y un montón de papeles que parecía haber unido con unas arandelas de cuero atados con lazadas cuidadosas.

Y ahora, todos juntos, nos estaban pasando una serie de fotos y fichas de todos y cada uno de los integrantes que supuestamente podrían venir a pelear por los Vulturi.

"Han crecido mucho en número." Afirma Sam.

"¿Y eso es un problema?" Pregunta Emmet. "Vosotros también sois más que la vez anterior."

"No, Sam tiene razón." Niega el Ann. "He vivido con ellos unos años, para ellos, la mayoría de esa gente son prescindibles, y eso los hace peligrosos porque atacarán sin piedad. Lucharán hasta la muerte si es necesario."

"Nosotros también." Dice Seth para mirarme pidiendo permiso.

"Aunque ahora mismo me apetezca arrancarte los miembros uno a uno por haber intentado vendernos a esas sanguijuelas y peor aún, haber puesto a Nessy en peligro mortal, sigues siendo la impronta de Seth." Le digo. "No podemos permitir que te maten siendo conscientes como somos de ello."

"Entiendo." Dice ella. "De hecho, si fuera vosotros, huiría antes de que ellos pudieran acercarse más. Yo no soy como vosotros, no soy parte de los vuestros y por tanto, no tenéis por qué protegerme."

"¿Es que eres dura de cabeza?" Le pregunta Jared. "Aunque queramos, no podemos dejar que te hagan daño. Por Seth."

"Ann." Le dice entonces Seth. "Lo que quieren decir es que uno de nuestros principios más profundos e inquebrantables es que no podemos dañar ni dejar que dañen conscientemente a ninguna impronta de nuestros hermanos. Y yo…"

"No sigas." Le dice ella. "No… no puedo oírlo."

"Por qué." Le dice él molesto y mostrando la rabia que tiene. "¿Por qué cuando intento contarte de qué va todo esto siempre acabas diciendo que no diga nada más?"

"Porque yo siempre he amado a Félix y él fingió corresponderme cuando en realidad solo le preocupaba porque era el cebo para vosotros." Le dice ella furiosa. "Y porque me ha roto el corazón y no puedo soportar la idea de que tú creas que yo he hecho lo mismo contigo para poder sacaros información. Porque nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así."

"Vale, esto… creo que esto es una conversación privada." Afirma el negro.

"Yo me voy al tejado por ahí y cuando acaben avisad." Añade el otro vampiro saltando a la chimenea para trepar por ahí, aún no sé cómo porque tenía que estar bastante estrecho y oír golpes en el tejado revelando que había llegado allí y caminaba por encima hasta que pareció pararse y sentarse arriba.

"Creo que será mejor salir todos." Dice Alice. "Esto es… mejor darles un poco de intimidad."

Uno a uno vamos saliendo todos fuera hasta el último que es Rudy, uno de los más jóvenes y al que sacamos entre uno de los Beaver, Abe, y yo a rastras para cerrar la puerta tras nosotros.

"No me lo puedo creer." Dice Embry. "¿En serio esa chica ha soltado algo así de sopetón?"

"Yo pensaba que las chicas tenían algo llamado suavidad." Añade Quil mientras veo a Leah con los puños cerrados y como si quisiera hacerlos desaparecer apretándolos hasta metérselos en la propia mano formando un par de bolas sin dedos marcados.

"Leah ¿estás bien?" Le pregunto.

"No." Me dice furiosa. "Esa tía nos ha engañado a todos. Estaba con los diablos desde el principio y solo se ha reído de nosotros."

"A mí no me parece que sea así." Nos dice Rudy.

"Rudy, cierra el morro." Le dice Quil.

"No me da la gana, tú no eres siquiera el beta." Le dice. "Y no creo que todo fuera mentira. Me gustaba, aunque fuera la impronta de Seth. Así que la he vigilado un poco. No es como si la hubiera espiado mientras se cambiaba o nada así." Afirma levantando las manos como excusándose. "Pero no creo que todo fuera mentira."

"Qué sabrás tú." Le dice Leah. "Solo sois unos críos jugando a ser mayores."

"Es cierto." Afirma él. "Me gustan las chicas guapas, y Ann lo es. Y nos ha mentido haciéndose pasar por amnésica y la víctima y todo eso. Pero sé cómo son las sonrisas fingidas y mientras estaba con nosotros no la he visto fingir demasiado. Salvo cuando sonreía por compromiso. Y desde luego, como espía no vale un centavo. Podía haber aprovechado su cara bonita para sacarnos información a cualquiera y no lo ha hecho. Ha preferido siempre simplemente estar por ahí y ver si oía algo ¿no?"

"Nos tenía que espiar." Le digo. "¿Acaso eso te da igual?"

"Pues sí." Afirma haciendo un gesto de que es evidente y de que no le importa un pimiento. "Yo estoy orgulloso de ser lo que soy. Y ya habéis oído la mente de Seth. Al final hizo lo que pudo para demostrar que no éramos una amenaza para los Vulturi si nos dejaban en paz. Y estaba dispuesta a irse para evitar seguir mintiéndonos. Eso tiene que contar algo ¿no?"

Era cierto. Si eso fuera cierto, demostraría que esa chica no era tan 'demoniáca' como queríamos todos ver. Vale, era o había sido una aliada de los Vulturi, pero al final había intentado alejarles de allí, mantener la paz que había y había intentado salir de nuestras vidas de una forma sencilla para evitar daños innecesarios. Claro que no parecía saber que Seth no podía dejarla salir de su vida así como así ni qué significaba que Seth estuviera imprentado de ella.

"Si eso fuera cierto, podría haber una posibilidad." Concedo. "Pero por lo que sabemos, no tiene reparos en mentir, y se le da bien."

"Es evidente que miente." Afirma Leah.

"Yo no lo creo." Afirma Rudy para encogerse de hombros cuando le miramos. "Podéis llamarme inconsciente si queréis, pero yo creo que me fío de ella."

"Yo quiero creer en Seth." Afirma Jeremy, el menor de los Beaver. "Nunca nos ha hecho el menor daño y podría haberlo hecho."

"Ocasiones desde luego no le han faltado." Afirma Saulo de brazos cruzados.

"Hay una cosa más." Añade Jeff. "No sé si os acordáis. Cuando lo de Seattle que Seth la siguió… un vampiro les atacó. Considerando lo que acabamos de descubrir sobre ella… creo que realmente fue ella quien le protegió a él del vampiro y no al revés como se nos hizo creer."

"En qué te basas para decir eso." Le pregunto recordando lo que habíamos visto en la mente de Seth.

"Jeff tiene razón." Afirma Sam. "A mí también me pareció raro. Y considerando que estaba con los Vulturi y nadie nos tiene aprecio en ese grupo, no creo que le hubiera costado nada dejar que el vampiro que les atacó hubiera matado a Seth, pero en cambio, volvió sano y salvo."

Sam y Jeff tenían razón. Si era cierto que Ann estaba con los Vulturi, debía odiarnos tanto como el resto de vampiros. Si era cierto que había ido a espiarnos, si sabía que Seth podía haberla descubierto aquella vez… ¿por qué no había dejado que mataran a Seth? Se hubiera ahorrado poder ser descubierta y hubiera podido ver qué hacíamos con los vampiros. Entonces… por qué le había traído de vuelta sano y salvo.

Allí había algo que no me cuadraba.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Quién es ese Félix?" Le pregunto a Ann cuando estamos solos y tras un momento de silencio.

"Da igual. Es alguien de mi pasado." Me dice suavemente. "Oye, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo…"

"Ann, yo nunca he pedido que me quieras." Le digo. "Si me dices que estás enamorada de cualquier otro y que estás feliz con él, yo no pienso meterme. Pero si me dices que estás colada por un tío que lo único que hace es aprovecharte de ti… eso sí que me enfada."

"Seth, no puedo siquiera pensar en…" Me dice.

"¡¿Es que no te enteras?!" Le digo furioso. "¡Me da igual que no quieras nada de mí! No quiero que vuelvas a alejarme de ti, idiota." Añado cogiéndole una mano. "Haz lo que te de la gana, pero no vuelvas a decirme que tienes el corazón roto porque un idiota que no sabe apreciarte te lo ha roto."

Sinceramente, me enfurecía más el hecho de saber que ella había querido con tanta intensidad a un tipo que había traicionado sus sentimientos mintiéndola que el hecho de que ella hubiera estado en el bando enemigo cuando la conocimos y lo hubiera ocultado.

"Ann, mira, yo… yo ya no sé qué pensar." Le digo suspirando para mirarla. "Y puesto que por lo que se ve nunca va a ser un buen momento para esto… que sepas que me da igual qué seas o que hayas sido del bando que nos quiere ver a todos muertos. Me da igual que la chica a la que conocí fuera una mentira o que aún quieras a ese hijo de perra que te ha tenido engañada para usarte impunemente. Siento algo hacia ti. Estoy imprentado de ti, pero además siento algo más. Y me da igual que ahora no puedas corresponderme, porque voy a seguir estando ahí. Hoy, mañana, pasado… y sabe dios que si salimos de esta, seguiré estando ahí. Y si te quieres ir… por mí vale, volveré a la reserva y todos los días iré a la entrada a la reserva y me sentaré a esperar a que vuelvas. Y si aún así sigues sin aparecer, seguiré yendo allí, días, semanas… me da igual. Y si aún así sigues sin querer venir a buscarme… bueno, al menos seguiré teniendo la esperanza de que algún día volveré a verte aparecer por esa carretera, en coche, moto… incluso a pie. Y que cuando vuelvas, sonreíras y me dirás que has vuelto a bucarme."

"¿Dónde coño estabas cuando entré a ese clan?" Me pregunta llorando. "Si te hubiera conocido antes de conocer a los Vulturi…"

Entonces no puedo aguantarme más y a pesar de saber que está enferma y muy malherida, no puedo evitar levantarla para ponérmela en el regazo y abrazarla dejándole enterrar la cara en mi pecho para que se despache a gusto.

"Odio hacerte llorar." Afirmo. "Y acabo de descubrirlo ahora."

Eso ha hace reír. Reír y llorar a la vez, muy extraño.

"Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes." Me dice llorando pero sonriendo a la vez mientras se frota con las manos doloridas y heridas por lo que la paro y le froto los ojos con las mangas de mi jersey. "Estoy segura que si nos hubiéramos conocido en algún otro lugar antes de que fuera una Vulturi hubieramos tenido ese 'click' de conexión y hubieramos podido tener algo."

"Bueno… ahora creo que el que hayan intentado matarte significa que ya no eres una Vulturi." Le digo intentando animarla un poco. "Y aún tienes la cabaña habitable. Y como Arik creo que ha desertado… digamos que tienes un sofá libre."

"Seth… no creo que pueda volver allí." Me dice tristemente de nuevo. "Os he traicionado. Os mentí y de la peor manera posible."

"Yo ya lo he olvidado." Afirmo. "De hecho… te perdono si me das una oportunidad para seguir a tu lado."

"¿A pesar de lo que os he hecho?" Me pregunta confusa y con cierto reparo.

"Precisamente por lo que nos has hecho." Le digo divertido. "Hay que ser muy valiente para conociendo a los tres diablos enviarles unos informes con lo contrario a lo que querían oír."

"Tal vez fuera precisamente lo que quería oír." Me dice pensativa. "Creo que tenían la esperanza de que si me descubríais me matarais vosotros mismos sin poder vincularme con ellos. Así saldrían inmunes y podrían volver a intentarlo o atacaros con la excusa de que habíais matado a uno de los suyos. Aunque sospecho que nunca me consideraron una de los suyos."

Eso era terrible.

"No puedo entender cómo alguien que te conozca podría hacerte eso." Afirmo temblando de rabia.

"Seth." Me llama. "No soy una vampiro, solo soy… una mestiza. Para ellos solo estoy un poco por encima de los humanos. Ven a los humanos como comida, y los mestizos somos… el barro en sus zapatos."

Era triste oírla definirse como el barro en los zapatos de alguien.

"Yo creo que tú vales mucho más que ellos." Le digo. "Eres mucho más humana que cualquiera de ellos. Y tienes mucho más valor en una sola uña que ellos entre todos sus aliados y personas."

Eso parece hacerla sonreír.

"¿Entonces?" Le digo. "¿Tengo que perdonarte?"

"¿Eso de antes…? El trato para perdonarme." Me dice. "¿Era una forma de pedirme salir?"

"Es posible." Concedo. "Me hubiera gustado hacerlo mejor. Buscaba una oportunidad mejor para pedírtelo. Pedirte una cita, decírtelo mientras nos reíamos comiendo algo por ahí… pero creo que tal y como están las cosas, podríamos morir alguno de los dos en cualquier momento y tendría toda una vida por delante para arrepentirme a cada momento de no habértelo dicho."

"Eso ha sido muy valiente…" Me dice suavemente mientras la mezo sin darme cuenta.

"No tienes por qué contestar nada." Le digo. "Me basta con que me dejes estar cerca y me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que no todos usamos a las mujeres."

"Seth…" Me dice.

"Supongo que es muy pronto y acaban de partirte el corazón." Me dice. "Además, supongo que te costará un poco volver a confiar en otro hombre, pero… necesito que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo estar ahí, a tu lado para lo que sea."

"Seth… es… para mí es todo un privilegio que me pidas algo así." Me dice tocándome suavemente la mejilla. "Pero… si a estas alturas dijera que me eres totalmente indiferente, mentiría vilmente. No quiero hacerte daño, y si te doy falsas esperanzas…"

"Tranquila, no me vas a dar falsas esperanzas." Afirmo divertido de que incluso ahora, pudiera aceptar eso así. "Sé que ahora mismo no querrás ni oír hablar de volver a mirarnos a nadie más como hombres. Me basta con que me dejes estar a tu lado y me des la oportunidad de poder ganarme tu confianza, día tras día. Si sobrevivimos a lo que sea que esté por venir."

"Seth." Me dice. "Créeme, si alguien me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él para estar a mi lado, que… que es un hombre de verdad, ese eres tú."

Vale, eso me hace sacar peso orgulloso. Así que sigo así hasta que se queda dormida y me doy cuenta que la he tenido encima, sentada en mi regazo, sin que hiciera nada por irse aunque, claro, estando tan malherida como estaba, tampoco me extrañaba. Para moverse tenía que ir casi arrastrándose o apoyándose por las paredes como si reptara por ellas.

Pero cuando voy a dejarla en la cama, me encuentro con que me ha cogido del brazo y no me suelta.

"Si quieres quitártela de encima vas a tener que quitarte la camisa." Me dice una voz desde la entrada. "Pero no te preocupes, conmigo fue peor. Sé qué es tener que pasarte toda la noche sin moverte por haberte ofrecido a protegerla en una bodega en Trim porque había ido de vacaciones mientras sus compañeros estaban trabajando porque no querían llevársela a ella."

"¿Tú?" Le digo.

"No, tu padre." Me dice divertido el tío que nos había vendido el coche. "¿Qué tal mi pequeña?"

"¿Eres un vampiro?" Le pregunto.

"No exactamente." Me dice sonriéndo con ironía mientras noto cómo Ann se remueve apretándome con fuerza el brazo sin querer. "Uffff, aún recuerdo eso. La chica tiene fuerza ¿no crées?"

"No sabía que los mestizos tenían tanta fuerza." Me quejo intentando aflojar su presa y logrando que afloje muy ligeramente pero siga sin soltarme.

"Algunos son más fuertes incluso que los puros." Me dice divertido. "Por cierto, no te preocupes por mí, ya te lo dirá ella cuando despierte, soy libre como el viento. Y no, nunca me he alimentado de ella, aunque he tenido oportunidades. Es tan buenaza que se hubiera ofrecido."

Eso sonaba a lo que había visto en ella mientras fingía ser quien no era.

"Pensaba que eso era otra cosa que había fingido." Le digo.

"No lo es." Afirma otra voz más, la del tío negro de camisa blanca. "Es una auténtica santa. Nunca me cuadró que estuviera con esos tíos tan peligrosos. Quiero decir… son duros y muy elitistas. Nunca aceptarían a una mestiza en sus filas, y si la apreciaran la hubieran convertido. Roberto, por cierto. Deduzco que tú vienes por parte de nuestro sector."

"Aidan." Le dice el tío. "Solo he venido porque pensé que a esta le vendría bien una mano que le pueda echar. Por eso y porque siempre paga bien mis 'ayudas'." Añade divertido sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama.

"Eres un maldito mercenario." Le digo furioso al ver que allí todos van a su bola.

"Aquí todos somos mercenarios, 'mascota'." Me dice divertido.

"Chicos… realmente no queréis pegaros." Afirma una voz dulce haciendo que toda mi rabia se evapore de golpe. "Además, creo que no está bien que hagáis reuniones donde hay un herido durmiendo."

"¿Sabes que te odio?" Le pregunta el llamado Roberto.

"¿Otra más?" Pregunto.

"Millie." Me dice sonriéndo.

"Millie 'la tramposa', más bien." Afirma el tal Aidan. "Campeona en las sombras de billar y la única en el mundo capaz de imponer su voluntad solo con su voz." Añade dándose toquecitos suaves en las orejas.

"¿Os importaría a todos iros de aquí?" Les digo molesto aún. "Ann está durmiendo y es mejor no despertarla."

"Entonces tú también deberías salir." Me dice el tal Sean divertido.

"Lo haría, si no la tuviera cogida a mí sin poder soltarme." Me defiendo.

"Yo creo que me uniré a los del tejado." Afirma entonces. "No me fío de los chuchos."

"Oh, pues a mí me parecen monos." Afirma la chica sonriéndo.

"Como tú puedes controlar a quien sea con solo pedirlo…" Le dice el negro, Roberto, rascándose la cabeza.

Esos tíos eran desesperantes, la única que parecía medio normal era la chica, pero todos ellos salvo el del coche me olían a vampiro además de tener ojos rojos.

"Eh." Me llama Jacob entrando en la casa. "¿Estáis bien? He visto salir a gente."

"Conocidos de Ann." Le digo. "Parece ser que para haber caido en desgracia para los Vulturi aún queda bastante gente a su lado."

"No sé, pero veo demasiados ojos rojos." Me dice. "Además, están casi todos en el tejado o por los árboles."

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, son vampiros y vosotros chicos-lobo." Le dice una voz suave desde mi lado. "Os aprecian tanto como vosotros a ellos, así que prefieren evitar mordiscos innecesarios."

"¿Te han despertado?" Le pregunto soltándome y dejando ella que me suelte.

"Más o menos." Me dice. "Soy una mestiza, no duermo demasiado, pero me gusta cerrar los ojos y descansar la mayoría del tiempo. Me he echado una cabezadita y me acabo de despertar."

"Tú mejor no te muevas hasta que no estés curada del todo." Le dice Jacob. "Carlisle cree que te costará unos cuantos días."

"Depende de si viene más gente o no." Le contesta. "He visto a Monique curar cosas mucho peores que esto en un par de días."

"Pues hasta que no venga, quédate ahí quieta y no te muevas." Le dice dejando bien claro que no cree ni una palabra. "Vamos a buscar comida. Edward dice que Carlisle intentaré tomar un ciervo y nos traerá el resto para asarlo aquí."

"Yo ya estoy servida, pero me muero por un buen trozo de asado con salsa de bayas." Afirma ella haciendo un giro de ojos de gusto.

"Te guardaremos un trozo, pero creo que será solo asado, sin nada más." Le dice Jacob.

"Asado suena bien." Afirma ella.

"¡Annie!" Oigo que gritan fuera y que se oye por la puerta abierta. "¡Yo me he traído un par de Guinnes, así que puedo hacer estofado para los dos!. ¡Pero la otra es para mí!. ¡Aquí la Guiness sabe a agua de fregar!"

"¡Gracias, pero habla con el resto!"

"¡Los chuchos que coman carroña, la comida de verdad es para las personas!" Afirma el tío desde el tejado haciéndonos gruñir a todos diría yo. "¡Y sabes que los puros no aprecian la comida como nosotros!"

"¡No seas maleducado Aidan!" Le dice ella. "¡Tienes que compartir!"

"¡Mi puchero, mi decisión!" Le grita él. "¡Y yo no comparto con animales!"

"Lo siento." Nos dice. "El próximo puchero lo haré yo, os… os invitaré."

"Ahórratelo." Le dice Jacob. "No nos importa que no nos invite. Apuesto a que escupe en nuestros platos."

"Ya, es…" Dice.

"Cuando cocines tú a mí no me importa probar un poco." Le digo. "Siempre y cuando me prometas que no harás eso de… escupir dentro porque es…"

"¡No!" Dice asustada. "No, no, claro que… no. Es… Aidan y yo cocinamos cosas normales. No… no escupimos en la comida."

"No, claro, tú solo intentas vender pobres niñas." Le dice Jacob.

"Jacob, yo solo tengo 6 años más que ella." Le contesta ella. "No pretendía entregarla. Me pidieron que hiciera una investigación y es lo que hice. Les dije que no erais una amenaza, les dije que ella no es peligrosa, que tiene la madurez de un pre-adulto, tiene control… y mentalidad adulta. Ellos temían que fuera peligrosa porque es pequeña, no conocen a otros como ella no…"

"Tú eres como ella." Le dice.

"Sí, pero ellos me conocieron cuando acababa de estancarme en… esta forma." Le contesta ella. "Para ellos solo soy como un neófito que es en parte humana."

"Vamos, que eres el peldaño más bajo." Le dice Jacob para ganarse un gruñido por mi parte.

"No, Seth. Jacob tiene razón." Me dice ella apoyándome la mano en el brazo suavemente. "Para ellos nunca he sido una más, solo era… un peón, o algo peor si existiera."

"Me da igual." Le digo. "Sabe perfectamente que tú confiabas en ellos y que has descubierto eso cuando te intentaron matar. No debería decirte algo así. Por mucho que la hayas cagado, sigues siendo mi impronta. Si se meten contigo, se meten conmigo."

"Seth…" Me dice.

"Si tuvieras un hermano pequeño y se metieran con él, qué harías." Le digo para hacerla callar pensativa y acabar asintiendo con la mirada por lo que vuelvo a mirar a Jacob.

"Lo siento, pero no soy tú." Me dice. "Ha puesto en peligro a mi impronta, eso no puedo perdonárselo así como así. La ha hecho irse con su madre y tías lejos."

"Y créeme que lo lamento." Le dice ella suavemente. "Siento haberos puesto en peligro, siento haber tenido que hacer a la niña alejarse… ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás al día en que me encontraron y haber podido hacer que Taito, Alana y mi yo de entonces nos hubiéramos alejado de nuestro hogar para evitar que ellos murieran asesinados y los Vulturi me recogieran a mí. Pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer es pediros que me matarais antes que lo hicieran ellos, pero ni eso podéis concederme."

"Porque aunque seas una maldita psicópata asesina que pretendía vendernos a todos… no lo hiciste." Le contesta dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza con el puño cerrado pero de una forma que no le hace ni cosquillas. "Y porque eres la impronta de este idiota de aquí, que aunque sepa que le has estado engañando, es imposible que deje de pensar en ti. Así que… no te esfuerces mucho y deja que se nos pase un poco el cabreo. Y si salimos todos de esta… ya veremos cómo van las cosas."

Tras decir eso, veo que me mira de reojo y yo asiento haciéndole un gesto de que se lo agradezco. Porque es poco probable que ahora mismo Ann pueda verme siquiera como algo más que uno de los chicos a los que traicionó, pero para mí, por mucho que haya pasado, ella sigue siendo Ann.

Y eso es algo que creo que no va a cambiar, haga lo que haga y pase lo que pase.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25: CURACIONES DECISIONES

**CAPÍTULO 25: CURACIONES. DECISIONES.**

(Voz de Ann)

El tiempo cuando tienes que estar tumbada o sentada dentro de una casa se te hace eterno. Más aún si no te dejan salir fuera para evitar que dejes un rastro de olor que lleve el viento.

"¿Por qué cocinas?" Me pregunta la otra chica que suele estar allí conmigo. "Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo."

"Me entretiene de volverme loca aquí dentro." Afirmo. "Esto es como estar en una cárcel."

"Al menos no estás atada." Me dice. "Hummmm… huele de maravilla."

"Gracias, nunca me han dejado cocinar demasiado." Le digo. "Pero al menos algo sé hacer para no morirme."

"¿Y cómo te alimentabas mientras estabas en Volterra?" Me pregunta con curiosidad.

"Normalmente salía a comer fuera cuando el sol no era demasiado fuerte." Le contesto removiendo un poco más el puchero de guiso con ciervo que trajeron anoche y no se comió asado. "A veces iba con Heidi porque le gustaba ver pasar la gente mientras yo comía mi plato de pasta y su ensalada con disimulo para evitar que la gente se diera cuenta que ella no comía."

"Oh, eso es bastante inteligente." Afirma.

"Supongo que siempre pensé que dentro del grupo Félix, Demetri y ella eran algo así como mis amigos." Añado encogiéndome de hombros y probando el caldo. "Le falta algo más…"

"Aún quedan patatas."

Habíamos hecho las patatas, zanahorias y carne que cazaban entre unos y otros nuestra base de alimentación para los lobos, Aidan y yo. Y entre Alice y yo nos encargábamos de que siempre hubiera comida en la mesa para los chicos cuando acabaran sus turnos.

Y eso era otra. Mis amigos vampiros, NUNCA entraban en casa cuando los chicos estaban dentro. Decían que su olor era afixiante y apestoso, cosa que los chicos también decían de ellos. La única que entraba era Milly, y porque con su don, no tenía que temer de nadie a no ser que fuese un 'antídoto', que era como llamábamos nosotros a los que tenían la habilidad defensiva de anular dones. O sea, como Bella Cullen. Pero considerando que ella estaba con Rosalie y Esme en algún lugar bien al norte, en canadá o alaska, no había ese problema, y ella había prometido no usar su poder salvo que fuera necesario. Así que lo usaba para estar segura allí dentro dado que 'una dama no tenía por qué pasarse el tiempo sentada en el tejado porque una manada de lobos malos acampaba a sus anchas por el interior de la casa'.

"Si quieres podría ir a buscar algo al pueblo." Me ofrece. "No hay gran cosa, pero al menos hay más cosas que aquí."

Entonces Alice se queda congelada y con la mirada perdida.

"¿Alice?" La llamo.

No reacciona, al menos no de inmediato. Entonces echa sobre la mesa un puñado de sal y veo cómo con el dedo parece escribir algo en la sal, y de pronto parpadea y nos mira perdida.

"Lo siento." Nos dice sonriéndo. "Es… he visto algo." Afirma para mirar su dedo aún estirado sobre la masa de sal dispersa como formando un lienzo sobre la mesa y lo aparta para mirarnos. "¿Sabéis quién puede ser?"

Ante eso nos agachamos sobre la mesa y miramos el dibujo para mirarnos Milly y yo.

Aunque el dibujo esté hecho apresuradamente entre la sal esparcida en la mesa para formar el lienzo en sal, el dibujo es bastante bueno y claro, se reconoce perfectamente a la persona y ambas podemos reconocerla.

"Monique…" Afirmamos ambas mientras notamos una algarabía fuera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"**Putain cabots…** (Malditos chuchos)" Dice una mujer subida a un árbol mientras nosotros la cercamos para impedir que siga avanzando.

"Eh, yo que vosotros la dejaría pasar." Nos grita otro de los vampiros que están por allí y que ya conocemos, el que parece un pirata, Roberto creo que se llamaba. "Ann se alegrará de verla."

"¿Robegto?" Le llama la mujer suavemente. "Pog qué están estos '**cabots**' por aquí."

"Esos chuchos son los amigos de Ann." Le dice él. "Y tampoco a ella le gustaría que les hiciésemos daño."

"Ellos son los que me estában acosándo." Le dice ella.

"No les hagas caso." Le dice él. "Sigue saltando por los árboles, es más seguro para todos."

"¡Yo soy la gran Monique!" Afirma la mujer poniéndose digna. "¡Y la gran Monique no tiene pogqué movegse pog los agboles!"

"_Madre mía… eso suena a francesa loca…_" Dice alguien en mi mente.

Francesa, eso me suena.

Con cuidado, me destrasformo sentado.

"Eh, tú, Moni-lo-que-sea." Le digo.

"**C'est Monique!**" Me dice molesta.

"Monique pues." La llamo. "Baja, no te haremos nada."

"No me fío de los **cabots.**" Me dice.

"No sé lo que es eso de cabo-lo que sea." Afirmo. "Pero yo mismo te llevaré a la casa."

"Monique, aunque no lo parezca de ese te puedes fiar." Le dice el tío. "**Ce garçon est un chien, mais se sent quelque chose de fort pour Ann. **(Este chico es un perro, pero se siente algo fuerte por Ann.)** Il te ferá rien. **(No te hará nada)."

"**Hum… bien.**" Le dice la chica para bajar de un salto mientras yo me trasformo y voy a ponerme a su par.

"_¿En serio vas a llevarla a casa?_" Me pregunta mi hermana en la cabeza mientras oigo más voces mostrando disconformidad.

"_No me queda otra._" Afirmo. "_Deben estar cocinando algo, aprovecharé que estoy herido para ayudarla y ver qué pasa con esta mujer._"

"¿Vamos?" Me pregunta la mujer con demasiado acento francés.

Como respuesta, asiento y le marco el camino.

"Ah, Monique." Le dice el tío en el árbol divertido. "Yo que tú procuraría no alejarme demasiado de él, no todos los lobos nos aprecian tanto."

"**Idiot! Bastard!**" Le dice la mujer haciéndole reír y emprendiendo ella el camino a mi lado para ir mascullando algo.

Desde luego, era extraño ver la gente que estaba llegando.

No nos olían bien, había demasiados ojos rojos. Y era todos demasiado extraños. Quedándose en el tejado, caminando por los árboles como si fuesen monos…

"**Quel merde… ce n'est pas un maison.** (Menuda mierda… eso no es una casa.)" Oigo quejarse a la mujer mientras nos acercamos a trote a la cabaña y vemos que en el tejado siguen estando al menos el tío que nos vendió el coche tumbado y tocando lo que parece un flautín.

Entonces, le doy a la mujer un toque suave de lomo haciéndola quejar con un "Yuuuk!" de disgusto y frotarse las ropas quejándose en francés y haciendo que el tío del tejado se levante parando de tocar el flautín para asomarse por el tejado.

"¡Eh, chicas, aquí fuera hay otra estirada!"

"Estigada **ta mère, bastard**!" Le dice la mujer.

"Monique, preciosa." Oigo que llaman dentro. "Pasa, estamos dentro."

Como respuesta, la mujer le dice algo en francés y dentro Ann se ríe.

"Seth, Monique es mi médico particular." Me dice. "Déjala pasar, hombre."

"Creo que lo que quiere es que espere un momento." Le dice el del tejado riéndose. "Como si Monique fuera a asustarse por ver un chico desnudo."

"**Mon dieux!**" Grita la mujer. "¡Que se cambie de una vez!"

"Yo tampoco tengo ganas de que me vea nadie." Le digo escondiéndome en el pequeño cuarto anexo a la cabaña donde guardabamos la ropa limpia para cambiarnos cuando llegábamos y salir a reunirme con la mujer francesa. "Y me llamo Seth, no lo que sea que me llamas."

"Sigues siendo un vulgar **cabot.**" Me dice.

"Monique, eso está muy feo decirlo de alguien que es amigo de uno de tus amigos." Le dice Ann abriendo la puerta mientras Alice le hace las veces de muleta y mira a la mujer.

"Ann, deberías volver a sentarte junto al horno." Le dice Alice entonces. "Los chicos ya saben entrar y salir. Abrir una puerta es fácil."

"**Sácre bleu! **Ann, estás horrible." Le dice la mujer mirando con cautela a Alice mientras esta le lleva del brazo hasta el horno.

"Los ma... Los Vulturi me intentaron matar." Le dice ella.

"¿En serio?" Le dice la mujer pasando a sentarse cerca de la otra mujer-vampiro que hay por allí a la que saluda dando un par de besos. "¿Los tres grandes señores?"

"No, mandaron a sus mejores unidades." Le dice ella.

"Creo que aún asi sigue siendo un honor." Afirma la otra sonriéndo. "Significa que la consideran suficientemente fuerte o molesta como para mandar a cualquiera. Dile cuántos fueron."

"Cinco." Afirma Ann. "Dos soldados, 1 rastreador y los dos crios."

"¿Han mandado a su gastreador tgas de tí?. ¿Y pog qué no estan ya aquí?"

"Quiero pensar que Félix y Demetri aún me tienen algo de aprecio aunque sea muy en lo hondo." Afirma Ann suavemente mientras yo le enseño las 3 liebres que he matado a dentelladas mientras hacia la guardia y que me he cargado en la alforja que todos llevamos. "A pesar de lo que parezca, son nobles y tienen algo de honor. Probablemente Demetri pudiera haberme rastreado en un momento. Pero debe estar esperando a algo, y mientras tanto... Nosotros les esperamos."

"**Trés bien**." Le dice la mujer francesa levantando las manos. "Entonces supongo que lo único que queda pog haceg es segte de algo de utilidad, **ma petite amíe. **Dónde pgefieges que lo hagamos."

"Aquí al lado hay una habitación que usamos para dormir." Le dice Ann. "Son solo un montón de colchones, pero tengo una cama."

"**Parfait**, **allez, allez.** Vamos a tgabajag." Afirma. "Que nadie entge mientgas estoy tgabajando."

"De eso nada." Niego. "Nadie se queda solo con ella que no seamos nosotros o su médico."

"Monique, está bien." Le dice Ann suavemente. "Seth solo se preocupa por mí. Sabe que esto me lo ha hecho un vampiro. Sabe que no me fío de nadie ya."

"**Parfait!**" Le dice ella sonriéndo ámpliamente. "**E** supongo que no sabe que nosotgos no confiamos en ninguno de los otgos."

"Seth, nosotros somos amigos, pero vamos cada uno a nuestra bola." Me explica Ann mientras entramos los tres en la sala de dormir y la ayudo a acostarse. "Me sorprende mucho que ya haya venido tanta gente."

"Sabes que tú eres la cgeadoga de nuestra red." Le dice ella. "Tu confiaste en nosotgos para decignos qué egas, nosotros en tí paga que no dijegas nada a tus maestgos."

"Pues yo no me fio de ninguno de vosotros." Le digo. "Solo de Ann."

Es curioso, pero Ann parece controlar los otros idiomas que hablan allí, porque cuando la mujer le dice algo mientras Ann se va desenvolviendo las vendas, asiente y le contesta igual para hacerla mirarme y preguntar algo para que ella asienta.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero es lo que hay." Afirma tras algo en francés.

"¿Tienes título de medicina?" Le pregunto.

"No lo necesito." Afirma para envolver la muñeca de Pam suavemente con sus manos sin tocarla casi y tras unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y ver como Pam parecía aguantarse el dolor, las separa para revelarme que una herida con puntos es en realidad piel rosada pero sana, como si se hubiera rascado nada más.

"Monique tiene el don de la sanación." Me dice Ann.

"Contigo siempgre fue más fácil, **ma petite aluette.**" Le dice sonriéndole. "Y ahoga sé una buena chica y ciegga los ojos. Cuando los abgas estagas como nueva. Solo un poco dolida."

"Ojalá pudieras recomponer corazones también." Le dice ella cerrando los ojos y dándome la mano como buscando consuelo.

"**Ah... Ma pettite fille...** Sabes que no puedo haceg imposibles." Le dice ella como suspirando.

"Sí... Ya lo he dicho, ojalá." Afirma.

"Mientras tanto yo estoy aquí." Le susurro para besarla la mano y frotarle el dorso suavemente con el pulgar y que ella conteste con un apretón de mano.

"Cgeo que debegías avisag al **chien** que esto dolegá un poco." Le dice Monique.

"¿Por qué?" Le digo preocupado.

"Porque la última vez que pasé por las manos de Monique, la cama acabó destrozada." Me dice suavemente Ann. "Tenía un par de disparos en la espalda, las costillas los habian parado y me tuvo que curar bocabajo. Mordí la almohada hasta que llegué al colchón y me tragué un par de plumas y el cabecero..."

"Cuesta encontgar piezas del siglo XVIII auténticas." Me dice Monique mientras noto cómo la presión en la mano que sostengo va en aumento mientras veo cómo de las manos de esa mujer sale algo parecido a luz muy tenue.

Se puso a pasar las manos suavemente por todas y cada una de las lesiones y heridas. Descubría las vendas, le ponía las manos como tapando las marcas y luego las quitaba tras unos instantes para mirar el resultado y, en algunas ocasiones, volver a ponerlas arrancando entonces un siseo de labios de Ann mientras yo le frotaba la mano y se la besaba suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"**Este chucho te esta besando la mano.**" Me dice Monique mientras noto como me quema con su poder de sanación.

Su don era impecable, no dejaba marcas, aceleraba la curación de una manera increíble, y tenía por seguro que esta vez, en uno o dos días, estaría de nuevo como nueva.

El problema era que cada vez que un don era tan bueno, siempre traía una contra. En su caso era que su salud se resentía por darnos al resto sanación, en el mío era que el precio a pagar por su curación era el dolor lacerante y ardiente que conllevaba sanar cosas gordas a esa velocidad y un poco de alimentación que pagaba con bolsas o, cuando podía echarles mano, botellas de 'Bloodeux'. Apariencia de botellas de vino, contenido que parecía vino... Pero distaba mucho de ser vino. Era el súmun de la mercancía del tipo 'bebidas aparentemente humanas pero que realmente eran sangre'.

"**Espero que no estés cometiendo el error de fiarte de ellos.**" Me dice. "**Son solo mascotas. Uno nunca debe enamorarse de su mascota, son... prescindibles.**"

"**Seth no es mi mascota.**" Afirmo. "**Es mi amigo, es muy importante para mi. Y los chicos son mis amigos también. O al menos lo eran antes de enterarse que mi tarea aquí era casi venderles.**"

"**Supongo que lo que te ha pasado te ha... confundido.**" Me dice Monique. "**Si no puedes volver a Italia, no hay problema. Puedes venir conmigo a París. Tus jefes nunca van por allí, y yo tengo bastante fama por mi boutique.**"

"**Aidan me hizo la misma oferta hace unos días.**" Le digo. "**Así que voy a contestarte lo mismo que a él. Lo pensaré, pero no creo que vaya. Si salgo viva de esto, me gustaría descansar. Estoy... Harta de que todo el mundo espere algo de mí. No sé quién soy, quiero buscarme y saber quién soy por mi misma.**"

"**¿Y no puedes buscarte en París?**" Me pregunta. "**Es la tierra perfecta para buscar una nueva vida. Esta llena de vida nocturna, vivo en un ático en el centro. No es demasiado pero tiene varios cuartos, y sabes que tengo muy buen gusto, la decoración es...**"

"Monique, **sé perfectamente cómo y dónde vives.**" Le digo. "**Y ten por seguro que iré a verte alguna vez si cuando acabe sigo viva.**"

"**Pero...**" Me dice.

No contesto, no puedo porque de nuevo el dolor es tan intenso que no puedo hablar. Y a mi lado, Seth me sujeta la mano de nuevo despertando supongo que porque, en un espasmo, he debido hacerle daño en la mano despertándole.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí." Me susurra cerca del oído frotándome la frente que tengo limpia de vendas.

"Tganquilo, esta herida es bastante fea." Le dice Monique. "Le costagá unos días cugagla del todo."

"Pero le has curado las otras." Le dice Seth mientras vuelvo a notar un dolor tan fuerte que noto como si me estuviera poniendo un hierro al rojo vivo contra ha herida que tengo en el pecho, de cuando me habian intentado clavar la mano para sacarme el corazon y habian fallado, a medias. En su lugar me habian alcanzado un pulmón. Habia sido una suerte que me hubiera metido yo misma un trozo de abrigo que les habia arrancado para evitar que me supurara llenándome el pulmón de líquido.

Esa herida era tan grave que incluso Carlisle había tenido dudas de si curaría del todo o si no daría mas problemas.

Pero finalmente, todo para, como siempre. Asi que acabo jadeando.

"Mañana volvegemos a dagle otga vuelta." Me dice Monique.

"No le has curado todo." Le dice Seth.

"No todo se cuga fácilmente." Le contesta.

"Creo que ahora mismo voy a descansar un poco y luego me dare un baño." Le digo mirándome la pierna.

"Estagás débil un poco." Afirma. "Pego si te alimentas bien, igás ganando fuerza poco a poco."

"Perfecto, porque hemos hecho un guiso de alce que se me hacía la boca agua mientras lo despiezaba para cocinarlo. De hecho no he podido evitar comer un par de trozos crudos... Necesito una Cola..."

"¿Tienes 'Bloodeaux'?" Me pregunta.

"No." Niego. "Me han conseguido Bloodweiser, Blood-cola... Pero no bloodeaux, lo siento."

"Tomage una cola pues." Me contesta. "Espego que los **chien** no esten fuega. No puede apgobechar nada si están apestándolo todo con su agoma."

"Monique..." Le riño sonriéndo.

"**Pagdon, pagdon...**" Me dice sonriendo. "Estagé fuega, con las otgas señogitas."

"Monique, **merci beaucoup por ton aide.**" Le digo.

"**Pas de tout.**" Me responde para salir dejándonos solos a Seth y a mí.

"Seth, siento haberte hecho daño." Le digo observando como se sujeta suavemente la mano que me habia dado.

"No importa." Me dice sonriéndo por fin de esa forma que reconozco de la época en que pensaba que yo era solo Ann, la pobre chica víctima de un ataque que estaba amnésica e indefensa. "A ti parecía dolerte más."

"Es... Cuando Monique usa sus dones para sanarnos, la curación en las heridas causa que la carne se inflame y... La sensación es de que quema. Y eso para un vampiro, aunque sea semi-vampiro, es una tortura."

"Claro, eso explicaria por qué no te gusta el fuego." Me dice asintiéndo suavemente.

"Además de por eso, es también porque hace tiempo me queme, en la noche de San Juan."

"¿Fuiste con...?" Me dice.

"No." Niego suavemente. "A los maestros no les gustaba que participáramos de las fiestas porque llamaría la atención. Pero a menudo solía escaparme y celebrarlo con unos conocidos, humamos, claro."

"Sí, claro." Me dice. "Ya decía yo que no me cuadraba demasiado que unos tios como esos se fueran de fiesta."

"Oh... Tienen sus fiestas." Le digo. "Pero son... Diferentes. Una vez al año reunen a muchos aliados y amigos suyos en los subterráneos y celebran fiestas como las de las películas de época." Añado mientras oigo que la marcha fuera ha crecido. "Seth... Creo que deberias salir, hay comida y salvo Aida que come poco, el resto sois como limas."

"Prefiero no dejarte sola mientras estés asi." Me dice.

"No te preocupes." Le digo. "Voy a bañarme. Alice me dijo que hay un barreño fuera, si lo lleno de agua caliente, podré darme un baño, por fin."

"Supongo que un baño suena prometedor." Me dice.

"No me digas que vosotros no os habéis bañado desde que vinimos." Le digo con ironía.

"No, claro que nos bañamos." Niega. "Pero en aguas al aire libre, y están… ¿heladas? Por suerte tenemos varios grados por encima de lo humano."

"Supongo que un poco de agua fría no viene mal." Le digo. "Pero… mataría por un baño caliente."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Me ofrece cogiéndome del brazo para ayudarme a levantar. "Déjame… eso es, déjame que te ayude a llegar."

"Seth… Monique me ha curado casi del todo." Le digo. "Es… estoy bien, puedo llegar a donde sea que esté la bañera."

"No digas tonterías, si para mí es un placer llevarte." Me dice sonriéndo divertido mientras abre la puerta con una sola mano para ver que las chicas están ahí y la rubia con mechas rosas y azules recogidas en un pequeño tupé que responde al nombre de Monique, extiende una mano suavemente hacia Ann con una sonrisa.

"Oí lo del baño." Le dice Alice sonriéndole. "Así que lo he metido dentro y hemos puesto esta tela para que no te vean."

"Vaya, desde luego… sois realmente…" Les digo.

"No nos des las gracias." Me dice Milly sonriéndo.

"El baño es un derecho fundamental de toda mujeg." Añade Monique.

"Creo que con ellas sí voy a poder llevarme bien." Afirma Alice. "Al menos ahora no estaremos tan solas. Ya somos 4."

"Si necesitas ayuda para meterte…" Me ofrece Milly.

"No, gracias a Monique podré valerme sola ya." Afirmo yendo a donde han colgado un par de sábanas de las vigas para hacer un par de paredes en una esquina tras las cuales veo una bañera hecha con un barreño lleno de agua humeante. "Pero gracias de todos modos. Vaya, esto parece un baño de verdad."

"Los hombres pueden ir a bañarse al campo, pero las mujeres, debemos tener por lo menos un baño decente." Me dice Alice sonriéndo mientras me desvisto tras las cortinas improvisadas.

"Pego me sogpgende la falta casi total de pgoductos femeninos aquí." Me dice Monique. "Si me lo hubiegais dicho alguien, podgía habeg tgaido algo de Francia."

"Monique, esto no son unas vacaciones de ocio." Le digo divertida. "Cuando nos encuentren, se liará una bien gorda. El resto están entrenando a ratos ya."

"Yo no peleo, ya lo sabes." Me contesta.

"Ya, pero los chicos sí." Le digo. "Y Milly…"

"Yo ya entreno cuando los lobos entran." Afirma sonriéndo. "Y a veces juego a esquivar con el resto."

Eso me sonaba gracioso. Imaginarme a Milly, la sensual Milly que vestía siempre con mini-faldas tan cortas y escotes tan pronunciados o sugerentes que la comida la buscaba a ella en lugar de tener que ella deslomarse para conseguir comida, jugara a esquibar lobos y otros vampiros mientras el resto jugaban a pegarse sin hacerse demasiado daño entre ellos… esa imagen era algo demasiado raro para poder hacer menos que sonreír al imaginarlo.

Y entonces caigo yo en la cuenta.

Todos están entrenando. Todos se preparan para cuando lleguen los maestros. Todos están dispuestos a dar la cara para protegernos a Nessy y a mí dado que ahora también me buscarán a mí porque saben que he estado suficientemente cerca de ellos como para saber lo suficiente para resultar un peligro si me dejan salir fuera del círculo con vida.

Pero yo… yo qué hacía.

No había entrenado. Sí, corría y me gustaba correr. Sabía tirar con armas, pero en el cuerpo a cuerpo… no tenía una sola oportunidad contra un vampiro completo, y por desgracia, los Vulturi eran eso. Incluso sus soldados y aliados.

¿Dónde encajaba yo en aquella guerra que se estaba fraguando?

Yo volvía a ser el último mono, el eslabón más débil, el objeto de protección.

Pero me había cansado. Mientras me corto la mano sin querer con un trozo de aro de metal que cierra y sujeta la madera formando la barrica, me doy cuenta.

Estoy harta de ser solo la muñequita, el señuelo para cazar o sacar información a cualquiera porque no me veían como una amenaza. Harta de que todo el mundo que me viera me tomara por una frágil humana que no suponía ni una molestia siquiera.

Estaba harta de ser siempre el último mono, poco más que un mueble que se tiene a la espera de que haga su papel.

Yo era Nannuk. Y me daba igual ser solo medio vampiro, que Arik y sus amigos dijeran que era medio-ave o ser medio-humana. NADIE se merecía que le trataron como a mí.

Y ya estába MÁS QUE HARTA de que nadie me considerara nada.

Los Vulturi siempre me habían menospreciado sin que yo me diera cuenta. Me habían engañado, me habían tenido engañada. Félix me había hecho creer que me amaba solo para mantenerme a su lado, para poder tenerme controlada y contenta para que no les abandonara porque les sería de ayuda para acercarme a los lobos y a los Cullen.

Pues se acabó eso. Mientras arrancaba el trozo de metal que me había cortado sabiendo que esos barriles siempre tenían un trozo extra por defecto de construcción y por tanto arrancándole un trozo tan pequeño no rompería el barril; mientras notaba cómo el metal se me clavaba un poco en la palma mientras lo arrancaba con la fuerza superior a lo humano que me daba mi 'medio-naturaleza'… tomé una decisión.

Fueron movimientos rápidos y certeros.

Decidí que me daba igual quien fuera: lobos, Cullen, vampiros, trasformistas, selkies, hijos de la luna o incluso los mismísimos Vulturi.

NADIE volvería a utilizarme.

NADIE volvería a mirarme para ver en mí una niña desvalida que no supusiera una amenaza para nadie.

De ahora en adelante, pensaba ser Nannuk. Y ya me encargaría yo que la gente aprendiera a decir mi nombre. Si hacía falta, conseguiría que cuando la gente oyera la palabra 'Nannuk' agachara la cabeza en reconocimiento.

"Monique." La llamo.

"**Oui?**"

"Necesito que le digas a Aidan que voy a necesitar que me haga un favor." Le digo tranquilamente.

"**D'a… D'accord**." Me dice un poco escamada.

"Y dile que a ser posible, preferiría que fuera cuando salga." Afirmo suavemente. "Oh, y ya puestos, dile que si puede prestarme su pastilla de jabón. La hace con hierbas aromáticas del campo y deja buen olor."

"**Ah! **Pog fin vas a pogtagte como una mujeg!" Me dice feliz.

"**Oui.**" Afirmo suavemente. "**Je vais devenir une femme et cesser d'être un enfant.**"


	26. CAPÍTULO 26: TATUAJES RESOLUCIONES AXE

**CAPÍTULO 26: ****TATUAJES. RESOLUCIONES. AXEL Y CASEL APARECEN.**

(Voz de Ann)

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Me pregunta Aidan cuando le enseño el dibujo en papel mientras él acaba de preparar la tinta a base de carbón y agua entre otros. "Va a dolerte horrores, y aún tienes la espalda sensible."

"Lo sé." Afirmo suavemente mientras me tumbo bocabajo descubriéndome la espalda para cruzar los brazos haciéndome de almohada. "Y no me importa. Quiero hacerme algo que me recuerde que solo vivo ya por mí."

"Vale, como quieras." Me dice levantando las manos. "Pero yo que tú usaría algo para morder. Algo que de igual si se rompe, se entiende."

"Aguantaré el dolor." Afirmo.

"Sinceramente, no entiendo tus ganas de mutilarte así, pero… como quieras." Me dice pausadamente. "Coge aire, voy a ponerte una bolsa con nieve en la espalda para que te duela menos cuando te lo haga."

"Vale." Afirmo para coger aire.

De pronto, noto cómo me pone una bolsa de plástico fina con mucha nieve haciéndo una especie de almohada con ella sobre la espalda y comienza el dolor por el frío, tan intenso que se me hace insoportable a pesar de poder salir perfectamente a correr entre nieve casi desnuda. Y al cabo de un rato corto, noto cómo me pincha con el dedo para comprobar que tengo la espalda casi insensible y comenzar a trabajar mientras noto cómo cada pinchazo para meterme la tinta me duele y huelo el olor de mi propia sangre mezclada con esa tinta natural y primitiva que él usa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Cuando llego a casa para cenar tras haberme pasado la tarde entera patrullando por la ladera sur, no puedo evitar notar nerviosismo.

He estado oyendo la mente de todos. Hay algo que no va del todo bien en la casa sin embargo no es nada que suene a peligro, así que por eso no he vuelto de inmediato.

"Buenas noches." Saludo entrando tras cambiarme en el cobertizo donde me he encontrado a Abe cambiándose también tras acabar su turno cerca de mi zona. "Hum… la cena huele…"

Un momento, allí olía a algo más.

Era normal oler un poco a sangre, a fin de cuentas, los vampiros allí se estaban alimentando de bolsas y botellas de sangre mientras nosotros no estábamos para evitar enfrentamientos y caras largas. Pero esta vez olía a algo más.

"Buenas noches, Seth." Me saluda Ann sonriéndome desde el fogón fuera de mi vista dado que se tiene que agachar dentro de la olla donde cocinan para coger lo del fondo. "Hemos sacado un montón de guiso, coge un plato y sírvete."

Entonces no puedo evitar acercarme un poco más aprovechando que los platos no están demasiado lejos de donde se cocina y mirarle la espalda para ver que le sobresalen unas vendas por la cintura que ahora está un poco al aire.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le pregunto.

"Ah, nada." Afirma levantándose y dejándome con la boca abierta al ver que su precioso pelo más largo de lo usual había quedado convertido en un peinado extremadamente corto peinado hacia arriba para adoptar la forma de una especie de cresta central. "He decidido cambiar un poco. Ya sabes, abandono una vida y comienzo otra. Quería… no sé, que todo en mí expresara que soy algo así como una nueva persona." Afirma sonriéndo. "No me digas que no te gusta."

"No, no. Es… te queda… bien." Le digo. "Es que… ha sido un cambio bastante… radical."

"Lo sé." Afirma sonriéndo.

"Pues si el corte te parece radical espera a ver mi obra de arte." Me dice uno de los irlandeses.

"Perdona, pero eso es una mutilación en todas las de la ley." Le dice Roberto, el pirata latino. "Las mujeres no deberían marcar su cuerpo así."

"¿De qué va todo esto?" Pregunta Jake. "¿Quién se ha mutilado?"

"No me he mutilado." Dice Ann. "Solo me he hecho un tatuaje. En muchas culturas se hacen tatuajes para demostrar hombría o para celebrar victorias."

"¿Y qué celebras tú?" Le pregunta Paul divertido. "¿Tu hombría o que casi te matan?"

"Un recordatorio." Nos dice levantando la cabeza.

"Aunque también podía ser la hombría." Nos dice el vampiro Aidan divertido mientras traga otra cucharada de guiso. "Se lo he hecho por la técnica de mis ancestros, y eso duele como mil infiernos."

"Ya será menos." Le dice Quil.

"No, hombre." Dice Ann divertida. "Tengo la espalda que me arde. Y el brazo aún no lo noto del todo, pero cuando me toco el parche me arde también."

"Así que te has tatuado el brazo y la espalda." Le digo llevándome el puchero por ella a la mesa mientras ella se apoya la mano en la bola del hombro.

"Sí, la vaselina del brazo ya llego yo a ponérmela, pero la del resto… digamos que voy a necesitar ayuda." Me dice. "Y Monique se niega a tocar algo tan básico como la vaselina. Ella se encarga de cicatrizárme los tatuajes más rápido, pero aún así duelen un poco."

"Si quieres te la pongo yo." Le ofrezco.

"Genial, a ver si para mañana me duele menos y puedo seguir con el plan." Afirma.

"¿Qué plan?" Le pregunta Rudy.

"Entrenar, con vosotros." Afirma.

"Ni…de… coña." Dicen a coro el resto.

"Bah." Dice ella. "Me da igual, los Vulturi no tienen trasformistas, necesito entrenar con vampiros. Y Sean, Roberto, Seamus y Aidan me van a ayudar."

"Ya te he dicho que puedo enseñarte lo básico de espada." Le dice el negro con una botella de litro de algo que parece vino que sé que no lo es. "Te puedo incluso pasar una de mis niñas, es uno de mis tesoros, pero no la uso demasiado."

"Ay, romántico…" Le dice Ann divertida.

"Tonta…" Le dice riéndose.

"¿Vas a aprender a pelear?" Le pregunta Jasper junto a Alice.

"¿Es que los Vulturi no te enseñaron a pelear?" Le pregunta Emmet confuso.

"Digamos que para ellos, era más importante que yo quedara bonita en lugar de que supiera pelear." Nos dice. "De hecho, cualquier acción que hiciera yo que entrañara despeinarme lo más mínimo o movimiento deportivo, desde hacer deporte a correr por las mañanas, lo veían mal. La de broncas que me han caído cuando me pillaban de madrugada volviendo de correr. Al final acaba duchándome en casa de una conocida en el barrio y volviendo con ropa normal. Los chándal lo tenía en su casa y tenía una copia de la llave porque ella trabajaba de noche y volvía cuando yo ya había acabado. A cambio le dejaba la cafetera ya hecha y caliente y unos bollos que compraba a la vuelta a casa."

"Qué suerte." Le dice Jared divertido.

"Jasper, dile que no hace falta que se mate." Le pido.

Si se ponía a entrenar, se tendría que forzar mucho, y aún estaba un poco herida, por mucho que la vampiresa le hubiera curado gran parte.

"En forma es evidente que está y se mantiene." Dice. "Si corres todas las mañanas, tendrás algo de resistencia, y al ser en parte vampiro, por muy pequeña que sea la parte, eso te ayudará también."

"Yo si quieres cuando acabemos, conejos un palo y te enseño lo básico." Le dice Roberto. "Te enseño cómo atacar y según lo que vea, te enseño una cosa u otra."

"Está herida." Afirmo. "¿Qué prisa hay?"

"No sabemos cuándo vendrán." Me dice ella. "Cuanto antes comience, antes estaré preparada."

"Esa es nuestra pequeñita." Le dice uno de los irlandeses divertido dándole una palmada suave en el hombro haciéndola quejar. "Lo siento, lo siento…"

"Deverías descubrirte el hombro herido, así la gente sabría dónde no darte." Le dice Aidan sirviéndose más guiso. "Mmmm… ahora entiendo por qué el resto come tanto, esto está de muerte."

"Aidan… los chicos tienen que comer bien." Le dicen las chicas.

"Vosotras dos, os calláis que no habéis movido un dedo para preparar esto." Les dice a las dos vampiresas nuevas. "Cullen, de ti no me lo esperaba, pareces tan dulce…"

"¿Y a mí nada?" Le dice Ann levantando una ceja divertida.

"De ti me lo esperaba, perqueñaja." Le dice. "Eres una pequeña comadreja, como yo. Eres una maldita come-flores pacifista que se preocupa por otros, así que decirme que coma poco de la comida que TÚ has hecho con ella, es exactamente algo que podía esperarme de alguien que trata a los humanos como amigos en lugar de ver que son una gran fuente de alimentación."

"Eres una maldita rata maleducada." Le dice Ann sonriéndo divertida. "Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que cualquiera de estos caballeros te daría un buen mordisco en el culo para que te dieras cuenta de que a los humanos no les gusta que les muerdan."

"Quita, quita, los vampiros sabéis a basura." Afirma Quil divertido.

"Además, tú eres una chupasangres también." Añade Embry. "Así que no veo por qué le dices eso a él."

"Oh, ella no bebe directamente del envase." Nos dice el negro, Roberto, divertido. "Es toda una señorita."

"Salvo cuando bebe del botellín como si fuese un… tío." Añade Monique mientras me doy cuenta que Ann está bebiendo directamente del botellín de 'Bloodweiser' que tiene frente a ella en la mesa.

"Oh, admite que siempre que he hecho eso te han venido muchos donantes." Le dice ella divertida. "Los parisinos son gente refinada, pero los tíos duros siempre están dispuestos a donar sin las condiciones apropiadas."

"Ann…" Le dice el otro irlandés que lo parece, Sean creo que era.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Nada de hablar de trabajo en la mesa, y tampoco cuando la gente no sabe de qué hablamos." Afirma levantando una mano para entonces volver a sonreir divertida con picardía. "Pero da la casualidad que aquí todos saben de qué os alimentáis y de qué..."

"No, que vigiles tu botella." Afirma mientras yo pruebo su cerveza y casi vomito escupiendo en la servilleta un sorbo de sangre.

"Oh, mierda Seth." Me dice frotándome la boca con su servilleta de papel. "Eso es para nosotros, no para vosotros."

"¿Qué es eso?" Le digo asustado.

"Ya lo has visto." Me dice. "Una mezcla de cerveza con sangre. Es mucho mejor que atacar a alguien para beber su sangre."

"Ala, ala, fantasma." Le dice Roberto divertido. "Si tú no matas ni aún queriendo."

"Pero aún asi." Afirma sonriendo y levantando la cabeza en broma como si fuese una dama digna. "Además, sabéis que esto no es para ellos."

"Pues claro." Afirman.

"¿Tú bebes sangre?" Le pregunta Emmet divertido. "¿Podemos probar?"

"Claro, toma un trago." Le dice ella. "Pero no me la gastes, esa es la dosis que me reservaba para la cena."

"No sabía que bebías sangre de verdad." Le susurro consciente de que cualquiera podría oírnos.

"Porque nunca bebo directamente de nadie." Me dice divertida comiendo otro poco de guiso. "Y la sangre que tomo siempre esta mezclada con algo, sigo siendo en parte humana, el sabor que deja la sangre pura no me agrada demasiado."

"¿Y nunca has probado sangre humana directamente de una persona?" Le pregunto.

"No." Niega. "Nunca. Al menos no humana."

"¿No humana?" Le digo.

"Félix." Me contesta suavemente. "Si es entre nosotros no es tan grave. Es... Como alimentar a un bebé. Solo que mucho más erótico."

Eso hace que al momento note cómo me arde la cara.

"¡¿Pero cuántos años tienes tu?!" Le digo sorprendido susurrándole.

"No llego a la mayoría de edad huamana, si es lo que querías decir." Me dice divertida para guiñarme un ojo. "Pero en términos de razas especiales, digamos que tengo lo que ves."

Lo que veia. Lo que veia era una joven adulta. Perféctamente formada y preciosa.

Excitante, divertida... Y ahora que no tenía que fingir ser quien no era, mucho más atractiva si cabia.

Se llevaba de maravilla con los otros vampiros que habia allí y que no eran de los nuestros. Bromeaba con ellos, se gastaban bromas y charlaban riéndose, incluso cuando ellos estaban en el tejado y tenían que hablar por la chimenea apagada.

Era... Era como estar viendo a la verdadera Ann que habia estado escondida tras la fachada que había tenido que mantener para estar a nuestro lado. Una cara que habíamos podido entrever a pesar de su coraza antes.

Entonces me fijo en que se rasca suavemente el abdomen y reparo en que tiene un tatuaje de motivos florales, como una parra fina, enmarcándole los huesos de las caderas hasta llegar al ombligo.

"Veo que lo de la espalda y el brazo no es lo único." Le digo para mirarle el de la cadera.

"Ah, este es viejo." Afirma sonriéndome. "Me lo hice hace tiempo, por reveldía. Hoy solo me lo han repasado un poco."

"No me habia dado cuenta antes." Le digo.

"Probablemente porque estaba casi un poco más pardo que mi color." Afirma divertida mirándome girando un poco la cara. "Y ahora es negro. ¿Por qué? No me digas que no te gusta."

"Es bonito." Afirmo divertido. "Ya tengo ganas de ver el de la espalda."

"Tengo una idea." Afirma sonriéndo y poniéndose un dedo en los labios solo por la uña y guiñándome un ojo. "¿Qué tal si te doy la primicia? Luego tengo que echarle mas vaselina. Si quieres me la pones tú y asi les evitas al resto que tengan que tocar la vaselina cuando les da dentera."

Eso era... ¡guao!

"Sí, claro, cuando quieras." Le digo asintiendo y dándome cuenta por las sonrisas que ponen algunos que la cosa no ha quedado solo entre nosotros.

"Chicos... Ya no tenéis que echarme vosotros cremita." Les canturrea ella divertida.

"No me digas que has conseguido que uno de estos chuchos te la unte."

"Uno, dejar de llamarles chuchos, son lobos." Les dice ella. "Y dos, a vosotros no os importa. Vosotros os lo perdéis, que no habéis querido ofreceros." Añade sacándoles la lengua.

Eso me hace sonreir. Porque parece ser, que aunque sea un poco, yo estoy delante del resto en cuanto a preferencia.

"¿Y cuándo va a ser?" Le pregunto.

"Después de entrenar." Me dice sonriéndo. "Roberto me va a empezar a enseñar a manejar un poco las espadas después de cenar y cuando acabe me daré un agua y me puedes untar la vaselina, me lo vuelvo a tapar y a dormir. Y mañana por la mañana, mas entrenamiento. A ver si consigo que el que os entrenase a vosotros me eche una mano."

"Jasper." Le susurro señalándole comer con Alice. "En su vida mortal fue un marshal, como vampiro formo a muchos soldados neófitos."

"Ese dato ya lo sabía." Me dice. "Pero me alegra que me lo corrobores."

"¿Y qué más te dijeron tus jefes sobre nosotros?" Le pregunta Jasper demostrando que le ha oído y de pleno.

"Edward Cullen, mejor mantenerme alejada porque es capaz de leer las mentes, y eso es peligroso." Les dice ella. "Alice Culle y Jasper Hale. Ella podría verme llegar, y él es muy listo, es el estratega de la familia. Asi que tenía que tener cuidado porque podría cazarme y fastidiarme la coartada."

"¿Y al resto?" Pregunta Emmet mientras Alice sonríe dando un beso a Jasper.

"Emmet Cullen y Rosalie Hale, normales. Solo que él es el físico de la familia. Fuerza digna de un neófito." Afirma.

"Salvo cuando Bella le ganó."

"Ah, sí." Afirma ella divertida. "Se me olvidaba. Bella Cullen es un 'bloqueante', actua como escudo a poderes mentales. De Esme no sabía nada más que era la pareja de Carlisle y de él que es el cabeza de clan. Cabal y razonable."

"¿Y de Nessy?" Le pregunta Jacob.

"Nada." Niega ella. "Solo que era hija de Edward y Bella. Que era mitad vampiro y mitad humana y lo que les contásteis."

"¿Y ellos ya sabe qué eres?" Le pregunta Carlisle.

"No." Niega ella. "Saben que no soy del todo vampiro. Pero no tienen pruebas tangibles. Me conocieron con esta edad aparente y no he envejecido en estos años. Claro que tampoco una persona humana envejeceria en tan poco tiempo tanto como para notarlo a simple vista."

"Pero cuando te saqué sangre..." Le dice para callarse como dándose cuenta de algo. "Me diste el cambiazo."

"Lo pusiste difícil, érais bastantes en la casa, pero, si." Le dice.

"Guao... Eres buena." Le dice Emmet para que ella haga una reverencia de cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Roberto)

"Primera..." Le digo a Ann corrigiéndole la postura para volver a ponerme frente a ella con otro palo. "Y un... Dos... Tres... Dos... Uno... Cuatro... Eso es."

"Me cuesta un poco aguantar si me das tan fuerte." Me dice para sonreír. "Un poco de piedad con esta pobre convaleciente."

"Venga, rica." Le digo riéndome. "Los dos sabemos que no estas tan mal o no te estarías peleando aquí conmigo. Primera. Ese brazo..." Le digo corrigiéndole de nuevo la postura levantandole el brazo de la espada un poco más con mi palo. "Y uno... Dos... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Cuatro... Bien." Añado divertido cuando le vuelvo a tener un tiro libre. "Mira, es muy sencillo. Cuando yo ataco por aquí, tu atacas por este otro lado. Parar, atacar... Movimientos gráciles."

Nunca había enseñado a pelear a una mujer. A un hombre, tal vez un par más. Sin embargo, con ella era diferente.

"Concéntrate." Le digo. "Tienes que adelantarte a mis movimientos. Tienes que aprender a atacar cuando veas un punto por donde atacar, y defiéndete cuando yo ataque."

"Vas muy rápido." Me dice. "Estoy comenzando a aprender."

"Vale, intentaré ir un poco más despacio." Afirmo. "Esfuérzate, por favor."

"Te juro que lo intento." Me dice. "Es que no sé muy bien cómo va esto."

"Vamos a ver, si yo ataco así… cópiame y yo te enseño cómo tienes que defenderte del ataque." Le digo. "Ataca… defensa. Otra vez. Ataca… defensa."

"Parece fácil." Me dice.

"Lo es." Afirmo. "Ahora yo te ataco y tú te defiendes."

"Ataque…" Me dice fallando. "Auch, otra vez. Ataque…auch." Vuelve a quejarse cuando me para pero se le resbala para golpearle.

"Pero qué mala eres." Le digo. "Tienes que defenderte y evitar que se te resbale por la hoja."

"Perdona, pero tú eres un completo y yo sigo estando recuperándome." Me dice. "Otra vez."

Otra vez, y otra, y otra… en total 15 combinaciones de ataque y al final parecía que sería capaz de defenderse de ellas si entrenase más.

"Eh, no está tan mal." Afirmo volviendo a ponerme la camisa.

"Nada mal." Afirma el vampiro rubio de la familia que estaba cuando llegué. "Pero le falta fuerza."

"Qué listos." Nos dice. "Sois puros, yo solo soy medio vampiro."

"Eh, pequeñita." Le llama uno de los irlandeses divertido desde el tejado debido a que nunca baja cuando los lobos están dentro de la casa asomando algo por el borde. "Mira lo que he traído…"

"¿Eso es nuevo?" Le pregunta.

"Ahá, se lo gané a un cazador del norte en una timba." Le dice. "Pero como has trabajado duro para hacerme reírme bastante, te dejo que juegues un poco con él."

"¡Cómo mola!" Dice ella divertida. "¡Pásalo!" Añade levantando los brazos hacia arriba pidiéndo algo. "Te apuesto una 'weiser' a que le doy a una ardilla a medio kilómetro."

"Lo veo." Le dice él. "Hay una ardilla a 600 metros hacia allí. De un solo movimiento."

"¡Hecho!" Afirma ella divertida mientras veo caer un rifle que ella coge fácilmente para hacer una voltereta alta hacia atrás quejándose porque descubre demasiado tarde que eso le duele en la espalda y con un solo disparo vuelve a aterrizar en cuclillas. "¡Eres un tramposo!. ¡Esto pesa más que lo que debería!"

"Eso es porque estás mala, y has ganado." Le dice él. "La has derribado, y a juzgar por cómo corre diría que morirá en cuestión de minutos. Le has volado media pata y un trozo de costado."

"¿Serías capaz de darle a un blanco más grande pero más lejos?" Le pregunta Jasper.

"Supongo…" Le contesta ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Nunca he probado a disparar un rifle de tan lejos. Pero me gusta tirar con pistolas."

"Dame un momento." Le dice Edward. "Pondré dianas en varios sitios."

"Yo pondré un par más colgando, pero primero necesitamos tener dianas." Afirma Jasper. "Mañana por la mañana tendremos dianas."

"Va, vuelve a disparar." Le dice Seamus, el irlandés que le había pasado el rifle.

"Eh." Dice ella bajando el arma tras apuntar y disparar otro tiro para ahorrarse el tercero.

"¿Te has cansado?" Le pregunta Jasper mientras ella vuelve a levantar el arma para mirar por el visor de cruz.

"No, pero parece que tenemos visita." Afirma. "Dos personas. Realmente rápidos. Indivíduo nº1 moreno y… eh, quién ha avisado a Axel y Casel." Pregunta bajando el arma de nuevo con una cara de sorpresa.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Se queja Sean.

"¿Algún problema?" Pregunta uno de los lobeznos de la manada que estaban allí.

"Axel y Casel." Dice ella.

"¿No son esos caza-vampiros tan irrespetuosos con las costumbres de nuestra raza?" Le digo al resto.

"Son divetidos, pero un poco irreverentes e indisciplinados." Me corrobora Ann para levantar de nuevo el arma y apuntar antes de disparar un par de veces haciendo que alguien se queje. "No me puedo creer que Axel siga tan descuidado."

Axel y Casel.

La vergüenza de nuestro grupo.

Mercenarios y cazadores de vampiros por su propio criterio.

Vivían en Boston, entre humanos nocturnos y disfrutando de los placeres de la noche como si fueran humanos.

La noche de Boston era suya, el día se lo pasaban haciendo cosas que el resto no nos atreveríamos hacer. La ciudad entera y los terrenos circundantes eran sus propios terrenos de caza y ningún otro vampiro estaba invitado a entrar. En cuanto ponías un pie dentro de sus terrenos, podías tener por seguro que en el 97 por cierto de los casos, acababas fiambre. Solo se librarban los amigos, invitados y mujeres bonitas.

Y cuando llegan a la última línea de vegetación antes de la pequeña llanura desnuda que rodeaba la casa, queda claro que no han cambiado en absoluto, porque lanzan hacia nosotros los cuerpos de un par de alces con las patas rotas pero aún vivos y un oso muerto y casi secado del todo de sangre.

Entonces, Ann vuelve a apuntar y dispara para romperles la rama justo para que caigan al suelo y vuelvan a quejarse porque le caen encima a un lobo.

"¡Deberia dejarles trocearos!" Les grita Ann tras silbar para hacer que los lobos que les habian seguido, paren y dejen de intentar despiezarlos para apartarse del alcance de ambos. "¡Y se supone que la niñata soy yo, idiotas!"

"¡Sigues siendo una cría!" Le dice Casel convirtiéndose con su hermano en un par de centellas para aparecer ambos con un salto junto a ella, Axel apartandole el arma y ambos rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, Axel dándo la espalda frente a ella, cara a cara con ella, y Casel a espaldas de ella sujetandole la otra mano en alto sonriéndo.

"¿Y nuestro besito de saludo, enana?" Le pregunta Axel para robarle uno.

Suerte que Casel le sujetaba la otra mano, porque intento cruzarle la cara molesta haciéndoles a ambos sonreír y saltar para apartarse de los irlandeses que acudieron a la ayuda de ella mientras los lobos en el suelo intentaban saltar para cogerles.

Entonces, Ann hace algo sorprendente, con el tanto que le habia prestado, lo mueve rápidamente alante y atrás para apuñalar en la cadera a ambos vampiros que se quejan antes de hacerla echar el arma lejos.

"Eso por abusones." Les dice ella sentándose en el tejado para dejarse caer abajo y que Seth, uno de los chicos lobo la coja en brazos para dejarla en el suelo desnudo. "Y por cierto, los lobos estan con nosotros, asi que no se les ataca."


	27. CAPÍTULO 27: ENTRENAMIENTOS LISTA PARA

**CAPÍTULO 27: ****ENTRENAMIENTOS. LISTA PARA EL SIGUIENTE PASO.**

(Voz de Ann)

"Eres una mala bestia." Me dice Axel, el moreno del par de idiotas que vivían en Boston.

"Y vosotros unos machitos, maleducados, anárquicos, molestos y..."

"Y reconoce que en el fondo nos quieres." Me dice sonriéndome Casel cogiéndome por la barbilla para que Seth les gruña algo entre dientes.

"No." Niega ella.

"¿Y las fiestas en la ciudad?" Me pregunta Axel. "¿Las copas en la bahía?"

"Sabéis que nunca me ha gustado que tratéis tan frívolamente a los humanos." Les digo. "Buscaros un hobby por aquí que no implique cazar gente ni mataros los unos a los otros. Yo me voy dentro. Y puesto que vosotros no coméis como el resto, os recomendaria que no entrarais."

"Eh, hemos venido aquí por ti." Me dice Axel sonriéndome y reteniéndome por la muñeca herida haciendo que tanto Seth como yo le demos un golpe que esquiva por poco.

"El resto suelen estar en el tejado cuando los chicos están cerca porque siempre hay alguno por aquí." Les digo. "Y yo también suelo salir. Por cierto... Casel, igual vosotros podéis ayudarme con mi entrenamiento."

"¡Uhhhhhh!" Dice Axel divertido mientras los chicos quileutes me intentan convencer para que no lo haga. "Solo por molestar a estos chuchos, lo que sea."

"De momento, iros los dos a cazar, pero alejaros de aquí." Les dice Jasper entendiendo que prefiero no tenerles demasiado cerca por la noche. "Nosotros nos encargamos de vigilar por la noche, tal vez deberíais acompañarnos."

"Yo voy a echarme un rato." Les digo. "Seth, te habías ofrecido para la espalda ¿no?"

"Claro." Asiente mientras lo meto del brazo al interior de la casa.

Que ese par esté por allí me viene bien. Cuando aprenda un poco más, necesitaré blancos moviles. Y teniendo Casel la habilidad de regenerarse cualquier herida al segundo casi, siempre y cuando no fueran hechas con metales nobres como oro o plata, eso le combertía en un pelele de pelea perfecto porque se movía y atacaba si le dejaba.

Pero de momento, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como por ejemplo, el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda y que aunque ya estuviera cicatrizado casi, aún necesitaba echarme vaselina para hidratar la piel y evitar que me hiciera herida.

"Aquí tienes... La vaselina." Le digo a Seth pasándole el tubito de vaselina para labios que era lo que habia podido encontrar en el bolso de Monique porque le encantaba mantenerse siempre perfecta, tanto en moda como en belleza. "No es exactamente lo que debería, pero parece que hace el trabajo. Yo... Me tumbare aquí y listo." Añado quitándome la camiseta por la espalda y la cabeza pero dejándome puestos los brazos tapándome el pecho.

"¿No te dolerá si te quito el parche?" Me pregunta mientras me tumbo sobre la cama.

"Créeme, no me va a doler tanto como lo que dolía el tatuaje en sí."

"NOsotros también llevamos uno y... No duele tanto como pensaba." Le digo.

"Claro, pero este me lo ha hecho a la usanza medieval." Le digo sonriéndo mientras noto cómo me lo va destapando con cuidado. "Lo que significa que ha sido poro a poro, con una aguja esterilizada y llena de tinta. Y créeme, había que pinchar muchos poros y bastante dentro."

"Oh...mi... madre." Afirma mientras noto cómo ha acabado de quitar todo el parche-venda que cubre la espalda tatuada y parte de mi brazo dado que va unido y ha visto el tatuaje entero.

"Un par de alas para ser libre y no dejar que nunca más nadie me ate con engaños." Le digo divertida. "Surgiendo un tatuaje celta del guerrero para darme suerte y fuerza para luchar por lo que creo al lado de un... Grupo de compañeros tan... Inusual y variopinto."

"La verdad es que sí." Me dice divertido mientras noto cómo mete un dedo en la baselina de labios y lo pone con miedo sobre el tatuaje como esperando que vaya a quejarme de que duela. "No sabia que tenías tantos amigos... vampiros."

"Yo tampoco." Reconozco. "Realmente, supongo que te habras dado cuenta que no se conocían personalmente. Es posible que se hayan visto en fotos, al menos a Axel y Casel se les ha visto en fotos. Monique es una alta diseñadora en París, alguna vez ha salido en la prensa incluso, pero como podéis ver, con un poco de maquillaje y unas lentillas, no se la reconoce como vampira. Y nunca sale en nada demasiado 'internacional' por lo que se mantiene bastante al margen de los problemas y no llama la atención."

"Hum." Asiente suavemente. "Si necesita... Ayuda, ya sabes que a mi no me importa ayudar."

"Agradezco el detalle, pero prefiero entrenar esto con profesionales o con ese idiota de Castel." Le digo divertida. "Es posible que sea insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero como no muere a no ser que lo decapites y separes el cuerpo de su cabeza más de una hora y su combustión es mucho más lenta que lo usual en un vampiro, creo que si le meto un balazo no lo mataré a no ser que le de en el corazón y eso va a ser imposible porque lleva una chapa doble de acero para protejerle esa parte bajo el musculo."

"¿Cómo que lleva una placa doble de acero bajo el músculo?" Me dice sorprnedido.

"Si tu único punto flaco que no puedes regenerar fuese el corazón ¿no crees que decidirías que el dolor que supone ponérte una placa doble para protegértelo por delante y detrás sería un dolor que te parecería más que razonable?" Le digo divertida. "Y, mmmm... Creo que te voy a pedir que me des la vaselina tú siempre..."

"¿No te hago daño?" Me pregunta.

"Para nada." Niego sonriéndo. "Es más, creo que nunca me han dado crema con ese cuidado. Ni siquiera en el spa que iba con Heidi."

"Así que eres una de esas niñas pijas de ciudad." Me dice divertido.

"No, pero yo era la única que soportaba esa cara de Heidi." Le digo divertida. "Y ella soportaba llevarme porque decia que sola se aburría mortalmente, en cambio cuando iba yo con ella, al menos tenía con quién hablar. Y tengo que reconocer que la vinoterapia y los masajes eran una delicia. Pero creo que nunca me han dado nada en la espalda con ese cuidado que lo estas haciendo tú."

"Vaya, me alegro pues." Me dice sonriéndo. "POr cierto, me he alegrado cuando les has clavado esa cosa a esos dos por robarte un beso."

"Ya, y supongo que lo que querías era que te lo diera a ti ¿no?" Le digo divertida.

"En el fondo sí, pero yo nunca te voy a robar un beso asi." Me dice divertido. "Prefiero que me lo des tú si quieres y cuando quieras."

"Jo, tú desde luego ya no te cortas ¿no?" Le digo con ironía pensando que era en broma.

"Nah, podriamos morir mañana mismo." Afirma divertido y feliz. "Ademas, ahora ya sé que eres una medio vampiro y tu que yo soy un chico-lobo. Ocultar que estoy improntado de tí y que como eres una chica de mi edad mas o menos aunque sea en apariencia y que cualquiera con dos ojos diría que estás de más de buena, es evidente que me gustas aunque me conforme con ser solo amigos, creo que no tiene ningún objetivo ya."

"Vamos, que vas a hacer y decir lo que te de la gana cuando te de la gana." Le digo un poco sorprendida de que lo diga tan lisa y llanamente.

"Pues sí." Afirma sonriéndo divertido. "Pero si te molesta me lo dices y puedo volver a ser el que era cuando ocultaba qué era."

"No, es... Prefiero lo que hacemos ahora." Reconozco. "A mi tampoco me gustaba fingir. Está genial cuando te importa un rábano la persona a la que intentas engañar, pero cuando resulta que esa gente te cae bien... No sé, al final ya lo de seguir fingiendo ser lo que no era se me estaba haciendo... Muy cuestra arriba."

No podía mentirle, a Seth no. Seth era sincero. Se había sincerado conmigo reconociendo todo eso, asi que, aunque solo fuera por el respeto que sentía hacia él, merecía que fuera todo lo sincera que pudiera. Y ahora que sabía la verdad sobre mi, ser sincera no era tanto problema.

"No sé." Reconozco mientras noto cómo sopla el tatuaje cubierto de vaselina. "Es... Las cosas estaban yendo fatal. Había descubierto que probablemente nada de lo que creía era cierto. Que vosotros no erais los monstruos que me habian hecho creer que seríais sino unos chicos... Normales que sí, se trasformaban en lobos. Y que los Cullen no eran los traidores que me habian hecho creer sino una familia normal, que se alimentaban de sangre y no dormían, vale, pero... Normal. Solo querían vivir en paz. Como vosotros... Y no sé, llegó el momento en que me ahogaba pensar que vosotros me apreciabais porque creíais que lo que veíais era yo cuando en realidad solo era un personaje."

"Ann, yo ya sabia que era una coartada." Le digo. "BUeno, no lo sabía. Pero lo intuía. Es... Como si tuvieras dos caras. Por un lado la que veíamos y luego, la que salía cuando bajabas un poco la guardia. Y... No sé. Cuando me enteré que eras parte de los Vulturi y que querías que te matáramos por eso... Me sentí traicionado. Porque pensé que confiabas en mi. Y en cambio, lo único que querias de nosotros era que te matáramos."

"Seth... Cuando me encuentren no pararán hasta matarme." Le digo mirando a la almohada que abrazo. "Y si os ponéis en medio para protegerme, os matarán a vosotros también. Y no quiero que te pase nada. A ninguno de vosotros. No por mi culpa."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

No podía creerme lo que estaba diciendome Ann.

Es... Habia ido a ayudarla con el tatuaje de la espalda, pero de pronto, había desenvocado la charla en algo mucho más serio. En... En nosotros.

"Seth... Cuando me encuentren no pararán hasta matarme." Me dice suavemente sin poder siquiera mirarme. "Y si os ponéis en medio para protegerme, os matarán a vosotros también. Y no quiero que te pase nada. A ninguno de vosotros. No por mi culpa."

Ahí no pude aguantarme.

Cuando ella me había demostrado que sufria, me habia aguantado las ganas de abrazarla, pero ahora, diciendo que si habia pedido que la matáramos era para salvarnos a nosotros dando su vida para que nos dejaran en paz y que si la encontraban ahora la matarían y a nosotros con ella porque plantariamos cara por protegerla, no pude aguantar más. Con cuidado, la hice incorporar un poco y la levanté para abrazarla inmovilizandole sin querer los brazos.

"Ann... Me da igual morir si con eso puedo protejerte y alargar tu vida." Le susurro sin dejar de abrazarla. "Me da igual que me veas como un amigo, una molestia o lo que quieras, necesito protegerte, necesito saber que pase lo que pase, estarás bien."

"Seth, yo..." Me dice. "No sé muy bien qué es lo que siento por vosotros, pero no quiero que ninguno muráis. Pero... Si tuviera que salvar solo a uno de vosotros... Sin duda te elegiría a ti."

"Con eso me basta." Afirmo sonriéndo tristemente.

Ann, hubiese sido lo que hubiera sido, se preocupaba por nosotros. Podía entender que aún hubiera algunos dentro de la manada que no se fieran del todo de ella, porque nos había engañado. Pero... Podía ver que lo que sentía hacia nosotros, era real.

Era posible que todo hubiera comenzado siendo una mentira enorme para hacercarse y quedarse junto a nosotros, pero sin duda, de esa mentira había nacido una verdad. Y la verdad es que éramos importantes para ella.

Pero sin embargo, había algo en todo lo que había dicho que me había llegado mucho más fuerte.

"_Si tuviera que salvar solo a uno de vosotros... Sin duda te elegiría a ti._"

A mi, de todos los chicos de las manadas, incluyendo a mi hermana, solo a mí era a quien pondría por delante del resto.

Me daba igual que solo me viera como un amigo, era el primero en su lista de preferencias.

"Seth, me estas..." Me susurra.

"Oh, lo siento." Le digo soltandola.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda acabar de soltarla, ella me sujeta.

"No, es... Quédate un poco más así." Me dice susurrando. "Por favor."

"Claro." Asiento suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

Era extraño.

Nunca antes me había sentido así.

Era como si entre los brazos de Seth, nada más importara, como... Como si no existiera nada más. Como si realmente mi lugar estuviera allí mismo.

Así que cuando le digo que me esta abrazando y lo toma como un aviso de que no me gusta por lo que empieza a soltarme, le paro. Y por segunda vez en la vida, hago algo que al parecer todas las mujeres normales hacen: le pido que me deje quedarme un poco más asi.

Lo sé, es bochornoso. Se supone que he sido una espía de los vampiros más poderosos y nobles que existen, no debo pedir cosas como esa.

Primero a Félix, lo que me había confirmado que toda mi vida había sido una gran y enorme mentira. Y ahora, con Seth, que... Bueno, no sabía aún muy bien por qué, pero era Seth quien me daba tranquilidad.

"Seth..." Le digo. "Tengo miedo."

"Es lógico." Me dice. "Los Vulturi son unos enemigos realmente terribles, dan mucho miedo."

"No, no es exactamente de ellos." Niego suavemente sin soltar el abrazo para nada. "Es más bien de la guerra en sí. Ellos no lloran las pérdidas. Todos somos prescindibles si es por un bien mayor. En cambio nosotros... Es probable que para vosotros, si uno de nosotros cae no sea una gran pérdida, pero yo lloraría las pérdidas de vampiros y lobos por igual."

"Tú eres una mestiza." Me dice suavemente. "Por eso estoy segura que ganaremos."

"No digas tonterias." Le digo separándome un poco para que me vuelva a atraer contra él suave pero fírmemente. "No se gana a un vampiro autentico."

"Ya." Me dice. "Pero tu eres mejor que ellos. Eres medio humana."

"Eso me hace más débil." Le digo.

"Al contrario, eso te hace más fuerte." Me contesta. "Porque aunque seas más lenta o torpe que ellos, también tienes más voluntad y como has dicho, llorarías cualquier pérdida en nuestro bando, con lo cual, eso te hará luchar mucho más fuerte que a ellos que solo les mueve el odio."

Eso era cierto.

Los Vulturi solo se movían por lealtad forzada por el miedo, y por odio.

En cambio nosotros nos movíamos por lealtad y amor. Y nuestra lealtad no estaba basada en el miedo sino en la amistad.

Yo había decidido aprender a pelear por lealtad, amistad y amor. Porque no queria que nadie muriera por protegerme, queria protegerme yo sola y evitar ser una carga para nadie. Y por muy preparados que estuvieran todos en los Vulturi, no podría compararse con pelear por lo que realmente creias, por lo que realmente era importante para ti... Esa fuerza era mucho mayor que la de cualquier ejército bien preparado.

"¿Por qué será que siempre que hablo contigo acabas dándome una razón buena para hacer las cosas o una respuesta?" Le pregunto mientras le doy un par de palmadas en la espalda para indicarle que ya puede soltarme.

"Igual porque todo lo que me preguntas tiene respuestas fáciles para mí." Afirma sonriendo divertido. "A veces le das vueltas a cosas demasiado claras."

"¿Sabes qué?" Le digo divertida. "Que me has dado una razón bastante buena para no dormir tanto esta noche. A fin de cuentas, no necesito dormir tantísimo como un humano."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Me pregunta.

"Observa y verás." Le digo divertida ladeando ligeramente la cabeza mientras me levanto para ponerme la camiseta bien de nuevo y volver a calzarme las botas. "Voy a convertirme en una versión mucho mejor de mí misma. Y hasta esa panda de estirados que no ha sabido apreciarme va a tener que agachar la cabeza y reconocer que estoy a su nivel."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

3 días después

"Otra vez." Pido a Casel.

"Tía, que puede que seas una caca con esa espada, pero que los cortes duelen." Me dice mientras Axel me devuelve la wakizashi que me ha prestado dado que no la usa porque él siempre ha preferido dagas y espadas normales.

"No es una espada, es una wakizashi." Le digo. "Como una katana pero más corta. Y mucho más ligera que una espada normal." Añado haciendo un malabarismo que estaba aprendiendo a hacer y haciendo que vuelva a escapárseme y se clave un poco más adelante.

"Sería sorprendente si supieras hacerlo mejor." Afirma Axel divertido devolviéndome el arma para ganarse que le atrapara con esta contra el cuello sujetándole por la coleta para inmovilizarle.

"Para encañonar gente no necesito hacer florituras." Le digo apartando el filo de su cuello y bajándolo. "Podía haberte decapitado fácilmente."

"Me gustaría verte intentándolo." Me dice derribándome para ahogarse al encontrarse con que tiene mi arma clavada en un lado del cuello y quitándosela con un siseo.

"Mierda, no quería darte tan al centro." Afirmo mientras me la tira clavándomela entre las piernas.

"¡Vale ya!" Nos grita Roberto. "Ann, eso no es un juguete, un arma real puede matar. Y tú, capullo, deja de hacer el bobo. La próxima vez no le impediré decapitarte si le da la gana."

"Haya paz." Afirma Castel. "Y venga, levántate y vamos… un par de cortes más no creo que sean demasiado dolorosos…"

El entrenamiento estaba siendo mortal.

Pasaba horas y horas entrenando en terreno boscoso, cazando a los dos 'hermanos indestructibles' y peleando a espada con ellos. Corría contra el resto de vampiros, entrenaba pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con todos. Vampiros amigos, los Cullen… incluso contra los chicos-lobo. Y seguía siendo igual de matada que siempre. En combate real, no duraría demasiado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"No puedo creerme que haya mejorado tanto." Le digo a Jasper mientras veo cómo Ann lanza la mini-katana contra el moreno del par de indeseables que se nos habían juntado y que lo único que hacían casi todo el día era trabajar de dianas vivientes para que Ann entrenara con blancos móviles que pudieran revolverse.

"Está dando todo por el todo." Me dice. "Incluso se ha envuelto los antebrazos con cuero curtido y reforzado con hierro para hacerse un poco de armadura."

Hombre, la verdad es que viéndola vestida totalmente de blanco, con unas botas peludas en tonos blancos y grises, una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba ver los tatuajes que ya tenía curados y con los brazos cubiertos hasta un par de dedos más debajo de las axilas por unos calentadores de brazo a rayas gris claras y blancas no parecía mucho más diferente de cualquier chica adolescente recién empezando la carrera.

Pero cuando la veías atacando a esos dos tíos con ese arma tan afilada, o al resto mientras entrenábamos pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que no se retiraba hasta que la tenías en posición de 'muerto definitivamente, sí o sí', era cuando te dabas cuenta de lo duro que estaba entrenándose.

"Me preocupa que le pase algo si sigue a este ritmo." Le digo a Jasper.

"No te preocupes." Me dice. "Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo, y está empezando a recoger sus frutos." Añade mientras vemos cómo tres lobos que estaban tumbados descansando, se levantan para ir acercandose a ellos en silencio.

Solo que en el momento en que ella los nota, le da un golpe más al tio con la espada y con un codazo derriba al otro para guardarse el arma en la funda que lleva cogida al pantalón y da una voltereta en el aire para cerle encima a uno de los lobos riéndose mientras da un par de patadas a otro y un golpe de brazo al tercero derribándolos entre risas mientras se pone a hacer rodeo con el que le ha caído encima.

Sin lugar a dudas, ha mejorado bastante, tanto en pelea en broma como en entrenamiento serio.

"Es posible que no sea una vampiresa completa." Nos dice Seamus, uno de los vampiros irlandeses, a Jacob, Jasper y a mí. "Pero es la mujer más excitante y fuerte que he tenido nunca el placer de conocer. Aunque es una maldita hippy come-basura humana."

"No deberías meterte con ella solo porque coma una dieta mixta." Le dice Jasper. "Es una opción perfectamente respetable."

"No cuando todo lo que comes que no sea sangre te sabe a arcilla orinada por una oveja." Le dice él divertido. "Oh, yo conozco eso." Afirma haciéndome reparar en que Ann se ha vuelto a poner en pie y que dos de los lobos van a saltar por ella, de frente y de espaldas por lo que parece a punto de...

Zas.

Sí, justo eso, de saltar, haciendo que los dos lobos se estampen uno contra el otro y cayéndoles de culo en las cabezas dejándoles en el suelo derribados y dando una patada al otro en pleno costado para derribarlo y saltarle con el codo por delante haciéndole grañir.

"¿Qué tal sabe mi brazo, lobito?" Le dice ella divertida riéndose mientras veo que el animal se desconvierte en Jeremy.

"Creo que ya esta lista." Afirma Roberto saltando al tejado y pasándonos a los del suelo un alce muerto.

"¿Lista para qué?" Le pregunto.

"Para aprender a pelear en serio." Afirma Jasper. "Sin consideraciones ni excepciones."


	28. CAPÍTULO 28: ÚLTIMOS ENTRENAMIENTOS LA

**CAPÍTULO 28: ÚLTIMOS ENTRENAMIENTOS. **

**LA CALMA MIENTRAS ESPERAS LA TORMENTA.**

(Voz de Ann)

De nuevo asamblea para entrenar el grupo uno, en el que yo estoy.

Cada atardecer es igual. Nos reunimos y entrenamos.

Jasper y Carlisle controlan nuestros entrenamientos de uno contra uno. Nos dicen cómo luchar y los errores que cometemos para aprender de ellos y evitarlos.

"Guardia baja." Le dice Roberto a Sean cuando acaba con una daga contra el cuello. "Decapitado."

"Buen trabajo, como siempre, Roberto." Le dice Carlisle. "¿Ann?"

"Voy." Afirmo.

Por fin mi turno. Suelo entrenar un uno contra uno, mi oponente juega contra mi pero yo doy lo mejor que tengo, hago lo que puedo para que al final, siempre me ganen.

"Carlisle, hoy quería probar algo diferente." Le dice Jasper suavemente.

"Claro." Asiente. "Pero... ¿estás seguro?"

"Completamente." Afirma tomando el puesto de su novia Alice. "¿Estás lista?"

"Sí." Asiento. "Pero creía que solo jugaban conmigo. Y que tú no tenías tiempo para perderlo conmigo."

"Exactamente, asi que procura no hacérmelo perder." Me dice irguiéndose. "Coge tu palo."

Con cuidado, cambio mi arma enfundada por un boken en madera que Roberto ha tallado para mi. La misma arma, en madera de abeto, pulida y barnizada para que fuera exactamente como la de verdad, un poco más pesada y totalmente inofensiva dado que no cortaba ni se clavaba. En los entrenamientos, la punta y el filo romo estaban untados de pintura roja, que al golpear o cortar algo, quedaban manchando como si fuese sangre.

"Píntala." Me dice moviendo la mano para esperar a que lo haga y entonces volver a ponerse erguido. "Ataca."

"¿Seguro?" Le pregunto dudando.

"A-ta-ca." Me repite abriendo los ojos mostrando impaciencia y seguridad. "No me hagas perder el tiempo."

"Jasper." Le llama Alice como riñéndole para que él haga un gesto de que le deje tranquilo.

Supongo que sí que lo dice en serio, así que me preparo y lanzo un ataque.

"Penoso." Afirma apartándolo de un golpe para darme un toque en la espalda por lo que respondo con otro golpe. "Lamentable." Añade para responder a otro de mis ataques con un bostezo derribandome. "Pensaba que habías mejorado, pero es evidente que me equivocaba." Afirma apoyándome el pie en la espalda antes de pisar hundiéndome un poco en la nieve helada y alejándose. "Eres incluso peor que al principio. Te tomas esto a juego y..."

Zas. Se gira justo a tiempo para parar el golpe que le lanzo con el boken manchándole la mano de tintura y apartandomela.

"Esto... No es... Ningún... Juego... Para mí." Le bufo furiosa para contestar con otro golpe que vuelve a esquivar.

Entonces le derribo con una patada en la corva haciéndole tambalearse y caerse cuando le encajo un culetazo con el mango de mi arma en plena nariz.

Sin embargo, cuando voy a clavarle una estocada en el pecho, se levanta fácilmente y me para la estocada con una mano y me pincha el costado con la otra.

"En una batalla real, estarías muerta." Me dice.

"En una batalla real hubieras perdido esa mano hace rato, con lo cual no podrías clavármela en el costado." Le contesto apartando la espada. "Mientras yo mantendría mis miembros. Aunque probablemente el dolor en mi espalda me tendría derribada haciéndome la muerta a la espera de que alguien me recogiera y llevara ante Monique."

"Cierto." Afirma haciendo una reverencia de cabeza que indicaba el final del enfrentamiento. "Elige un compañero."

"¿Cómo?" Le digo confusa.

"Tú ganas, eliges un compañero." Me dice. "Es un nuevo entrenamiento. ¿Quién eliges?"

Quién elegía.

La respuesta estaba clara.

"Seth." Afirmo.

"¿Un lobo?" Me pregunta.

"Deduzco que es para pelear contra tí, asi que... si." Afirmo. "Seth, si él quiere."

"Desde luego." Afirma para convertirse y venir a mi lado para frotarme el morro contra mi hombro antes de encarar a Jasper a mi lado esperando instrucciones.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"Seth, si él quiere." Afirma Ann.

Había supuesto que escogería a otro.

Apostaria a que si luchara con Roberto, harían un gran trabajo. Él era un gran espadachín, uno de los mejores que habia visto nunca. Dominaba por igual el esgrima como las 'peleas no tan nobles'. Les habia visto practicar pelea con espadas juntos, y eran muy buenos. Si escogiera al irlandés que le prestaba la escopeta para practicar puntería y entrenar la visión a la distancia, este podría cubrirle las espaldas mientras ella peleara conmigo. Con Emmet podría cubrirse las espaldas porque él tenía la fuerza que a ella le faltaba.

En cambio habia cogido a uno de los chicos quileutes, a Seth, uno de los más jóvenes. Un lobo y una semi-vampiresa. Una combinación arriesgada, sin embargo, servía para comprobar lo que yo pensaba.

"Muy bien. Cada vez que se haga un ataque de mutilación, el miembro amputado o inutilizado quedara apartado. Confío en vosotros para no hacer trampas."

"No me gustan las trampas en las peleas honestas." Me contesta ella acariciándole al lobo la mejilla sonriéndole.

"¿Seth?" Le digo.

Como respuesta, asiente suavemente.

"Muy bien." Afirmo acabando de limpiarme las manchas rojas de cortes mientras ella tiñe su arma de nuevo. "Preparados..."

Era curioso. Pero poniendo juntos a esos dos, las fuerzas, tal y como había supuesto, crecían en lugar de disminuir.

Por separado, no son malos, pero juntos...

"Brazo arrancado." Le digo agarrándole el brazo sobre el que lleva un tatuaje que se pierde dentro de las ropas.

"Ok." Afirma dejando caer la espada mientras la suelto y poniéndose el brazo a la espalda. "Seguimos." Añade empujándome con el brazo libre y dándome una patada para mandarme casi contra Seth y recogiendo su arma del suelo con una voltereta sobre la nieve para volver a incorporarse y pincharme sobre el corazon para trazarme un cerco horizontal en el cuello trazando un cuarto de perímetro.

"Decapitado." Me dice.

"Y con arma en el corazon." Afirmo suavemente. "Nada mal para un mestizo."

"Lo se." Afirma sonriéndo divertida soltandose el brazo. "¿Tengo que coger otro?"

"No, mi turno." Afirmo. "Pero primero descansa, luego retomaremos sin tu brazo y la cojera de Seth."

"Perfecto." Afirma ella sonriéndo. "Me duele un poco la caída."

"Descansa." Afirmo.

Esa chica era algo extrahordinario. Tenía lo mejor de ambos mundos, como Nessy.

Era resistente y rápida como un vampiro, en cambio tenía ese punto de humanidad que la hacía preocuparse por los compañeros, algo que a los Vulturi, como al resto de vampiros en nuestro lado, parecía fallarles algo.

Había visto pelear a todos ellos, no solían preocuparse demasiado por los otros mientras peleábamos simultaneamente por parejas. En cambio, ella, si llegaba a un punto donde podía defenderse de su agresor a la vez ayudar a otro, lo hacía.

Y su pelea había mejorado, sobre todo con la espada.

"Nada de curarse." Les digo cuando veo que la chica que cura con solo tocarte está estirando las manos para imponérselas.

"No cgeo que peleagos si no estáis en las mejoges condiciones sea bueno." Me dice.

"No Monique." Le dice Ann. "Jasper tiene razón. En una pelea de verdad, te hieren y tienes que seguir adelante. Por suerte, con los Vulturi no hay ese punto. O matas o te matan."

"No si puedes escapar sin un brazo." Le digo. "Bien chicos, seguid así. Emmet, recuerda que no queremos romperles nada."

"Es difícil cuando ellos parece que te van a morder." Me contesta divertido.

"Jasper." Me dice Ann viniendo y dando la espalda al resto para susurrar. "Les he visto pelear. Si les enfrentamos nos matarán. No mutilan, o matan o no. Si te arrancan un brazo puedes tener por seguro que perderás también la cabeza, nunca atacan solos."

"Perfecto, nosotros tampoco lo haremos." Le digo para hacerle mirarme. "Es posible que seamos menos, pero estamos más unidos."

"Por dios... Creia que tú eras el único cabal aquí." Afirma preocupada. "Para decir esas cosas, ya estoy yo."

"Y haces un buen trabajo." Afirmo. "En la guerra, no toda la importancia recae en la estrategia y la habilidad. También hay mucho peso en la motivación. Y creo que tú andas por ahí diciendo que podremos si nos mantenemos unidos."

"No soy yo quien lo dice, todos lo creían antes de que yo comenzara a decirlo." Me dice calmadamente. "Pero sé que en el fondo, ellos tienen mucha más preparación, y eso jugará en su favor."

"La revolución francesa también se hizo con la gente del pueblo." Le digo mirándola y dejando de observar la partida entre Carlisle y Emmet contra un par de lobos. "Supongo y se que su preparación esta bien suplida con nuestra unidad y motivación. Además, tenemos un as en la manga."

Ella no era consciente, pero Edward había visto algo más en las mentes del enemigo. No todos despreciaban realmente a aquella chica. Al contrario, habían tenido que usar algo poderoso para cortar los lazos sentimentales y mantener a todos unidos.

"Ann." Le digo volviendo a la pelea. "Cuando comience la pelea, apunta primero a por Chelsea. Eso nos dará un poco de ventaja."

"Ah, ya entiendo." Afirma asintiendo para sonreir. "No será fácil. Los maestros saben exactamente lo valiosa que es para ellos, no creo que la saquen a pelear."

"Lo sé." Afirmo un poco sorprendido de que aún sigua llamandoles 'maestros' a pesar de todo lo que le han hecho. "Por eso tendrás que encontrar la forma de llegar allí sin que te maten, rápidamente."

"Un reto, me gusta." Afirma sonriéndo mientras un par de lobos se le acercan lentamente y ella los mira para sonreírles y hacerles unas caricias en las cabezas. "Dalo por hecho. Pensare alguna forma."

Esa chica es realmente extraña.

No sabiamos demasiado de su trasfondo, ni de si realmente era solo mitad vampiro o una completa enclenque y con el don de poder comer comida normal sin vomitarla por su extremado sabor a arcilla y barro.

Sin embargo, habia algo que si que habia que concederle, y era que tenía un montón de energía para afrontar cualquier cosa.

Le proponía una tarea que podía ser suicida y ella lo llamaba 'un reto'. Así, tan campántemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ann)

"Jasper." Le llamo tras un buen rato sentada en el suelo contra el lobo que era Seth y rodeada de otros lobos pequeños echados por el suelo cerca. "Perdona, necesito un favor."

"¿Un favor?" Me pregunta mientras la gente nos mira dado que ha acabado el último ejercicio y esperan que diga quién irá entonces.

"Sí, necesito que alguien haga de blanco y el resto peleen en dos bandos." Afirmo tranquilamente borrando el esquema que me había hecho en el suelo planeando formas de acercarme a mi presa y no morir en el intento. "Tengo un par de ideas para lo que me dijiste antes, pero no acabo de verlo."

"Esto de jugar a la bandera me gusta." Afirma Emmet divertido.

"Está bien." Afirma Jasper. "Propongo pues que puesto que vamos a enfrentarnos contra vampiros, todos los vampiros estemos en el mismo bando."

"Deberíamos dejarles algunos a ellos." Le dice Seamus. "En este bando también somos algunos vampiros."

"Está bien." Asiente entonces. "Elegid quiénes."

"Roberto y Aidan." Afirmo rápidamente.

"Eh, nosotros también queriamos ir contigo, enana." Me dice Axel.

"Piensa que yo tengo a todos los lobos." Afirmo divertida. "Tenéis la oportunidad de derribar a todos los que queráis."

"Retiro lo dicho por mi hermano." Afirma Castel sonriéndo con picardía. "Nosotros dos vamos con el equipo vencedor."

Bueno, los equipos no estaban demasiado bien nivelados. POr un lado estaban todos los vapiros y en mi bando los lobos, un vampiro completo y otro mestizo como yo.

Cada uno nos ponemos a un lado del claro y formamos una recta.

Entonces me agacho ligeramente a tocar la cabeza de Seth.

"Recordad, tenemos que cubrirnos unos a otros." Les digo.

"Aidan, ya sabes, haz lo que mejor se os da a los otros dos irlandeses y a ti. Roberto." Le llamo. "Cuando saque la espada, cúbreme las espaldas."

"Saquea, arrasa, y generoso no seas." Me dice sonriéndo.

Era extraño, pero mientras notaba cómo ponía mi vida en manos de un montón de lobos y dos vampiros, noté como si me aligerasen la carga. Así que cuando Carlisle dio la salida a ambos grupos a pesar de estar en el enemigo, grité y salí corriendo tan rápido como pude con el resto, armada con el boken entintado de rojo en el cinturón y sabiendo que el equipo contrario estaba compuesto por las maquinas de matar más perfectas que la naturaleza había dado nunca. Más rápidas, fuertes y probablemente mejor equipadas que yo. Sin embargo, yo tenía algo que el enemigo real no tenía.

Solo necesitaba mirar a mis lados una milésima de segundo para ver que no estaba sola; asi que cuando derrapo para pasar por debajo de la Castel dandole un golpe con el boken en la entrepierna y luego la espalda y dándole otro a Emmet en las piernas, desaparezco en el mar de pellejos y comienzo con el primer plan, el más loco y por tanto, por el que más apostaba.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

No podía creermelo. Había estado vigilando a Ann todo el rato. Jasper nos había dicho que no podíamos dejar que ella se hacercara para nada a Alice que iba a fingir ser Chelsea, una de las unidades que los Vulturi más protegían y que siempre estaba en última línea, junto a ellos mismos. La habia visto correr como alma que lleva el diablo flaqueada por dos lobos, saltarles por encima y derrapar para pasar bajo Emmet golpeándole con su arma para que Emmet levantara los brazos y se tirara al suelo fingiendo haberse quedado sin piernas para reptar. Mientras el de pelo teñido de rojo del par de locos se tiraba al suelo con la espalda manchada de rojo en un tajo pintado.

Entonces habia perdido de vista a Ann.

No podía haber desaparecido, sin embargo, no podía verla en ningún lado mientras la pelea se hacía más grande y más gente caia al suelo o se pegaban miembros al cuerpo para indicar que estaban inservibles.

Y entonces, algo más cambia.

"¡Ahhh!" Grita Alice.

"¡Eh, funciona!" Afirma Ann divertida mientras vemos cómo ayuda a levantar a Alice y ver que tiene varias líneas y manchas goteando de pintura roja indicando que Ann la ha decapitado, cortado un brazo y pinchado con la punta del arma de juguete con suficiente fuerza como para que la pintura goteara de la mancha debido a la cantidad.

"No me lo puedo creer." Afirma Jasper. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Yo te he perdido de vista después de que cortaras a Emmet las piernas." Le digo mientras paramos.

"Se llama 'prueba a buscarme en la tripa de los lobos' y 'adivina para qué sirve ir toda de blanco'. Divertido ¿no?" Nos dice sonriéndo divertida con arañazos y heridas leves por todos lados.

"Hay que reconocer que si hubiera sido de verdad tu truco hubiera funcionado." Le dice Jasper asintiendo. "Ni nos lo hemos visto llegar."

"Tengo tres planes más." Afirma asintiendo mientras Seth en forma de lobo gigante le da un lametón en la cara para quitarle la sangre que le sale de una herida en la mejilla y que ella le frote el hocico con su nariz sonriéndo como dándole un beso esquimal antes de volver a mirarnos. "¿Podemos volver a intentarlo? Esta vez prometo no esconderme en lobos."

"Yo quiero la revancha." Afirma Emmet. "Nadie me corta las piernas y sigue vivo para contarlo." Añade bromeando.

"La verdad es que esto estaba empezando a ser divertido." Añade otro de los vampiros.

"Oh, pero Axel." Le dice Ann. "Esta vez, por favor, cuando notes que te toca algo húmedo, haz el favor de perder el brazo. No puedo salvo pintarte."

"Si me hubieras dado así de suave no me la hubieras cortado, princesa." Le dice el revelando que tiene una mano con un cerco rojo pintado como si se lo hubieran cortado en la carne.

"Axel, no seas capullo." Le dice Roberto. "Si fuera la de verdad hubieras perdido algo más que la mano, sabes que tiene fuerza para cortártela sin problemas con su arma."

"Pero ahora no jugamos con eso." Le dice él.

"Déjalo, tienen muy mal perder." Afirma Ann. "¿Otra?"

"A nuestros puestos." Asiento sonriéndo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"Más, por favor." Pide uno de los lobos en la mesa levantando su cuenco.

"No tengas cara que primero he pedido yo." Le dice Ann riéndose. "Además, las damas y niños primero, y creo que sigo siendo la mas pequeña de por aquí."

"Eres una tramposa, enana." Le dice uno de los dos vampiros colgados que a mí además me parecian idiotas y anárquicos. "Solo porque tengas menos de 14 no quiere decir que puedas hacerte llamar niña."

"Eso, legalmente ante la ley humana eres una adulta." Añade Aidan con ironía sirviéndose otro cazo de comida para hacer protestar a todos por colarse.

"Ann, me ha parecido realmente inteligente cómo has conseguido la bandera." Le digo sentándome en diagonal a ella.

"No digas tonterias, la mitad de ideas que se me habían ocurrido estaban mal." Me dice cogiéndo otro trozo de pan para untar en la sopa de lata a la que habían añadido trozos de carne de lo que cazábamos para secarlos de sangre y que se convertían en comida para los chicos, Aidan y ella mientras estos dos ultimos bebían sangre escondida en latas y botellines de productos que a simple vista parecerían normales y ordinarios. Haciéndoles parecer un par de humanos más junto a los chicos de la manada.

"Me refería a lo de esconderte entre los lobos y aprovechar sus movimientos para acercarte a Alice aprovechando que al ir de blanco, te fundes con la nieve si estas quieta."

"Ah, se me ocurrió cuando no me visteis mientras orinaba tras el montículo de nieve mientras entreábamos." Me dice sonriéndo. "Y lo de esconderme en los lobos de un libro que leí hace años. _La Odisea_ de Ulises. Al veros cubiertos de nieve por revolcaros me parecisteis ovejas y me acordé de lo que hace Ulises de esconderse bajo pieles de cordero para pasar por ovejas y esconderse del cíclope. Ulises de cordero y yo de lobo."

Inteligente, MUY inteligente.

"No se me habría ocurrido algo asi." Le digo.

"Perfecto." Afirma divertida.

"¿Perfecto por qué?" Le pregunto confuso mientras la veo reír con todos de algo que han contado en la mesa.

"Porque si a tí que eres un estratega no se te ha ocurrido, a ellos mucho menos." Me dice divertida.

"Hum, Annie." Le dice Roberto divertido. "Tienes que probar esto." Afirma pasándole un trozo de roedor mordido y despellejado soltando aún sangre. "No sé qué bicho es, pero sabe increíble."

"Tiene pinta de lemin." Le dice ella mordiéndolo para abrir los ojos. "Mmmm... Sabe a lemín. Pero... ¡está mucho mejor que eso!"

"Es fresco." Afirma el moreno del duo de locos divertido desde el saco que usamos para sofá. "Aún estaba aturdido cuando le hemos despellejado y mordido."

"Joder, eso es asqueroso." Le dice uno de los lobos mas pequeños de las manadas.

"Ann, deja de morder esa rata y come estofado de Esme." Le dice Seth.

"Qué dices, si esta... De muerte." Afirma dando un último mordisco para pasárselo a Roberto. "Hummmmm... Sangre fresca..."

"Me sorprende que no tengas que cazar y te contentes solo con esas botellas." Le digo.

"Soy una mestiza, me basta con las botellas y un poco de sangre recién matada de vez en cuando." Me dice mordiendo un trozo de carne del estofado más grande de lo normal para arrancarla de una forma que me recuerda un poco a los animales salvajes.

"Ya, pero... No sé, Reneesme necesita salir a cazar de vez en cuando." Le dice Edward calmadamente. "Pero tú..."

"Yo prefiero jugar a pillar con vosotros." Nos dice sonriéndo divertida y clavando el tenedor en uno de los ratoncillos que resistían viviendo en la casa para desclavarlo lanzarlo por el aire aun vivo a uno de los vampiros irlandeses, el de la gorra irlandesa que lo coge y despelleja rápidamente haciéndole chillar antes de comérselo e ir escupiendo huesecillos al fuego mientras los lobos que los tragan dicen algo como que eso es asqueroso.

"Tampoco sientes sed de sangre." Le digo yo.

"Me controlo bastante bien." Me dice cogiendo otro trozo de carne del guiso con la cuchara y masticándo con avidez. "El truco es tener siempre la panza llena con comida y a poder ser siempre con un poco de sangre cuando sepas que habrá tentaciones cerca. Por eso bebo tanto ahora. Un botellín al día está bien contando con que los chicos siempre acaban heridos últimamente."

Entonces, pasa algo mas, todo el barullo se calla mientras oimos algo rompiéndose y vemos a Alice que ha dejado caer el bote de la sala de donde cogía un pellizco de sal para añadir a la olla de sopa.

Una visión. Y esta vez, no necesitamos que acabe de tenerla para saber qué ha visto. Asi que cuando pasa y pestañea, sabemos qué viene después.

"Se han puesto en marcha." Afirma. "Han encontrado el rastro que les trae hacia aquí."

"Muy bien, les estaremos esperando." Afirman Axel y Castel.

"Ann." Oigo a Seth susurrar haciéndome reparar en que ella no da las mismas muestras de energía que el resto. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es... Sabia que tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar." Le susurra. "Pero... No esperaba que fuera tan pronto."

"Eh, enana." Le dice Roberto. "Coge el boken, vamos a manchar mas a la gente. ¿Carlisle?"

"Estare encantado." Afirma mirando a Alice.

"A medio día." Afirma. "Pero el sol esta cubierto."

Va a ser una noche dura. Aunque sepamos que será de dia, apuesto a que nadie va a dormir.

Conozco esto. Es la calma que precede a la batalla. Ese momento en que sabes que se avecina una batalla pero nadie puede encontrar descanso.

Algunos se sentaban en los rincones y jugaban con lo más tonto. Otros se limitaban a rezar lo que supieran y a los dioses que supieran. Unos pocos solían entretenerse haciendo cosas más mundanas como escribir una carta a alguien querido de quien no se habian despedido o incluso habia gente que tarareaba canciones de todo tipo.

Sin embargo, era evidente que Pam era diferente.

Ella, como yo, preferia estar preparada. Solo que yo mentalmente y ella parecía más decidida a prepararse físicamente.

"Pam." La llamo. "Procura no cansarte, si esto acaba en pelea, iran primero por tí."

"Lo sé." Asiente. "Descansaré lo que pueda, pero ahora mismo sería incapaz de descansar nada."

Lo que suponía, eran los nervios previos. Eso podía jugar a su favor o en su contra.


	29. CAPÍTULO 29: AGUANTANDO HERIDAS POR LA

**CAPÍTULO 29: AGUANTANDO. HERIDAS POR LA ESPALDA.**

.

((Bueno, pues como todos los años... llega el momento de poner el temible cartel de "Cerrado por vacaciones".

De mañana 23 al 31 de Julio me voy a la playita, así que no puedo asegurar que pueda colgar más capítulos hasta que vuelva. Como siempre intentaré buscar ratitos para escribir (principalmente por la noche...) y a ver como volvemos tras las vacaciones.

Feliz verano.

Oh, y por cierto... ¡OS ADORO, OS ADORO Y OS ADORO! A las/os que lleváis tiempo siguiéndome en las varias aportaciones que he ido haciendo ya estaréis hasta las narices de oírmelo decir pero vuestros reviews me alegran el día. Y no veáis la ilusión que me ha hecho hoy que me he conectado y he visto que me había comentado tanta gente. Así que... creo que por milesima quinta vez... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS TAN BONITOS E INSPIRADORES QUE ME DEJÁIS! SOIS LOS MEJORES. :-)

Y ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo. Por cierto, chicas y en especial Chilli que siempre me pide más... ¡por fin hay algo más! No es mucho, pero... ya es esclarecedor. ;-) Ya lo veréis, que no quiero adelantar nada.))

.

(Voz de Ann)

Espera… espera… espera…

Crack. Un trocito de hielo que cruje indicándome que se acerca.

"Espalda." Afirmo saltándole por la espalda para pincharle con la punta en el lomo y pintarle la garganta con un tajo. "Decapitado." Afirmo antes de saltar contra el poste que marca la distancia de la casa para las prácticas de tiro, tirándola pero para pinchar con la punta una cabeza para dar un tajo por la espalda de hombro a cadera contraria.

"Espalda." Canto. "Tajo profundo diagonal. Muerto por herida grave al menos."

Entonces noto un filo de boken en mi cuello.

"Distracción." Me dice Roberto. "Decapitada."

"Mierda, he estado a esto." Afirmo bajando mi arma y tocándome el cuello donde tengo una línea de pintura roja y blanca para hacerla rosa clara.

"No te deprimas, sabes que llevo empuñando una espada desde hace siglos." Me dice divertido dándome el antebrazo para ayudarme a levantar antes de parar mirando al mismo punto donde yo acabo de oír otro ruido mientras Sean y Seamus miran al mismo sitio tras haber sido 'decapitados' con pintura. "Deberíamos volver."

"Eso creo." Afirmo asintiendo.

Al momento, los 4 salimos corriendo para que al cabo de un rato, nos caiga Axel casi encima.

"Ya están aquí." Nos dice.

Aún no era medio día, la visión había cambiado.

Según nos acercamos a la casa, silbo como hemos acordado para hacerlo pasar por un sonido natural y enseguida veo cómo varios lobos salen corriendo y Jasper sale por la puerta.

"Jasper, están cerca." Le digo.

"Lo sé, los hemos notado." Afirma. "He dado instrucciones sobre dónde ir. Entra y sigue con el plan."

Asiento.

Ya hemos hablado antes de esto, así que no me cuesta nada hacerlo, de hecho es casi hasta mecánico. Según entro, me pongo la ropa que hemos decidido que voy a llevar y que por tanto, se ha puesto toda la familia menos yo, para darle otro olor dado que el 75 por ciento de ropa es de cuero y la única pieza de ropa que no lo es, es un corsé en cuero salvo el trozo que literalmente cubre mi pecho, dado que lo que se ata al cuello es igualmente de cuero.

Todo blanco salvo el corsé que es negro y reforzado con placas de acero sobre el corazón, tanto delante como por la espalda.

Entonces cojo el último regalo que me ha hecho Roberto: un par de protecciones de antebrazo reforzados en cuero cubriendo placas de acero que me harán las veces de escudo de antebrazo para evitar que me rebanen las manos.

"¿Estás lista?" Me pregunta Seth mientras acabo de cambiarme tras la cortina que marca la zona de la bañera y que usamos para cambiarnos dentro.

"Lista." Afirmo saliendo para salir juntos hasta la puerta donde vemos que el enemigo ha trepado ya casi media distancia y han pillado los diversos rastros que hemos dejado por lo que han bajado su velocidad de avance haciéndose perceptibles.

"Seth." Le llamo viendo el número de gente que ha ido.

"¿Hum?"

"Por si no salgo con vida de esta…" Le digo.

He estado dándole vueltas a esa posiblidad. Tenía confianza, pero viendo lo que se nos viene encima… bueno, supongo que podría decirse que le veo 'las orejas a la muerte', por decirlo así.

"Claro que vamos a…" Me dice deshaciéndose de la camiseta para evitar romperla, cosa que aprovecho para cogerle de la nuca y atraerlo a mí tras clavar la espada en la nieve para plantarle un beso apasionado y soltarle notando cómo me arden las mejillas mientras le veo al abrir los ojos para mirarle segura.

"Ha sido un honor contar con amigos tan leales como vosotros y con lo que sea que tú hayas podido sentir por mí. Si pudiera cambiar algo, desde luego no sería haber ido a espiaros, porque eso me ha permitido conoceros y conocerte a ti." Afirmo recogiendo la espada para ponerme en posición mientras susurro. "Ojalá hubieras sido tú a quien encontré cuando mis padres adoptivos murieron."

"Ann." Me llama Seth cogiéndome de la manga de la chupa para tirar de mí y pegarme a él para plantarme otro beso, esta vez uno que nacía de un corazón tierno y caliente como el suyo en lugar del mío que había sido apresurado y algo violento incluso, nacido de la prisa por mostrar al menos una vez lo que sentía en ese momento.

Su beso me coge también por sorpresa, como el hecho de que para dármelo, me abraza sin importarle que tenga una wakizasi enfundada que de estar desenfundada le cortaría hasta el hueso solo por esa ligera presión que hace al abrazarme.

"Vas a salir con vida de esta." Me dice sonriendo. "Y cuando lo hagas… podrás volver a vivir a la reserva." Afirma antes de volver a besarme, esta vez suavemente. "Y bueno, que espiarnos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, me ha permitido conocerte."

Eso me hace sonreír y frotarle la barbilla antes de salir corriendo para ir a mi puesto en lo alto donde encuentro un pequeño cañón con forma de metralleta y una nota que me hace sonreír.

"_Por si las moscas. Mi niña acierta a una mosca a un par de kilómetros en línea recta, ten cuidado de no darnos a nosotros. _

_Seamus._"

"Puto irlandés loco." Afirmo riéndome.

Con cuidado compruebo la carga para sonreír al ver que tengo cargadas las mejores balas que nunca se hayan fabricado. Indeformables por la velocidad ni la fricción con el cañón y con núcleo hueco que por cómo huele diría que lleva dinamita. Muy al estilo 'Axel y Castel'.

Si eso le daba a alguien en hueso, al golpear la punta con el interior por la colisión, la dinamita explotaría, daba igual que acertara el tiro que no, la explosión los dejaría para el arrastre si no les mataba por explotarles dentro y prender los órganos medio momificados de todo vampiro.

"Putos colgados." Afirmo riéndome para quitar el seguro y mirar antes de apuntar.

Al primer vampiro que pretende colarse por un lateral le meto una bala en pleno cráneo y veo un pequeñísimo destello que me indica que le ha estallado de pleno en la cabeza, sobre todo porque se sujeta la cabeza con dolor.

Bien, al menos lo he dejado ciego seguro.

Después de vaciar un cargador entero, me queda bien claro que ese es un gran regalo. Porque puede que no sea letal de necesidad como una decapitación, pero desde luego al que no mata la explosión dentro del cuerpo prendiendolos de dentro a fuera, le causa grandísimos impedimentos.

"Esto va a ser divertido…" Afirmo cuando descubro un cargamento de lo que parecen torpedos incendiarios con punta de líquido inflamable y algo dentro que me parece más del tipo granada por el mecanismo.

Y en efecto, cuando disparo uno, me queda bien claro por qué no tengo que usarlos.

Uno: el retroceso es tan bestial por la fricción que me mueve y tengo que volver a recolocar el trípode donde se sujeta el arma, por no contar que me arrastra y duele.

Y dos: suelta tal calor que noto como si me quemase a mí también, por no contar que estalla antes de llegar al objetivo y prende en el aire disparando trozos en llamas por doquier. Sería genial si no fuese previsible donde caerá un trozo encendido y no corriera el peligro de quemar a uno de los Cullen porque a los lobos que les había caído, se revolcaban en nieve y se apagaban.

Así que, cuando el arma deja de serme útil porque se encasquilla y no sé arreglar ese tipo de armas, la aparto y me preparo.

Saco mi arma de su funda y me preparo para lo que sea.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"_¡Me cago en…!_" Oigo en mi mente mientras siento el dolor profundo de un hermano mientras le cae otro pedazo de lo que sea que cae ardiendo del cielo.

La verdad es que la lluvia de fuego era genial. Como lo que sea que se les clavaba y de pronto, algunos estallaban en llamas como si les hubiera empezado el fuego dentro tras revolverse con espasmos de dolor.

Por desgracia, todos los que nos habían ido llegando eran neófitos y vampiros con poca experiencia. Los premios gordos no habían aparecido aún.

Entonces, el vampiro de las espadas me pisa el lomo para salir volando y caer haciendo círculos que consiguen decapitar a un par de neófitos mientras corta el brazo a otro.

"Hey, sigo estando totalmente en forma." Afirma divertido tirando un golpe de espada hacia atrás para estacar a otro neófito mientras me mira a mí. "Oye, ya sé lo que dice el rubio ese, pero… plan B. Yo que tú correría a toda leche hacia el punto 'V', pero haz rodeos para perder el rastro." Añade mientras vuelven a disparar una de las granadas que llenan todo de fuego cuando estallan en el aire. "Hum… y de paso dile que deje de hacer eso, va a quemarnos a todos."

No necesito más, cuando el viento me trae su quejido enoloquezco y acabo con un par de neófitos para saltar y correr directamente a la montaña.

Sé que el plan era que subiera a tal altura que el camino fuese casi impracticable, pero siendo un lobo, puedes trepar a muchos sitios que la gente normal no podría, así que entro hasta el culo de una aguja para llegar hasta ella y acabo llegando hasta donde se abre la explanada donde ella debería estar, sin embargo, no la veo.

Al contrario, lo primero que veo es un arma humeante montada que huelo para apartarme al momento al ver que estaba cargada. Entonces reparo en que hay un par de cuerpos derribados cortados casi por la mitad, por lo que me preocupa no encontrar a Ann, hasta que me cae algo encima y me veo derribado mientras algo duro se me clava con un golpe en el cuello.

"Mierda, lo siento…" Afirma Ann. "Menos mal que te he dado con el mango. La hoja te hubiera separado la pata del cuerpo."

Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto para frotársela contra su costado antes de destransformarme.

"No importa, no me has hecho daño." Afirmo mientras me echa una manta térmica que debe haber estado usando para ocultarse dado que está pintada de blanco y caliente por dentro. "No te preocupes por mí, cuando me convierto en lobo no paso frío."

"Yo aguanto mucho mejor el frío." Me dice levantándose para mover su arma desenfundada en el aire. "Hay algo acercándose, puedo sentirlo. Están… muy cerca."

Entonces me levanto y voy a asomarme por el borde con cuidado de no dejarme ver desde ningún punto.

"Yo no veo a nadie demasiado cerca." Le digo.

"Pues lo están." Afirma reculando para pegarse a un montón de nieve que sale bajo una especie de repisa en la subida. "Puedo sentirlos."

"¿Les tienes miedo?" Le pregunto.

"Sí, pero hay algo mucho más fuerte." Afirma. "Les tengo muchas más ganas que miedo." Añade moviendo el arma en sus manos para ponerse en guardia.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué te han hecho personalmente?" Le pregunto.

"Usarme." Afirma. "Mentirme, convertir mi vida en una farsa solo para tenerme contenta y poder utilizarme. Ya no me fío más que de mi misma."

Eso era triste, muy pero que muy triste.

"Ann, en mí puedes confiar." Le digo. "Y en el resto."

"No, se acabó confiar igual en nadie más." Me dice. "Confío en vosotros, sois mis compañeros de lucha, vosotros me cubrís las espaldas a mí y yo a vosotros. Pero cuando acabe… no me querréis con vosotros porque os he traicionado."

"Vale, pues cogeremos tu coche y nos iremos los dos." Afirmo intentando sonreír y consiguiéndolo al imaginarme a Pam conduciendo y a mí en el asiento de copiloto guiándole mientras leo el mapa de carreteras por ella. Nuestras cosas en la parte de atrás de su coche, en la zona cerrada con llave. "Bastará con que me dejes coger cosas de casa antes. Voy a necesitar al menos un par de vaqueros más, y unas cuantas camisetas también. Sin ropa interior puedo pasar. Y tendré que sacar dinero. Vamos a necesitar dinero."

"Seth." Me corta ella. "No vas a venir conmigo. Lo sabes ¿no?"

"Pues claro que sí." Afirmo. "Si quieres te doy ventaja, pero en cuanto te vayas y me de cuenta de que no planeas volver, saldré a buscarte."

"No, no, es… no creo que yo vaya a salir viva de esta." Me dice. "Pero te aseguro que antes de morir, me pienso llevar por delante a unos cuantos. Así que… si por lo que fuera no pudiera matar a toda mi lista… hazme un favor."

"No vas a morir." Le digo viendo cómo nuestro frente va retrocediendo un poco aunque mantiene a ralla al enemigo.

"Pero si lo hiciera… acaba con Félix por mí." Me dice de una forma que me da qué pensar.

"Claro, pero ¿y ese odio hacia uno solo?" Le pregunto. "Si salieramos juntos y lo dejáramos me parecería fuerte que intentaras matarme por ello."

"Porque le di mi corazón y él jugo con él." Afirma.

"Ah, cierto…" Afirmo recordando cómo había llorado contándomelo. "No necesitaba que me lo dijeras. De todas formas iba a matarlo yo."

"No." Niega ella. "Mata a quien te de la gana, pero Félix es mío."

Esa afirmación me hace recelar un poco.

¿Cómo podía besarme apenas unas horas antes y ahora decirme que quería matar ella misma a su ex?. ¿Acaso no era eso una forma de decirme que seguía sintiendo algo por él?

De todas formas, no me da tiempo a quejarme, porque de pronto, me cae algo encima. Fuerte, rápido y letal, es evidente que este ya no es un neófito, y tampoco viene solo. Así que me convierto.

Y entonces, una sombra más.

"¡Al suelo, ahora!" Me grita Pam saltándome encima y derribándome con un golpe en la pata para que me pase algo muy afilado por encima demasiado cerca mientras noto cómo me caen un medio centímetro de pelo a los lados antes de ver cómo los atacantes caen en trocitos al suelo antes de ver a Pam pegada al suelo a mi lado pasando fácilmente por un pequeño montículo de nieve.

Y entonces lo veo, me ha cortado las puntas que están a mis lados formando una especie de espolvoreado raro.

"¿Te he hecho daño?" Me pregunta susurrando con lo que sacudo suavemente la cabeza para negarme. "Siento el golpe, no quería cortarte. Voy a volver a…" Me dice sacando una mano de debajo suyo para señalarme al saliente donde había estado.

Entonces le doy un lametazo a la mano haciéndola acariciarme el morro y comenzar a reptar hasta donde le veo levantarse y volver a su saliente con un salto para volver a quedarse lista para atacar.

Nunca antes hasta que había descubierto 'la verdad, la verdad y nada más que la verdad' sobre ella la había visto como una miembro de los Vulturi, en cambio, ahora, viéndola inmóvil y preparada para cortar en trocitos a cualquiera que asomara por allí y no fuera 'amigo', me parecía no una vampiresa de los Vulturi, sino la mismísima diosa de la muerte y la justicia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

La verdad es que era un poco increíble ver cómo los vampiros que habían ido allí para echar una mano a Ann, estaban luchando como auténticos diablos.

El que parecía ser o haber sido un pirata cuando estos eran los reyes de los mares, manejaba su espada como si fuese un auténtico cirujano y no cortaba por ningún lado que no quisiera él cortar.

Los dos vampiros que eran como una mezcla rara entre góticos y punks, eran como un par de dementes. Luchaban como si no temieran morir, claro que con su don no era tan difícil, había visto a dos vampiros arrancarle la cabeza y al tío cogérla del suelo, ponérsela como si fuese a rosca, sujetársela con una bufanda y al cabo de un par de minutos, tenerla de nuevo unida al cuerpo si bien tenía una marca roja por donde había cortado. Al otro le habían arrancado la pierna, él había matado a los que la habían arrancado, la había cogido y se la había unido con cinta americana hasta que se le había regenerado y se las había quitado rápidamente con un tirón, eso sí, quejándose mucho porque 'se había depilado en seco'.

Los irlandeses eran un poco harina de otro costal.

El uno no se había movido demasiado aunque manejaba las pistolas que ya les hubiera gustado a los gangster tener su puntería y el otro era realmente como tener tres de él, que dudaba mucho que pudiera desdoblarse pero era tan rápido que parecía estar en tres sitios a la vez.

Realmente, con ellos actuando tan ordenadamente demenciales, las filas de neófitos estaban mermándose increíblemente rápido y enseguida, el enemigo se acabó.

"No puedo creerme que esto vaya a acabar así." Afirma uno de los punks.

"Imposible." Afirma el pirata. "Son los Vulturi, no se rendirán así como así."

Entonces, oímos un aullido de dolor y un grito en el aire.

"¡Tonto el último!" Grita el otro punk.

"¡Idiotas, esto no es un juego!" Le gritan desde una distancia prudencial.

Entonces oimos un grito más, esta vez no es ni de uno de los lobos ni mucho menos de Ann, sino de hombre y no es Seth. Así que corremos y escalamos la pared nevada a una velocidad vertiginosa con problemas dado que no habían elegido ese punto precisamente por ser accesible, al contrario.

Y cuando llegamos arriba, nos encontramos con algo más.

Allí arriba, está Ann con un brazo colgando inutilizado y cubierto de sangre así como el arma clavada en la espalda que se saca rápidamente con un gemido de dolor mientras vemos a Seth tirado en la nieve y un vampiro más con media cabeza desaparecida con olor a pólvora, sentado de rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho así como unos cuantos miembros esparcidos tras haber sido cortados límpiamente.

"Suben más." Afirma poniéndose en pie para caerse tras dar un par de pasos.

"Tú quédate aquí." Le dice el pirata quitándose uno de los retales de tela que llevaba como fajines para atarle el hombro e inmovilizarle el brazo para mirar donde acababa de aparecer un grupo de vampiros completos. "Que ahora estamos nosotros para encargarnos de eso. Doc, toda tuya."

"Roberto." Le dice ella. "Son el nivel 3."

"Perfecto, carnaza para desoxidarse un poco." Le dice él divertido. "¡Axel, Castel, juguetes nuevos!"

"¡A la carga!" Gritan los punks locos saltando al frente.

"Putos locos…" Dice Ann haciendo un giro de ojos.

"Esto va a dolerte." Afirmo. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Ataqué a un par de vampiros completos que subieron, Seth se encargó de uno y yo decapité al otro. El problema es que no vimos al 3º y ese me quitó mi arma y me la clavó. Entonces Seth lo reventó pero a él le hizo daño. Ah, atiende primero a Seth." Me dice. "¡Axel, Castel, necesito un cinturón!"

"¡Otra vez no!" Se quejan molestos.

"¡Eh, capullos, que de verdad lo necesito!" Les grita ella.

"¡No jodas!" Le grita el pelirrojo separando la cabeza del cuerpo a un vampiro tirando con su hermano del lado contrario. "¡La última vez lo cortaron por la mitad! ¡Y era exclusivo porque había sido de Mike Scaccia, el guitarrista de los Buck Satan!"

"¡Chicos!" Les grita ella.

"Zorra…" Le dicen ente dientes para quitarse uno el cinturón para lanzárnoslo y que Ann lo recoja del suelo.

"Por favor, inmovilízame el brazo." Me dice. "Con estos cinturones de doble vuelta bien ajustado podrías atármelo al pecho."

"Claro, pero… para qué quieres que lo haga." Le digo.

Tenía que haberme olido algo cuando no me contesta de inmediato sino que cuando acabo y tras comprobar que está bien asegurado. Claro que igual el hecho de que no para de mirar la pelea debería haberme dicho algo.

"Gracias, lo necesitaba para… esto." Afirma levantándose de golpe para correr cogiendo la pequeña catana en la mano sana y saltar hacia el meollo para estacar con ella al último vampiro que amenazaba con matar a uno de los chicos por la espalda.

"Gracias." Le dice el pirata dándole la mano después de que ella le haya cortado al otro dejando el arma clavada de lado a lado del cuerpo y cayéndose ella por lo que la ayuda a levantar de la mano que tiene libre.

"Tú cubres mi espalda."

"Yo cubro la tuya." Le contesta él sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo para hacerla estremecer. "Heridas, lo siento."

"Deberías dejarme echar un ojo a esas heridas." Le digo.

"No te preocupes, sanarán. Y ahora saben que tenemos armas." Afirma Ann cojeando para ir a ponerse de rodillas junto a Seth para frotarle la mejilla dado que vuelve a ser humano. "Y eso es antideportivo, total."

"Eh, ellos sí que son antideportivos." Le dice uno de los irlandeses haciendo un disparo con la metralleta para hacer que explote una carga y se incendie antes de caer. "Atacar por la espalda cuando se hace un tiempo muerto es totalmente antideportivo."

"Cierto, incluso yo que soy un tramposo sé las normas de caballerosidad." Afirma el otro que rara vez mueve un dedo.

"Propongo bajar los heridos a la cabaña." Digo. "Alguien puede quedarse aquí para defender desde aquí."

"Yo puedo quedarme" Afirma Pam. "Pero Seth necesita ayuda urgente."

"Creo que sería mejor que bajaras." Le digo. "Tus heridas no son para nada esperanzadoras, por muy vampiro que seas."

"Sería mejor que si se acercan, me encuentren aquí arriba." Me contesta ella encogiéndose de hombros para hacerse daño en la herida. "Estaré bien, tranquilos."

"No seas cabezota." Le dice uno de los irlandeses. "Bájate a la choza, que te atienda el matasanos y de paso hazles algo de comer a esos chuchos, antes a poco me comen a mí."

"Seguro que les has hecho algo, idiota." Le dice ella entre dientes para apoyarse en mi cuando le ofrezco la mano. "¿Costará mucho?"

"No, pero vas a necesitar puntos." Le digo.

"No lo creo, pero como digas." Me dice encogiéndose de hombros para volver a poner cara de que le duele.

"Y deja de encogerte de hombros." Le digo sonriéndole. "Te haces daño."

"Sí, bueno… es la primera vez que me clavan una espada por la espalda." Me contesta calmadamente. "Las otras veces simplemente me daban empujones o algo cuando pensaban que ligaba con los novios de otras."

"¿En serio ligabas con los novios de otras?" Le pregunta Jasper con ironía.

"Claro que no, he dicho 'pensaban', eso significa que no lo hacía." Le contesta ella mientras le hace un leve roce a la mano de Seth a la espalda de mi hijo mientras lo baja y yo me centro en ayudarla a ella dado que solo tiene un brazo disponible ya.


End file.
